Dernière année à Poudlard
by malco
Summary: Dernière année, Harry a beaucoup changé en 2 ans, il va se montrer tel qu'il est. DERNIER CHAPITRE, Review Please
1. Petite Vacance

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Aucun argent n'est fait sur cette histoire, celle-ci a pour but que de divertir.  
Chapitre 1 : Petite Vacance  
Depuis plus de un mois à présent, et pour la troisième année consécutive, il restait seul dans cet immense château. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, car le fait d'être seul lui permettait d'étudier et de s'entraîner plus facilement que durant l'année scolaire. Même si cela entraînait le fait qu'il ne voyait pas ses amis.  
  
En pensant à cela, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore répondu à ses amis. Ceux-ci lui avaient écrit et envoyé des cadeaux pour son anniversaire deux jours plutôt. On lui avait proposé d'organiser un repas pour l'occasion, mais il avait refusé prétextant que cela n'était nullement nécessaire surtout durant ce temps de crise. Son anniversaire fut donc célébré un petit comité, uniquement les personnes présentent château le jour de son anniversaire.  
  
Il avait terminé les lettres pour Ron, Hermione, le reste de la famille Weasley et pour Hagrid lorsqu'un hibou entra dans sa chambre pour lui donner une missive.  
  
Devinant l'expéditeur, son visage s'illumina comme à chaque fois qu'il recevait une nouvelle lettre.  
Hello,  
  
Heureuse que mon cadeau te plaise, j'étais certaine que c'était le cas.  
  
J'ai une bonne nouvelle, nous allons pouvoir nous voir comme nous l'avions décidé.  
  
Il faut par contre que ton directeur soit d'accord pour te laisser sortir. Je suis certaine que tu réussiras à l'en convaincre. Si ce n'est pas le cas nous trouverons autre chose.  
  
Je t'aime encore plus de jours en jours.  
Il releva la tête encore plus heureux que si on venait de lui apprendre sa sélection pour participer à la coupe du monde de Quidditch.  
  
« Je vais devoir convaincre Dumbledore de me laisser quitter Poudlard pendant une semaine. De toute façon, il est hors de question qu'il m'en empêche » dit-il pour lui-même alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur maint et mainte fois visité depuis le début de sa scolarité.  
  
A destination, il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et monta les escaliers. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il salua le directeur ainsi que le professeur de DCFM depuis un an déjà, Rémus Lupin.  
  
« Bonjour professeur, bonjour Rémus » dit-il avant de s'asseoir à la demande gestuelle de Dumbledore.  
  
« Tu es matinal ce matin Harry. A moins de désirer un accord à une requête ! » déclara le directeur  
  
Harry sourit. Décidément, le directeur savait tout enfin presque, et cela commençait à l'énerver sensiblement.  
  
« Vous avez raison professeur, j'ai une demande à vous faire. Et j'espère que vous allez accepter. »  
  
Après une demi-heure de discussion pour les moins houleuses, le professeur fut obligé d'accepter, réalisant qu'Harry était bien décidé à le faire avec ou sans son aval.  
  
« Promet moi de nous tenir Rémus et moi au courant, et de faire attention. Je suppose que la seule chose que nous pouvons te dire maintenant est de bien t'amuser. Comme un garçon de ton âge tout à fait normal. »  
  
Le directeur arborait une expression grave, mais le petit sourire malicieux indiquait qui l'était sincère dans ses propos, et que malgré la discussion, il semblait heureux que Harry quitte Poudlard quelques jours.  
  
Harry de retour dans sa chambre expédia les lettres à ses amis et envoya la réponse affirmative de Dumbledore. Il prépara ensuite ses affaires pour une semaine et attendit en lisant un de ces livres de 7ème année. Hedwige revint alors, et il lui prit rapidement la lettre  
  
Je suis au Trois-balais je t'attends  
  
Je t'aime, à toute suite.  
Il pris son sac et sa baguette, et sortie direction la grande salle. Il déposa ses affaires avant d'y entrer, et rejoint la table des professeurs. Il parla au directeur et à Rémus qui lui répondirent par un simple hochement de tête puis quitta la salle. Une fois dans la foret interdite, il transplana au pré-au-lard et après une dizaine de minutes de marche, pénétra au trois-balais. Quelqu'un attendait tranquillement.  
« Albus il devait rentrer hier soir » dit Rémus « Nous ne savons même pas où il est allé et surtout avec qui ? »  
  
Le professeur était très mécontent car le directeur ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas lui répondre. D'ailleurs, il savait peu de chose, seulement avec qui mais pas où.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas Rémus. Je suis certain qu'il ne va pas tarder. Il est jeune et.. . il ne voulait pas la quitter. » lui répondit le directeur toujours en souriant alors qui lui aussi commençait à craindre quelque chose.  
  
Ils continuaient de discuter leurs pas les conduisant à la grande salle quand un son les fit se retourner.  
  
« Au clair de ma blonde il fait bon fait bon dormir, au clair de ma blonde il fait bon dormir » puis plus rien  
  
« Salutation Rémus, Albus. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué, non je ne pense pas, vous n'avez pas faim car moi je mangerais bien un b?uf » dit il ironiquement avant de prendre place à la table des professeurs et commencer à manger.  
  
Les deux hommes sourirent et eux aussi commencèrent à manger.  
  
A la fin du repas, le directeur demanda à Harry de venir dans son bureau, mais voyant que celui-ci était visiblement fatigué, il lui demanda d'aller dormir et de venir ensuite.  
  
Il se dirigea donc vers la partie du château où se trouvait sa chambre qui lui tenait lieu aussi de salle d'entraînement. Il donna le mot de passe à son gardien, qui représentait une jeune sorcière. Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui donnait le mot de passe, elle lui lançait un regard charmeur qui au début l'avait dérouté. Ce fut une fois de plus le cas. Il posa ou plutôt jeta son sac négligea ment sur son canapé rouge et or au couleur de Gryffondor comme le reste de la pièce. Puis se jeta encore plus négligea ment sur son lit où il ne tarda pas à s'endormir en pensant à sa magnifique semaine.  
  
« Il est de retour et visiblement très heureux de ses vacances » déclara Rémus en prenant place au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
« Oui, te voila rassuré »  
  
« Je suis certain que vous l'êtes aussi Albus, n'est-ce-pas ? »  
  
Le directeur lui répondit par un des regards malicieux dont il avait le secret.  
  
« Je l'ai vu comme cela seulement à de rare fois depuis la mort de Sirius il y a deux ans » à cette pensée, le directeur et le dernier maraudeur encore en vie firent morne figure.  
  
« Il est vrai que depuis lors, il a changé, énormément, autant physiquement que mentalement. Quand je suis arrivé à la fin de l'été dernier, je ne l'ai presque pas reconnu. »  
  
« C'est vrai Rémus, Harry à beaucoup changé. » le directeur cherchait ses mots. « La mort de Sirius l'a affecté plus qu'il n'y paraît, il est plus secret même avec ses amis. Il est aussi moins contrôlable. Si je ne l'avais pas autorisé, il serait partit sans mon accord. »  
  
« En cela il est digne de son père et de son parrain, un vrai maraudeur dans l'âme, même s'il ne fait pas autant de blagues. »  
  
« S'il ne fait pas de blagues, c'est aussi bien. Il enfreint déjà suffisamment le règlement. S'il était un élève comme les autres, je ne lui permettrai même pas de faire le quart de ce qu'il fait. »  
  
« S'il était un élève comme les autres, il ne poserait aucun problème. » l'interrompit Rémus  
  
« C'est vrai, c'est vrai »  
  
« Il semblerait que la personne avec qui il était lui a changé les idées. Il a l'air différent, c'est bizarre. Non, je dois me tromper. »  
  
« Tu as raison, il bien plus détendu que le reste de l'année. Ce qui est normal car il était avec la seule personne qui semble pouvoir le calmer, et avec qui il peut se détendre. C'est d'ailleurs cette personne qui a réussi non seulement à le calmer mais aussi à le faire sortir de son mutisme après l'incident de l'année dernière. » Le professeur avait prit un air grave que Rémus avait observé plusieurs fois depuis son retour.  
  
« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment cela c'était passé » lui demanda- t-il  
  
« Oui. Il est temps qu je vous le dise »  
Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla.  
  
« Me revoici dans ma chambre à Poudlard. Seul » cela le fit sourire car même si parfois il ressentait la solitude, il en avait besoin.  
  
« Dans trois semaines, les élèves arrivent, je souhaite que cette dernière année se passe bien. »  
  
Il se leva et voyant qu'il était proche de midi, se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il était reposé mais avait à nouveau faim. Il utilisa le temps du trajet afin de revoir mentalement ce qu'il devait dire à propos de ses vacances. Quand il entra dans la salle Dumbledore et Rémus était déjà installé. Il remarqua surtout le visage perplexe de Rémus à son égard. Harry se douta alors qu'il savait quelque chose de plus que le matin et qu'il devait donc lui parler.  
  
******  
  
Qu'a fait Harry pendant une semaine, et surtout avec qui ?  
  
Que s'est-il passé d'important un an avant ?  
Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette mise en bouche.  
  
Beaucoup de question qui recevront des réponses dans les prochains chapitres. Pour cela, il faut que je reçoive des reviews pour savoir ce que vous pensé de ma nouvelle fic et surtout le plus important que j'écrive le prochain chapitre.  
By By 


	2. Discussion avant la rentrée

Chapitre : Discussion avant la rentrée  
  
Après avoir mangé, Harry suivit Rémus et Albus dans le bureau du directeur. Une fois installé, il prit la parole.  
  
« Je crois que le professeur t'a parlé de quelque chose qui ta visiblement troublé, cher oncle » dit-il à Rémus en terminant sa phrase par une pointe d'amusement. Il savait que son professeur était toujours troublé quand il appelait comme cela. Mais il est vrai qu'il était à présent le seul lien avec ses parents.  
  
« Oui, Albus m'a parlé de ton altercation avec Peter » il avait prononcé le nom de son ancien ami avec dégoût.  
  
« Il t'a raconté que s'il ne m'avait pas stupéfixé je l'aurai sûrement tué »  
  
« Il me l'a dit en effet, mais je voudrais que tu me raconte ce qui s'est passé depuis le début. »  
  
« L'année dernière avant que tu ne reviennes, Voldemort et plusieurs de ses mangemorts ont attaqué deux jours avant la cérémonie de fin d'année. Heureusement, les membres de l'ordre du ph?nix étaient présents à Poudlard, grâce à eux, les pertes humaines furent nulles. Il y eut seulement des blessés. Les professeurs et certains élèves dont moi bien entendu ont aidé les membres et Voldemort a préféré fuir avant de ne perdre trop de ses mangemorts. Ce jour là nous en avons capturé plusieurs. Voldemort avait déjà fuit quand je vis un de ses fidèles serviteurs s'enfuir en direction du parc. Je ne sais pas mais je savais que c'était le rat. Je l'ai poursuivit et une fois rattrapé, il m'a demandé de l'épargner. Je me souviens plus très bien du reste. Je me rappelle seulement avoir utilisé le doloris sur lui, plusieurs fois. Ensuite j'ai voulu lancer l'Avada Kedavra et le professeur Dumbledore m'a arrêté. Ensuite, il a demandé au professeur Flitwick qui le suivait de près, de lancer le sort d'oubliette aux rares élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène. Il était préférable que personne n'apprenne que je pouvais lancer les sortilèges impardonnables. Le professeur m'a transporté dans la salle d'entraînement que j'utilisais depuis quelques mois et voyant mon état a décidé de faire venir quelqu'un pour pouvoir parler. Deux sentiments se battaient en moi alors, d'un côté j'étais toujours en colère et de l'autre j'étais terrorisé par ce que j'avais ou faillit faire. J'étais toujours aussi mal quand deux jours plus tard elle est arrivé, puis j'ai commencé à me calmer. Nous avons discuté toute la nuit, et cela eut beaucoup d'effet sur moi. De plus cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Je suis allé ensuite voir Ron et Hermione avant qu'ils ne prennent le train pour Londres et pour les rassuré de mon état. Et voila, c'est tout. »  
  
Rémus était étonné par les paroles d'Harry et en même temps rassuré car celui-ci avait eut peur de sa réaction face à Peter.  
  
« Tu étudie la magie noire n'est ce pas ! » c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.  
  
« Oui, mais je croyais que tu le savais depuis longtemps »  
  
« Je le savais mais je ne savais pas que tu pouvais lancer les sortilèges impardonnables. Le fait que tu en as utilisé un sur Peter est grave de conséquences. Il ne faudrait pas que cela se sache surtout pour toi. » au son de sa voix, Harry savait qu'il était inquiet pour lui. En effet, les adeptes de magie noire étaient à présent recherché même s'ils n'étaient pas mangemorts.  
  
« Je crois que je vais devoir t'apprendre certaines choses, mais je préfèrerait continuer notre discussion dans ma chambre. Si cela ne vous dérange pas Albus ? »  
  
« Non cela ne me dérange pas. D'ailleurs je vais vous laisser discuter seul. J'ai moi-même certaines tâches à accomplir»  
Une fois à destination, ils y entrèrent et Rémus remarqua alors que plusieurs choses avaient changé depuis sa dernière visite.  
  
« Tu as effectué des changements depuis la dernière fois. »  
  
« Oui, j'ai changé entièrement le mobilier depuis l'année dernière. Albus ne l'avait pas mal décoré mais je voulais pour la première fois avoir une chambre à moi, à moi seul. L'année dernière, je ne savais pas comment faire pour changer le mobilier, depuis j'ai appris et maîtrisé beaucoup de sortilèges permettant de changer d'apparences aux objets. Comme tu peux le constater, je ne me suis pas privé de le faire. »  
  
Rémus observa la chambre, elle paraissait plus grande que dans ses souvenirs. Il y avait plusieurs petits canapés prés de la cheminé autour d'une table. Un très grand lit trônait entouré par deux petites fenêtres. Il remarqua deux bureaux dont l'un était recouvert de parchemins, sûrement des devoirs de Harry. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait trois portes menant à une salle de bain privé, à une salle de méditation utilisable pour s'entraîner et un local servant pour fabriquer des potions. Cela étonna le professeur car il savait pertinemment qu'Harry n'appréciait pas les potions principalement à cause de Rogue. Il se dit qu'il devait poser la question à Harry. Ce qui le surprit le plus fut la bibliothèque. Il savait que Harry étudiait beaucoup depuis deux ans. Il était impressionné par le nombre de livres que le jeune homme possédait. Presque toutes les matières étaient représentées avec une prédominance pour les livres de défenses et d'attaques. Il fut très étonné voir effrayé en voyant le nombre de livres traitant de magie noire. Harry le remarqua en observant le visage de Rémus changé.  
  
« Je vais t'expliquer certaines choses que peu de personnes connaissent. Dumbledore m'a fait promettre quand j'ai commencé à comprendre de ne pas le révéler. »  
  
Les deux hommes prirent places sur des canapés l'un en face de l'autre et la discussion reprit son cours.  
  
« La première chose que tu dois savoir, est que la limite entre la magie noire et la magie blanche telle que nous les appelons est extrêmement mince, voir indéfinissable. Au début, il n'existait pas de différences. Pour moi, les deux magies vont ensembles, il n'y a pas de frontière. Contrairement aux croyances véhiculées depuis des siècles par les sorciers bons pensant, la magie noire n'est pas maléfique et d'ailleurs la magie blanche n'est pas non plus bénéfique. En vérité, le mal et le bien sont étrangers à la magie. Le mal et le bien sont des notions s'impliquant à l'homme et seulement à l'homme. C'est l'homme qui choisit d'utiliser la magie pour faire le mal ou le bien. »  
  
« Tu veux tout de même pas dire que la magie noire en tant que telle n'est pas maléfique, pourtant elle corrompt ses utilisateurs. »  
  
« Elle n'est pas maléfique, ses utilisateurs le sont par contre. Elle les corrompt autant que la magie blanche peut corrompre ses utilisateurs. D'ailleurs, certains sorciers avaient tous les attributs des mages noirs et pourtant ils n'utilisaient uniquement la magie blanche. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Normal que tu sois surpris, personnes n'est au courant de cela. Les ministères de tous les pays sont d'accord depuis des siècles pour minimiser voir effacer toutes traces qui ne vont pas le bon sens. Il est préférable pour eux de biens différencier le bien du mal. Le problème est que le bien et le mal ne peuvent pas être différencier comme cela, cela serait trop facile. Tu imagine la réaction de la population si un sorcier utilisant la magie blanche se mettait à tuer, à torturer. Cela ferait un choc et il serait certain qu'il y aurait des problèmes dans les ministères. »  
  
« Si cela est vrai, il faut revoir entièrement notre façon de penser. Mais tu es certain de ce que tu avances. » lui demanda Rémus visiblement troublé par la tournure de la discussion.  
  
Harry prit un air outré qui se changea rapidement en léger sourire.  
  
« Dumbledore lui-même m'a expliqué les causes qui ont entraîné cela et surtout les conséquences. » Rémus était surpris par ses nouvelles, mais avait confiance en Dumbledore et en Harry.  
  
« Depuis combien de temps étudies-tu la magie noire ? »  
  
« J'ai commencé durant ma 5ème année. Après l'incident avec Peter, j'ai été effrayé mais j'ai compris que cela résultait de ma colère et non de la magie noire. Depuis, je continue à l'étudier même si Dumbledore n'était pas très heureux de cela, puis il a réalisé quelque chose qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un sorcier. J'ai une facilité certaine dans l'apprentissage de la magie noire, cela explique la résistance dont je fais preuve face à l'impérium. Je ne suis pas le seul. Peu de personne ne sait que Dumbledore a utilisé la magie noire quand il a combattu Grindelwald. Et pourtant Dumbledore n'a jamais été un mage noir, et jamais il n'a pensé dominer les sorciers ou les moldus. Certains sorts de magie noire ne peuvent être contrecarrés que par d'autres sorts de magie noire. C'est dans cette optique que je dois maîtriser toute la magie. De plus mon pouvoir a augmenté considérablement depuis 1an et demi, mais surtout depuis un an, tout comme l'avait fait Voldemort à son époque. Contrairement à lui, je ne le fais pas pour dominer les autres, c'est en cela que réside notre différence. »  
  
« Si cela est vrai, pourquoi les sorciers utilisant la magie noire sont mauvais ? »  
  
« Les premiers à utiliser cette magie n'étaient pas mauvais. Quand Salazar fut le premier vrai mage noir utilisait cette magie ainsi que la blanche. Malheureusement, les autres sorciers de l'époque n'ont pas compris ou voulu comprendre le vrai problème. Pour eux la magie noire était le problème, alors que le problème était Salazar. Les sorciers ont renoncé la magie noire de peur d'être assimilé à Salazar et en même temps les personnes pensant comme lui ont commencé à l'utiliser. Le plus amusant est que la plupart des mages noirs ignorent cela et la pratique uniquement par coutume. Ils n'imaginent pas que la magie blanche peut être aussi dangereuse s'ils l'utilisaient. »  
  
Rémus le regardait à présent d'un côté soucieux pour lui et en même temps rassuré.  
  
« J'ai décidé de me montrer autrement. Il y a eut suffisamment de morts dans mon entourage. Je vais à présent agir, avec violence s'il faut. »  
  
Harry réalisa alors que Rémus le regardait bizarrement.  
  
« Il y a un problème Rémus ? » demanda-t-il  
  
« Je réalise que tu as beaucoup changé, plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Je comprends mieux à présent ta réussite aux examens. Si tu progresse autant cette année, tu peux même faire mieux que ton amie Hermione »  
  
Ces mots firent sourire Harry.  
  
« En vérité, je suis déjà meilleur qu'Hermione, mais si j'étais arrivé premier à mes examens, le directeur m'aurait bombardé Préfet-en-chef, et cela je ne le veux pas. J'ai déjà beaucoup de chose à faire avec le quidditch, les cours et l'étude de mes livres. Néanmoins, je vais mettre un point d'honneur de finir premier en fin d'année, en hommage à mes parents et mon parrain. »  
  
Il regarda alors le maraudeur et rajouta  
  
« Ainsi que pour le reste de ma famille »  
  
« Tu es vraiment surprenant toi. Tu as raison, ta famille serait et sera fière de toi. Elle est déjà d'ailleurs, tout comme moi »  
  
Harry était à présent surprit et émue par les paroles du maraudeur. Celui- ci voulant revenir à un autre sujet important lui demanda.  
  
« Ce que j'aimerais connaître, c'est le nom de la personne avec qui tu as passé les vacances. C'est normal que le demande, je dois m'assurer de tes fréquentations. » Harry ne réussit pas à dissimuler son sourire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.  
  
Ils continuèrent à discuter durant plusieurs heures, ainsi que de nombreuses fois jusqu'à la rentrée. Le 1er septembre arriva rapidement, et Harry n'était pas très content de devoir quitter sa chambre pour retourner au dortoir. Heureusement, Dumbledore consentait à le laisser utiliser sa chambre dans la mesure que cela passe inaperçu.  
  
*****  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Majandra : Ce n'est Cho, j'espère que cela te plait. Par contre si cela avait été le cas aurais-tu continué à lire la fic ?  
  
Goldy : j'espère que tu as trouvé plusieurs réponses à tes questions. D'autres arriveront par la suite.  
  
Mat : Merci pour le compliment, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite.  
  
JasonFox : comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas Cho. Pas que je ne l'aime pas car elle est présente dans mes autres ficsmais pour cette fic, elle ne correspondait pas à ma vision de l'histoire et de la personne que fréquente Harry.  
  
Etincelle : j'espère que t'apprécie la suite, pour la personne, il va falloir attendre un peu à moins que quelqu'un ne la découvre.  
  
Lunicorne, Lunenoire et Tiffany : merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous appréciez ma nouvelle fic autant que les autres. Je vous remercie de la lire elle et les autres.  
  
C'est la première fois que j'obtiens autant de reviews pour un premier chapitre. J'espère que cela va continuer, car cela augmente énormément ma motivation à écrire, et surtout à écrire vite.  
  
Beaucoup m'ont demandé qui était la personne avec Harry. J'ai laissé un indice important dans le premier chapitre qui devrait vous mettre sur la voix. J'espère que vous allez la trouver.  
  
J'attends vos suggestions et vos questions. Merci  
  
By By 


	3. Dernière rentrée

Chapitre 3 : La dernière rentrée  
  
Une jeune femme attendait au milieu d'un flot impressionnant de personnes. La vision des plus jeunes quittant pour la première fois leurs parents la fit sourire et se rappeler sa première année alors qu'elle ne connaissait personne. En 6 ans, elle avait bien changé. Depuis, elle avait plusieurs amis, dont deux dont elle était extrêmement proche, même si elle reconnaissait s'être un peu éloignée de l'un des deux depuis quelques mois. Elle savait que celui-ci ne serait pas là, car il passait encore une fois son été à Poudlard, seul sans ses amis. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un l'enlaça par derrière et lui chuchota  
  
« Bonjours mon c?ur, tu sais que tu m'as manqué depuis hier »  
  
Après s'être retourné, et l'avoir embrassé, elle regarda la personne chez qui elle avait passé plusieurs semaines durant l'été qui était d'ailleurs son autre meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley.  
  
« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué » lui répondit-elle  
  
Ron allait répondre lorsqu'une voix derrière eux l'en empêcha.  
  
« Vous savez que vous commencé à devenir pathétique tous les deux. A croire que vous n'arrivez pas à penser l'un sans l'autre. »  
  
Ils se retournèrent et virent Molly qui les regardait. Elle souriait mais fit un non de la tête.  
  
« Je vous ai supporté suffisamment à la maison, je pensais que la préfète- en-chef serait plus discrète, remarque nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard. »  
  
« Ginny laisse les » déclara sa mère « Tu verras quand tu sauras à leur place, pas que je le désire tout de suite » cela la fit rougire énormément, et sourire sa mère..  
  
Puis se tournant vers le couple  
  
« Faite attention tous les deux, les ASPIC sont en fin d'année alors préparez vous et ne faite pas de bêtises. »  
  
Elle fit un clin d'?il. Ce fut alors au jeune couple de rougirent.  
  
« Je suis fière de vous deux et de Harry. J'espère qu'il a passé de bonnes vacances. Faite attention à lui aussi. Bon je vous laisse avant de me mettre à pleurer. »  
  
Elle serra contre elle les trois adolescents qui montèrent ensuite dans le train. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment libre, bientôt rejoint par plusieurs de leurs camarades.  
  
Ils passèrent tout le voyage à discuter des vacances ainsi que de la futur année qui serait la dernière pour eux à Poudlard. Même si pour deux d'entre eux, Hermione et Neville, il était possible qu'ils y retournent comme professeur assistant. Les heures s'écoulèrent et bientôt, le moment de l'arrivé fut proche et donc revêtirent les uniformes noirs.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione réalisèrent rapidement qu'Harry n'était pas présent. Ils n'eurent le temps que de s'interroger du regard car les premières années entraient déjà dans la salle et Hermione préférait ne pas parler.  
  
Ils furent répartit dans les quatre maisons de l'école toujours acclamée par l'une des maisons après la décision prise par le choipeaux.  
  
La répartition terminée, Dumbledore se leva et commença à parler.  
  
« Bienvenue aux nouveaux et aux anciens élèves. Je tiens à signaler comme tous les ans que la foret entourant le parc est comme son nom l'indique interdite. Comme les années précédentes, les sorties nocturnes seront suivit de sanctions exemplaires tout comme le non-respect des règles de sécurités de l'école. Les sorties au Pré-au-lard ne sont pas pour le moment annulées. Mais seront encadrées par les professeurs tout comme les entraînements de Quidditch. »  
  
L'ensemble des élèves était satisfait par le fait que ses deux activités n'étaient pas pour le moment annulées. Un brouhaha s'étendit sur l'ensemble des tables que le directeur fit taire d'un geste.  
  
« Je dois aussi annoncer une bonne nouvelle pour l'ensemble des élèves. Malgré ce temps troublé par les méfaits de Voldemort » l'ensembles des élèves et certains professeurs frissonnèrent « Le ministère a décidé d'organisé une compétition entre plusieurs écoles de magie. Le soir d'halloween, nous fêterons donc l'arrivé des représentants des écoles de Durmstrang, Salem et BeauxBatons. 8 élèves de chaque école passerons donc l'année ici sous la direction d'un enseignant. Trois maisons de Poudlard les accueilleront. »  
  
Tous les élèves étaient surpris par cette annonce. De plus, ils allaient côtoyer ces élèves durant toute l'année contrairement au tournoi des trois sorciers où ils restaient entre eux uniquement.   
  
« Vous devez sûrement vous demander quelle sera la compétition. » le directeur attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre, son éternel regard malicieux observant l'ensemble des élèves.  
  
« Je tiens à prévenir tous les élèves tout de suite que la compétition est uniquement ouverte aux élèves de dernière année. Il y aura 4 représentants par école, et donc un représentant par maison. Cela signifie aussi que ses élèves représentons leur maison mais aussi Poudlard. Je veux donc que malgré les divergences entre les maisons, vous soyez tous derrière nos 4 élèves. » il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, vérifiant que tous les élèves comprenaient ses paroles, même si au fond de lui il savait que les Serpentard poseraient toujours le plus de problèmes.  
  
« Nous allons donc accueillir une compétition de duel. »  
  
« Ouaw, c'est génial » s'écria Dean « J'aimerais bien y participer » compléta Seamus  
  
« Pour cela il faut que tu sois le meilleur de notre maison » lui répondit Dean  
  
« Je pense que j'ai mes chances tu ne crois pas ? De plus, mes parents m'a un peu entraîné cet été de peur des mangemorts »  
  
Lavande fit un signe de tête pour approuver Seamus. Elle avait passé une semaine chez lui et avait assisté à son entraînement. Seamus voulait devenir aurore comme certains membres de sa famille, il avait donc ses chances.  
  
« Je ne veux pas être pessimiste Seamus, mais pour y participer, il faut que tu sois le meilleur de ta maison à vouloir y participer »  
  
« Hermione j'ai vu de quoi est capable Seamus, il est fort » répondit Dean  
  
Hermione n'était visiblement pas convaincu et cela troublait les deux garçons.  
  
« Dit moi qui dans ce cas pourrait être meilleur que Seamus ? » questionna Dean  
  
Alors qu'Hermione semblait chercher ses mots, Ron qui était pour l'instant silencieux parla  
  
« Harry peut te battre Seamus. »  
  
« Harry, mais il n'a même pas voulu participer aux quelques cours de duel que nous avons eut l'année dernière. » dit Lavande qui semblait peu heureuse des paroles de Ron  
  
Il allait répondre lorsque Dumbledore décida de terminé son discours.  
  
« Avant de vous laisser manger car vous devez être affamé à force d'écouter un vieux fou comme moi » ce qui fit rire les élèves, « je tiens à préciser que le professeur de DCFM sera car pour une fois il ne change pas, comme l'année dernière le professeur Lupin » Tous les élèves l'acclamèrent, tout en étant inquiet de ne pas le voir sauf les Serpentard.  
  
« Je tiens aussi à dire que son absence ce soir résulte de son statue particulier. Et qu'il n'y a pas de danger. D'ailleurs, l'un des élèves de Gryffondor, M Potter s'est désigné volontaire pour le surveillé durant la soirée et une partie de la nuit. Sur cela, je vous souhaite une bonne année et un bon repas » Il claqua des mains et la nourriture couvrit les plats au grand soulagement de certains élèves.  
  
« Il l'est » dit Ron entre deux bouchés  
  
« Je ne sais pas, il nous l'aurait dit non »  
  
« Il l'est, c'est une certitude et depuis plusieurs mois en plus » continua Ron tout en mangeant.  
  
Il semblait légèrement en colère mais essayait de ne pas le montrer aux autres. Hermione elle s'inquiétait pour Harry qui visiblement cachait plus de choses qu'elle et Ron ne le supposaient.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Ron se leva et observa qu'Harry n'était pas dans son lit. Celui-ci n'était pas défait, signe que son propriétaire n'y avait pas touché. Cela commença à l'inquiéter, et se jura donc d'en parler à sa tendre Hermione durant le petit déjeuner. D'ailleurs celle-ci l'attendait dans la salle commune. Ils rejoignirent la grande salle et furent tout deux content de voir leur ami présent à la table. Ils remarquèrent qu'il ne semblait pas très fatigué, alors qu'ils savaient qu'il était resté avec le professeur Lupin toute la nuit. Il remarquèrent aussi que l'enseignant était lui aussi présent à la table des professeurs. Lui par contre, ses cernes prouvaient sa fatigue, mais il semblait malgré cela sourire. Ils prirent place à la table en face de Harry et le saluèrent.  
  
« Salut, vous deux, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? » demanda-t-il d'une façon tout à fait normal qui étonna ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
« Nous nous sommes quittés, il y a deux mois et tu nous dis seulement salut » vociféra Ron plus fort qu'il le voulait et qui fit se retourner plusieurs élèves vers eux.  
  
« Excusez le » dit Hermione à l'encontre des autres élèves.  
  
« Calme-toi Ron. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver » puis faisant face à Harry elle continua «Tu pourrais tout de même dire autre chose que cela non, Harry »  
  
Harry se redressa plus, sourit et dit d'une voix calme mais avec une pointe d'amusement.  
  
« Tu ne veux pas que je pleure Hermione en plus, n'est ce pas. » ils étaient interloqués par les paroles de leur ami. Le voyant, celui-ci décida de continuer. Il prit alors une triste figure, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer comme le ferait un enfant prit en faute par ses parents.  
  
« Je. Je suis désoléééééé » s'écria-t-il tout en faisant semblant de pleuré. Cela attira l'attention de presque toutes les personnes présentes dans la grande salle, élèves comme professeurs.  
  
Ils étaient très surprit par la réaction aussi démonstrative de Harry. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il ne montrait quasiment jamais ses émotions et encore moins en publique.  
  
« C'est bon Harry calme-toi » lui dit Ron.  
  
Harry commença à se redresser car il était à présent presque dans son assiette et déclara tout en se redressant complètement et en regardant ses amis.  
  
« Ok d'accord »  
  
Il souriait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il continua alors à manger et au bout de quelques bouchés en voyant que Ron et Hermione n'avait pas réagit, il décida de parler.  
  
« Je vous ai eut tous les deux »  
  
Ils furent encore plus surpris, mais devant le grand sourire d'Harry ils ne purent pas s'empêcher de sourire puis de rire tous les trois.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres dernières années de Gryffondor arrivèrent. Les discussions débutèrent, avec comme thème de prédilection la compétition de duel.  
  
« Tu vas y participer Harry ? » lui demanda Seamus très intéressé par sa réponse.  
  
Harry le regarda et lui dit calmement « Tu sais après le tournoi des trois sorciers, je ne sais pas encore »  
  
Ils purent observer de l'amertume dans le regard de Harry qui se changea en un sourire narquois qui les surprit. Ils savaient tous qu'il avait changé mais ils étaient étonnés de le voir sourire ainsi. Ce genre de sourire était plus l'attribut de Rogue en plus mauvais ou de Drago Malfoy  
  
Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de ses amis, il déclara haut et fort.  
  
« En vérité, je vais gagner cette compétition. Et personne ne sera en mesure de me battre »  
  
Il se leva alors que ses amis étaient sous le choc de ce qu'il avait dit.  
  
« C'est certain, Seamus je crois que tu ne vas pas y participer »  
  
« Pourquoi tu lui dis cela ? » lui demanda Lavande  
  
« Tout simplement qu'il n'arrivera jamais à battre Harry. » lui répondit Ron  
  
Voyant que Dean et Seamus n'étaient pas convaincu, il lui avoua quelque chose que peu de gens savait.  
  
« Tu sais après le tournoi des trois sorciers, Dumbledore nous a dit qu'Harry avait rencontré vous-savez-qui » Tous acquiescèrent mais ne voyait toujours pas le rapport.  
  
« Ce qu'il ne nous a pas dit, c'est que Harry a fait un duel avec lui et il en est revenu. Tu ne crois pas que depuis, il est encore plus puissant. »  
  
Ron avait révélé cette information afin que Seamus prenne conscience des difficultés qu'il allait rencontrer pour pouvoir participer à la compétition. A l'expression de son visage et à celle des autres, il était beaucoup moins rassuré.  
Harry était assez content de la scène avec ses amis. Il ne voulait pas les taquiner réellement. Il voulait par contre annoncer ses attentions afin que certains comme Seamus ne se fasse de faut espoir. Il se devait de gagner la compétition de duel, il l'avait promis quelques semaines plutôt à une personne qui tenait une grande place dans son c?ur. Il était aussi heureux car il avait commencé à se montrer réellement, même s'il pensait que son assurance pouvait passer pour de l'arrogance. Cela aurait été de l'arrogance s'il était à Serpentard mais il n'était pas à Serpentard.  
  
Réponse au review  
  
LolieShing : j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. Je suis content car tu es une des seules à avoir trouvé l'indice. La chanson était assez discrète et anodine.  
  
Sailor Digital : tu as entièrement raison dans ton raisonnement à propos de Dumbledore. En effet c'est quelqu'un d'étranger à Poudlard actuellement, car cela va peut-être changer. Au faite, c'est une fille.  
  
Tiffany : merci d'aimer, ce n'est pas Ginny ni l'une des poursuiveuses de son ancienne équipe. D'ailleurs celles-ci ont terminé le second cycle depuis 1 an déjà.  
  
Andadrielle : Je suis content que l'explication sur la magie noire te plaise, surtout que je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire. En ce qui concerne les vacances de Harry, la réponse viendra un peu plus tard. J'ai donné un indice sur la couleur des cheveux et que c'était une demoiselle dans le premier chapitre (voir la chanson qui semblait tellement naturelle que presque personne ne l'a remarqué)  
  
Lunenoire et Mystikal : ne vous inquiétez pas, la réponse va venir vite. D'ailleurs je vais devoir faire intervenir plus rapidement ce personnage dans la fic plus vite que je le souhaitais. J'espère que le nouveau Harry va vous plaire.  
  
Océane Potter : Toi tu me pose un grave problème, car ton raisonnement est tout à fait juste, à croire que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination. En effet c'est bien elle. Je suis content que quelqu'un l'a découvert.  
  
La personne mystère a été découverte plutôt que prévu. Je sais vous aller peut-être me dire que cela parait bizarre, mais c'est justement le fait que cette personne soit peu utilisée dans les fics qui m'a incité à l'intégrer dans cette histoire.  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, si vous avez des requêtes, souhaits, reproches ou toutes autres choses, envoyer moi une review, cela m'encourage toujours à continuer.  
  
By By 


	4. Première semaine

Chapitre 4 : Première semaine  
  
La première semaine se passa rapidement et sans le moindre problème pour Harry bien entendu. Comme il le voulait, il commençait à se montrer vraiment. Les élèves tout comme les professeurs étaient surpris par cela. Depuis le début de sa scolarité, il avait montré aux autres peu de chose en vérité. Peu de gens connaissaient sa vrai vie et la véritable histoire de sa famille. Beaucoup d'élèves imaginaient des choses plus invraisemblables les une que les autres. Les professeurs le voyaient en général comme un élève ayant peut-être un potentiel mais ne l'utilisant pas. Il était assez bon en cours sans pour autant se démarquer des autres élèves comme Hermione pouvait le faire. Son goût pour contourner le règlement était aussi connu par certains professeurs et élèves même si ceux-ci ignoraient la ou les causes de cela. Il contournait toujours le règlement pour une bonne raison, au début du moins. Pour beaucoup d'élève, il était celui qui était à craindre car beaucoup de choses dangereuses semblaient tourner autour de lui. Visiblement il cherchait les ennuis. Enfin, pour tous il était le survivant, celui qui à vaincu celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom.  
  
Harry détestait cela au plus haut point. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir cette célébrité qui s'était ouvert à lui le jour où Hagrid lui avait appris la vérité sur sa vie. A la suite de la mort de Cédric tout d'abord puis de son parrain à la fin de sa quatrième année, il haïssait presque le fait d'être le survivant. Il culpabilisait pour ces deux morts. Cela lui prit plusieurs mois afin d'arrêter de penser à cela et d'accepter. Ce fut à cette époque qu'il décida d'apprendre la magie noire. Depuis le début de sa cinquième année, il était plus distant avec tout le monde même avec ses amis proches. Cependant, ceux-ci ne voulant pas être mis à l'écart, ils insistèrent et se rapprochèrent à nouveau même si à présent, il ne leurs disait pas tout. Pendant deux ans donc, il se fit encore plus discret. Cela changea un peu le comportement des autres mais pas réellement ce qu'ils pensaient de lui.  
  
Durant l'été, il avait réfléchit et entrant en dernière année et pour d'autres raisons, il décida de changer de comportement. Et pour changer, les élèves et les professeurs allaient en avoir pour leur argent pensait-t- il.  
  
La première chose qui changea en ce début d'année fut son attitude générale. Avant, Harry ne se mettait pas en avant ou alors pas réellement sauf au Quidditch. Maintenant, il arborait souvent un petit sourire et faisait preuve d'une grande assurance. Connaissant ses points forts et ses faiblesses, il connaissait ses capacités réelles et savaient qu'il était supérieur aux autres élèves. Il pensait même avoir un niveau plus fort que certains professeurs dans certaines matières. Il désirait le prouver à tous en remportant la compétition de duel. Il ne savait pas si son assurance lui venait du côté Serpentard que lui avait transmis Voldemort mais comme lui avait dit le choipeau en première année, il désirait faire ses preuves même si en un sens il les avait déjà fait durant ses multiples aventures.  
  
En vérité, il voulait faire ses preuves non en étant le survivant mais un élève normal. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il avait commencé à répondre comme Hermione aux questions des professeurs et à réussir les exercices du premier essai généralement. Tout le monde était surpris de cela y compris Hermione qui était content qu'il étudie autant même si au fond elle-même, cela la dérangeait. Elle savait qu'il était bon car il avait bien réussi ses examens les deux dernières années. Ce qu'elle appréciait c'était la compétition qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire à présent. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que dans cette compétition aussi, personne ne pourrait le battre non plus.  
  
Les premiers cours passèrent rapidement pour Harry. L'année allait être monotone pour lui car apprenant très rapidement, il avait souvent toutes les réponses même s'il ne répondait pas à tout. Cela dépendait des cours. Il réussissait tous les sorts qu'il apprenait en cour d'enchantement, métamorphose et bien sûr en DCFM. D'ailleurs durant son premier cours avec Rémus Lupin, il montra à l'ensemble de la classe ce qu'il était capable, même si cela ne fut pas vraiment désiré.  
  
En ce premier cours de l'année, le professeur Lupin désirait revoir rapidement plusieurs sorts que des élèves de 7 ème année devaient connaître. Ce premier cours était une fois n'est pas coutume sans les autres maisons, car c'était durant ce cours que le professeur MacGonagall allait observer les élèves désirant participer à la compétition de duel. Chaque directeur de maison devait sélectionner le meilleur élève de sa maison. Elle allait donc utiliser le premier cours de DCFM afin de voir les candidats potentiels. Elle assista donc à la révision des sorts.  
  
« Pour commencer, nous allons tester la puissance du sort expelliarmus. Vous aller donc lancer le sort sur l'ensemble de la classe l'un après l'autre. » dit Rémus  
  
Tandis que d'un geste de baguette, il rangea les tables pour faire de la place et fit apparaître des coussins sur l'un des murs.  
  
« Vous allez passer les un après les autres. Seamus commencer »  
  
Seamus se plaça à 5 mètres de ses camarades et lança le sort en criant fortement. Aussitôt toutes les baguettes arrivèrent à ses pieds, alors que leurs propriétaires reculaient de plusieurs mètres sans toute fois atteindre les coussins qui étaient près de 10 mètres plus loin.  
  
« Très bien Seamus. C'est un bon score. Vous vous êtes entrainé cet été ? »  
  
« Oui professeur » dit-il en rejoignant ses condisciples.  
  
Seamus avait eut un bon résultat, car si projeté un ou deux sorciers était faisable pour un élève de dernière année, faire reculer de plusieurs mètres tant de personnes était très bien.  
  
« Au suivant »  
  
Les uns après les autres, les 7 èmes années de Gryffondor lançaient le sort. Les résultats étaient plus au moins concluants. Neville réussie à faire venir 3 baguettes. Il en fut très satisfait. La majorité des élèves réussirent à avoir de bons résultats, c'est-à-dire seulement 2 à 3 baguettes de moins que Seamus. Tout le monde était passé, et il ne restait plus que Harry. Il n'était pas très chaud pour montrer maintenant ses capacités et en fit par à Rémus.  
  
« Professeur, je n'ai pas envie de le faire »  
  
Un oh d'exclamation se fit entendre de la par des élèves. L'un des professeurs allait intervenir quand Seamus s'exclama  
  
« Tu as peur de ne pas faire mieux que moi Harry » Il avait prononcé son prénom d'un ton presque insultant. Enfin ce fut ainsi qu'Harry le prit.  
  
« Expelliarmus » dit-il mais contrairement à Seamus qui l'avait crié, lui le dit d'une voix normal. . Un éclair jaillit de sa baguette, et tous les élèves furent projetés sur les matelas 10 mètres derrière eux, alors que les baguettes se retrouvaient au pied de Harry.  
  
Tous le regardaient éberlué, y compris le professeur MacGonagall  
  
« Tu vois Seamus, ce n'est pas la peine de crier pour lancer le sort. J'ai parlé normalement et regarde le résultat. » dit il en souriant  
  
Il avait frappé un grand coup. Il n'avait pas voulu montrer sa puissance, mais le ton qu'avait utilisé l'un de ceux qu'il considérait comme un ami l'avait plus touché qu'il l'aurait voulu. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas utilisé toute sa puissance. Il ne désirait pas faire le moindre mal à ses amis.  
  
« Bien, ramassez vos baguettes et nous allons continuer avec un autre sort simple. » déclara Rémus. Il jeta un regard à Harry qui souriait toujours et lui sourit en retour. Le professeur savait ce qu'il s'était passé.  
  
« Bien continuons »  
  
Le reste du cours se passa sans problème, même si plusieurs élèves regardaient Harry bizarrement. Seamus faisait bien entendu partit de cela.  
  
A la fin du cours, le professeur MacGonagall demanda aux personnes voulant participer à la compétition de rester un peu et aux autres de partir. Elle demanda aussi aux élèves de ne pas parler du cours à personne, pas même aux autres années de la maison.  
  
Il n'y eut que Harry et Seamus qui restèrent à la fin du cours, personne d'autre ne pensait faire le poids face à eux. Et comme l'avait prédit Harry lors de la première journée, cela allait être lui qui allait représenter sa maison. Seamus en était conscient depuis qu'il avait été projeté comme les autres. Il venait de se rendre compte que Harry avait un niveau bien supérieur au sien. Voyant que celui-ci était très déçu car il savait que Harry était bien meilleur, Harry demanda quelque chose au professeur.  
  
« Je voudrais savoir professeur, celui qui représentera notre maison devra s'entraîner non »  
  
« En effet Potter » dit elle. Elle ne voyait pas à quoi il voulait venir.  
  
« Pour son entraînement, s'il a besoin d'un partenaire, et si je ne suis pas sélectionné, je désire être ce partenaire d'entraînement » dit il le plus sérieusement du monde.  
  
« Oui bien sûr Potter. » lui répondit-elle puis s'adressant plus aux deux « Il faut comprendre que je choisirai le plus apte à représenter notre maison. Cette personne sera mise au courant à Halloween. Je tiens à vous signaler que votre comportement durant les cours et hors des cours seront observés et rentreront en compte pour la décision finale. Maintenant, vous pouvez aller manger. »  
  
Depuis ce cours, et la démonstration de Harry, il était fort probable que c'était lui qui allait représenter sa maison durant la compétition. Seamus après avoir surmonter sa déception, car il était à présent évident qu'il ne soit pas sélectionné, souhaitait aider Harry dans sa préparation. L'important à présent était qu'il gagne la compétition pour Poudlard et pour tous les Gryffondor. Lui aussi le voulait et le désirait plus que tout.  
  
Les autres cours de la semaine se passèrent plus calmement sauf bien sûr le cours de potion toujours avec les Serpentard et avec le professeur Rogue. Une fois dans le cachot, il dit aux élèves de commencer la nouvelle potion en silence. C'était une potion dérivée du vérisétarium, moins utilisé car plus facile à combattre. Elle était aussi bien plus simple à fabriquer. Comme toujours, Rogue passa tout le cours à se déplacer entre les chaudrons, conseillant et aidant les Serpentard et en méprisant voir en insultant les Gryffondor. Le professeur parlait à tous le monde en bien ou en mal sauf à une et unique personne. Celle-ci portait des lunettes qui dissimulait légèrement ses yeux vert émeraude. En effet, depuis le milieu de la sixième année, le professeur Rogue ne lui adressait presque plus du tout la parole même pour le réprimandé. Il lui lançait toujours des regards haineux, qui à présent faisait plus sourire Harry que de l'effrayer. D'ailleurs lui aussi lui lançait des regards tout aussi haineux. L'ensemble des élèves se demandait pourquoi un tel comportement, surtout qu'il était à présent certain qu'ils se détestaient toujours autant. Les amis d'Harry lui avaient demandé et il avait alors répondu que le professeur Dumbledore obligeait le professeur de potion à être moins haineux envers lui. Cette demande avait été effectuée durant la cinquième année, mais Rogue refusait de la suivre entièrement. Un évènement l'année précédente allait l'obliger de changer d'avis. Depuis, il laissait Harry tranquille durant les cours et cela était bénéfique pour l'élève, car il pouvait à présent se concentrer entièrement à sa potion. Tout le monde et le professeur en premier remarquaient, qu'Harry était à présent doué pour cette matière, au grand désarroi du professeur qui ne pouvait plus lui enlever des points de façon justifiée. Pour couronner le tout, Harry avait poussé le vice jusqu'à s'installer au premier rang, juste devant le professeur si détesté. Ces amis trouvaient cela de plus en plus bizarre et la suite du cours allait l'être encore plus.  
  
Rogue réprimandait Neville depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Harry qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir le supporter intervint.  
  
« Professeur ce n'est pas en vociférant de la sorte que vous pourrez aider Neville à s'améliorer en potion. » Tout le monde était surprit par les paroles de Harry et Rogue qui s'était retourné quand il avait commencé à parler lui lançait un regard plein de haine.  
  
Harry sourit encore plus et en regardant son professeur dans les yeux déclara de la même voix douce qui l'employait en cours.  
  
« Vous savez, vous ne me semblé pas être un bon pédagogue. Pourtant cela est essentiel pour un professeur, enfin un bon professeur » Il termina sa tirade en arborant un sourire encore plus narquois et un regard lui aussi remplis de haine.  
  
Tous les élèves étaient sous le choc, Rogue était livide, il bouillonnait de rage. Ne se retenant plus il cria  
  
« Tout le monde dehors, retourné dans vos salles communes. Et vous Potter attendez-moi chez le directeur »  
  
Tout le monde s'exécuta et le professeur essaya de se calmer avant d'aller lui aussi voir Dumbledore.  
  
Réponse aux review :  
  
Miya black : Tu as raison, il s'agit bien d'une blonde et en effet tu as aussi raison sur la personne. Elle sera révéler rapidement. Je suis content que le nouveau Harry te plaise, j'espère que tu as aimé l'altercation avec Rogue.  
  
Océane Potter : Cela ne me dérange pas que tu me pose des problèmes, j'adore les résoudre. Si tu en voie d'autres je les résolverai.  
  
Lunenoire : J'espère que tu t'habitueras au nouvel Harry car en vérité, il n'est pas si différent qu'avant. Il est juste un peu plus démonstratif que les autres années.  
  
Mystikal : Moi aussi j'aime bien le nouvel Harry. Avec plus d'assurance c'est quelqu'un de nouveau.  
  
Vaness : Et non, elle n'est pas à Gryffondor et pour l'instant elle n'est pas à Poudlard.  
  
Lunicorne : Cela va être difficile car plusieurs personnes ont trouvé qui s'était. D'ailleurs elle sera révélée bien avant la fin. J'ai encore une bonne idée.  
  
Chen : moi aussi j'ai hâte d'être au tournoi, car j'ai quelques idées pour les matchs. Toi aussi tu aime le nouveau Harry  
  
Tiffany et Wistily : je vous remercie d'avoir apprécier en espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, et en particulier la démonstration de Harry en DCFM et son altercation avec Rogue. Personnellement j'es suis assez content. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.  
  
Si vous avez des questions ( j'en suis certains) ou tout autres choses, envoyer une review et je vous réponderai.  
  
By By 


	5. Punition et altercation

Chapitre 5 : Punition et altercation  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore ne fut pas trop surprit en voyant Harry pénétrer dans son bureau. Il était de loin l'élève qui y était allé le plus souvent, plus même que les maraudeurs. Mais à la différence des ses aînés, Harry venait assez rarement pour se faire réprimander. Cette fois par contre, le directeur était persuadé que cela allait être le cas. Il demanda à son élève de s'asseoir et lui demanda alors que celui-ci caressait Fumsek qui avait pris place sur ses cuisses quel cours il venait de quitter. La réponse fut donné quand il vit la tête de Rogue passée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte laissé ouverte par Harry.  
  
« Ha, je vois » dit simplement le directeur en prenant place dans son fauteuil alors que Rogue prenait place sur une chaise à côté de son élève.  
  
« Quel est le problème Severus ? » demanda-t-il  
  
« Le problème, le problème est que Potter me manque de respect devant les élèves » dit-il sans dissimuler sa haine envers son élève. « Je sais que vous m'avez demandé d'être indulgent envers lui mais là il dépasse les bornes. Je veux une sanction exemplaire »  
  
Durant la conversation, Harry n'avait réagit, en vérité il n'écoutait pas les paroles de Rogue. Et devant le regard amusé de Dumbledore qui lui écoutait les griefs du maître de potion, Harry contemplait le bureau qu'il avait trouvé si fascinant lors de sa première visite durant sa seconde année.  
  
« Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela Potter ? » les paroles de Rogue lui fit tourner la tête vers les deux hommes. Il sourit et regarda alternativement l'un puis l'autre des deux hommes.  
  
« Dans quelques années, ce bureau sera sûrement à moi » déclara-t-il comme si cela était déjà écrit. Puis devant le regard amusé du directeur il dit « Ce que le professeur a dit devait sûrement très intéressant sauf que je ne perds pas mon temps à écouter des choses inutiles. Comme je ne l'aime, il est pas bon, je l'aime pas il est insolent, je l'aime pas. Alors je ne l'ai pas écouté. » Avant que Rogue ne proteste, il continua, encourager par le silence de Dumbledore.  
  
« La seule raison pour la-quelle je lui ai manqué de respect, c'est qu'il s'est acharné sur Neville. Je sais qu'il le faite à chaque cours depuis qu'il n'ose plus s'attaquer à moi. D'ailleurs vous pouvez noter professeur Dumbledore que je reste tranquille durant les cours de potions. J'ai agit car le professeur Rogue a insulté Neville et ses parents. Sachant la vérité sur les parents de Neville et sachant la position de ex-mangemort enfin selon ses dires du professeur, je suis intervenu, c'est tout. »  
  
Les deux hommes l'avaient écouté sans parler. Rogue était toujours en colère et Dumbledore semblait hérité. Il savait que Harry n'aimait pas Rogue et il savait aussi qu'il avait seulement voulu intervenir pour Neville.  
  
« Je te remercie Harry. Maintenant laisse-nous. »  
  
« Albus, je veux qu'il soit réprimandé » intervint Rogue  
  
Le directeur le regarda puis regarda Harry qui attendait la sentence sereinement.  
  
« Tu auras une retenue avec Hagrid dans la foret interdite. Je veux aussi que tu te comporte correctement avec le professeur Rogue d'accord Harry »  
  
Il s'en tirait à bon compte, il le savait mais il éprouva le besoin d'envoyer une nouvelle pic à Rogue mais de façon indirecte.  
  
« Très bien, je me dois de m'incliner devant vos décisions Albus » dit-il avant de partir.  
  
Il avait bien mis en évidence le nom du directeur afin que Rogue l'entende correctement. Un fois dehors, Harry rejoignit son prochain cours qui se déroulait dans le parc avec Hagrid. En se dépêchant, il ne serait pas beaucoup en retard. Il se mit à courir pour arriver plus vite.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau directorial, les deux professeurs reprirent la discussion.  
  
« Il vous appelle par votre prénom maintenant. Je vous avais dit que vous deviez être plus stricte avec lui Albus »  
  
Rogue avait été secoué par la familiarité entre le directeur et l'élève. Il remarqua aussi que Dumbledore n'était pas visiblement content.  
  
« Vous savez Severus, je me comporte toujours bien avec mes professeurs en présence des élèves. Vous êtes libre de jugement durant vos cours comme les autres professeurs. Mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous parleriez à Londubat de ses parents. » Rogue fut surpris car le directeur était visiblement assez énervé contre lui. Il savait que le directeur restait presque calme dans toutes les circonstances, et là il n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur.  
  
« Vous connaissez les faits à propos de ses parents. Cette fois Severus vous avez franchit la limite. Je ne tolère pas qu'un élève lève la voix sur un des professeurs, mais il aurait été profitable pour vous de vous attaquer à un autre élève que Londubat. Ce n'est pas la peine de l'attaquer de la sorte. »  
  
Le directeur avait été tranchant comme rarement avec un de ses enseignants. Les paroles du directeur restèrent dans la tête de Rogue jusqu'à la fin de la journée.  
  
« Harry ne posera plus de problème, mais à présent faites attention lorsque vous vous adressez à Londubat. Je sais qu'il ne possède pas le talent de ses parents sauf en botanique. Je sais aussi que ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et Harry l'année dernière vous a affecté plus que vous ne me l'avez dit. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un élève montre une telle puissance, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de magie noire» Cela avait mit fin à la discussion. Le professeur de potion était toujours sous le choc de la désinvolture dont Dumbledore avait parlé du fait que Potter faisait de la magie noire. A croire que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne comprenait pas cela. Il était loin de se douter de la réalité comme beaucoup d'autres.  
  
Harry malgré tous ses efforts, arriva en retard au cours de Hagrid, mais le demi-géant ne lui dit rien hormis un grand sourire. Il prit place avec Ron et Hermione. Le cours se passa bien, et durant le retour au château, Harry raconta en partie son entretient avec le directeur et Rogue. Le reste de la journée se passa bien ainsi que la fin de semaine. Vendredi midi, Harry fut avertit qu'il allait faire sa pénitence avec Hagrid le soir même. Contrairement à un grand nombre d'élèves, cela ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela de devoir affronter la profondeur et l'obscurité de la foret interdite. Cela l'était encore plus depuis qu'il était animagus, non déclaré cela va de soit comme tout bon maraudeur avant lui. La journée passa vite et l'heure de la promenade en foret arriva rapidement. Il quitta donc ses amis après le repas pour rejoindre Hagrid à la table des professeurs.  
  
«Je suis prêts Hagrid »  
  
Le demi-géant sourit légèrement devant l'attitude de Harry, il avait vraiment changé.  
  
« Fait attention lui veux-tu » dit Rémus à Hagrid   
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant Harry.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Rémus, Hagrid est en sécurité avec moi, il ne lui arrivera rien. Je peux te le promettre » déclara-t-il toujours en arborant un petit sourire.  
  
Hagrid fut surpris par les paroles de Harry moins que Rémus. Celui-ci après avoir soupiré lui rendit son sourire tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.  
  
« Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? » se dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.  
  
« Pas grand-chose j'en ai peur » lui répondit Harry. Ils se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire bientôt rejoint par Hagrid qui ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter avec Harry.  
  
« Moi aussi je ferai attention à lui » déclara-t-il entre deux rires.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Hagrid entrèrent dans la forêt interdite après avoir pris au passage crockdur.  
  
Ils parlèrent peu durant leur marche dans la foret. Le but de cette promenade comme l'appelait Harry était de rapporter certaines plantes pour le Mme Pomfresh. Il devait trouver entre autre une rose noire différente des autres roses qui poussait près d'une clairière. Cette fleur avait des vertus très curatives mais malheureusement, elle mourait très vite. Elle devait donc être cueillis quelques jours à peine après sa floraison. Selon le professeur Chourave, la floraison avait eut lieu il y a 2-3 jours, et donc si l'infirmière voulait le temps d'utiliser ces fleurs, il fallait les cueillir ce soir. Il passèrent deux heures à les chercher avant de les trouver. Sur le chemin du retour, les langues de délièrent plus malgré la méfiance des lieux.  
  
« Tu sais, tu as beaucoup changé Harry. C'est à peine si je me suis aperçu de ta croissance »  
  
« Disons que j'ai surtout beaucoup changé cette été. Et que depuis, je me montre tel que je suis. » Hagrid s'arrêta pour mieux le regarder.  
  
« Pour moi tu resteras toujours Harry, quoiqu'il arrive et quoi que l'on dise sur toi »  
  
« Je sais. Vous êtes avec Rémus presque la seul famille qui me reste. Je n'oublierai jamais que c'est vous qui m'avez montré le monde de la sorcellerie et qui m'a donc permis de devenir la personne que je suis maintenant. »  
  
Les paroles de Harry avaient touché le demi-géant énormément. Et avant que Harry ne réagisse, Hagrid le serra aussi fort qu'il aurait serré un ours.  
  
Ce fut donc tardivement qu'il revinrent au château et fortement ému l'un comme l'autre par les paroles échangées.  
  
Ne voulant pas déranger ses camarades qui devaient déjà dormir, il sortit la carte du maraudeur pour voir si la voie jusqu'à sa chambre était libre. Comme s'était pour l'instant le cas, il se dépêcha d'y aller avant une mauvaise rencontre avec un fantôme ou pire avec Rusard. A destination, il prit directement le chemin de son lit pour une bonne nuit.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla sans avoir fait le moindre cauchemar pour une fois, il eut l'agréable surprise de découvrire une chouette qu'il connaissait bien.  
  
Il se leva, et offrit du miamhibou à la chouette après avoir récupérer la lettre.  
J'espère que tu te porte bien et que tu n'as pas fait de choses inconsidérées. Te connaissant cela m'étonnerait beaucoup.  
  
Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter d'humilier la fouine ou d'effrayer cheveux gras. Je te demande seulement de faire attention à toi, je sais qu'ils l'ont mérité énormément.  
  
Prévient moi aussitôt s'il y a le moindre problème avec ta cicatrice. Je suis toujours là pour toi, et encore plus depuis l'été.  
  
Tu me manque énormément, heureusement nous allons pouvoir nous voir dans peu de temps maintenant.  
  
Je t'aime  
  
Ton aimée tendrement  
  
PS : passe le bonjour aux professeurs Dumbledore et Lupin  
  
Il relut plusieurs fois la lettre avant de renvoyer la chouette avec une réponse évidemment. Cette lettre l'avait mis d'excellente humeur, et ce fut donc un Harry tout souriant qui entra dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Ron et Hermione qui furent soulagés de l'apercevoir en entrant dans la salle.  
  
« Tu es là Harry, je me suis inquiété quand à mon réveil ton lit était déjà vide. J'ai pensé qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose » déclara Ron  
  
« Je vais bien. Je me suis juste levé aussi tôt que les autres matins »  
  
Ses amis rassurés, ils parlèrent ensemble des projets de la journée et du dimanche. De toute évidence, cela posait un problème car Ron voulait passer un peu de temps avec Hermione alors qu'elle voulait prendre de l'avance en cours. Elle s'était rendu compte que Harry serait un redoutable adversaire. Malgré cela, son envie de passé quelques heures avec Ron fut plus grand, surtout qu'ils allaient avoir de moins en moins de temps pour eux au fil des semaines. Harry les regardait alors qu'ils se chamaillaient comme ils le faisaient depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Cela l'amusait de les voir ainsi. L'espace d'un instant il regrettait de n'avoir personne avec lui maintenant. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait son Hermione à lui quelque part et qu'ils allaient se voir bientôt. Ce fut sur cette pensée plus joyeuse qu'il quitta la table accompagné par ses amis. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas un pas qu'il tomba sur Malfoy  
  
« Alors Potter pas enc.. » mais il fut aussitôt coupé  
  
« Et non je ne suis pas encore mort Drago, comme tu peux le constater. D'ailleurs, je te remercie de ta sollicitude année après année » lui dit-il en arborant un sourire presque diabolique. Il était d'humeur mesquine et se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas encore parlé avec la fouine depuis le début de l'année.  
  
« Alors comment va mon lombric préféré accompagné par ses deux neurones » dit-il en jetant un coup d'?il par-dessus Malfoy « Cela doit être difficile de partager deux neurones pour trois, je me demande comment tu fais » continua-t-il alors que son visage s'était rapproché énormément de celui de Drago, de façon que leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus.  
  
Malfoy était surpris par le ton cassant de Harry et inquiet devant son regard glacial. Le résultat fut encore mieux qu'Harry l'avait souhaité, Drago ne savait pas quoi répliqué. Cela lui permis donc de continuer.  
  
« Laisse moi deviner, les deux neurones sont avec tes camarades, dans ce cas je vais t'expliquer plus facilement » dit-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant de deux ans alors que les élèves autour d'eux commençaient à rire.  
  
« Tu vois, pour le ver de terre, l'homme est grand, il est le maître. Le ver de terre rampe donc devant le maître. Tu saisis ou il te faut un dessin en plus » dit-il sans une fois ne lâcher son regard des yeux de Drago.  
  
Harry sourit et sortit le plus naturellement du monde de la grande salle laissant un Drago rouge de honte d'avoir été humilié de la sorte alors qu'il avait les cartes en mains. Le pire pour lui était le fait qu'il avait été tellement impressionné par le regard de Harry qu'il n'avait pas réussi à répliquer.  
  
« A croire qu'il est un vrai Serpentard » pensa-t-il  
  
Une fois de retour à la tour des Gryffondor, ses amis le félicitèrent pour avoir parlé de la sorte au Serpentard. Malgré cela, certains élèves le regardaient assez bizarrement, mais Harry en avait l'habitude et cela ne le dérangerait plus d'être seul. Le week-end passe tranquillement entre les devoirs au grand bonheur de Hermione et les parties d'échec et les discussions de Quidditch avec Ron. Ces amis notèrent aussi qu'Harry resta invisible plusieurs heures, signe qu'il ne leurs disait pas tout  
Réponses aux Reviews :  
  
Chen : Je pense que les arrivants arriveront dans 2-3 chapitres et le tournoi quelques chapitres plus tard.  
  
Vaness : Ravi que mon Harry te plaise. Pour la fille, oui elle apparaît dans les livres.  
  
Mystikal : Je voulais que Harry attaque Rogue facilement tout en restant calme, symbole de sa nouvelle attitude.  
  
Lunenoire : Non non, c'est de la gentillesse, même si il en profite pour passer pour très généreux et humble.  
  
Haldir : Content que cet fic te plaise. C'est vrai, il y a beaucoup de fic maintenant où Harry change. Cela me parait possible mais est selon moi réalisable qu'à la fin de ses études. Je ne pense pas qui changerais ainsi en si peu de temps, donc pas en cinquième année. Pour fille, la réponse est oui pour la première question et pour la seconde, la réponse est dans le chapitre.  
  
Miya Black : Merci, je voulais faire 2 bons cours, et on dirait que j'ai réussi, surtout celui de potion.  
  
Wynzar, Mimi, Océane Potter, Dumbledore, Wistily et Tiffany : je suis heureux que le chapitre vous plais et merci énormément de vos reviews. Merci pour les encouragements.  
  
12 reviews, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews pour cette fic. Merci à tous pour les encouragements cela me donne envie de continué longtemps.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre avec une discussion toujours aussi amusante avec Rogue et surtout une altercation avec Maffoy. Dites moi ce que vous en penser en bien et en mal dans une review. Si vous avez requêtes, des idées, des questions ou autres, je les accepte volontiers.  
  
Bonne fin de week-end  
  
By By 


	6. Quelques pensés

Chapitre 6 : Quelques pensés  
  
Les semaines passèrent tranquillement, mais des cours de plus en plus compliqué les ponctuaient. Les ASPIC étant pour la fin de l'année, les professeurs étaient de plus en plus pressant. L'ambiance dans certains cours s'en ressentait lourdement. Le cours le plus difficile à supporter pour les gryffondor était comme tout les autres années potion. Le fait de ne plus pouvoir s'attaquer non seulement à Harry mais en plus à Neville, rendait Severus Rogue énervant pour l'ensemble de la classe. Il supportait de moins en moins cette situation, surtout que Harry prenait à présent à plaisir certain à terminer très rapidement toutes les potions que le professeur lui demandait de fabriquer, même les plus difficiles.  
  
Il appréciait de plus en plus les potions ce qui aurait été, il y a encore presque un an tout à fait inconcevable. En effet, lors de son été avant sa 6 années, il s'était rendu compte que les potions étaient très utiles, surtout dans la pratique de la magie noire. Un nombre important de potions n'était malheureusement pas étudié ou même fabriqué, à cause de leurs origines. Certaines de ces potions s'avéraient forts utiles, mais étaient donc très peu utilisé. Il fallait admettre aussi, que ces potions étaient en général plus difficile à fabriquer que les potions relatives à la magie blanche. Harry avait vite compris le bénéfice que lui apporteraient ces potions. Depuis lors, il avait fait des progrès considérables dans cette matière, même s'il lui avait fallut quelques mois afin de rattraper les 5 ans de retard dans cette matière causé par l'animosité de Rogue. Depuis que celui-ci ne le dérangeait plus en cours, il réussissait ses potions assez facilement. Voyant que Rogue ne s'attaquait plus vraiment à Neville, il continua à tenir sa promesse faite au directeur, et donc ne disait plus rien durant les cours avec le professeur Rogue, même s'il lui était toujours aussi difficile de se taire devant les paroles acerbes du professeur. Il ne disait plus rien, mais le petit sourire qu'il arborait dès qu'il avait finit sa potion ou le regard qu'il lançait à Rogue prouvait que ces deux hommes se haïssaient vraiment mutuellement.  
  
Rogue détestait le nouvel état de chose. Potter ne disait rien, mais il pouvait voir sa haine dans ses yeux ainsi que surtout une certaine puissance, qui parfois le faisait frémir. Il avait une nouvelle raison de ne pas aimer Potter, depuis moins de un an. Il avait ressentit la puissance du jeune homme lors d'une retenu et avait eut peur. Lui Severus Rogue, ex- mangemort, avait eut peur d'un élève. Il avait ressentit la magie noire, mais d'une intensité incroyable. A l'époque, il était plus fort que son élève, il en était persuadé, même si cela allait s'inverser rapidement. Il avait eut surtout peur que Harry devienne un nouveau Voldemort. Il avait été mis au courant quelques mois avant de l'altercation entre Harry et Pettigrew et cela l'inquiétait, surtout que Harry tout du long de sa scolarité avait montré quelques similitudes avec son ancien maître. Si Harry tournait mal et par un abcès de fureur changer de camps, ils étaient perdus, il le savait bien, même s'il ne voulait surtout pas l'admettre. Pour ces raisons, l'attitude de Dumbledore lui paraissait bizarre, car il ne semblait pas inquiet par Potter. Il avait lui aussi confiance au directeur mais avait à présent beaucoup de doute car pour lui, qui touche à la magie noire, est contrôlé par elle en quelque sorte. Evidemment, il ignorait beaucoup de chose, et ne le découvrirait sûrement jamais.  
  
« Bullstrode mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? 10 points de moins à Serpentard » dit-il  
  
Il venait d'être sortie de sa rêverie par un bruit non loin de lui. Sous l'impulsion de Malfoy, la serpentard avait voulu lancer une bombeabouse dans un chaudron d'un Gryffondor. Malheureusement, elle avait mal visé, et le projectile avait rebondie sur un chaudron avant de terminer sa course près du bureau du professeur.  
  
Rogue en voyant Malfoy et Bullstode rirent avait compris, et était tellement mécontent d'avoir été dérangé avait enlevé les points sans même sans rendre compte au grand bonheur des Gryffondor et surtout de Harry. Quand il réalisa la chose, il était trop tard. La suite du cours fut difficile car le professeur était à présent de très mauvaise humeur. Il maudissait encore plus Potter, pour les ennuis qu'il causait.  
Les entraînements de Quidditch commencèrent durant la seconde semaine. Ron et Ginny en faisaient partie comme gardien et poursuiveuse. Les entraînements étaient encore plus difficiles que l'année précédente. Harry avait vraiment l'intention de gagner la coupe une nouvelle fois. Il avait planifié le contenue des entraînements pour les différents postes durant l'été. Il avait aussi décidé de trouver son remplaçant au poste d'attrapeur. Il avait sélectionné deux seconde année qui trouvait prometteur et à présent, il les entraînait au poste qu'il connaissait le mieux. Cela fit sourire ses coéquipiers au début avant de réaliser qu'il avait raison. Cela fut un autre exemple pour Ron et Hermione, prouvant qu'Harry avait changé profondément durant les vacances. Il se comportait d'une façon différente, et pensait à l'avenir mais d'une façon non plus pessimiste comme cela était le cas depuis la fin de la tragique quatrième année. Il semblait très optimiste, sûr de lui il en avait la preuve et surtout extrêmement déterminé à faire ce qu'il disait, et à prouver ses dires.  
  
Ron et Hermione parlaient beaucoup de lui, mais n'arrivaient pas à le faire parler à propos de ses changements et de son attitude. Ils avaient vite compris qu'il cachait beaucoup de chose depuis le début de sa cinquième année. Et ils pensaient qu'ils devaient agir sinon il était fort probable qu'ils allaient s'éloigner inexorablement les uns des autres.  
  
« Tu devrais lui parler Ron, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble » lui demanda-t-elle  
  
« Je voudrais bien mais je ne sais plus comment faire, dès que je veux lui parler sérieusement, il détourne la conversation aussitôt. A croire qu'il devine mes intentions et qu'il prend les devant tout de suite. »  
  
Hermione réfléchit aux paroles de son ami. Elle était d'accord avec lui, Harry semblait savoir quand on voulait lui parler de certaines choses et réussissait alors à changer de sujet.  
  
« La meilleure façon de faire est de lui laisser le temps » déclara Ron  
  
« Comme quand nous avons attendu qu'il nous raconte la troisième tâche » continua Hermione.  
  
« Exactement, en espérant qu'il ne nous fera pas attendre autant de temps »  
  
Hermione se rappela alors que Harry avait mis presque un an avant de raconter ses faits à ses deux amis. Elle regarda ensuite son rouquin et lui demanda  
  
« Il dort en ce moment ? » Ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle commune depuis quelques heures et seraient couché depuis longtemps s'ils n'étaient pas en week-end.  
  
« Non, il n'est pas encore couché, je me demande vraiment où il passe ses nuits »  
  
Sur ce ils se regardèrent, et s'installèrent plus confortablement sur l'un des canapés, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacé.  
Un peu plutôt, Harry tranquillement installé dans sa chambre, ressentit le besoin d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite afin de se dégourdir les pattes, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il prit la carte du maraudeur, sa cape et se dirigea sans le moindre bruit vers le parc. Il passa devant la cabane de Hagrid. Les ronflements qu'il entendit lui confirmèrent que son grand ami dormait paisiblement. Après avoir fait une pause en regardant autours de lui, il entra sans hésitation dans la forêt tellement redoutée par tous les élèves voir par certains professeurs. Après quelques minutes de marche, il rangea soigneusement sa cape et la carte et regarda les alentours. Il contempla certains arbres familiers depuis le temps qu'il parcourait la forêt. Puis soudain, il se mit à courir. Un observateur aurait alors une grande surprise car au bout de quelques foulés, la démarche de Harry passa de bipède à quadrupède. Il avait à présent une impression différente, qui lui rappelait dans certains côtés le vol sur un balai. Il sentait à peine ses pattes sur le sol, cela lui donnait une impression de légèreté et de liberté qu'il adorait. Il se sentait puissant, mais cela ne provenait ni de la magie ni de son physique. C'était autre chose, son état d'esprit. Il était le plus puissant et personne dans cette forêt ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Aragog le pourrait, mais elle savait que son autre forme (sa forme humaine) était bien plus forte qu'elle. Harry l'avait rencontré, et lui avait montré sa puissance. L'araignée géante, avait préféré interdire à ses enfants de s'en prendre à lui car il était bien plus dangereux que n'importe lequel des autres créatures. Harry appréciait ce sentiment de puissance. D'ailleurs, ce sentiment était rentré en ligne de compte quand il avait décidé quelques mois avant de modifier son comportement. Il avait remarqué que l'une des raisons du ralliement des sorciers à Dumbledore ou Voldemort provenait du fait que l'un comme l'autre étaye puissants et connue pour leurs actes bons ou atroces dans le monde. Il savait qu'il devait vaincre Voldemort. Pour cela, il fallait rallier le plus de sorciers possibles dans ce combat. Il pensait que si lui montrait aux autres qu'il était puissant, charismatique cela allier à l'image qu'il véhiculait depuis la funeste nuit où ses parents étaient morts, il encouragerait le monde sorcier à combattre avec lui tout comme Dumbledore. Il savait cela audacieux, et en un sens arrogant qui ne lui plaisait d'ailleurs qu'à moitié. Malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait vite au début de sa scolarité réalisé que les personnes autours de lui le regardait d'une façon différente, une icône même pour certains, et donc implicitement un cheval de bataille, une proue. Maintenant ils allaient en avoir pour leur argent si on peut le dire ainsi, car en se mettant en avant ainsi, et pour la première fois de sa vie il utilisait sa célébrité même s'il ne l'aimait pas pour aboutir à ses fins. En se mettant en avant il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il était puissant, et que donc il se battrait contre Voldemort et ses fidèles. Il savait que ses amis trouveraient sa nouvelle attitude particulière, mais il n'avait pas le choix, ils s'habitueraient, car Harry était malgré tout toujours Harry. Il avait seulement mis en évidence certaines de ses qualités. Il resta une partie de la nuit à courir dans la forêt avant de décider de rentrer pour dormir un peu. Harry adorait courir ainsi, même s'il préférait être accompagné. En cela ses amis lui manquaient, et lui faisait réfléchir sur l'opportunité de leur dire la vérité à propos de sa transformation, et à propos des autres choses. Il décida d'aller dormir avec ses camarades, et donc sourit en entrant dans la salle commune en apercevant ses deux amis dormirent de la sorte. Il ne fit pas de bruit et lui aussi s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard dans son lit rêvant à une personne qui lui manquait énormément.  
Septembre passa sans problème, et vers la fin du mois, à l'heure du repas, Dumbledore se leva, et demanda l'attention des élèves. Quand il pris la parole, tous les élèves le regardèrent et cessèrent de manger, se doutant que le directeur veuille dire quelque chose d'important comme à chacune de ses interventions.  
  
« J'ai une annonce à vous faire, une annonce importante. Vous savez, il va y avoir un tournoi de duel cette année, et c'est pour cette raison que des élèves de trois autres écoles vont venir passer l'année ici. Il va y avoir quelques changement, ne vous inquiétez pas la compétition a lieu » précisa- t-il en voyant un début de déception sur le visage de certains élèves.  
  
« Pour des raisons de sécurité, et pour d'autres qui ne vous regardent pas, les autres écoles arriveront plutôt. Ils arriveront le 14 octobre en fin d'après-midi. Il est évident que tous les élèves devront être présents pour leur arrivé. Je demanderai aux préfet-en-chefs et aux préfets de venir à la réunion ce soir après le repas afin de mettre au point l'arrivé et le séjour des élèves. Sur cela, vous pouvez terminer votre repas. »  
  
Le directeur se rassit et l'assemblé recommença à manger, tout en discutant des nouvelles que le directeur avait annoncées.  
  
Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi, les autres écoles allaient venir plutôt que prévue car aucunes attaques majeures avaient eut lieu depuis plusieurs mois. Cela ne prévisait donc rien de bon.  
  
De son côté, Harry était très heureux de la nouvelle, il l'attendait cela impatiemment.  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Océane Potter : Normalement, nous la verrons dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Chen : Le tournoi commencera dans quelques chapitres, et nous verrons sa bien aimée dans le prochain.  
  
Lunenoire : Un neurone pour trois, je pense que cela est peu même pour eux, surtout qu'il devrait être toujours avec Malfoy. Honte à moi, j'ai pensé irrité et écrit hérité, merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué.  
  
Wistily : Tu es sur la bonne voie, la réponse sera confirmé dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Dumbledore : La fille arrivera dans le prochain chapitre, et merci de trouver cette fic bien.  
  
Tiffany : J'espère que la suite te satisfait.  
  
Dur d'écrire ce chapitre, bien plus que les autres, j'avais vraiment hâte de l'arrivé des autres écoles, pour que l'action débute réellement.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des avis, des suggestions, envoyé moi une petite rewiew, cela joue énormément sur ma motivation. Le prochain chapitre peut-être le week-end prochain si je suit motivé dans une semaine sinon.  
  
By By 


	7. Les autres élèves

Tout d'abord, la réponse aux reviews, puis un note de l'auteur  
  
Vaness : la fille est bien de BeauxBaton et arrive dans ce chapitre  
  
Axos : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, pour la fille c'est à présent facile  
  
Mystikal : C'est vrai pour l'action, elle commencera plus dans les autres chapitres. Pour l'animagus, je ne l'ai pas encore révélé.  
  
Relena : Sorry pour les fautes, parfois j'en laisse beaucoup sans m'en rendre compte.  
  
Chen : la réaction de Ron commencera dans le prochain chapitre normalement.  
  
Tiffany : merci, Harry va le dire bientôt, plus ou moins volontairement. (Encore merci pour les chapitre de Equilibre, ils sont vraiment géniaux)  
  
Lunenoire, Océan Potter et Mimi : merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite malgré le retard vous plaira  
  
Honte à moi, j'ai mis trop longtemps pour écrire ce chapitre, les idées étaient là depuis longtemps, mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire.  
  
(Excusez moi si il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas eut autant de temps que je le voulais pour l'écrire)  
  
J'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre, où les autres écoles arrivent.  
  
Si vous avez des remarques à me faire, dite le moi, j'attends vos commentaires  
  
Chapitre 7 : Les autres élèves  
  
Les deux semaines avant le séparant de l'arrivé des autres écoles furent un vrai supplice pour Harry même s'il ne le montrait pas à ses amis. Rémus le connaissant assez bien l'avait remarqué. Harry semblait de plus en plus nerveux au fil des jours, et la seule façon qu'il trouva pour se calmer, fut dans les entraînements de Quidditch, qui furent pour le malheur du reste de l'équipe des plus difficiles. Même Olivier Dubois qui demandait beaucoup à ses coéquipiers n'était aussi dure. Les entraînements pour les titulaires et pour les remplaçants étaient violents physiquement et rudes techniquement. Harry avait en effet élaboré beaucoup de nouvelles tactiques et de ruses. Le reste de l'équipe finissait l'entraînement sur les rotules alors que lui était bizarrement assez frais.  
  
« Comment fais-tu pour n'être pas aussi épuisé que nous ? » lui demanda Ron sur le chemin du château après l'un des entraînements.  
  
Harry le regarda, sourit et lui répondit en toute franchise.  
  
« Je suis tout simplement mieux préparé physiquement que vous. » Quelques secondes passèrent, et il continua tout en arborant un sourire encore plus grand. « Ne t'inquiète pas, cet entraînement est primordial. Bientôt, vous serez aussi résistant que moi et nous serons alors imbattables. C'est pour le bien de l'équipe. »  
  
Ron pensa à cela tout le long du chemin avant de réaliser que son ami avait raison. Il regarda alors Harry et se demanda si d'ailleurs ils étaient encore vraiment amis car plus les jours et les semaines passaient et plus il avait l'impression qu'il s'éloignait de lui et d'Hermione. Et cela il ne le voulait pas. Il décida alors de lui parler même si pour cela il devait l'assommer. Il ne voulait pas attendre qu'il lui parle, il voulait savoir. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, il retrouva Hermione entrain de travailler, elle voulait prendre de l'avance sur Harry. Après l'avoir embrassé comme il se doit, il commença à lui parler du plan qui avait commencé à germer dans sa tête. La connaissant, elle allait être d'accord avec lui.  
  
Enfin, le 14 octobre arriva, et comme trois auparavant, tous les élèves se rendirent dans parc afin d'attendre l'arrivé des autres écoles. Contrairement au tournoi des trois sorciers, les autres écoles arrivèrent en portoloin fournit par Dumbledore lui-même pour plus de sécurité. A 18h précise, trois groupes apparurent successivement dans le parc composé d'une dizaine de personnes. Harry remarqua que le premier devait être Durmstang, à cause des uniformes sombres et visiblement épais résultant du climat de Bulgarie. 8 élèves étaient présents, accompagné par deux professeurs et par le directeur de toute évidence. Celui-ci à la tête de sa délégation se dirigea vers Albus Dumbledore alors que l'institue de Salem arrivait. A la grande surprise de Harry et de nombreux garçons, il semblait y avoir une majorité de fille. Harry n'eut pas le loisir de les regarder plus car BeauxBaton était enfin arrivé, et il regardait déjà s'il connaissait quelqu'un. Cela était le cas bien sûr. Il vit aussitôt la directrice Mme Maxime, d'ailleurs il se rappela qu'il devait aller la voir pour lui parler de quelque chose assez rapidement. Il regarda ensuite les 8 élèves, passant de l'un à l'autre et dirigea son regard vers les deux professeurs qui les accompagnaient un homme qui ne l'intéressa pas le moindre du monde et une femme qu'il avait déjà rencontrée. Elle était blonde comme le blé et même s'il ne les voyait pas à cause de la distance qui le séparait d'elle, avait deux magnifiques et envoûtant yeux bleus.  
  
« C'est Fleur Delacour, elle n'a pas changé » s'émerveilla Ron en la reconnaissant, sans voir le regard noir que lui lançait Hermione à côté de lui. Elle se souvenait bien de sa quatrième année, et de la jeune femme qui avait subjugué presque tous les hommes de l'école, te des autres, dont Ron. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout qu'elle soit là, surtout qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'elle reste toute l'année. Voyant que les quatre directeurs étaient rassemblés, ses fonctions lui revinrent à l'esprit, et surveilla les élèves durant le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle. Les tables avaient été rallongées, et les élèves des trois autres écoles prirent places aux tables des maisons, sauf bizarrement à celle de Serpentard.  
  
Le directeur Albus Dumbledore était entouré par les trois autres directeurs. A sa gauche se trouvait Mme Maxime, et à sa droite les deux autres directeurs. Lorsque tous les élèves furent assis, il se leva et obtint un comme à chaque fois, un silence religieux de la par de tous les élèves. Comme le savait depuis fort longtemps Harry, Lorsque Dumbledore parlait, tout le monde s'arrêtait de respirer pour l'écouter.  
  
« Bonsoir à tous. Avant que le repas spécial en l'honneur de nos invités ne commence, il est tout à fait normal que je vous les présente. Tout d'abord, M Kasparov, directeur de Durmstang » Dit le directeur alors que l'intéressait se levait afin que tout le monde le reconnaisse.  
  
« Comme vous le savez peut-être, M Kasparov a remplacé M Karkarov à la suite de retour de Voldemort »  
  
Un frisson gagna presque tous les élèves et les professeurs de la salle, ce qui n'ému pas du tout le directeur.  
  
« Comme vous savez, il y a un an l'école de Durmstang a été attaquée par des mangemorts qui ont été repoussés grâce à l'aide international. »  
  
Harry se rappela alors les faits de l'année dernière où Voldemort avait essayé de prendre le contrôle de Dumrstang afin de la transformé vraisemblablement en école de pure magie noire. Il voulait s'en servir pour former sa nouvelle génération de mangemorts, car sa première commençait à vieillir de plus en plus. Durmstang était le meilleur terrain pour cela, car il était de notoriété publique que cette école recelait un potentiel de mage noir non négligeable. Heureusement pour le monde sorcier, le nouveau directeur aidé en cela par un nouveau professeur avait dès son arrivé fait le ménage si l'on peut dire en éjectant les professeurs trop tourné vers la magie noire ainsi que plusieurs élèves, futurs mangemorts en puissance. Cela avait assez bien fonctionné, et grâce à cela, la réputation de l'école était remontée auprès de nombreux pays. Malheureusement, cela provoqua la colère de Voldemort, et un peu plus de un an après la prise de fonction officiel du directeur avait tenté de prendre Durmstang par la force. Les élèves et professeurs avaient réussi à tenir jusqu'à l'arrivé de renforts du ministère bulgare ainsi que de nombreux pays dont la Grande Bretagne naturellement. Cela n'allait pourtant pas être suffisant, et ce fut l'arrivé de Dumbledore qui pour une fois avait quitté Poudlard avec le reste de l'ordre de Ph?nix qui sauva la situation, en faisant renoncer Tom. Non seulement, celui-ci avait perdu de nombreux hommes dans la bataille, mais en plus il avait réalisé que la coopération entre les pays fonctionnait bien. Il était donc repartit, soigné c'est blessure, reformant de nouveaux mangemorts pour combler les pertes et préparer de nouveaux plans d'attaques.  
  
Les attaques continuaient depuis mais étaient moins violentes et nombreuses que depuis son retour. Harry faisait plus attention car il savait que voldemort userait de stratagème plus subtil que des attaques frontales. Cette compétition de duel était très tentante pour lui, et cela Harry le savait.  
  
« Durant cette année, les élèves de Dumrstang, logerons et dîneront avec les Poufsoufle alors j'espère que vous allez les accueillir le mieux possible, car ils sont des alliers de choix. » déclara le directeur.  
  
Cette annonce surprit beaucoup de personnes qui croyaient que ces élèves iraient plutôt chez Serpentard. Certains Poufsoufle étaient surpris, puis acclamèrent la nouvelle, fidèle à eux-même.  
  
Lorsque les acclamations cessèrent, le directeur continua les présentations, un sourire encore plus grand.  
  
« M. Johnson, directeur de l'institue de sorcellerie de Salem. »  
  
Harry regarda l'homme qui s'était levé. Il était assez grand, un air strict sur le visage qui ne parvenait pas entièrement à dissimuler un certain étonnement devant la grande salle. Il semblait être légèrement impressionné.  
  
Harry se rappela alors que Salem était la plus jeune des quatre écoles, malgré sa bonne réputation. Il savait aussi que Poudlard était vraiment différent de Salem en bien des points et que le directeur Johnson était vraisemblablement impressionné comme l'était presque tous les sorciers lorsqu'ils arrivaient la première fois à Poudlard.  
  
« Les élèves de Salem iront à Serdaigle, j'espère qu'ils seront bien traités. »  
  
Alors que les Serdaigles acclamaient les nouveaux élèves, Harry observa ce qu'il avait remarqué lors de l'arrivé des élèves, il y avait une majorité fille parmi les élèves de Salem. Cela plusieurs élèves de Serdaigle l'avaient remarqué. Ils en étaient vraisemblablement contents.  
  
« Maintenant, je vous demande d'accueillir la directrice de BeauxBaton que certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà, Mme Maxime. »  
  
Celle-ci se leva et fit un sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit. Ils s'appréciaient tous les deux depuis plusieurs années, depuis qu'elle et Hagrid étaient partis en mission après le funeste tournoi des 3 sorciers auprès des géants. Elle se rassit devant les acclamations des Gryffondor qui avaient comprit qu'ils allaient accueillir les élèves français.  
  
Harry quant à lui, n'avait pas applaudit, il était trop occupé à regarder le professeur assit à côté de Mme Maxime. Il croisa son regard, lu sourit et réalisa soudain que les acclamations avaient cessé. Il déplaça alors son regard vers le directeur Dumbledor avant qu'un élève ou un professeur ne le remarque. Son directeur l'avait remarqué, car il remarqua un regard malicieux le fixant. Ce qui le fit étrangement rougir. Rougissement qu'il essaya de dissimulé aux autres élèves.  
  
« Je vous remercie de cet accueil, et vous souhaite un bon repas » annonça- t-il avant de claquer dans ses mains pour faire apparaître les plats délicats sur les 5 tables, au plaisir de beaucoup d'élèves.  
  
Harry commençait à manger, une entrée d'origine française, lorsqu'un élève de BeauxBaton lui adressa la parole.  
  
« Excuse-moi, tu es Harry Potter, non ? » demanda-t-il  
  
Harry releva la tête de son assiette, et remarqua à son grand soulagement, que son interlocuteur ne fixait pas son front. Ce qu'il détestait le plus. Il le regarda, il était assez grand, plus que lui, brun aux yeux bleu.  
  
« Oui c'est moi » lui dit-il « J'espère que vous allez passer une bonne année ici. Conter sur nous pour bien vous accueillir dans notre maison. »  
  
« Mercie Beaucoup, je suis Franck Lebeau et lui c'est mon meilleur ami Rémy Fontaine » dit-il et présentant le garçon assis à côté de lui.  
  
« Le professeur Delacour nous a dit que nous allions dans la meilleur des 4 maisons »  
  
« C'est vraie Fleur a dit cela » puis devant le regard étonné des deux élèves, il se reprit « Enfin le professeur Delacour a dit cela » Il était nerveux, et espérait que les élèves autour de lui n'allaient pas le remarquer.  
  
« C'est vrai que vous connaissez notre professeur depuis quelques années, c'est elle nous en a parlé, et que cela doit faire bizarre de la voir comme un professeur » déclama Rémy  
  
« C'est vrai » répondit-il se demandant ce que Fleur avait dit à ses élèves.  
  
Le reste du repas se déroula normalement, et les 8 élèves de BeauxBaton commençait déjà à s'intégrer aux élèves de Gryffondor. A la fin du repas, le directeur se leva et demanda aux préfets-en-chefs et préfets d'accompagner les élèves étrangers jusqu'aux tours respectives, et de s'occuper de leur installation dans les dortoirs. Pour l'occasion de nouvelles chambres avaient été rajoutées pour les nouveaux élèves.  
  
Alors que la grande salle se vidait, Harry au grand étonnement de Ron, lui dit qu'il devait aller voir certains professeurs. Il lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il l'attende, ce à quoi Harry lui répondit que non. Ils se séparèrent donc et Harry se dirigea donc vers la table des professeurs en essayant de cacher un sourire, ni narquois ni rusé.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la directrice de BeauxBaton qui à la surprise des professeurs, le serra dans ses bras tout comme le faisait Hagrid. Ils se murmurèrent à l'oreille bizarrement a même chose qui les fit sourirent tous les deux.  
  
Quand ils se séparèrent, elle lui demanda  
  
« Serais tu assez aimable pour aider Fleur enfin le professeur Delacour à s'installer dans ses appartements. Cela vous permettra de refaire connaissance car cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que vous ne vous êtes pas rencontrées » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire qu'il connaissait bien  
  
« Si le professeur Dumbledore ne voit pas de problèmes, je suis d'accord » répondit-il, essayant de cacher son bonheur.  
  
« Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients » dit-il lui aussi avec un grand sourire ce qui fit l'étonnement des autres professeurs.  
  
Harry suivit de Fleur obéit aussitôt, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous les deux. Etrangement, le trajet jusqu'aux appartements de Fleur fut très long. Heureusement, Harry avait toujours avec lui la carte du maraudeur, et ils n'eurent pas le moindre problème.  
  
Bonne lecture 


	8. L'idée de Ron

Chapitre 8 : L'idée de Ron  
  
Ron se réveilla, en maugréant comme toujours. Il se leva, étira ses bras et survola les autres lits du dortoir. Neville était déjà levé, alors que Seamus et Dean étaient encore sous leur couette respective. Comme d'habitude tout était normal. Il regarda alors le lit le plus proche du sien, celui de son meilleur ami, et comme presque tous les jours, il était vide.  
  
« Harry, est déjà debout » pensa-t-il.  
  
Il remarqua alors que son lit était propre, parfaitement fait.  
  
« Cela m'étonnerait qu'il l'ait fait son lit ce matin » dit-il tout haut, ce qu'il fit se retourner Neville  
  
« Tu disais Ron » demanda son ami, d'un ton plus assuré. Depuis que Rogue avait cessé de s'en prendre à lui et grâce aux encouragements de Harry, il prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, même avec ses amis de longues dates comme Ron.  
  
Cela faisait rire le rouquin qui voyait son ami d'une nouvelle façon depuis quelques semaines.  
  
« Non ce n'est rien, je pensais juste que Harry s'est levé tôt encore une fois. »  
  
« Tu sais, cela fait maintenant 2 ans que Harry se lève tôt, presque tous les jours, la plupart du temps pour aller étudier dans la salle commune. C'est normal que maintenant, il soit aussi bon que Hermione en cours. »  
  
Voyant que Dean et Seamus se levaient, Neville cessa de discuter afin d'aller dans la salle de bain, avant que celle-ci soit occupée par l'un de ses amis, laissant Ron seul dans ses pensées.  
  
C'est vrai que Harry avait étudié. Et cela depuis maintenant 2 ans. Ron comprenant cela, faillit se gifler pour ne pas l'avoir remarquer auparavant. Il pensait bizarrement que Harry devait avoir travaillé sérieusement durant l'été en préparation des ASPIC. Il comprenait à présent, que son ami travaillait depuis bien plus longtemps que cela. Il devait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Il s'était bien demandé pourquoi Harry faisait rarement ses devoirs avec lui alors qu'il les rendait toujours. La vérité, Harry étudiait, beaucoup et peut- être plus que Hermione, ce qui le fit frémir car sa petite-amie travaillait énormément. Alors qu'il se préparait dans la salle de bain, il réalisa que son ami avait changé bien plus qu'il le pensait. Il se demandait si Hermione l'avait remarqué aussi.  
  
« Sûrement » pensa-t-il  
  
Ce qui l'attristait, c'était de savoir que son ami gardait tout pour lui, ses secrets, ses pensées, ses désirs et ses projets. Jusqu'à sa quatrième année, ils se disaient tout. Maintenant, il se rendait compte que lui tout comme Hermione s'éloignaient de lui plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé jusqu'à ce moment.  
  
Il fallait faire quelque chose, il devait faire quelque chose. Ce fut avec cette unique idée en tête qu'il quitta son dortoir, descendit l'escalier, entra dans la salle commune où Hermione l'attendait comme toujours parlant avec les élèves de Beauxbaton, avant d'aller dans la grande salle. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis voyant que tous le monde était là, rejoignirent la grande salle. Durant le trajet, Hermione continuait à parler avec une élève française avec qui elle avait visiblement sympathisé, alors que Ron pensait encore et toujours à Harry. Ils s'installèrent à la table et tout en mangeant, Ron suivit les discussions autour de lui, mais que d'une oreille.  
  
« C'est bizarre le professeur Delacour n'est pas à la table des professeurs » remarqua une élève française, ce qui fit déplacer les têtes vers la table des professeurs. Ron comme ses camarades regarda la chaise vide du professeur.  
  
A la fin du petit déjeuner, les élèves en dernière année de Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la salle de DCFM pour un cours avec Rémus Lupin. Hermione ne supportant pas de voir Ron aussi silencieux et aussi pensif. Il est vrai qu'elle adorait l'entendre parler même s'il disait parfois des idioties, souvent exprès afin de la faire rire d'ailleurs. Par contre là, il semblait concentré sur quelque chose, qui visiblement le perturbait, car plusieurs fois durant le trajet, il avait faillit trébucher dans les escaliers, et cela l'inquiétait. Elle stoppa donc sa marche et alors que les autres continuaient à avancer, elle retint Ron par le bras et l'arrêta.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-il  
  
« C'est moi qui devrait te poser la question. » lui affirma-t-elle « Si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler »  
  
Il hésita, mais devant le regard que lui lançait sa petite amie, il décida de lui parler, de plus qu'ils ne se cachaient rien et cela depuis très longtemps.  
  
« C'est à propos de Harry » Il lui raconta ses doutes et son désir de lui parler prestement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient de nouveau vers la salle de cours.  
  
Avant qu'ils n'y rentrent de la pièce, Ron lui demanda avec un grand sourire : « Soit prête samedi après notre match de quidditch, j'ai une idée »  
  
Il alla ensuite s'installer, et ne vit donc pas Hermione grimacer, sachant bien que lorsque Ron avait une idée en tête personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, et que surtout cela se terminait assez difficilement voir mal plus souvent que de raison.  
  
Quand ils s'installèrent, ils remarquèrent que Harry était déjà là et les salua. Il arborait un sourire qui contrairement aux autres jours, était franc. Il semblait très joyeux, ce qui surprit ses amis car cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas observé un tel sourire sur leur ami. Ils se demandaient bien le pourquoi de ce sourire lorsque le fil de leurs pensées fut interrompu par l'entré du professeur Lupin dans la salle de cours. Le cours se passa bien, encore de nouveaux sorts de protections. Depuis plusieurs séances, ils étudiaient des sorts de protections contre des attaques spécifiques. Cela servirait aux champions durant le tournoi ainsi que pour toutes rencontres avec un mangemort. Autant dire, que le sujet était important pour les jeunes sorciers, surtout durant ces temps si dangereux et noirs.  
  
Harry trouva le cours intéressant, même s'il maîtrisait ses sorts depuis quelques mois. Il est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup d'avance dans cette matière, d'ailleurs il connaissait le programme de l'année entièrement. Rémus le sachant pertinemment, permettait à Harry de travailler sur d'autres sorts, durant le cours, tant qu'aucun élève ne le remarquait. Pour cette raison, Harry se plaçait toujours en retrait dans la classe, légèrement isolé au fond de la pièce. Il suivit comme toujours les explications de Rémus, et répondait aux questions assez souvent, avant d'étudier un tout autre sort. Pour des raisons évidentes, il n'étudiait pas la magie noire durant ce cours. D'ailleurs, il transportait que très rarement ce genre d'ouvrages avec lui. Ceux-ci ne bougeaient pour ainsi dire jamais de sa chambre. En pensant à sa chambre, il se rappela le sourire de Fleur lorsqu'il la lui montra la nuit dernière, une fois être passé dans les appartements de la jeune femme, et avoir fait un rapide tour de l'école. On peut imaginer, que par la suite, ils avaient passé la meilleure nuit depuis leur vacance. Cela expliquait, le retard du professeur Delacour à la table des professeurs à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés en retard, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient quitter l'autre, et le lit moelleux si bien que les minutes passant, ils n'avaient plus le temps d'aller dans la grande salle avant le début des cours. Heureusement, Harry était très en forme, et cela allait lui permettre de tenir jusqu'au repas de midi. Rien n'allait pouvoir le mettre de méchante humeur durant cette journée qui passa très calmement. Il ne remarqua pas l'air légèrement conspirateur de Ron, ainsi que celui de Hermione qui était surprise de le voir aussi souriant. Lui qui ne l'était plus depuis longtemps.  
Les jours les séparant du premier match de Quidditch de l'année filèrent rapidement, et ce fut donc une équipe de Gryffondor réveillé par son attrapeur et capitaine en plus grande forme que jamais qui était attablé dans la grande salle.  
  
« Prenez des forces pour le match, les Poufsouffle sont dangereux même si nous devons les battre facilement » déclara Harry en reprenant des toasts, alors que plusieurs de ses équipiers n'arrivaient pas à manger.  
  
« Tu ne devrais peut-être pas manger autant. Sinon tu n'arriveras pas à t'envoler. » dit l'un des batteurs, un léger sourire aux lèvres pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon balai est toujours le meilleur » dit-il d'un ton sûr de lui qui n'étonnait plus personne maintenant  
  
Ils continuèrent à manger, sentant peu à peu la pression augmenter. Harry lui contrairement aux autres années, avait confiance. Il avait avec lui la meilleure équipe de l'école, et personne n'allait pourvoir les battre, et l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il désirait faire. Peu à peu la grande salle se remplissait, et l'heure du match approchait. Après des multiples encouragements de la par des autres élèves de la maison et de Beauxbaton, l'équipe suivit Harry vers les vestiaires. Avant de quitter la grande salle, il regarda vers la table des professeurs, afin de voir la personne pour la-quelle il voulait gagner.  
  
« Nous allons gagner » dit-il alors que ses équipiers le suivaient.  
  
Le match fut presque une formalité. Les poursuiveurs marquaient but sur but. Les batteurs martelaient avec les cognards les pauvres adversaires et le gardien arrêtait une grande partie des tirs adverses. Ils avaient 100 points d'avances, lorsque Harry saisit le vif d'or et remonta en flèche an centre du terrain, sous les acclamations de ses condisciples et les sifflets des Serpentard. Le retour aux vestiaires fut mémorable. Et une fois changé, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la tour des Gryffondor où une fête était en préparation en l'honneur de la victoire de l'équipe. Ce fut au moment où tous les autres membres de l'équipe avaient pris de l'avance sur eux que Ron mis en action son plan. Hermione était avec lui et parlait avec Harry lorsque au détour d'un couloir, le grand roux frappa Harry avec son balai, le faisant tomber par terre, sous une expression horrifier de sa petite amie. Ron n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, et transporta Harry dans une classe vide près de là, suivit par Hermione qui n'était pas vraiment très contente. Il utilisa un sort pour l'attacher à une chaise avec des cordes, et s'assit lui aussi.  
  
« Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille » déclara-t-il calmement. Cette fois cela fut trop pour Hermione qui laissa sortir la colère accumulée depuis quelques minutes.  
  
« C'était cela ton plan Ron ? » cria-t-elle « l'assommer. Tu n'as pas trouvé un autre moyen disons plus civilisé » continua-t-elle outré en regardant son petit ami dans les yeux.  
  
« Ben, c'est un plan non » lui répondit-il en bougeant les sourcils et en faisant une légère grimace, réalisant que peut-être pas aussi bon que cela.  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas vrai » cria-t-elle en regardant le plafond et en secouant la tête légèrement « Et il a fallut que cela tombe sur moi » dit- elle avec dépit « Parfois je me demande comment on a finit ensemble. Il t'arrive d'être très sérieux mais alors lorsque le naturel revient au galot tu es impossible »  
  
Ron était blanc, une douche froide aurait eut le même résultat. Il dit alors doucement, presque dans un murmure,  
  
« Ce n'était pas une bonne idée alors »  
  
Devant une telle réalité, Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle allait l'enfoncer encore plus lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait agit trop intuitivement, et qu'il se rendait compte un peu tardivement de son erreur.  
  
« Je crois que nous pouvons dire cela en effet. » puis devant un la tête d'enterrement de son ami, elle rajouta « La seule chose que nous devons espérer, c'est que Harry ne nous en veuille pas »  
  
Ron allait lui répondre, lorsqu'une voix le fit à sa place.  
  
« Je ne sais pas pour Harry, mais moi en tout cas, je trouve cela impardonnable »  
  
Les deux Gryffondor se retournèrent, Rémus était dans l'encadrement de la porte et les regardait d'un air sévère. A ce moment précis, ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent Fleur Delacour juste derrière lui.  
  
Rémus allait reparler, lorsque Harry se réveilla. Il leva les yeux sur ses deux amis, et comprenant la situation, sentit la colère monter plus que de raison. Le résultat fut spectaculaire comme à chaque fois.  
  
« RONALD WEASLEY QU'AS-TU FAIT ? » cria-t-il  
  
« Rien maman » répondit Ron en se retournant en pensant en l'entendant que c'était sa mère comme en seconde année avec l'épisode de la beuglante. Il aurait été préférable que cela soit le cas.  
  
Il se figea en voyant Harry le regarder. Son regard était différent, et Ron tout comme Hermione qui s'était retourné-elle aussi avaient les visages paralysés par la surprise et aussi par la peur voir la terreur. Ils ne pouvaient plus parler. Deux yeux rouges mais avec des éclairs bizarrement verts les parcourant les fixaient dangereusement. Ils virent alors les liens de Harry tomber à terre et celui-ci se lever doucement, les regardant du même regard rouge et glacial. Visiblement, il se combattait lui-même afin d'éviter de faire quelque chose qu'il puisse regretter par la suite. Il avait eut un choc en comprenant que ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient assommé et ligoté. De la par d'ennemis, il l'aurait compris mais il ne les considérait pas comme ses ennemis, ils ne l'étaient pas, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Voyant son état, Fleur le rejoignit et le fit sortir en lui murmurant des paroles pour le calmer, alors qu'elle lançait des regards tout aussi meurtriers que lui à ses amis. Durant tout ce temps, Ron et Hermione étaient restés immobiles dans la pièce, et ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune couple fut sortis qu'ils réussirent à se reprendre. Mais malheureusement, le calme fut de courte duré.  
  
« Qu'est ce que vous avez voulu faire tous les deux ? » questionna Rémus d'une fois sèche, et sans dissimuler sa colère, chose qu'il faisait que très rarement.  
  
Les deux jeunes bredouillèrent devant le regard que lançait le professeur.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany : Et oui Fleur est arrivé et cela va pouvoir commencer. Pour le plan de Ron, tu as la réponse  
  
Chen (alias Sarah) : pour le bonne lecture, c'est une erreur de couper/coller, j'ai mis au dernier moment la réponse aux reviews avant le chapitre au lieu qu'à la fin.  
  
Dumbledore : Et oui c'est fleur  
  
Vaness : Double oui, oui c'est bien Fleur, et oui c'est un félin  
  
Olivier : Voila la suite tant attendue  
  
Lilo : Merci pour tes compliments, le chapitre précédent a été plus long à venir à cause d'un problème plus interne qu'autre chose. Mais normalement, les autres chapitres devraient venir plus tôt, mais comme je m'occupe de plusieurs fics maintenant, il peut arriver qu'il y ait un peu de retard.  
  
Mystikal : Cela risque en effet de devenir de plus en plus intéressant, voila la suite  
  
Mimi : voila la suite  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Et oui c'est un beau couple, et surtout un couple que l'on voit quasiment pas dans les fics(française). C'est la raison pour la- quelle je l'ai choisit  
  
Ryan : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre est de meilleur qualité car à cause d'un problème de temps, ma correction a été pour le chapitre 7 moins complète que d'habitude, résultat plus de fautes que la normal. Je m'en excuse.  
  
Lunenoire : En vérité c'est plus qu'une romance.  
  
Sfavillante : Le couple est seulement différent que dans les autres fics, il faut un peu de changement. Ron et Hermione vont bientôt le savoir même si ils n'ont pas vraiment remarqué Fleur pour l'instant. Le tournoi lui risque d'être intéressant.  
  
Miya Black : E non cette fois ce n'est pas Katie, j'ai fait exprès d'ailleurs de maintenir le suspense. Pour la taille du chapitre, j'essaie de les faire de la même taille, mais parfois ils sont un peu plus court.  
  
Merci beaucoup, j'ai atteins le nombre de 13 reviews, c'est bien la première fois, et je vous en remercie.  
  
Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes du chapitre précédent, cela est inexcusable de ma par.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre, dans le prochain, les champions seront nommer, et le tournoi expliquer.  
  
Si vous voulez vous exprimer, sur ce chapitre, vous savez quoi faire, je vous remercie d'avance.  
  
By By 


	9. La nomination

Chapitre 9 : La nomination.  
  
« Nous avons de la chance, nous n'avons eut qu'une seule retenue »  
  
« Dit plutôt que tu as eut peur pour ton poste de préfète-en-chef » lui répondit le garçon, pas vraiment satisfait par la tournure des évènements.  
  
Ils venaient de quitter tous les deux le professeur Lupin qui pour la premières fois depuis qu'ils le connaissaient leur avait passé un savon comme le disaient les moldues. Ils avaient été doublement surpris. Tout d'abord, la discussion avec Harry avait tourné plus que court, et c'était terminé de façon particulière pour lui et Hermione. De plus, ils avaient eut droit à une discussion très spéciale de la par de Rémus Lupin, qui semblait plus qu'outré par leur attitude.  
  
« Tu as de la chance de nous n'avoir pas fait perdre des points pour notre maison » lui reprocha-t-elle.  
  
Cela fit s'arrêter Ron qui se planta devant elle, l'obligeant aussi à stopper sa marche.  
  
« Je sais, j'ai eut tort. Mais tu as vu sa réaction, tu as vu ses yeux » termina-t-il dans un souffle.  
  
Hermione redevint blanche en y repensant. Cela avait été un choc pour l'un comme pour l'autre, lorsque leur ami avait parlé, et les avait regardés. Ils avaient remarqué qu'il était différent depuis de nombreux mois, mais cette révélation était un véritable choc pour eux.  
  
Hermione réalisant leur position actuelle, c'est-à-dire en plein milieu d'un couloir, se dirigea en tirant Ron derrière elle dans une autre salle de cour. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls, elle lui chuchota.  
  
« Ron, d'après mes recherches, les sorciers pouvant changer la couleur de leurs yeux en rouge, sont en générale des ... mages noirs » dit-elle dans un souffle  
  
Devant Ron qui la regardait la bouche ouverte sans rien dire, elle continua  
  
« Je dois faire erreur, il doit avoir une autre explication » dit-elle, comme pour se convaincre ou se rassurer  
  
Pendant ces paroles, Ron n'avait pas réagit, essayant de comprendre la signification des paroles de Hermione. Cela était dur pour lui d'imaginer Harry en mage noir, au côté de Voldemort. Puis il se ressaisit.  
  
« Ce n'est pas cela, tu as raison, il doit avoir une autre explication » lui dit-il d'un ton assuré.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Fleur et Harry se dirigeaient vers la chambre de celui- ci, afin qu'il se calme et qu'il reprenne son sang froid. Elle avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui et avait donc aussitôt avertit Rémus et ils étaient allés à sa recherche. Elle l'avait trouvé rapidement et avait été outrée tout comme Rémus devant la scène. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un seul tour et elle avait été sur le point de hurler ou pire encore, mais Rémus était intervenu en premier. Ensuite Harry s'était libérer, provoquant par la même occasion une sacré frayeur à ses deux amis, même si maintenant elle avait peur qu'il ne les considère plus ainsi. Heureusement, il n'était pas tout à fait en colère, en tout cas pas comme l'année d'avant avec l'incident avec le rat. Elle réalisa à ce moment, que tout comme Harry, elle n'arrivait pas à parler du traître sous un autre nom.  
  
Elle se reconcentra alors sur Harry, cherchant les mots pouvant le calmer. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait moins en colère. Cela la rassurait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, et s'assirent sur un canapé devant la cheminée. Ils ne parlaient pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Cela suffisait pour être en harmonie.  
  
Puis soudain, Harry se mit à rire faiblement au début puis un peu plus fort. Fleur le regarda étonné devant ce changement d'attitude.  
  
« Ronald Weasley dans toute sa splendeur. Toujours à agir puis à réfléchir, enfin quant il se rappel qu'il doit aussi réfléchir. Un balai franchement » dit-il en arrêtant de rire et en revenant sérieux et en regardant Fleur  
  
« Le pire c'est que Hermione est avec lui. J'espère qu'il ne déteint pas sur elle car sinon cela serait une sacrée dégression » continua-t-il avant de recommencer à rire, accompagné cette fois de Fleur.  
  
Elle était rassurée, car Harry prenait cela par le rire, même si elle se doutait que cela ne s'arrêterait certainement pas là. Pas avec le Harry qu'elle connaissait en tout cas.  
  
Les jours passèrent, rapprochant les élèves de Halloween. Harry n'était pas retourné du week-end dans son dortoir, et à la surprise de tout n'était même pas passer à la petite fête d'après match. Personne n'était au courant de l'incident entre les trois amis, même si il était évident que quelque chose s'était produit, car ils ne mangeaient pas ensemble. Les jours passaient, et ils s'évitaient durant la journée. Cela était difficile le soir, car Harry dormait à nouveau sauf exception avec ses amis. Pourtant, ils ne se parlaient plus. Ron et Hermione voulaient s'expliquer, mais Rémus leur avait dit d'attendre, et d'ailleurs, le regard que lançait Harry à leur égard était suffisamment clair pour ne pas les inciter à lui parler.  
  
Au bout d'une semaine de calvaire, surtout pour Ron et Hermione, Harry reprit le contact durant la soirée.  
  
« Ce soir je ne suis très occupé. Et avec halloween, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous parler comme je le désire. Donc, je vous propose d'attendre qu'halloween passe, pour enfin m'occuper de votre .cas » dit-il en bien insistant sur le dernier mot. Il sourit devant la réaction de ces deux amis qui avaient légèrement blanchi. Il quitta ensuite la salle commune pour rejoindre Rémus, c'était la pleine lune le soir même et laissant ses deux amis avec leurs doutes et leurs craintes.  
  
« De quoi crois-tu qu'il parle ? » questionna Hermione, pas vraiment rassuré par le sourire et l'expression qu'avait Harry  
  
« Je ne sais pas mais nous allons bientôt le savoir » répondit Ron qui malgré ses doutes essayait de rester le plus calme possible.  
  
Le soir du banquet d'halloween arriva enfin, et comme chaque année, tous les élèves étaient émerveillés devant les décorations, et les citrouilles géantes de Hagrid.  
  
Le festin se passa normalement. Ron et Hermione notèrent à leur grande surprise que Harry n'était pas là. Cela était bizarre, dans la mesure où les champions participants au tournoi seraient désignés peu avant la fin du banquet. Ils posèrent des questions aux autres élèves, mais aucuns d'entre eux ne pouvaient les renseigner, à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'absence de Harry.  
  
« Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, je ne me souviens, il prenait la direction du parc, alors que j'allais vers la grande salle » dit Neville, avant de reprendre un morceau de viande dans l'un des plats.  
  
« Cela c'est passé quand Neville ? » questionna Ron  
  
Il releva la tête, cherchant ses mots, puis lui répondit  
  
« Juste avant que j'arrive dans la grande salle. J'étais presque le dernier. »  
  
« Il est donc sorti alors que tous les élèves pénétraient dans la grande salle pour le banquet. Je me demande bien où il est allé ? »  
  
Hermione cherchant une réponse, regarda la table des professeurs. Ils étaient tous présents, y compris Hagrid et Rémus Lupin. Il était donc tout seul. Elle essaya de trouver des réponses durant le reste du repas, alors que Ron lui continuait à manger comme si de rien n'était.  
  
« Je me demande vraiment à quoi il pense, et surtout comment il pense » pensa-t-elle en le regardant. « En plus c'est de sa faute si nous avons eut une retenue, de sa faute si Harry ne nous parles plus. En tout cas pour l'instant. Je me demande d'ailleurs bien ce qu'il va nous dire »  
  
Elle fut bientôt interrompue dans ses pensées par le professeur Dumbledore, lorsque le moment tant attendu par tous commença.  
  
« Chères élèves de Poudlard et des autres écoles. » commença-t-il  
  
« La nomination des 16 champions va débuter maintenant. Avant de la faire, je vais vous expliquer le déroulement du tournoi. » Dumbledore fit une pause, laissant les élèves parler un peu entre eux, en profitant pour les observer.  
  
Il avait remarqué que Harry manquait, et la présence de Fleur au côté de Mme Maxime, ne le rassurait pas. Si elle était absente, cela l'aurait rassuré. Et alors qu'il recommença à parler, il redoutait des actions de Harry, en ce moment même. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout comme les maraudeurs être capable du pire comme du meilleur. Et malheureusement, sa nouvelle attitude moins en retrait ne le rassurait pas vraiment, et surtout pas aujourd'hui, une date aussi importante pour lui.  
  
« La première phase se déroulera dans un mois, le 2 décembre, et permettra de faire les 4 poules avec 4 élèves des différentes écoles. Cette épreuve sera une sorte de parcours, et permettra d'évaluer les compétences des participants. Selon le classement écoles par écoles, les champions seront placés dans les 4 poules. » Il s'arrêta laissant aux élèves le temps de comprendre.  
  
« Le tournoi en lui-même commencera à partir de début mars, durant un et unique week-end. A l'issu de ces deux journées, la moitié des élèves seront qualifiée pour la dernière phase qui se déroulera mi-juin sur 2 jours, et après les ASPIC. Les huitièmes de final le premier et les demi et la finale le second. Cela permettra aux 8 finalistes de préparer tranquillement les examens finaux, qui je vous avertis sont essentiel. D'ailleurs, je vous préviens que si les professeurs remarquent une baisse d'attention durant les cours ou dans vos devoirs, vous pouvez être exclus de la compétition. Donc faite attention. La compétition est importante, mais pas autant que vos études. Maintenant que vous êtes avertit, vous allez découvrir l'identité de nos champions »  
  
Le directeur se leva, ainsi que les autres directeurs et firent faces aux élèves. Un à un, les directeurs lisaient les noms des 4 champions de son école, provoquant des cris de joie ou de tristesse au sein des différentes délégations.  
  
Ron fut heureux en apprenant que ses amis Frank et Rémy participaient tous les deux à la compétition. Lui et Hermione étaient devenus rapidement amis avec les deux élèves de Beauxbaton en particulier. Ron était heureux pour eux deux.  
  
« Je suis content que vous participiez à la compétition. J'espère que vous ne rencontrerez pas Harry avant la phase finale »  
  
« Tu pense que cela sera Harry qui représentera les Gryffondor ? » demanda Rémy  
  
« C'est certain » répondit Franck avant même Ron. « D'après le professeur Delacour, c'est lui le meilleur de tout Poudlard »  
  
Ron était d'accord avec lui et ne fit pas attention à la mention du professeur, contrairement à Hermione.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore reprenait la parole, pour annoncer le nom des représentants de Poudlard.  
  
« Je souhaite, que vous souteniez les 4 champions. L'important n'est pas les maisons, mais Poudlard, et son honneur. C'est pour cela que toutes insultes envers l'un des champions quel que soit son école sera sévèrement réprimandée. »  
  
Il observa la réaction de la salle, puis décidant que le temps était enfin arrivé, donna les 4 fameux noms.  
  
« Les 4 champions représentant Poudlard pour le tournoi sont : Terry Boot de Serdaigle, Drago Malfoy de Serpentard, Justin Flinch-Fletchey de Poufsouffle et pour Gryffondor . Harry Potter. »  
  
Ce fut à cet instant précis, alors que tous les élèves acclamaient les champions, que les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître le gryffondor, sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Il contempla la scène, puis toujours en souriant, il déclara  
  
« Merci professeur. Je serai digne de votre confiance comme toujours et ferai honneur à ma maison et à l'école » avant de se diriger vers sa table, et de s'installer tranquillement et en commençant à se servir dans plats encore présents. A ce moment, peu de gens ne souciaient de lui, à par à sa table.  
  
Ron et Hermione tout comme certains professeurs se posaient des questions sur Harry, et le fixaient. Celui-ci ne s'en souciait guère, et continuait à manger comme si ne rien n'était. Les occupants de la salle recommencèrent à parler ou à manger en attendant la fin du banquet.  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent lorsque les portes se rouvrirent à nouveau laissant en entrer deux personnes qui se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs sans jeter le moindre coup d'?il vers les élèves. De toute évidence, cela devait être des aurores qui désiraient s'entretenir avec le directeur. Dumbledore se leva, se doutant que quelque chose devait être arrivé, et son visage fut assombrit par une inquiétude. La première phrase de l'aurore lui fit soulever un sourcil et instantanément regarder dans la direction des gryffondor.  
  
« Il y a eut une attaque, une attaque chez les Malfoy » lui avait dit l'aurore.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany : C'est du Ron tout craché, et en plus cela envenime les relations. Cela va bientôt s'arrangé.  
  
Mystikal : Les yeux rouges sont peut-être clichés, mais personnellement j'aime bien. En tout cas la réaction de Harry les a plus que surpris. Le relation entre Fleur et Harry est plus que sérieuse, et sera révélé plus tard.  
  
Cen alias Sarah : Les autres seront pour Fleur d'ici plusieurs chapitres. D'ailleurs, Ron et Hermione ne l'ont pas encore remarqué. Si j'ai choisis Fleur, c'est uniquement car en français, il y a peu de fics où elle est présente. Dans la mesure, où Harry devait être proche de quelqu'un, pourquoi pas elle !  
  
Ryan : C'est vrai, la perfection est impossible à atteindre  
  
Miya Black : J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite, tu sais lire des mangas c'est très bien, cela permet de changer de culture (enfin un peu)  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : C'est vrai, mais un balai c'est plus marrant, c'est plus instinctif, c'est plus Ron.  
  
Lunenoire : C'est exactement cela.  
  
Wynzar : Ne t'inquiète pas, pour Harry/Fleur, je ne vais pas tomber dans les banalités. La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que c'est plus que sérieux. Mais pour cela, il faudra attendre. Pour les autres questions les réponses sont dans le chapitres, ou dans celui d'après.  
  
Sfavillante : Il a déjà fait quelque chose, et cela a été un choc pour Ron et Hermione. Mais la discussion du prochain chapitre devrait être intéressante.  
  
Je suis content de ce chapitre, et je serai encore plus content si vous devinez ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le banquet, même si cela est très facile. Je me fais vieux.  
  
Non je plaisante, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, désolé du retard, j'essayerez de mettre le prochain dans moins d'une semaine.  
  
Si vous voulez me poser une question ou tout autre chose, vous savez quoi faire.  
  
By By 


	10. Beaucoup de discussions

Chapitre 10 : Beaucoup de discussions  
  
« Une attaque chez les Malfoy » répétèrent les élèves les plus proches de la table des professeurs. Et un moins de temps qu'il faille pour le dire, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de la grande salle.  
  
Le directeur fixait l'aurore, le maudissant d'avoir annoncer cela de la sorte. Cela n'était pas en effet le meilleur moyen de l'annoncer. Il regarda le reste des professeurs puis les élèves. Les réactions étaient vraiment différentes selon l'appartenance des élèves. Les Serpentards étaient outrés, qui pouvaient attaquer de la sorte une si noble famille de sorciers, des sang-de-bourbes sans aucun doute. Ce genre de phrases sortait de la bouche de certains élèves, des sympathisants mangemorts sûrement. Le directeur espérait que ce genre de commentaires n'allait pas être entendu par les autres maisons, et surtout pas par les Gryffondors qui n'exultaient peut-être pas, mais les sourires que la majorité arborait, étaient très éloquents. Une idée survint alors le directeur, alors qu'il fixait les deux autres maisons.  
  
Il regarda Rémus, l'interrogeant par la même occasion. Celui-ci était perplexe, mais il avait la même idée que Dumbledore. Ils regardèrent alors le dernier Gryffondor arrivé dans la grande salle qui terminait les plats alors que ses camarades discutaient avec véhémence.  
  
Se sentant observé, il releva la tête vers la table des professeurs et fit un de ses plus beaux sourires aux deux hommes qui le fixaient, avant de replonger dans son assiette. Rémus porta ses deux mains sur son visage, et secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Les personnes qui le regardaient, pouvaient penser qu'il était secoué par la nouvelle. C'était le cas, mais pas par celle dont tout le monde parlait.  
  
« Lucius Malfoy un Mangemort de longue Date »  
  
C'était le titre de la Gazette du Sorcier du lendemain. L'article racontait peu de chose sur l'attaque en elle-même. Il racontait surtout, le dénouement particulier qui l'avait suivit.  
  
« Lors de l'attaque qu'a subit hier soir, le manoir de la très ancienne famille Malfoy, des évènements permettant de voir Lucius Malfoy sous un nouvel angle, ont été découvert. Peu de gens se souviennent, que Lucius Malfoy avait été innocenté de l'accusation d'être un mangemort après la chute de vous-savez-qui. Il avait d'ailleurs utilisé beaucoup de sa fortune afin de se faire une bonne réputation dans notre société et au sein du ministère.  
  
Pour tous ceux et celles de nos lecteurs qui pensaient que Lucius Malfoy était quelqu'un d'honnête et de responsable, je dois annoncer aujourd'hui, que cela était totalement faux. Hier soir, de nombreux objets de magie noire ont été retrouvés dans son manoir, et plus précisément dans une salle secrète sous son salon. Lorsque les aurores sont arrivées au manoir, ils ont trouvé le couple Malfoy neutralisé chez eux, ainsi que 3 autres personnes, des mangemorts. La porte menant à la chambre secrète était ouverte, et de nombreux livres et artefacts ont été saisis. De plus, la marque des ténèbres ornait le bras de Lucius Malfoy, révélant son appartenance à la cohorte de Vous-savez-qui.  
  
A l'heure actuelle, les 4 mangemorts retrouvé dans le manoir sont interrogés en ce moment au ministère, ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy sur les activités de son époux.  
  
Les évènements de la nuit dernière assènent un choc aux sorciers croyant en la bonne fois des Malfoys. Mais le principal est que la vérité soit enfin révélée au grand publique. »  
  
Les hiboux avaient livré énormément d'exemplaire du journal à Poudlard. Depuis de nombreuses années, beaucoup d'élèves recevaient le journal. La une était très éloquente, et donnait beaucoup d'informations sur l'histoire Malfoy. Malheureusement, l'article laissait des zones d'ombres sur l'affaire, comme par exemple pourquoi Lucius Malfoy avait été innocenté après la chute de Voldemort ou plus important, qui avait attaqué le manoir.  
  
Cette question, presque tous les sorciers se la posaient, mais ils n'en avaient pas la réponse. Les hypothèses les plus douteuses circulaient, même à Poudlard. L'ambiance était remontée depuis le banquet. Mais les Serpentards étaient visiblement troublés par la nouvelle, et surtout Drago, dont la famille était brisée à cause de son père. Il se demandait lui aussi qui était le responsable de cela. Alors qu'il prenait place à sa table, il ne vit pas Harry le fixer avec un sourire satisfait, à croire qu'il savait quelque chose. Cela était bien sûr le cas.  
  
Quelques heures avant, juste après le banquet d'halloween  
  
Un jeune homme marchait dans un couloir, suivant aveuglément un autre homme, qui lui jetait des regards de temps en temps, comme s'il voulait comprendre quelque chose. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le bureau du directeur et sans hésitation, ils y pénétrèrent. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, lisant une lettre qu'il venait de recevoir en toute urgence provenant du ministère, et donnant plus d'explication sur les évènements de la soirée.  
  
En les entendant arriver, il releva la tête et les fit s'asseoir en face de lui. Il posa sa lettre, et observa son élève, se posant de plus en plus de questions sur comment faire avec lui. Il savait que celui-ci était le responsable de la situation, et même si au fond de lui-même il était assez satisfait de l'arrestation de Malfoy, le fait que Harry en soit le responsable le tracassait énormément. Il le fixait depuis quelques secondes, et ne s'empêcha pas d'afficher un sourire en pensant à l'action de son élève.  
  
« Décidément, je crois que tu m'auras tout fait Harry. J'ai même peur que tu sois pire que ton père » lui dit-il, alors que ses interlocuteurs lui sourirent en réponse.  
  
« Je prends cela pour un compliment » répondit Harry  
  
« Je ne suis pas certain que cela doit en être un » continua Rémus  
  
Harry le regarda avant de lui répondre innocemment « Je ne suis pas certain que tu es le mieux placé pour me dire cela Lunard »  
  
Rémus le regarda, et lui souri. Peu de fois, Harry l'appelait par ce nom, et cela rappelait de nombreux souvenirs au professeur.  
  
« Peux-tu nous dire Harry ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Malfoy, et surtout pourquoi tu as agit comme cela ? » le questionna sans ambiguïté Dumbledore.  
  
Harry le regarda lui, puis Rémus et commença à parler de son début de soirée, et surtout de ses motivations.  
  
Les deux hommes étaient assez effarés par les paroles du jeune homme. Il avait en effet quitté le château alors que tout le monde allait dans la grande salle et avait tout simplement transplané jusque chez les Malfoy. Il avait ensuite pénétré dans le manoir en se servant de sa cape ainsi que de divers sorts de magie noire afin de localiser et neutraliser les éventuels pièges et avait ensuite neutralisé assez facilement les occupants de la maison. Il ne s'attendait pas à la présence de 3 mangemorts de plus au manoir. Néanmoins, cela lui permis d'essayer certains sorts sur eux et le résultat fut très satisfaisant pour lui. Une fois les cinq occupants fait prisonnier, et immobilisé dans le salon, Harry avait ouvert la porte secrète, et avait comme il l'avait tout simplement fait, fait son marché. Il avait profité de sa présence pour récupérer certains ouvrages et objets de magie noire pour sa collection personnelle, dans la mesure que les Malfoy n'allaient plus en avoir besoin. Le passage qui étonna le plus les deux hommes, fut celui où Harry expliqua comment il avait dressé un dôme de protection dans le salon et avait mis le feu au reste du manoir. Il avait ensuite envoyé un appel en direction du ministère qui était intervenu très rapidement et qui avait trouvé les Malfoy dans leur salon intact alors que presque tout le manoir avait brûlé.  
  
« Le reste de l'histoire, vous la connaissez déjà » termina Harry, laissant les deux hommes dans l'expectative.  
  
Ce fut le directeur qui posa la première question.  
  
« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela et surtout aujourd'hui ? »  
  
Harry le fixa intensément avant de lui répondre.  
  
« Primo je voulais agir contre Voldemort. Le moyen le plus simple était donc de m'attaquer au Malfoy. Non seulement je règle mes comptes avec Lucius, et en plus tout notre monde va le voir comme un mangemort et non comme le gentil homme dont il veut se faire passer. Secundo nous sommes le 31 octobre »  
  
Après cela, Harry décida de ne plus dire un mot. Il avait selon lui suffisamment parler, suffisamment répondu aux questions. De plus, même s'il ne voulait pas le dire, il était passablement fatigué. Le remarquant, le directeur lui permit d'aller se coucher, lui demandant de ne pas parler de cela à ses amis en tout cas pour le moment.  
  
Il venait tout juste de sortir que la discussion reprit entre les deux hommes. Le sujet étant Harry naturellement.  
  
Harry n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la tour avec les autres Gryffondor. Les regards que lui avaient envoyé Ron et Hermione lui avaient bien faut comprendre, que sa non-présence au banquet avait été légèrement remarqué par eux au moins. Il savait qu'il devait parler avec eux, mais cela n'était pas une bonne idée de le faire ce soir. Il changea donc de direction et alla vers sa chambre, où comme il l'espérait au fond de lui, sa chère et tendre l'attendait. Elle n'était pas vraiment contente, car il l'avait par hasard complètement oublié de lui parler de ses projets. Tenir la distance face à Dumbledore, il pouvait le faire, mais bizarrement pas face à elle. Ce ne fut donc qu'après des explications, qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux tendrement enlacé.  
  
Le lendemain donc, toutes les discussions tournaient donc autour des Malfoy. Drago avait été interrogé dans l'après midi par des hommes du ministère à propos des activités de son père. Heureusement pour lui, étant encore mineur, le professeur Rogue sous la requête de Dumbledore était présent durant son audition, et donc il n'avait pas été trop malmené. Rogue était en vérité très content de l'arrestation de son vieil ami Lucius, mais ne voulais pas tout comme Dumbledore, que Drago soit inquiété. A l'heure actuelle, il n'était pas selon le maître des potions encore un mangemort. Il ne fallait pas que cette histoire le fasse devenir maintenant. Rogue était étonné de l'action de Harry. Il avait découvert que c'était lui le responsable, et malgré le fait qu'il le haïssait cordialement, l'attaque de Harry avait été un modèle du genre. Cela le confortait dans sa certitude que son élève si détesté était vraiment puissant. Car Lucius Malfoy n'était pas pour rien l'un des plus proche de Voldemort. Le fait de l'avoir neutralisé aussi facilement prouvait que le jeune homme avait gagné en maîtrise et en puissance. Par contre cette pensée le fit frissonner, car contrairement au directeur, il redoutait le retour de bâton comme on le dit lorsque l'on utilise la magie noire. Il décida d'en parler avec Dumbledore avant que quelque chose de grave ne se produise.  
  
Durant toute la journée, Harry se reposa, et pensa à l'attaque. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de chose. Il avait au début redouté les problèmes au manoir puis en revenant à l'école. En fin de compte, Dumbledore et Rémus n'avaient pas posé trop de problème, contrairement à Fleur. Elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il ne lui dise rien. Cela aussi c'était arrangé. D'ailleurs, ils avaient décidé afin de se changer les idées d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite après le repas. Ils n'avaient pas encore eut l'opportunité de le faire, et cela serait donc une bonne idée pour redescendre totalement l'atmosphère ente eux deux. Après le repas, ils se rejoignirent discrètement, dans l'un des couloirs de l'école. Sous la cape de Harry, ils sortirent, et atteignirent rapidement l'orée de la foret. Ils y pénétrèrent et se transformèrent. Fleur suivit Harry, car non seulement il connaissait à présent assez bien cette foret, mais en plus sa forme lui permettait d'avoir une assez bonne vision. D'ailleurs cela lui fit penser par la suite qu'il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ses lunettes qui le gênaient tant dans certaines occasions.  
  
Durant plusieurs heures, ils se promenèrent, reprenant forme humaine de temps en temps, puis au bout d'un certain temps, retournèrent vers le château. Ils se séparèrent après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, puis Harry retourna dans son dortoir. A peine avait-il passé le tableau, qu'il fut assaillis par deux mains, et entraîné vers un canapé près de la cheminée où un faible feu se consumait, émettant une faible lumière rougeâtre.  
  
Réponse aux Rewiews :  
  
Chen alias Sarah : Et si Harry est pris. D'ailleurs sans lui, cela n'aurait pas été amusant. Par contre, avec Ron et Hermione, cela va s'arranger dans les prochains chapitres, sauf si beaucoup veulent le contraire.  
  
Lunenoire : Et oui, et surtout il y est allé mettre un certain bordel.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : En vérité, parfois le plus simple est la meilleure solution, même si pour moi, c'est plus marrant de faire compliquer. Mais dans ce cas, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est donc bien Harry qui va voir son « ami » Lucius.  
  
Wynzar : C'est si gentiment demandé, que je continue.  
  
Tiffany : Justement, pour une fois c'est évident. Mais si tu préfère que la suite soit plus compliqué il faut le demander, cela ne me dérange pas.  
  
Kaima : Harry est soupçonné, mais pas attrapé, c'est le principal  
  
Olivier : La raison que l'attaque cause autant de chose a deux possibilités. Pour ceux qui savent que Lucius est un mangemort le fait qu'il soit attaqué pose énormément de questions. Et surtout pour ceux qui le voient comme un honnête homme, la découverte de sa véritable nature est un gros choc. Si on rajoute à cela que les aurores ne sont peut-être pas les génies de la discrétion, et donc ils font l'annonce devant tout le monde. Cela est mon opinion, et je pense qu'elle se tient.  
  
Miya Black : Non il ne tourne pas mal. Il veut juste frapper un grand coup Voldemort en le privant d'un de ses plus fidèle serviteur. De plus la date a son importance.  
  
Ryan : Pas encore, mais peut-être pour la suite.  
  
Arlwendae : Merci, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre  
  
Sfavillante : Désolez, ce chapitre à mis une semaine pour venir, un peu de retard. Par contre, tu noteras, que j'ai mis ce chapitre quelques heures après que tu m'as mis cette review. Donc tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre.  
  
Je remercie toutes les lecteurs qui m'ont mis une review. Cela est très important pour la motivation. Comme vous le pensiez tous, c'est bien Harry qui a attaqué les Malfoy pour différentes raisons que je n'ai pas entièrement expliqué dans ce chapitre.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des requêtes (que Harry s'éloigne plus de ses amis par exemple) formuler les, et j'en prendrai compte lors de la suite de l'histoire.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre,  
  
By By 


	11. Amis ou non ?

Chapitre 11 : Amis ou non ?  
  
Harry décida de se laisser faire, se doutant qu'il ne risque pas grand- chose. Cela était le cas. Il était assis près de la cheminée, en face de Ron et Hermione. En les voyant, il se rappela qu'il devait parler avec eux. Il soupira avant de dire.  
  
« Mes deux boy-scouts, je les avais presque oubliés ces deux-là. » Devant les regards des deux Griffondor, il regarda le plafond.  
  
« Décidément, Ron déteint de plus en plus sur elle, c'est mauvais signe pour l'avenir » pensa-t-il  
  
« Que voulez-vous ? » finit-il par demander, un moment de silence passé.  
  
Les deux autres se regardèrent puis Hermione parla en premier.  
  
« Tu nous as dis que tu voulais nous parler après halloween. Alors parlons. » dit-elle d'une voix assurée.  
  
Cela fit sourire Harry. Ils allaient parler, ou plutôt ils allaient l'écouter.  
  
« C'est vrai je vous l'ai dit. Nous allons pouvoir parler de votre cas » dit-il d'un ton sérieux et avec un calme qui pouvait faire frémir plus de un.  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient de moins en moins rassurer. Ils l'avaient attendu, pensant qu'ils seraient en supériorité dans la mesure où Harry allait parler. Malheureusement pour eux, ils se rendaient compte que cela allait être contre eux. Harry ne semblait pas avoir oublié l'incident avec le balai de Ron. En repensant à cela, Hermione regarda son petit ami avec un regard rageant.  
  
« Par où, vous voulez que nous commencions, par comment je vais me venger de mon cher ami Ronald ou comment je vais vous transformer en salsifis » demanda ironiquement Harry, qui fit blanchir les deux amis.  
  
Voyant la réaction de ceux-ci, Harry se mit à rire, de plus en plus. Reprenant son calme, il recommença à sourire.  
  
« Je plaisante, ne vous inquiétez pas. » dit-il alors qu'ils reprenaient des couleurs. « En tout cas pour l'instant » termina-t-il  
  
La première question qui fut Harry le surpris.  
  
« Es-tu un animagus Harry ? » lui demanda Hermione  
  
« Pourquoi cette question ? » répondit il le plus innocemment.  
  
Ils se regardèrent puis Ron lui répondit  
  
« Depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai remarqué que tu quittais le dortoir les nuits de pleine lune. Et le soir de la rentrée, tu n'étais pas présent, tu étais avec le professeur Lupin »  
  
« Et alors » dit-il souriant de plus en plus ce qui troublait ses amis.  
  
« Et bien, si tu es animagus, tu pourrais faire comme ton père et ton parrain et »  
  
Soudain Ron s'était arrêté de parler car à la mention de James et Sirius, le visage de Harry s'était figé. Il était clair que ce sujet était toujours délicat pour lui. Hermione s'inquiétait de la réaction de son ami, tout comme Ron. Ils étaient persuadés que Harry était responsable de l'attaque, même si cela paraissait vraiment invraisemblable. D'un autre côté, Harry avait montré un nouvel aspect de sa personne depuis septembre, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient comment réagir avec lui. Cela les préoccupait énormément. En un sens, ils redoutaient sa réaction, d'autant plus avec l'incident du balai.  
  
Ils appréhendaient la réaction de Harry, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se décrispa légèrement et soupira lourdement.  
  
« Cela ne vous regarde en rien. » déclara-t-il abruptement. « Je le suis peut-être ou peut-être pas. En tout cas je n'ai pas à me confier à vous. »  
  
« Tu sais, Je pourrais parler à McGonagall de tes sorties autres qu'avec le professeur Lupin. Je suis certaine que.. »  
  
« Dans ce cas, j'irai voir Dumbledore, et dans ce cas je suis certain moi aussi que ton statut privilégié sera perdu » lui dit-il après l'avoir interrompu  
  
« Tu n'oseras pas faire cela. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas »  
  
« De choses compromettantes contre toi. Tu te trompe lourdement Hermione. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir enfreins le règlement. Je suis certain que notre directrice ne sera pas très satisfaite d'apprendre que tu te balade la nuit avec Ron pour satisfaire disons une certaine pulsion. » Dit-il faisant par la même occasion rougirent ses deux amis réagissant à l'insinuation scabreuse.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal pour des personnes de notre age. D'ailleurs, je suis dans le même cas » avoua-t-il sans même y penser. S'en rendant compte, il se maudit d'avoir parler de cela. Heureusement pour lui, ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendu.  
  
« Je crois que nous nous égarons légèrement vous ne trouvez pas »  
  
Ils firent tous les deux un signe de tête affirmatif, commençant à redevenir moins rouge.  
  
Après un moment de silence entre eux, Hermione décida de poser une question qui lui tracassait l'esprit ainsi que celui de Ron.  
  
« Lorsque nous avons voulu te parler la dernière fois » dit-elle plus bas, redoutant la réaction de Harry, « Il s'est produit une étrange chose. »  
  
« Un chose étrange dis-tu » répéta Harry en souriant, faisant stopper net la jeune fille  
  
« Oui, tes yeux étaient alors rouges un court moment. Or cela est l'apanage des mages noirs exclusivement. » annonça très rapidement Ron qui avait pris son courage à deux mains, cette vision l'ayant énormément secoué.  
  
Harry les regarda, pesant ses arguments. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire mais certainement pas la vérité. Il était maintenant bien trop loin de Ron et d'Hermione pour cela. En un sens cela devrait lui faire du mal, mais il n'en était rien. Depuis que Fleur était avec lui, et surtout à Poudlard avec lui, il avait moins besoin de ses amis. Et encore moins d'amis qui le surveille et l'espionne constamment.  
  
« Je ne suis pas un mage noir. Je ne suis et je ne serai jamais comme Voldemort. » Voyant les deux Gryffondor frémir, il rit avant de répondre. « Oh excusez-moi, j'avais oublié que vous ne supportiez pas ce nom. Je me demande bien comment vous le faite, car ce n'est que un nom. Enfin bon. Pour les yeux » dit-il pour revenir à la question « Disons que je peux changer mes yeux de couleurs. Cela est utile pour effrayer les petites gens, les plus faibles ou les personnes qui ont peur d'un nom. »  
  
Il avait terminé sa phrase avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Ron et Hermione étaient assez choqués par la fin de la phrase qui les concernaient, mais ne répliquèrent pas. Ils savaient tous les trois que cela était véridique, et qu'ils avaient été vraiment effrayés par les yeux rouges de Harry.  
  
« Bon je crois que cela sera tout pour ce soir. Je ne veux pas vous effrayer d'avantage que vous ne l'êtes actuellement. » Sur cela il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier montant vers les chambres. Avant la première marche, il se retourna vers eux qui n'avaient pas encore réagit et leur dit d'une voix bizarrement calculatrice.  
  
« Ne faites pas des bêtises tous les deux, sinon je devais aller vous dénoncer aux professeurs »  
  
Cela les fit rougir à nouveaux alors que Harry partait en riant.  
  
« Cela c'est mieux passé que nous pouvions le penser » déclara Hermione  
  
«Oui, mais il n'a pas vraiment donné de réponses à nos questions, il faut l'avouer »  
  
« C'est vrai. » lui répondit-elle songeant à la discussion.  
  
« Je me demande qui c'est » continua-t-elle réalisant que Harry avait laissé un indice involontaire.  
  
« Qui Hermione ?»  
  
« Harry a laissé un indice lorsqu'il parlait de nous. Il doit voir une fille. C'est à elle qu'il doit écrire depuis 2 ans. Contrairement à ce que nous pensions, ce n'était pas le professeur Lupin. D'ailleurs, si cela avait été le cas, il aurait arrêté de lui écrire depuis 1 an »  
  
« Tu penses donc que Harry à . rencontrer quelqu'un » dit-il sans trop y croire.  
  
« Bien sûr, c'est bizarre que nous n'en ayons pas pensé auparavant. Elle ne doit pas être de l'école »  
  
« Pourquoi cela ? »  
  
Hermione le regarda se disant que vraiment parfois il ne voyait rien.  
  
« Tout simplement car si cela avait été le cas, nous l'aurions vu. De plus, Harry serait sûrement allé avec elle aux différents bals qu'il y a eut les dernières années. »  
  
« Tu sais Hermione, Harry n'aime pas vraiment les bals. C'est l'une des raisons pour les-quelles il n'y participe plus depuis notre 4 années. »  
  
Un bruit venant des escaliers les fit se retourner, mais ils ne virent rien. Se croyant seul, ils continuèrent à discuter de Harry, n'imaginant pas que celui-ci les observait au même moment, et cela durant plusieurs minutes. Au bout de 10 minutes, cela l'énervant de plus en plus, il retourna dans son dortoir afin de dormir vraiment. Il était satisfait, car Ron et Hermione avaient été suffisamment secoués à son goût.  
  
« Un jour, il faudra peut-être que je parle réellement. Mais pas pour le moment. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de justifier mes faits et gestes. » pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir alors que Ron entrait à son tour dans la chambre.  
  
Les jours passaient peu à peu, rapprochant Harry et les autres élèves de plus en plus vers la première phase de la compétition. Peu de temps après halloween, les professeurs de DCFM ou de duels des 4 écoles avaient présenté aux 16 champions les salles spécialement préparées pour permettre un entraînement intéressant pour la compétition. Ils y avaient des recueils de sorts et de contre-sorts de duels, ainsi que d'attaques et de défenses générales. Les professeurs pouvaient aider les élèves qui en faisaient la demande, dans les limites fixées par le règlement de la compétition. Il était évident pour Harry, que le professeur Rogue allait sûrement aider Drago lorsque celui-ci le lui demanderait. Pour sa par, il ne comptait pas demander de l'aide à Rémus, à moins de rencontrer un sérieux problème. Il savait que le dernier maraudeur l'aiderait. Il était très proche à présent. Plus depuis que Rémus connaissait les dons et pouvoirs de Harry ainsi que sa relation avec Fleur Delacour.  
  
Les salles étaient disponibles tout le temps pour les champions, ainsi que pour les personnes qui les aidaient à s'entraîner. Les champions étaient libres de s'entraîner avec qui il voulait. Généralement, Harry s'entraînait seul ou en compagnie des champions de Beauxbaton. Il avait vite compris que cela lui permettait de voir Fleur durant son entraînement en toute tranquillité.  
  
Ce fut lors d'un de ces entraînements, qu'un incident se passa. Il s'entraînait depuis 1 heure non loin de Franck et Rémy lorsque à son plus grand malheur, Drago en compagnie de Rogue entrèrent dans la salle.  
  
« Bonjour professeur Rogue. Vous venez nous tenir compagnie » déclara Fleur en souriant de toutes ses dents au professeur de potion.  
  
Celui-ci ne savait jamais trop réagir avec elle. Elle était indépendante et sûre d'elle. Il la trouvait attirante comme beaucoup de personnes dans l'école, mais elle était assez froide avec tous les sorciers qui voulaient l'approcher de trop près. Il souriait, pensant bêtement pouvant la faire réagir. Cela ne serait pas le cas, même dans des décennies.  
  
« Oui. Nous allons en plus pouvoir en profiter pour pouvoir discuter. » dit- il  
  
Son sourire se figea avant de disparaître lorsque Harry le fixa. Si son regard pouvait tuer, le professeur serait mort depuis longtemps. Cette pensée le fit sourire et il se détourna de son professeur pour revenir vers l'ouvrage qu'il consultait depuis le début de son entraînement. Ce livre était intéressant car malgré des sorts assez simples, il donnait des exemples de tactiques en cas de duels. Il lisait une tactique intéressante lorsque Malfoy l'interrompit.  
  
« Alors Potter, tu essayes de comprendre comment livrer un duel. Ce n'est pas ce livre de bas étage qui t'aidera à gagner » lui jeta-t-il à la figure en contemplant le livre en mauvaise état.  
  
Harry referma le livre, fixa le Serpentard avec mépris puis répliqua.  
  
« Je préfère cela que de prendre les conseils auprès d'un Malfoy. » il avait utilisé le même ton qu'il employait avec lui depuis le début de l'année. Un ton très dédaigneux.  
  
« Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, Malfoy comment va ton père. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'avait pas l'air en grande forme » termina-t-il en chuchotant afin que personne ne l'entende hormis Drago.  
  
Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Potter voulait insinuer quelque chose mais quoi. Il hésita puis décida de répliquer, sentant la colère monter en lui, alors que Harry envisageait plusieurs possibilités.  
  
« Ejectum » cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers Harry alors que les autres occupants de la pièce se retournaient en entendant le sort. Rogue avait l'air satisfait de la non-réaction de Harry, mais redoutait d'avoir raison. Fleur, elle ne s'inquiétait pas.  
  
Ce sort était d'un niveau assez moyen, mais très facile d'emploi. La cible en le recevant était éjectée vers l'arrière comme si elle recevait un puissant expelliarmus. Le problème avec ce sort, c'est qu'il était très rapide, et la cible devait donc agir rapidement si elle ne voulait pas le recevoir de plein fouet.  
  
Malheureusement, pour Drago, Harry regarda le sort arrivé sur lui, et leva sa baguette. Personne n'entendit le sort, mais le sort de Malfoy fut stoppé net à quelques centimètres du thorax de Harry en disparaissant en fumée. Il venait d'être stoppé par un contre-sort aussi rapide que lui. Harry souriait à présent, en regardant le visage de Malfoy surpris, et en apercevant celui de Rogue. Celui-ci ne s'était pas trompé. Arrêter ce sort aussi facilement demandait de la maîtrise et des réflexes. Deux choses que le Gryffondor possédaient.  
  
« Et si nous continuons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés la dernière fois » dit-il avant de lancer fortement « Serpensortia »  
  
Il y eut explosion, et un énorme serpent sorti de la baguette de Harry. Les élèves de Beauxbatons fut surpris en le voyant, et apeuré en entendant Harry lui parler.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Ryan : c'est vrai, mais il ne peut pas avoir de l'action pur dans tous les chapitres.  
  
Tiffany : et oui, il est puissant Harry. D'ailleurs il le prouvera durant les duels.  
  
Chen : J'espère que la discussion entre les 3 amis te plaît. Ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'ils redeviendront amis comme avant. Les raisons que tu donnes sont tout à fait correctes. Pour savoir quand Fleur et Harry se révèlerons ensemble, cela viendra en temps et en heure. Le tournoi lui commencera dans le prochain chapitre. Enfin la première phase qui devrait être intéressante.  
  
Miya Black : ok ok, voila la suite  
  
Sfavillante : merci pour l'appréciation, j'espère que la suite te plaît.  
  
Wynzar : merci beaucoup, il y a un peu de retard, mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, je continue.  
  
Lunenoire : merci d'apprécier cette fic ainsi que les autres, depuis le début  
  
Celina : Non, Harry n'est pas un mage noir. Enfin pour lui il ne l'est pas. Par contre, les autres peuvent le voir ainsi car il utilise la magie noire. Pour plus d'information, relit le chapitre 2, lorsque Harry explique à Rémus la différence entre magie noire et blanche.  
  
Haldir : Merci pour les compliments, je t'en remercie. Pour la relation avec Ron et Hermione, la réconciliation se fera plus tard dans l'année. Moi aussi j'aime bien lorsque Harry est plus éloigné d'eux deux.  
  
Nadia : Voila, dans ce chapitre, c'est lui qui les maltraite un peu. La réconciliation viendra après.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci pour le compliment. Pour la magie noire, la seul chose que je doit te dire est de relire le chapitre 2. Tu sera alors sa relation avec la magie noire. Mais je te rassure, il n'est pas un mage noire.  
  
Lilou (chap1) : comme tu l'avais deviner, il était bien avec fille qui n'était pas de Poudlard.  
  
(chap2) : ton raisonnement sur la magie noire est le même que le mien, tes arguments sont vrais.  
  
(chap2 bis) : tu avais déjà mis un review pour ce chapitre, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu as raison c'est bien une blonde qui n'est pas de Poudlard.  
  
(chap2 tiers) : la seconde reviews était passé, mais ce n'est rien. Je dit la même chose que pour la rewiew précédente.  
  
(chap3) : c'est vrai, il a bien changé. Personnellement je l'aime bien ainsi. Comme tu l'as remarqué il paraît arrogant, mais il ne l'est pas. Par contre il a une grande confiance en lui.  
  
(chap4) : Pour être franc, Hermione a déjà perdu mais elle l'ignore encore. L'altercation avec Rogue est telle que je vois leur relation. C'est un peu brutale, enfin bon. On inverse les rôles.  
  
(chap5) : il faut que je te remercie de m'avoir rappeler le commentaire de Harry dans le bureau du directeur. J'ai bien rie. Parfois, je me demande où je vais chercher cela. Pour les questions les réponses sont dans les prochains chapitres. Comme tu l'as remarqué, j'aime bien tracassé les ennemis de Harry, Rogue et Drago.  
  
(chap6) : la review a fonctionné. Tu as raison sur Harry, il rejoindra jamais Voldemort.Par contre, la forme d'animagus n'est pas un lion. Pour la raison simple, que le lion est trop cliché.  
  
(chap7) : et oui, c'est bien Fleur.  
  
(chap8) : et oui, Ron est toujours égal à lui-même. Par contre, l'idée de 'à faire peur à un détraqueur' est très bonne. Et c'est vrai, ils n'ont même pas remarqué la présence de Fleur.  
  
(chap9) : c'est vrai, niveau mental, ils sont identiques. Je me rappelle bien du passage dans le premier livre. Et oui, c'est Harry qui a attaqué les Malfoy.  
  
(chap10) : Harry c'est bien défoulé, même si ce n'est pas la seule raison. Par contre, je peux t'assurer que l'animal de Harry n'est pas un lion. D'ailleurs comme tu l'as remarqué, la relation entre Harry et ses amis est toujours tendu.  
  
Voila, il y a eut du retard, car je n'ai plus de connexion actuellement. Je ne peux donc pas aller sur internet comme je le désire. Pour cette raison, les chapitres seront mis avec un peu de retard selon mes possibilités. Malheureusement, mes fics ne seront pas terminer pour la sortie anglaise du tome 5, mais je peux vous assurer que sauf gros problème, je les terminerai.  
  
Je tiens à dédicacer ce chapitre à nouveaux reviewer, lilou qui m'a envoyé 12 reviews pour le chapitre 10.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimez ce nouveau chapitre, dans le prochain, la première phase commence.  
  
Si vous voulez me donné votre avis, vos suggestions, vos reproches envoyez moi une review. Cela me rend très heureux lorsque j'en reçoit. Je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Continuez à faire de bonne lecture.  
  
By By. 


	12. Première phase du tournoi

Chapitre 12 : Première phase du tournoi  
  
Drago regarda le serpent se diriger vers lui. Il se souvint alors du sort que Rogue avait utilisé pour faire disparaître le serpent durant la seconde année. Cela lui rendit confiance, et provoqua l'apparition d'un sourire mauvais sur le visage.  
  
Les autres élèves et professeur voyant cela, se posèrent des questions. Ils reçurent la réponse dès que le Serpentard leva sa baguette vers le serpent. Celui-ci avançait toujours comme lui avait demandé Harry.  
  
Drago formula le sort faisant disparaître le serpent et provoqua une fumée noire lorsque celui-ci le toucha.  
  
« Alors tu croyais qu'un vulgaire serpent pouvait m'impressionner Potter » cria Drago fier de lui  
  
« Tu disais » répondit simplement Harry en lui désignant du doigt le serpent qui se rapprochait de lui.  
  
L'apercevant, Drago se sentit se figer, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait pourtant utilisé le bon sort alors pourquoi l'animal était toujours là.  
  
Voyant que son élève ne réagissait plus, Rogue voulu intervenir, mais trop tard, le serpent se jetait déjà sur Drago. Tout le monde vit le Serpentard blanchir lorsque le serpent arriva sur lui et tomber par terre d'incompréhension lorsque le serpent le transperça avant de disparaître. Il ne comprenait plus rien.  
  
« Le grand, le présomptueux Drago Malfoy, digne héritier de sa famille à peur d'une simple illusion » déclara Harry avant de continuer « Si tous les Malfoy avaient été comme toi Drago, le monde aurait été en sécurité »  
  
Harry était au paradis, jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il aurait imaginé que Drago tombe dans un tel piège. Pourtant c'était le cas. L'illusion était parfaite.  
  
Tous les autres sorciers étaient sous le choc, pas même Rogue avait remarqué l'illusion. Harry était content de lui. Son plan avait fonctionné, et même mieux qu'il le souhaitait. Il fixa intensément Drago puis Rogue, lui jetant par la même occasion un regard haineux à son cher professeur de potions.  
  
Cet incident fit rapidement le tour de l'école. Tout le monde savait que Malfoy avait été une nouvelle fois la cible de Harry. La haine entre les deux élèves sentiment identique entre les deux maisons, était connu par la majorité des élèves. Un grand nombre de fois depuis des années, ils se combattaient l'un l'autre de différentes façons. Le fait qu'ils allaient pouvoir se mesurer durant le tournoi du duel intéressait les élèves des deux maisons en particulier et des autres maisons en général. Cela ferait un magnifique duel s'ils se rencontraient. Pour cela, ils devaient se qualifier pour la phase finale.  
  
Les jours séparant les élèves du 2 décembre, du début du tournoi, passèrent très rapidement. Les champions s'entraînaient de plus en plus, et la tension augmentait peu à peu dans l'école. Heureusement, les professeurs et les préfets veillaient au bon fonctionnement des cours et évitaient tout débordement. Le soir du 1er décembre, lors du repas, Dumbledore pris la parole. Chose qu'il faisait de plus en plus depuis le retour de Voldemort deux ans plutôt, surtout afin de rassurer les élèves.  
  
« Demain, la première phase du tournoi va avoir lieu. C'est pour cette raison, que les cours n'auront pas lieu. Les personnes voulant y assister et je pense qu'elles sont nombreuses devront se trouver en début d'après- midi au stade de Quidditch. Vous avez en effet sûrement remarqué, les travaux au milieu du stade. Vous découvrirez demain l'épreuve permettant de classer les élèves des différentes écoles pour la suite de la compétition. »  
  
Il regarda ensuite les élèves qui se posaient beaucoup de questions. Il sourit, sachant qu'ils allaient attendre quelques heures. Aucuns des professeurs ne devaient parler des épreuves et encore moins aux champions.  
  
« Vous vous posez des questions je le sais, mais vous devrez attendre demain » des expressions de déceptions se firent entendre dans la salle qui redevint silencieuse suite à un geste du directeur.  
  
« Je vais m'adresser aux champions maintenant, dormez bien, et en salle d'entraînement demain matin, où nous vous donnerons les explications sur l'épreuve »  
  
Le directeur se rassit, et les discussions redoublèrent dans la salle. L'excitation avait augmenté d'un coup, et durant la suite du repas, tout le monde discutait de l'épreuve du lendemain.  
  
A la table des Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione discutaient avec les autres dernières années, ainsi qu'avec les élèves de Beauxbatons.  
  
« Alors pas trop nerveux pour demain ? » demanda Ron à Franck  
  
« Non, pas trop. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations mais cela devrait aller »  
  
Franck regarda vers la table des professeurs Mme Maxime et Fleur qui étaient en conversation avec les autres directeurs et professeurs.  
  
« Je me demande pourtant ce que ils nous ont réservé » dit-il  
  
Il était assez confiant, mais savait que la première épreuve était cruciale pour la suite. En finissant premier de Beauxbaton, il pouvait espérer avoir des adversaires moins coriaces. Il avait observé discrètement presque tous les autres champions, et connaissait les concurrents les plus sérieux. Celui qui lui avait fait la plus grosse impression était Harry bien sûr, même s'il ne l'avait vraiment vu utiliser beaucoup de pouvoir qu'une seule fois, le jour où il avait fait un petit duel avec Drago Malfoy. Son illusion était parfaite. Il avait été aussi apeuré légèrement lorsqu'il avait comprit que Harry était fourchelangue, mais Fleur Delacour lui avait expliqué que cela ne signifiait rien. Elle lui avait certifié que Harry était quelqu'un de bien. En y repensant, il trouvait à présent bizarre que son professeur prenne la défense d'un de ses adversaires, même s'ils se connaissaient tous les deux. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que Harry était souvent présent lors des entraînements qu'il avait ainsi que les autres champions avec le professeur de duel. Il regarda alors pour la première fois de la soirée le gryffondor qui contrairement à ses camarades était plus loin au bout de la table. Il lui semblait que Harry était de plus en plus à l'écart de ses amis pour des raisons qu'il ignorait. Une question de l'un de ses amis le sortie de ses pensées, et il les oublia.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter pensait sans cesse à l'épreuve à venir. Et alors qu'il observait avec délice ses adversaires, il décida qu'il devait frapper un grand coup. Tout le monde devait savoir de quoi il était capable. Dans la limite de l'acceptable bien entendu. Il avait sentit depuis le début de l'après midi quelque chose qu'il le dérangeait. Il l'avait sentit en se promenant dans le parc, et y pensait depuis lors. En y pensant, cela devait être un bon test. Pour les autres sûrement, et pour lui un véritable bonheur, car si cela était le cas, il pouvait tenter une expérience qu'il voulait faire depuis plusieurs mois. Obéissant à son directeur, il se leva et quitta rapidement la grande salle, non sans jeter un coup d'?il à la table des professeurs, où Fleur ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il s'était levé. Il vit dans son regard ses pensées, toutes dirigées vers lui, et uniquement lui. Ce fut donc le c?ur léger, qu'il retourna dans son dortoir et dans le-quel il dormit attendant avec impatience le lendemain.  
  
Il se leva tôt, mué par une envie de faire ses preuves, même si celles-ci n'étaient plus à faire depuis longtemps. Il s'habilla et descendit déjeuner. La grande salle était presque vide et fut tranquille jusqu'à l'arrivé des frères Crivey qui s'installèrent à côtés de lui. Par chance, ils s'étaient calmé avec les années enfin légèrement. Harry les salua, et la discussion commença.  
  
Les autres gryffondor arrivèrent peu à peu, et bientôt Ron et Hermione entrèrent aussi. Ils cherchèrent Harry des yeux et le virent se lever et puis se diriger vers eux. Ron allait lui parler lorsque celui-ci au lieu de s'arrêter à leur hauteur, continua son chemin, sans même les regarder. Quelques secondes plus tard, il quittait la salle. Cela attristait le couple de le voir agir ainsi, surtout que cela durait depuis plusieurs semaines.  
  
« Il faut vraiment que l'on parle avec lui » déclara Hermione en s'installant alors que Ron remplissait déjà son assiette.  
  
« Tu sais, s'il ne veut pas nous parler nous ne pouvons rien faire » répondit Ron entre deux bouché.  
  
Hermione le regarda avec un air de dégoût. Parfois, son ami n'était pas sortable.  
  
« Tu oublies que si tu n'avais pas joué de ton balai, les choses se seraient arrangés, enfin je pense » En y songeant, la jeune fille se demandait si cela aurait été le cas. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle se posait la question. Les choses avaient toujours finit par se clarifier entre eux trois, cela prenait parfois du temps, mais cela fonctionnait. Là par contre, la situation devenait de plus en plus compliqué, et Harry ne semblait pas être près à faire le premier pas. En un sens elle ne lui en voulait pas pour cela, car il avait des choses à reprocher. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un avec lui. Elle savait que le professeur Lupin était là, mais elle pensait qu'il n'était pas suffisant. Elle souhaitait lui parler, mais depuis l'incident du balai, il était moins ouvert envers Ron et elle. Son regard se porta alors sur lui. Il était la solution au problème, elle en était persuadée. Ce fut à cet instant alors qu'il parlait avec le professeur Delacour, qu'elle réalisa qu'ils parlaient souvent ensemble. D'ailleurs en y repensant, elle était présente lors de son intervention suite au coup du balai. Cela éveilla un doute chez elle.  
  
Après le repas du midi, tous les élèves sortirent en cortège pour rejoindre le stade de quidditch, lieu de l'épreuve. Hermione pensait toujours à Harry, et à un moyen d'arranger les choses avec lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut installer dans les tribunes avec Ron et les autres qu'elle remarqua ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Un vrai parcours du combattant.  
  
D'un côté, il y avait une grande tente où devaient se trouver les 16 champions dans l'attente de passer. Puis après la ligne de départ, il y avait une sorte de parcours entre deux haies relativement haute. Contrairement au tournoi des 3 sorciers, ses haies étaient suffisamment basses pour permettre aux spectateurs d'observer le déroulement de l'épreuve. Il y avait sur le parcours des obstacles, fosses, tronc d'arbres et autres. Celui-ci débouchait vers une autre tente que les concurrents devaient traverser afin de terminer l'épreuve. L'épreuve n'était pas aussi dangereuse que celle du précédent tournoi, car elle servait juste à classer les champions des écoles entre eux. Les créatures qu'ils allaient donc devoir combattre permettaient seulement de voir s'ils pouvaient faire face à l'incroyable. Enfin c'était ainsi que le présenta Dumbledore en bon maître de cérémonie.  
  
Harry et les autres champions étaient rassemblés sous la tente de départ, se concentrant avant de faire face à l'épreuve. Il avait été décidé que Durmstang commencerait, suivit de Salem, Beauxbaton et en dernier Poudlard. Harry n'était pas déranger par cela. Il se désigna même volontaire pour passé en dernier, et sourit en entendant Malfoy se moquer de cela.  
  
« Si seulement tu savais seulement ce qu'il t'attend. » pensa-t-il en regardant Drago. Il était de plus en plus persuadé de connaître l'une des créatures qu'ils allaient affronter. Il en était presque sûr à présent, même s'il pensait que Dumbledore devait être vraiment fou en les utilisant. Harry sourit en disant cela. Plusieurs fois dans sa scolarité, il avait pensé à la folie de son directeur, dont la plus grande preuve était peut- être de lui avoir permis de continuer à apprendre la magie noire. Non il n'était pas fou, il était juste différent de presque tous les sorciers.  
  
Harry plongé dans ses pensées, ne remarqua même pas le départ un à un des champions de Durmstang, puis de Salem. Quand il s'en rendit compte, Franck lui avoua qu'il était resté sans rien dire pendant plus de une heure. Personne n'avait osé le déranger durant cette intense réflexion.  
  
« Alors confiant » demanda Harry après une hésitation.  
  
Le jeune homme le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui répondre sincèrement  
  
« Oui, assez. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que nous ne serons pas dans le même groupe, car tu es . tu es fort Harry. Le professeur me l'avait dit avant notre arrivé à Poudlard, et j'en ai eut la preuve, même si je pense que ce n'était qu'un avant goût de tes capacités. N'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait essayé de camouflé sa puissance, sauf face à Malfoy. Décidément, il devait avoir le sang chaud lui aussi comme Fleur lui avait fait remarquer.  
  
« C'est vrai, mais je t'assure que je vais utiliser tous les sorts que je connais pour gagner ce tournoi. » devant le regard étonné devant lui, il continua « Lorsque tu auras terminé l'épreuve, regarde-moi, et tu comprendras. » termina-t-il sous forme d'une énigmatique.  
  
Son interlocuteur le regarda ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, puis lui souri.  
  
« J'ai hâte de le voir » avoua-t-il  
  
Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour continuer à se préparer puis Franck sortit puis Rémy et les deux autres Beauxbatons.  
  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent, puis Harry entendit les acclamations de la foule. Le tour des 4 champions de Poudlard était enfin arrivé. Il regarda avec une haine non dissimulée Drago se lever puis aller hors de la tente. Il était le premier. Puis son ami Justin se prépara suivit de Terry peu après. Il les encouragea du regard. Ils semblaient tous les deux confiants, malgré l'inconnue devant eux.  
  
Les minutes passèrent d'une façon très lente. Harry pendant ce temps, réfléchissait à la marche à suivre. Il était maintenant certain de savoir qui était la dernière barrière avant la ligne d'arrivée. Le problème était de savoir s'il devait essayer son plan aujourd'hui ou non. Il se posait la question, lorsque Rémus Lupin entra.  
  
« C'est à toi de jouer Harry. » puis en se retournant pour sortir il lui fit un clin d'?il « Je suis certain que James, Lily et Sirius sont fières de toi » puis il sorti.  
  
Harry souriait encore plus, il savait quoi faire. Il quitta la pièce d'une démarche sûr que l'on lui connaissait depuis plusieurs mois Il se plaça sur la ligne de départ en ne regardant même pas le parcours devant lui.  
  
Au signal, il se mit à courir contrairement à tous les autres champions qui avaient été plus prudent. Il s'engouffra entre les deux haies, et à la première interception, tourna à gauche.  
  
« Erreur » dit le commentateur Lee Jordan, qui était venu spécialement pour l'occasion.  
  
« Potter vient de tomber nez à nez sur une monstrueuse araignée qui .. vient de stupéfixer » dit-il surpris lui aussi par la vitesse d'exécution de Harry.  
  
Dès que Harry avait vu la végétation bougée, sous l'effet de l'araignée, il l'avait aussitôt lancé le sort.  
  
« Trop facile, il faut que je fasse attention » se dit-il, avant de continuer à courir.  
  
« Magnifique, le génial Harry Potter, fleuron de la maison Gryffondor vient de »  
  
« Lee, impartial, sinon on vous coupe le micro » lui prévint une voix  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur MacGonagall, je suis impartial. avec Gryffondor » ironisa-t-il. Cela fit soupirer la sorcière et rire le public.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry avait sauté par-dessus plusieurs trous, échappé à des lianes emprisonnantes, sauté à nouveau. Ses réflexes causés par ses entraînements de Quidditch et considérablement accrus grâce à sa forme animagus lui était forts utils. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas certain, qu'un homme normal pouvait sauter aussi facilement la dernière fosse. Heureusement, personne semblait avoir remarqué la facilité dont il avait fait preuve.  
  
Il arriva à une nouvelle interception, lorsqu'un bruit curieux provenant de la droite le fit se tourner.  
  
« Des rats entre dans la danse. » cria Lee « Espérons que Harry ne soit pas allergique comme l'élève de Salem tout à l'heure. »  
  
Mais Harry n'était pas allergique. Il leva sa baguette sachant le sort à utiliser. Pas un vulgaire sort de défense, comme les autres champions, un sort d'attaque. Il le répéta plusieurs fois, et une demi-douzaine de serpent lui fit face. Il ne parla même pas. Les serpents sentant l'odeur des rongeurs, se retournèrent et les poursuivirent alors que ceux-ci s'enfuyaient. Harry les regarda à peine partir, puis se remit en route.  
  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes durant les-quelles, il échappa à des méchantes racines et à des créatures belliqueuses et tenaces, il arriva enfin au bout du parcours. Le bout cela était vite dit en fait. Il se trouvait entouré par la haie, sentant bien que la tente se trouvait derrière.  
  
Il y avait beaucoup de solution pour passer cet obstacle, comme les autres. Le but de l'épreuve était de tester le niveau des champions, ainsi que d'observer leurs réactions faces à l'imprévues. Cela expliquait que les obstacles étaient peu communs, tout comme les rats. Le résultat était des réactions différentes selon les participants.  
  
« Je commence à en avoir marre » déclara Harry, puis ayant pris sa décision ; sûrement différente des autres, il pointa sa baguette sur la haie, et hurla, surprenant pour lui. « Incendio »  
  
Aussitôt, la haie s'enflamma de toute par. Les spectateurs étaient éberlués. La fumée remplissant le stade prouvait la force de l'incendie. Certains s'inquiétaient déjà pour Harry lorsqu'ils le virent sortirent tranquillement des flammes, lui-même entouré par une lumière rouge. Le feu stoppa rapidement, et tous remarquèrent alors, que la moitié du parcours était brûlé.  
  
« Espérons que le professeur Chourave ne m'en veille pas trop » pensa-t-il  
  
Il s'avança ensuite vers la fin du parcours la tente, entouré bizarrement par deux professeurs. Sûrement en cas de problème. Harry sentait la chose à l'intérieur. Ce fut donc avait un sourire satisfait, à croire qu'il préparait quelque chose, qu'il s'engouffra dans la tente.  
  
Réponses au reviews :  
  
Tiffany : la situation avec Drago c'est arrangé enfin pour Harry. Pour Ron et Hermione, cela se rapproche.  
  
Miya Black : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suit va te plaire.  
  
Big app : merci pour les deux reviews, moi aussi je suis content que Harry s'éloigne de Ron et Hermione, même si cela est temporaire.  
  
Chen : J'espère que le tournoi va te plaire, ainsi que la suite du duel avec Malfoy  
  
Sfavillante : Merci pour ta sollicitude. Je vais essayé de mettre les chapitres toutes les semaines, mais pour être franc j'ai plus de mal à écrire, sachant que je ne peut pas mettre sur le net. Tu as raison, si seulement j'avais l'ADSL.  
  
Lunenoire : Si il ne meurt pas de peur, nous on meurt de rire en tout cas.  
  
Mara Jade : Merci beaucoup, pour l'animal, il y aura des indices dans les prochains chapitres, par contre, Harry ne se tournera pas vers le côté obscur.  
  
Phénix20 : Merci pour les compliments, surtout que je ne sais pas si je les mérite.  
  
Lilou : Merci pour cet grande review comme toujours. Pour Ron et Hermione, ils redeviendront amis avec Harry mais peu à peu. Hermione elle a déjà un doute à propos de Fleur, mais peut-être pas avec Harry. Quiproquo en perspective. Pour l'animagus, ce n'est pas une panthère non plus, mais on se rapproche. En vérité, Drago ne fera pas d'avance à Fleur, d'autant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance. Par contre, quelqu'un va le faire. Il y a d'ailleurs un indice dans le chapitre 10. Et cette personne ce n'est pas des regards meurtrié qu'il recevra. J'espère avoir répondu à tes attentes si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas.  
  
Haldir : Merci, ce chapitre est un peu plus long, j'espère que tu aimeras.  
  
Mymy : merci à toi d'aimer, et de m'envoyer ta première review.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : J'espère que la suite va te plaire.  
  
Mystikal : La voila la suite.  
  
Varda : Je sais, surtout que pour ce chapitre c'est pire. Alors excuse moi.  
  
Celina : Tu as tout à fait raison, d'ailleurs c'est Hermione qui y pense le plus même si Ron est très peiné par la situation. Mais tant qu'ils ne ferons pas le premier pas, cela n'avancera pas. De plus, Harry est bien pour l'instant sans eux. Cela changera, mais il lui faut du temps.  
  
Wynzar : merci beaucoup, moi aussi je l'aime ainsi Harry.  
  
Je sais, je sais cous voulez encore me tuer. D'ailleurs, à votre place, moi je le ferai. Mais si vous le faites, vous n'aurez pas la suite. Vous faites moins les malins maintenant. (Je plaisante)  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, même si je trouve que la scène de l'épreuve est courte. Je ne voulais pas la définir sous tous les angles, car en faisant cela, cela aurait perdu de son dynamisme et de sa vitesse.  
  
Je pense que les plus observateurs d'entre vous ont compris qu'elle est la créature que va rencontrer Harry, c'est assez facile. D'ailleurs, j'attends vos idées sur cette créature et sur le dénouement de l'épreuve. Je verrai ainsi si vous avez les mêmes idées que moi.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des idées ou des reproches à me faire, envoyez une review, je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Avant de finir, j'ai une question à poser. La rumeur disait que le tome 5 sortait en français fin Septembre, ce qui était raisonnable. Maintenant, il semble que cela soit annoncé pour décembre. Si c'est le cas, je vais le lire en anglais (ce qui serait marrant) si vous savez quelque chose, merci de me répondre.  
  
By By 


	13. Résultats et découvertes

Chapitre 13 : Résultat et découvertes  
  
Ron et Hermione observaient les champions un à un passé la première épreuve du tournoi. Ron se recroquevilla sur son banc sous les regards amusés de ses amis, dès que le premier concurrent rencontra une araignée.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de rire, je déteste les araignées » se plaigna-t-il sous les moqueries de ses amis Gryffondor. Hermione, essaya de dissimuler son amusement en portant une main à sa bouche. Elle ne voulait pas vexer Ron.  
  
Elle en fut d'ailleurs contente, lorsqu'elle vit avec horreur, une nuée de rats attaqués le premier concurrent.  
  
« Les rôles sont inversés, n'est-ce pas Hermione » se moqua le rouquin.  
  
La jeune fille n'aimant pas du tout cela, lui répliqua  
  
« Moi au moins, j'ai eut la délicatesse de ne pas rire de toi avec l'araignée » Elle avait utilisé un ton froid, et son regard était revanchard.  
  
Ron comprenant son erreur essaya de se faire pardonner en la prenant dans ses bras pour la 'rassurer' selon lui. La jeune fille se laissa faire, sachant que Ron pouvait être à la fois idiot et très intentionné.  
  
Ils restèrent tranquillement assis tous les deux durant le passage des champions de Durmstang et de Salem. Ils furent plus intéressés par leurs amis de Beauxbatons. Ils les acclamèrent tout comme les autres Gryffondor.  
  
« Génial, Franck a terminé premier, il doit être très content » déclara Ron alors que les résultats étaient donnés aux quatre champions français.  
  
Il allait continuer, lorsqu'un Lee en grande forme annonça le passage des champions de Poudlard.  
  
« Tais-toi Ron, ils arrivent » dit Hermione un peu sèchement  
  
Ron la regarda puis sourit « Espérons que Harry passera le premier »  
  
Malheureusement, Ce fut Drago, et Ron en l'apercevant grimaça  
  
A son plus grand malheur, le Serpentard passa l'épreuve, mieux que les deux autres, Justin et Terry   
  
« Le prochain c'est Harry, il doit faire mieux que Malfoy » déclara-t-il. Hermione l'affirma de la tête puis se tournant vers Frank qui les avait rejoint dans les tribunes, lui demanda  
  
« Comment allait Harry lorsque tu l'as vu ? »  
  
« Pour être franc, il allait très bien. D'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment hâte de le voir en action, car il me paraît en très grande forme » termina-t-il dans un murmure qui fit lever un sourcil aux deux Gryffondor.  
  
« Le voila » cria un Gryffondor, alors que Harry s'avançait vers la ligne de départ, et que Lee plus survolté que jamais, le présentait sous le regard courroucé de McGonagall.  
  
« Lee est toujours le même, il n'a pas changé. »  
  
« C'est vrai Ron, pourtant, il semblait plus calme tout à l'heure » lui fit remarquer Hermione  
  
« Oui mais, là c'est Harry » expliqua Ron alors que Franck le regardait bizarrement.  
  
Ils observèrent tout comme le reste des élèves et professeurs Harry commencer l'épreuve, et se débarrasser des problèmes qu'il rencontre sur son chemin. Ils sont tous étonnés de ses prouesses. Il est vrai que Harry depuis le début de ses études effectuent des choses que beaucoup jugeraient impossible pour un sorcier de cet age. Les Serpentard et Drago en premier rêvaient de le voir échouer, comme certains autres élèves. Malheureusement, c'est loin d'être le cas. Non seulement, il est plus rapide que les autres champions, mais en plus, ils utilisent des moyens peu communs. Plus surprenant les uns que les autres.  
  
Fleur tout comme Rémus frémirent lorsqu'ils observèrent le feu prendre de plus en plus de l'ampleur. Sentiment qui changea rapidement à la sortie des flammes de Harry.  
  
En voyant cela, Fleur se pencha vers Rémus et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
  
« Il va avoir droit à une petite explication avec moi pour m'avoir procuré une telle frayeur » dit-elle légèrement sur le choc avant de reprendre sa place  
  
Rémus lui sourit avant de lui répondre en jetant par la même occasion un coup d'?il rapide du côté d'une femme un peu plus ronde quelques siège plus loin de lui.  
  
« Je pense que le professeur Chourave ne va pas apprécier ce qu'il vient de faire »  
  
Fleur regarda dans la même direction avant de lui faire un signe de tête d'approbation.  
  
Harry rentra dans la tente un sourire aux lèvres. Le détraqueur qui l'attendait allait malheureusement pour lui payer pour ceux de sa troisième année, ainsi que pour la trahison de ceux surveillant Azkaban. La tente était plus petite que celle regroupant les 16 champions, mais suffisamment grande pour permettre d'avoir un espace entre lui et l'horrible créature.  
  
Déjà la sensation de froid, le transit et tous ses sentiments commençaient à le quitter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait cela, et il n'en serait jamais habitué. Sentant qu'il était temps d'agir, il pensa à un souvenir agréable, un souvenir où une magnifique blonde était présente. Il leva sa baguette, sous un effort de plus en plus important à cause de l'effet de la créature hurla la formule pas une mais deux fois.  
  
Les deux professeurs à l'extérieur commençaient à s'inquiéter, les autres champions avaient agit très rapidement, bizarrement plus vite que Harry. La tension montait, ils allaient eux aussi agir, lorsqu'ils entendirent un sort puis un deuxième lancés. Un grand bruit provenant de la tente se fit entendre, suivit de très près par un affreux et horrible cri d'agonie. L'inquiétude de lisait sur les deux professeurs, ils étaient sur le point de se déplacer vers la tente, lorsque Harry en sortie un sourire étrangement joyeux sur la figure. Il fit quelques pas, se retourna vers la tente, comme attendant quelque chose. 2 secondes plus tard, deux créatures argentées quittèrent eux aussi la tente. Un cerf que Ron et Hermione connaissaient depuis plusieurs années, ainsi qu'un chien qu'ils connaissaient aussi depuis aussi longtemps.  
  
Le fait que Harry puisse utiliser deux patronus étaient incroyables, surtout qu'ils étaient différents, un second mystère. Le premier étant les lambeaux d'habit noir et de chair se trouvant sur les crocs du chien et sur les bois du cerf. Les personnes étant le plus proche du terrain observèrent cela avant de voir disparaître les deux magnifiques animaux.  
  
Ron, Hermione ainsi que l'ensemble des élèves et professeurs étaient surpris de voir deux patronus, et surtout deux patronus d'une telle beauté.  
  
Hermione regarda la tribune des professeurs. Ils étaient sous le choc visiblement. Elle fut frappé car même Rémus qui était proche de Harry était éberlué, contrairement à Dumbledore qui arborait l'un de ses sourires malicieux qu'il aime tant et Fleur qui semblait amusé.  
  
« Encore un autre mystère » pensa Hermione avant de rediriger son attention sur Harry qui était toujours près de la tente.  
  
Il était content de lui. Cela faisait maintenant des mois qu'il avait réussi à faire un second patronus sous la forme de son parrain. Cela faisait aussi des mois qu'il travaillait sur ce sort qu'il maîtrisait depuis tellement d'année maintenant. Il était en effet persuadé de pouvoir utiliser ce sort sous une forme non défensive, mais offensive. En ce concentrant d'une certaine façon, il arrivait à créer des patronus plus agressif, qui neutralisaient les détraqueurs en les attaquant. Les détraqueurs étaient toujours repoussés, mais en plus ils étaient comme anesthésiés, et donc vulnérable face à ces patronus surpuissant que pouvait créer Harry. Il attendait depuis lors de pouvoir tester sur ces créatures sont ?uvres. Depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint Voldemort, ils participaient seulement aux massacres. Autant dire que Harry n'avait pas accès à l'un d'eux pour tester son sort. Heureusement, l'un des directeurs avait eut l'idée d'en utiliser un lors de cette épreuve.  
  
Harry pensait à sa fin d'épreuve, lorsqu'il vit les deux professeurs se diriger vers la tente, désireux de vérifier l'état du détraqueur.  
  
« A votre place, je mettrais des gants ainsi qu'un masque » déclara Harry  
  
Alors qu'ils le regardaient se posant beaucoup de questions, il rajouta en souriant  
  
« J'espère que vous avez l'estomac accroché » avant de se diriger vers la troisième tente où Mme Pomfresh attendait les champions après l'épreuve.  
  
« Alors Potter, pour une fois vous m'avez l'air pas vraiment amoché »  
  
« C'est exact, je vais bien. » répondit-il, se rappelant combien de fois il avait rencontré l'infirmière depuis sa première année. « Beaucoup trop de fois » pensa-t-il  
  
Il quittait déjà l'infirmière, lorsque les deux professeurs ressortirent de la tente, le visage blanchi comme par une vision d'horreur.  
  
« Je vous avais prévenu » leur dit Harry de loin en essayant de ne pas rire.  
  
L'un des deux repris son souffle et malgré l'insistance de l'assistance en explication, il demanda au Gryffondor.  
  
« Mais enfin Potter qu'avez-vous fait à ce détraqueurs ? » il avait utilisé un ton essoufflé et colérique, qui aurait fait encore plus rire le jeune homme  
  
« Moi mais rien professeur » déclara-t-il le plus sincèrement du monde « Par contre mes patronus l'ont comme vous l'avez remarquez quelque peu malmené. » rajouta-t-il  
  
L'autre après avoir soupiré, déclara, une phrase qui se répercuta dans tout le stade.  
  
« Ils. Ils l'ont. Il est en morceaux Potter »  
  
Harry le regarda comme offensé, puis comprenant que beaucoup de personne était sous le choc de cette révélation, rajouta une couche.  
  
« En morceaux, c'est vrai » dit-il puis après avoir trouvé du regard la tribune des professeurs, il continua « Des morceaux de détraqueurs à l'apéritif, cela ne doit pas être bon. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'apéritif, vous n'avez pas faim » demanda-t-il en regardant à nouveau les deux professeurs les faisant déglutir. Il sourit devant leurs réactions, il avait frappé un grand coup. Peut-être trop même. Son regard se porta vers les professeurs. Ils étaient vraiment sous le choc. Ils savaient plus que les autres que de tuer un détraqueur de la sorte était quasiment voir totalement impossible. Tous avaient la même pensée en tête, comment cela était possible.  
  
Voyant que le silence avait laissé place à un bruit de plus en plus puissant dans le stade, le directeur décida de prendre la parole.  
  
« Silence » demanda-t-il, chose qui l'obtint aussitôt  
  
« Maintenant que M. Potter en a terminé avec l'épreuve, nous allons donner le classement. » il regarda Harry de son regard malicieux qui lui fit un sourire comme réponse.  
  
« En quatrième, Justin Flinch-Fletchey » les Poufsouffle acclamèrent malgré leur déception.  
  
« En troisième, Terry Boot » ce fut autour des Serdaigle  
  
« En second Drago Malfoy et donc en premier Harry Potter » termina le directeur, sous les sifflets des Serpentard, et les acclamations surexcitées des Gryffondor et de Lee Jordan véritablement en très grande forme.  
  
Dumbledore laissa la foule acclamer les champions, regarda les dégâts causés par Harry dans le stade, et sourit.  
  
« Je tiens aussi remercier M. Potter pour avoir déjà commencé à redonner au stade son état d'origine » lança-t-il ainsi qu'un regard malicieux au Gryffondor sous les rires des élèves amusés et de certains professeurs.  
  
Plusieurs professeurs étaient étonnés du comportement de Potter, ainsi que la facilité qu'il avait fait preuve lors de l'épreuve. Cela prouvait sa confiance en lui, mais surtout de sa puissance. Ils avaient eut la preuve indéniable qu'il recelait en lui une puissance bien plus grande qu'il ne montrait, car il avait utilisé en vérité uniquement des sorts basiques alors que les autres champions avaient utilisé des sorts plus complexes et donc plus puissants. Les sorts basiques étaient moins puissants, pourtant les siens l'étaient suffisamment pour faire ce qu'il souhaitait. De plus, non seulement il avait été le plus rapide, mais en plus, il avait été plus ingénieux dans son approche des obstacles. Le dernier point, étant bien sûr le sort qu'il avait réservé au détraqueur. Cela, pratiquement personne n'arrivait à le comprendre. C'était donc pour toutes ces raisons que beaucoup de professeurs regardaient Harry avec des yeux énormes, ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
  
Hermione aussi se posait des questions. Elle avait bien suivit l'épreuve de Harry et était arrivée à la même conclusion que les professeurs.  
  
« Trop de choses ont changé. Trop de bizarreries. » Elle se leva et quitta le stade sans même attendre Ron, souhaitant ardemment clarifier la situation avec celui qui avait été son meilleur ami.  
  
Les élèves et professeurs quittèrent ensuite le stade pour rentrer à l'école, le temps clément de l'après-midi quittant lui aussi comme eux les environs. Bientôt remplacé par un froid normal en ce début de décembre.  
  
Les Gryffondor étaient tous très content de leur champion, qui avait fait honneur au Lion, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Une fête fut donnée en son honneur dans le dortoir. Ron ayant participé à l'expédition aux cuisines en compagnie de Seamus et Dean. Il était content de la performance de Harry. Mais ses pensées étaient sombres en pensant à son meilleur ami malgré l'allégresse présente. La fête commença réellement dès l'arrivé du héros, qui fut plus qu'acclamé par ses camarades, ainsi que par les élèves de Beauxbaton qui eux aussi glorifiait leurs 4 champions. Les festivités durèrent jusqu'au repas qui fut tout aussi animé. Harry avait fait un effort pour rester à la fête. Il était content d'être ainsi avec ses amis comme plusieurs années auparavant, mais cela justement l'attristait. Le temps avait passé, et il était différent, plus aussi insouciant qu'à l'époque, même s'il doutait qu'il l'avait été un jour. Cela l'empêchait de profiter comme les autres et de s'amuser. De plus, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne avec qui il souhaitait être, et cette personne était Fleur. Il fut d'ailleurs très content lorsqu'il la vit durant le repas. La connaissant, l'épreuve l'avait inquiété, même si elle ne le montrait pas bien entendu.  
  
A un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent, et Harry eut la confirmation qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui.  
  
Quelques heures passèrent, le calme ayant reprit sa place dans la salle commune. Peu à peu, les élèves quittaient montaient se coucher, même s'il était encore tôt. Les évènements de l'après-midi, l'épreuve et la fête avaient laissé des traces. Alors que Ron assis en face d'elle baillait une nouvelle fois. La faisant sourire à nouveau, elle remarqua que Harry observait la pièce.  
  
« Ron tu devrais aller te coucher. » il ne répondit pas « Ron vas y j'en ai encore pour longtemps avec ce devoir d'arithmancie » déclara-t-elle, sachant bien que le garçon ne comprenait rien avec cette matière.  
  
« D'accord » annonça-t-il en se levant.  
  
Il l'embrassa, puis partie vers son dortoir. Cela fait, Hermione regarda vers Harry. Elle voulait lui parler, mais seul. Elle savait que l'incident avec Ron avait laissé des traces, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Elle avait enfin trouvé le moyen d'engager la conversation, que le garçon à sa grande surprise se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle hésita, puis son caractère curieux reprenant le dessus, elle le suivit. Enfin elle essaya de le suivre. Après quelques méandres dans les escaliers et les couloirs, elle le perdit.  
  
« Il m'a peut-être remarqué » pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle continuait à avancer, lorsqu'elle observa une ombre. Une ombre qu'elle connaissait, Fleur Delacour. Et de toute évidence, elle était accompagnée. Elle resta en retrait, hésitante. Pour plus de sûreté, elle préféra retourner dans son dortoir, de peur d'être surprise par la professeur. Celle-ci devait avoir trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit. Cette pensée fit rougir la jeune fille. Elle prit la décision de garder cela pour elle, car cela était personnel.  
  
Le matin arriva rapidement pour les gros dormeurs. Elle ne fut malheureusement pas très réparatrice pour certaines personnes.  
  
Le cours de DCFM était commencé depuis 15 bonnes minutes, lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte. Les élèves étaient surpris de le voir arriver ainsi, et encore plus, lorsque Rémus lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir. Hermione savait bien que Rémus et Harry était très proche, mais cela la surpris tout de même.  
  
« Encore un mystère de plus » pensa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.  
  
Les cours de la matinée se passèrent très vite, et les élèves étaient déjà rassemblés dans la grande salle pour le dîner de midi. Le repas battait son plein, lorsque Hermione remarqua l'absence de Rémus et de Fleur à la table des professeurs. Une idée la fit aussitôt rougir. Elle se demandait avec qui Fleur se trouvait la soirée dernière. Elle avait d'ailleurs souvent remarqué que les deux professeurs discutaient ensemble.  
  
Elle réfléchissait tellement qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que les autres la fixaient. Ce fut donc une Hermione légèrement rouge, de confusion qui en les remarquant posa une question à Rémy.  
  
« Dis-moi Rémy, pourquoi le professeur Delacour n'est pas présente au repas ? »  
  
« Elle doit être dans la salle, ou avec le professeur Lupin » A ces mots, la jeune fille sourit, chose qui disparu lorsqu'il lui révéla « Elle est arrivée avec presque 15 minutes de retard en cours ce matin, et elle avait donc plusieurs chose à faire »  
  
Hermione était sous le choc, comme après une douche froide par cette information. Elle regarda vers Harry qui était quelques siège plus loin et resta éberlué en le voyant. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire différent, un sourire réel, sincère comme il en arborait presque plus. D'ailleurs elle se rendit compte, qu'il arborait ce genre de sourire depuis que les élèves de Beauxbaton étaient arrivés et pas avant.  
  
Devant cette révélation, elle continua de le fixer durant quelques secondes, si bien qu'elle croisa le regard de Harry qui lui sourit en la voyant.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Chen : Le coup de l'illusion est surprenant. J'en suis content d'ailleurs. Pour la créature sous la tente, un détraqueur est le meilleur choix. Le pauvre, il paye pour les autres.  
  
Wynzaz : Merci pour le renseignement. Je n'ai jamais été très fort en anglais, mais je prend la lecture du tome 5 comme un défis. Je tiens d'ailleurs que cela ne change rien dans ma continuité de mes fics.  
  
Harryjo : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
  
Tiffany : C'est vrai, Hermione se pose des questions et se rapproche du but dans ce chapitre.  
  
Miya Black : C'est vrai, c'est bien un détraqueur. Le pauvre va pas passé un bon moment.  
  
Haldir : Merci pour tes compliments. Je suis un peu sadique sur les bords, même si je pense que je ne le suis pas tout le temps. Pour l'épreuve, je suis assez d'accord, elle est passé rapidement. Toutefois, Harry devait la faire vite pour montrer sa puissance, même si elle n'a pas ressurgit d'une façon extraordinaire.  
  
corwin ishigami : Oui c'est un détraqueur. J'ai réfléchit, j'aime bien ce nouveau surnom, c'est très flatteur. Pour le sadisme, cela dépend des chapitres, et surtout de mon état d'esprit du moment. Par contre, je vais essayé de moins cacher de choses, tant que cela ne change pas mon scénario. Tu peux remarqué d'ailleurs qu'ils y a quelques informations entière dans ce chapitre.  
  
Mystikal : Je me répète beaucoup alors désolez, mais oui c'est un détraqueur.  
  
Dumbledore : J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre répond à tes questions.  
  
Big app : C'est vrai que le coup de la haie peut surprendre de la par d Harry. Mais il faut prendre en compte de son nouvel état d'esprit. Il utilise maintenant des moyens plus radicales  
  
Philippe Gryffindor : Tu as raison, que à chaque fois. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et te souhaite de bonne vacance. Quand tu reviendras, tu auras beaucoup de nouveaux chapitres à lire.  
  
Pantalaimon : Pour Ron et Hermine, c'est un peu vrai. Cela va changer bientôt. Par contre pour la seconde chose, je dois t'avouer que cela ne sera pas possible. La raison pour la-quelle on voit Malfoy est simple, je prend un plaisir fou à le malmener lui et Rogue.  
  
Merci beaucoup pour ses reviews. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère aussi que vous avez trouvé des réponses.  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des reproches ou tout autres choses vous savez quoi faire. Je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Je vous souhaite bon week-end.  
  
By By 


	14. Discussions et tasses de thé

Tout d'abord, excusez moi du retard, mais j'ai eut plusieurs occupations dont la lecture d'un certain livre que je compte terminer aujourd'hui ou demain, ainsi que d'autres choses toutes différentes.  
  
J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié depuis le temps, et que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre.  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et je vous attends à la fin du chapitre.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Dumbledore : merci beaucoup pour le compliment.  
  
Wynzar : Beaucoup de mystère pour Hermione, mais elle adore cela. Pour savoir comment elle va réagir ainsi que toi et les autres lecteurs lorsqu'elle apprendra certaines choses, c'est dans le chapitre.  
  
Chen : pour être franc, le coup du détraqueur je trouve assez cliché, mais c'est marche. Hermione a découvert pour Harry et Fleur, et elle va avoir droit à des explications.  
  
Miya Black : Moi non plus je n'aime pas ces bestioles. Et non, Hermione ne dira pas à Ron pour Harry, en tout cas pas pour l'instant (voir fin chapitre)  
  
Mimi : Voila la suite, moi aussi j'ai le cinq.  
  
Kathleen : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, je crois que c'est la première fois. Je suis content que tu aime, et c'est vrai que Harry est un peu prétentieux, mais c'est seulement son côté Serpentard qui refait surface. Pour moi, il l'est modérément, et surtout pas trop. Si tu veux un conseil, il vaut ce qu'il vaut. A la place d'imprimer, tu peux juste sauvegarder la page du texte avec Enregistrez sous et ainsi pouvoir les lire hors connexion.  
  
Lunenoire : Merci pour les 2 reviews. Tu t'es trompé pour l'épouvantard, mais c'était possible c'est vrai.  
  
Celine.s : Elle va parler avec Harry et n'en parlera pas à Ron (pour l'instant)  
  
Tiffany : Pour être franc, moi et l'anglais cela fait 2 aussi. Mais j'y arrive tout de même donc çà va. Vivement en français pour comprendre entièrement.  
  
Toutou : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite et j'espère que tu l'aimeras.  
  
Axos : Merci beaucoup, je continue.  
  
Relena : Merci pour les superlatifs, même si je ne suis pas certain de tous les mériter, mais merci cela me touche beaucoup. Pour le détraqueur, cela est assez horrible, pour en rendre malade les professeurs. Comme le dit Harry des morceaux de Détraqueurs pour l'apéritif.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Tout d'abord, j'espère que tu passe de bonne vacance, et ensuite je te remercie de lire ma fic ( je suis chanceux). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, en attendant la suite.  
  
Haldir : C'est vrai que le coup du détraqueur est cliché, mais j'aimais assez l'idée des patronus qui attaquaient. En ce qui concerne la puissance de Harry, elle n'est pas encore à son apogée. Moi aussi j'ai aimé le quiproquo de Hermione au sujet de Fleur et Rémus, c'était assez tentant. J'espère que tu vas aimer, la discussion entre Hermione et Harry qui sera riche en révélation. Pour terminer, une rupture entre Ron et Hermione est possible, cela peut changer.  
  
Chapitre 14 : Discussions et tasses de thé.  
  
Harry avait passé une excellente nuit en compagnie de Fleur. Il était allez la retrouver à l'un des étages du château avant de rejoindre sa chambre. C'était dans ces moments là, qu'il bénissait Dumbledore de lui avoir permit de garder cette pièce pour lui.  
  
« De toute façon, il aurait eut du mal à m'interdire d'y aller » Cette pensée fit sourire le jeune homme. Au début, il ne voulait pas contrairement à son père bafouer les règles de l'école. Mais les évènements ayant été toujours contre lui, cela avait été le cas.  
  
Cela le fit sourire encore plus, et il jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs où il vit Fleur absente.  
  
« Elle doit rattraper le travaille de ce matin. »  
  
A la fois légèrement déçut de ne pas la voir, mais toujours souriant. Il tourna la tête, et son regard croisa celui de Hermione, souriant toujours. Elle aussi souriait, mais elle donnait l'impression bizarre.  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent puis Harry la lâcha du regard, se posant une question. Qu'est ce que Hermione a découvert ? . La connaissant, il avait tout de suite remarqué son esprit réfléchir, et il semblait être l'objet de sa réflexion. Un doute l'envahie alors, même s'il ne laissa rien voir. Elle savait. Elle avait deviné ou remarqué que quelque chose se passait. Il avait eut une mauvaise impression lorsqu'il était rentré dans la salle de Lupin. Déjà elle l'observait. Ses doutes furent de plus en plus certains, lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le cours de métamorphose, elle regarda de la même façon Fleur qu'ils croisèrent en compagnie de Rémus.  
  
Fleur aussi remarqua cela, car Harry le vit dan son regard. Comprenant la signification de tout cela, il décida d'agir dans les plus brefs délais. Il en eut l'occasion à la fin du cours de métamorphose qui était le dernier de la journée. Comme toujours depuis le début de l'année, Harry réussi toutes les métamorphoses demandé par sa directrice de maison. Celle-ci avait été étonnamment surprise des prouesses de son élève depuis plusieurs mois, chose qui c'était accru depuis l'épreuve de classement du tournoi. En le regardant, elle avait un sentiment de fierté l'envahissait. Elle avait toujours eut un attachement particulier envers lui depuis sa première année, même si elle ne le montrait jamais. Elle l'avait observé du coin de l'?il depuis son entré à Poudlard en espérant qu'il ne ferait pas autant de troubles que son père. Malheureusement, contrairement à James Potter qui causait des problèmes, pour Harry, c'était les problèmes qui le suivaient. Elle l'avait vu subir les pires dangers durant des années, et comme par magie presque il en revenait toujours.  
  
« J'espère que cela durera. » se dit-elle toujours en le regardant alors que la fin du cours arrivait.  
  
Le professeur donna des instructions pour le prochain cours, donnant grise mine aux élèves. Ceux-ci sortirent de la salle pour se diriger vers les salles communes ou la bibliothèque, n'ayant plus cours ensuite. Ce fut à ce moment que Harry décida d'agir, en attrapant le bras de Hermione. La jeune fille avait pris la direction de la bibliothèque, alors que les autres Gryffondor se rendaient dans la salle commune.  
  
Harry remarqua l'air surpris qu'elle arborait lorsqu'en se retournant elle le vit.  
  
« Ce n'est que moi Hermione » dit-elle faiblement en se penchant vers elle.  
  
« Je suis certain que ton esprit à compris certaine chose, et je te demande de les garder pour toi. Ainsi que les informations que tu connaîtras ce soir en te couchant » il s'écarta d'elle, et sourit en observant son étonnement. « Ce soir une heure après le repas devant les grandes portes, visite chez Hagrid »  
  
Elle était tellement sous le choc de cette discussion même si elle était dans un seul sens, que lorsqu'elle décida de répliquer, Harry était déjà loin. Elle réfléchit à ses paroles, puis sourit.  
  
« Je vais enfin avoir des réponses » se dit-elle pour elle-même avant de reprendre le chemin de la bibliothèque.  
  
Plusieurs heures passèrent, et l'heure du rendez-vous de Hermione arriva rapidement. Elle venait de terminer son devoir d'arithmancie, lorsqu'elle prévint Ron qu'elle devait partir.  
  
« J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire à la bibliothèque, ce n'est pas la peine de m'attendre ce soir » lui dit-elle. Ron la fixa comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose, mais inclina la tête de compréhension.  
  
Alors qu'il retournait la tête vers Dean et Seamus avec qui il parlait, Hermione se demanda si vraiment il comprenait quelque chose. Sentant un sentiment colérique monter en elle, elle pris son sac et quitta la salle commune.  
  
Elle n'entendit pas Dean questionner Ron à son sujet.  
  
« Tu ne trouves pas que Hermione agit bizarrement aujourd'hui ? »  
  
Le rouquin le fixa avant de répondre « Hermione est une fille » ce qui clôtura le débat. Dean et Seamus par contre n'étaient vraiment pas satisfait de la réponse, mais bon avec Ron c'est tout ce que l'on peut obtenir.  
  
Hermione fit attention en se rendant devant les portes menant au parc, car elle avait compris que Harry ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'ils allaient se voir. De plus, elle était sensée être à la bibliothèque à étudier, et cela plusieurs Gryffondor l'avaient entendu. Elle passa les portes, puis fit quelques pas sur l'énorme perron recouvert d'une pellicule de neige. L'air était assez doux malgré ce début de décembre.  
  
« Tu es l'heure, comme toujours d'ailleurs » dit une voix qui la fit sursauter derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Harry, souriant pour une fois.  
  
« Allons-y » déclara-t-il d'une petite voix pour qu'elle seule l'entende.  
  
Elle voulait lui poser des questions alors qu'ils se rendaient vers la cabane de Hagrid, mais elle sentit qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Pire, elle pensait vraiment qu'il changerait d'avis si elle lui en posait.  
  
Elle était perdue dans cette pensée, lorsqu'il l'arrêta. Elle sursauta à nouveau, ce qui le fit sourire, puis frappa à la porte. Ils étaient arrivés. De bruits de pas s'entendirent, et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Hagrid.  
  
« Bonsoir Harry » dit-il  
  
« Hermione » déclara-t-il légèrement surpris, alors que plusieurs exclamations venant à l'intérieur, lui fit comprendre qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls avec Hagrid, et que surtout Harry n'avait pas dit qu'elle serait là.  
  
« Entrez tous les deux avant d'avoir froid »  
  
Obéissant au demi-géant, les deux élèves entrèrent dans la cabane alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.  
  
Si Hermione avait encore des doutes, ceux-ci allaient disparaître très vite. En effet, Madame Maxime et les professeurs Lupin et Delacour étaient tranquillement installés autour de la table et visiblement attendaient Harry.  
  
Comprenant qu'il y avait une personne de plus, Rémus fit apparaître une chaise de plus autour de la table, alors que Hagrid invitait les 2 élèves à prendre place.  
  
Hermione était de plus en plus troublé par la présence de ses professeurs, même si cette présence était tout à fait justifiée. Ce qui la dérangeaient, c'était les regards que ceux-ci lui lançaient. Hagrid et Olympe se posaient des questions sur sa présence, Rémus lui n'oubliait vraisemblablement pas l'épisode de balai. Elle compris alors pour la première fois qu'il était vraiment proche de Harry et voulait le protéger encore plus qu'avant. Par contre, Fleur semblait satisfaite de sa présence. Peut-être que Harry lui avait parlé.  
  
« Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous regardez ainsi sans vous parler toute la soirée »  
  
Les 5 personnes regardèrent alors Harry, puis 4 d'entre elle eurent un mouvement de recul, lorsque ses yeux changèrent brusquement de couleur, pour passer du vert émeraude au rouge sang flamboyant puis inversement.  
  
Voyant encore 3 sous le choc, Rémus ayant vite repris ses esprits, questions d'habitude, Harry souriant déclara tranquillement :  
  
« Désolez, mais parfois .. » Fleur continua la phrase « son côté Serpentard reprend le dessus »  
  
Ils se regardèrent, puis les autres et devant les regards étonnés des professeurs et de Hermione, ils éclatèrent de rire, et se frappèrent dans les mains en signe de satisfaction. Rémus sourit, alors que Hermione se posait des questions au sujet de la phrase de Fleur, à propos de Serpentard. Harry remarquant le trouble de son amie, lui dit une chose qui augmenta ce trouble.  
  
« Une des choses que tu ignores Hermione sur moi, c'est que je suis en partie un Serpentard. » dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux. La jeune femme ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, il continua les explications.  
  
« Lors de ma seconde année, une grande partie de l'école pensait que j'étais le descendant de Serpentard, car je suis Fourchlangue. Je sais que tu ne le croyais pas, en tout cas pas vraiment. Mais il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. C'est que durant le test du choipeaux, celui-ci voulait me placer à Serpentard. D'ailleurs, si je suis allé à Gryffondor, c'est uniquement car j'ai réussi à lui faire changer d'avis. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » termina-t-il la laissant réfléchir avant de répondre.  
  
Hermione avait écouté les paroles de Harry, se rappelant par la même occasion sa seconde année qui avait été riche en évènement. Elle sentait sa tête devenir lourde en pensant à ce que Harry venait de lui dire. Il devait aller à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor. Pourtant, il avait de nombreuses fois prouver qu'il était un Gryffondor, et notamment durant cette fameuse seconde année ou il avait tué le basilic grâce à l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Pour elle, cela prouvait qu'il était de la bonne maison. Pourtant, elle savait que son ami était différent de ses autres camarades de Gryffondor. Il semblait avoir un côté particulier, différents. Sentant le regard des autres personnes dans la pièce, elle releva la tête qu'elle avait baissée inconsciemment, et s'apprêta à parler en fixant Harry, mais elle se figea d'un coup.  
  
« Je crois que. je vais attendre qu'ils en finissent tous les deux » déclara-t-elle en rougissant et en détournant le regard vers Rémus et Hagrid. Elle nota au passage que les deux hommes affichaient un sourire franc qui couvrait presque entièrement leur visage.  
  
« Veux-tu un peu de thé, Hermione » demanda le demi-géant. Puis donnant un coup d'?il vers le couple qui continuait à s'embrasser, il continua « Quand ils commencent, personne ne sait vraiment lorsqu'ils s'arrêteront »  
  
Cette simple phrase permis à Hermione à se décontracter, la faisant rire comme les autres, alors que Fleur et Harry qui s'étaient séparés quelques instants lançaient des regards noirs comme si cette phrase avait le moindre impact sur eux.  
  
« Alors que penses-tu de cela Hermione ? » demanda Harry  
  
« Si tu es à Gryffondor, c'est car là est ta place. » répondit-elle honnêtement. Elle connaissait Harry, et même si celui-ci s'était éloigné d'elle, elle avait toujours confiance en lui.  
  
« Réponse intelligente, Mll Granger » déclara avec véhémence Rémus. Puis se tournant vers Harry « Tu vois, cela n'était pas difficile, elle est assez intelligente pour comprendre, et pour ne pas te rejeter »  
  
« C'est vrai, mais je doute que tous les élèves réagissent de la même façon, et même à Gryffondor. » annonça-t-il , alors qu'une pensée noire lui recouvrit l'esprit.  
  
« Malheureusement, tu as raison » continua Fleur en prenant la main droite de Harry dans la sienne. « L'important n'est pas le nombre d'amis que tu possède, mais la valeur de ceux-ci. »  
  
« Tu as entièrement raison Fleur » dit Hermione « La seule chose que je regrette Harry c'est que tu ais attendu aussi longtemps pour me dire cela » dit-elle, une once de reproche dans la voix. « D'ailleurs, comme nous sommes dans les reproches, depuis combien de temps vous est ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle très intéressé.  
  
Harry et Fleur se regardèrent puis Fleur lui répondit.  
  
« Nous avons commencé à nous écrire après le tournoi des trois sorciers, puis les choses évoluant, nous nous sommes rapprochés peu à peu, même si la première que nous ne sommes retrouvés n'étaient pas pour la meilleure raison, à la fin de votre 5ème année à tous les deux, juste après l'attaque de Voldemort » Trois personnes tressaillirent à ce nom, mais Fleur ne s'en préoccupa pas. « Ensuite, nous avons put nous voir grâce à la poudre à cheminette, dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore 2-3 fois durant votre 6ème année, puis il y a eut nos vacances ensembles cet été en août. Vacances qui furent très plaisante d'ailleurs » termina-t-elle en lançant un regard équivoque à Harry. Regard qui n'échappa à personne.  
  
Hermione était impressionné. Harry entretenait une relation assez suivit avec Fleur depuis plus de 2 ans et elle n'avait rien soupçonné.  
  
« Tu aurais pu avoir la délicatesse de nous le dire. Moi et Ron ne nous inquiétions beaucoup à ton sujet depuis 2 ans » dit-elle d'une voix à la fois sincère et légèrement outrée du manque de confiance de son ami.  
  
Harry comprenant son amie, lui annonça le pourquoi de ces choix.  
  
« Tu sais Hermione, ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance en toi, mais j'avais besoin d'être seul. Seul avec mes sentiments, et avec mes problèmes. Grâce à Fleur, j'ai réussi à passer une cinquième année assez bonne. Je t'e suis d'ailleurs reconnaissant de m'avoir laisser tranquille durant cette année là. A l'époque je doutais beaucoup. J'ai fait des choix particuliers que tu n'aurais pas compris à l'époque, voir même que tu ne comprendrais peut-être pas maintenant. J'ai eut un cap très difficile en fin d'année, et sans l'intervention de Fleur, il est fort possible que j'aurai commis l'irréparable. En y pensant, elle était la seule et unique personne qui pouvait m'aider. Et cela Albus l'avais vite compris. » Il regarda sa française dans les yeux et sourit comme à chaque fois que cela se produisait. « Je voulais vous parler au début de notre 6émé année, mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose m'en a empêché. Puis les mois passant, nous nous sommes peu à peu éloignés, surtout que je ne voulais pas m'imposer, alors que toi et Weasley, vous vouliez un peu plus d'intimité. »  
  
Le commentaire fit rougire Hermione, même si le fait que Harry appelle Ron par son nom la dérangeait un peu. Mais une chose était sûr, et Harry l'avait sûrement compris avant elle, Ron ne comprendrait certainement pas ce que Harry venait de dire.  
  
« Je crois que c'est tout. Si tu as des questions, je peux toujours y répondre » Les paroles fit revenir Hermione qui avait écouté la fin des propos de Harry que d'une oreille. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Rémus qui lui en fit remarque.  
  
Hermione rougit devant son professeur et lui répondit « excusez-moi, mais je viens de comprendre pourquoi Harry ne nous a pas parlé ou plutôt pourquoi il n'a pas parlé à Ron. Je n'ai pas été une bonne amie pour toi Harry » dit-elle en le regardant. « Je n'ai pas deviné ni tes pensés, ni tes problèmes réels. Si tu n'as pas parlé, c'est car tu savais que Ron ne comprendrait pas et surtout serait capable de le prendre mal tout comme au début de notre quatrième année. Je dois vraiment manquer de jugement pour ne pas l'avoir compris avant »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tu dois malheureusement trop fréquenter M. Weasley » déclara Rémus qui ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression d'oublier le coup du balai.  
  
« Peut-être en effet » déclara Hermione, un petit sourire franc pour la première fois de la soirée sur le visage, avant de commencer à rire en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, suivit pour tous les autres, y compris Harry. Elle réalisa alors, que c'était l'une des première fois qu'elle le voyait rire ainsi depuis longtemps. Le fossé entre eux deux se comblait peu à peu.  
  
Une question lui vint à l'esprit, et elle lui posa :  
  
« Harry, j'aimerais savoir si tu es » commença-t-elle avant de stopper hésitante.  
  
Harry comprenant la question, lui répondit simplement.  
  
« Tu peux demander à Fleur, mon animagus est très doux »  
  
Elle allait répliquer, lorsque Harry se transforma sous ses yeux. A sa place se trouvait un magnifique tigre. Mais pas un tigre commun, un tigre rare, un tigre blanc. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry était de retour, et à la vision devant lui, comprit qu'il avait eut le bon choix en parlant à Hermione.  
  
« Je crois que cette discussion continuera par la suite, mais un autre jour. » déclara Fleur, réalisant qu'il commençait à se faire tard.  
  
Hermione déçut par cela, pris la parole.  
  
« D'accord, de plus nous aurons le temps de discuter durant les vacances dans quelques semaines »  
  
la réponse de Harry surpris tout le monde, car il avait un autre projet.  
  
« Cela ne sera pas possible » annonça-t-il en regardant Fleur alors que les autres personnes les regardaient.  
  
« Comment çà ? D'autres projets » demanda Rémus  
  
« Disons tout simplement, mon cher Lunard, que ma femme et moi allons passer quelques jours dans un nid dans la montagne » révéla-t-il d'un sourire malicieux, alors que Fleur enfouissait son visage dans ses mains et que Olympe portait l'une des siennes devant sa bouche afin d'étouffer un hoquet de compréhension.  
  
Visiblement, les nouvelles étaient surprenantes pour tous.  
  
Voila c'est finit pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude.  
  
Si vous voulez me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, bon ou mauvais, vous savez quoi faire, idem pour les questions.  
  
D'ailleurs, j'ai un avis à demander. Je voudrais savoir si certains d'entre vous désiraient que les relations entre Ron, Hermione et Harry s'arrange ou se dégradent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai de plus de mal à l'encadrer dans cette fic, alors si vous pouviez me répondre, cela m'arrangerait. Je vous remercie d'avance.  
  
Je tiens aussi à préciser dès maintenant, que même si il est possible que dans quelques semaines une nouvelle fic basé sur le tome 5 arrive sur le site, je terminerai mes autres fics, vous pouvez en être certains.  
  
Bon week-end, et By By 


	15. Retour de vacance

Chapitre 15 : Retour de vacance  
  
Les vacances de noël venaient de se terminer, et tous les élèves souhaitant rentrer chez eux étaient à nouveau à bord du Poudlard Express en ce début janvier pour retourner à Poudlard. Le temps était assez couvert et froid même à l'abri des murs de la gare de Londres.  
  
Surveillant l'embarcation des élèves, une jeune femme surveillait du coin des yeux le passage permettant d'entrer sur le quai. Elle semblait attendre l'arrivé de quelqu'un. Un coup de sifflet la ramena à la réalité, et la fit remonter à bord, pour rejoindre le compartiment des préfets. Le préfet- en-chef étant resté à Poudlard durant les vacances, elle était maître à bord, et en était fière. Même si cela la rendait légèrement nerveuse. Le temps de donné les consignes aux autres préfets, et une fois seule, elle replongea dans ses pensées. Il y en avait de quoi, car le dernier mois avait été riche en information. Tout d'abord, elle s'était rapproché de Harry comme elle le souhaitait et cela la rendait heureuse. Suite à la rencontre chez Hagrid, ils ne s'étaient vu qu'une seule fois un jour où Ron était trop occupé avec l'un des ses devoirs, qu'il avait comme d'habitude fait au dernier moment.  
  
Les deux discussions qu'elle avait eut avec son ami lui avait permis de renouer avec lui. Elle était toujours sous le choc des informations qu'elle avait reçu de sa part. Il est vrai que sa liaison avec Fleur l'avait beaucoup surpris, surtout qu'elle avait considéré la jeune femme de superficielle durant sa 4ème année. Elle avait eut tort, elle n'était pas ainsi même si elle pouvait se montrer comme telle. L'annonce du mariage l'avait beaucoup secoué, surtout qu'il était jeune, plus jeune qu'elle d'ailleurs. Puis en réfléchissant, c'était exactement le genre de comportement typique de Harry. Elle savait depuis longtemps que Harry pouvait faire des choses paraissant irréfléchies de prime abord et qui s'avérait judicieux par la suite. Elle ne savait pas si cela était le cas ici, mais c'était leur choix et celui de personne d'autre. D'ailleurs, Rémus avait parut surpris par la nouvelle, comme quoi Harry cachait des choses à tout le monde. Cela n'était qu'un détail, car durant la seconde discussion, elle avait découvert avec une certaine réserve que Harry pratiquait un grand nombre de sorts de magie noire. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer que cela était possible sans tomber dans les travers de Voldemort, mais elle avait des doutes. Elle avait pensé à cela durant les vacances, et ayant confiance en Harry, elle avait décrété qu'il devait avoir raison sinon Dumbledore l'en aurait empêché de poursuivre son apprentissage dans cette voie.  
  
La seule chose qui l'inquiétait, était que Harry devait revenir par le train à Poudlard. Lui et Fleur passaient les vacances ensemble, seuls tous les deux. Hermione se demandait où ils étaient allés, et espéraient que tout se passerait bien pour eux. Pour la première fois, Harry quittait Poudlard pour noël, mais comme elle avait accepté de passé les vacances chez Ron, et que pour l'instant lui et Harry n'étaient pas vraiment en phase, elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Cela la dérangeait, mais elle savait pertinemment que Ron ne pourrait pas malheureusement tout comprendre. Il était parfois borné et sensiblement contre le changement. Alors lui dire que Harry s'amuse à pratiquer la magie noire le choquerait peut-être plus que tout.  
  
Le trajet jusqu'à l'école se passa bien pour la préfète-en-chef. Elle avait eut plus de travail que durant la rentrée en septembre et cela l'a contraint de ne pas pouvoir rester avec Ron de tout le trajet. Celui-ci ne fut pas trop déranger par cela. Il passa tout le trajet à discuter avec les autres dernières années de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle avec les-quels ils se posaient beaucoup de questions au sujet de la suite du tournoi, et ainsi des pronostics à propos du futur gagnant.  
  
Une fois de retour, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande salle afin de prendre le repas du soir, permettant aux directeurs de maisons ainsi qu'aux professeurs étrangers de vérifier si tous les élèves étaient bien de retour. Hermione remarqua bien que comme elle l'avait deviné, Harry et Fleur étaient absents. D'ailleurs, plusieurs élèves de Beauxbatons s'en étaient aperçus eux aussi, et se demandaient bien où se trouvaient donc leur professeur. Puis soudain, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, le professeur Delacour entra dans la pièce et pris place à la table des professeurs à côté de Rémus. Elle souriait. Son regard croisa celui de Hermione, et celle-ci comprit que tout allait bien. Harry devait être là lui aussi, mais pour ne pas paraître trop suspicieux, il ne venait pas au repas.  
  
« Le connaissant, il doit être en train de manger avec Dobby dans les cuisines » pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle avait vu juste car en effet, Harry était dans les cuisines à se restaurer afin de récupérer du voyage. Ils avaient transplanné sur de grande distance, et il n'était pas encore habitué à le faire. Il ressentait donc une grande fatigue. Cela lui était tout à fait égale, car il venait de passer les meilleures vacances possibles. Différentes de celles de l'été qui avait pris une tournure particulière qui s'était terminé par son mariage. Mais très bonne tout de même. En repensant à son mariage, il sourit en se rappelant la réaction de Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé le soir où il l'avait annoncé à Rémus et aux autres.  
  
« Tu devais nous avertir avant Harry » lui reprocha le directeur en lui lançant un regard très appuyé. L'adolescent remarqua à peine le regard lancé. Il redoutait la réaction du directeur qui commençait à se demander ce que Harry lui réserverait la prochaine fois. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard Harry avait fait beaucoup de chose, mais cela, pas même James Potter ne l'aurait fait.  
  
Remarquant que son élève ne prenait pas du tout ombrage de ce qu'il disait, il soupira tout en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil.  
  
« Qu'as-tu l'intention de me dire maintenant ? Car te connaissant, je suis certain que tu n'es pas venu seulement pour me dire cela ? » affirma-t-il tout en lançant un regard vers Harry puis vers Rémus. Le directeur voyait toujours aussi juste. La vraie raison de la visite de Harry allait suivre.  
  
« Fleur et moi allons quitter Poudlard durant les vacances de noël. Nous avons pensé qu'il était judicieux de ma part de vous en avertir dès maintenant. » déclara-t-il en souriant, ses yeux pétillant à présent de la même malice que le directeur.  
  
Dumbledore n'était pas vraiment pour que Harry quitte Poudlard, mais il savait bien qu'à la fin de l'année, cela serait le cas de façon définitive. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, faisant apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Rémus qui redoutait la réaction du vieil homme. Harry avait tendance à tirer de plus en plus sur la corde, et il pensait que le directeur allait finir par en avoir assez. A moins que Harry souhaitait cela. Mais ce fut à nouveau pas le cas, et il accepta la requête de son élève.  
  
Ce fut donc d'une façon tout à fait naturel, que le couple quitta Poudlard pour les vacances, séparément bien entendu. Ron avait été très surpris par cette nouvelle, car s'était la première fois que Harry quittait Poudlard pour Noël, voire même depuis sa quatrième année. Enfin cela il le croyait. Même s'il n'était plus aussi proche ou précisément plus proche de Harry, cela l'intriguait. Il questionna Hermione qui lui répondit qu'il serait avec Lupin pendant deux semaines. A l'évocation du professeur, il déglutit. Celui-ci restait froid envers lui, encore plus qu'avec Hermione. Pour cette raison, il n'avait pas demandé plus de renseignements sur le sujet. Cela causait un désagrément pour la préfète-en-chef qui ne savait pas ce que pensait Ron de Harry. Elle regrettait qu'une amitié de 6 ans s'évanouisse de cette façon.  
  
Après avoir terminer le repas, le directeur demanda l'attention de l'assemblé. Tous les élèves le regardèrent se demandant ce qu'il se passait, car le directeur ne prenait pas la parole tous les jours. Il le faisait surtout lorsqu'il devait annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles comme les attaques de Voldemort. En pensant à cela, beaucoup d'élèves devinrent blanc en anticipant les paroles du directeur. Devant des regards inquiets de ses élèves, il les rassura tout de suite.  
  
« N'ayez pas de craintes, je ne vais ni annoncer une attaque »ce qui fit soulagea beaucoup d'élèves « ni vous dire que les sorties au prés-au-lard sont suspendues » dit-il en souriant sachant que cela était important pour les élèves. « Cette annonce concerne les dernière année. Pour des raisons qui me sont propres, nous allons renforcer les cours de DCFM. Pour cela, vous passerez d'ici la fin du mois, vos ASPIC dans une matière selon vos options. A la place, vous aurez un cours de DCFM supplémentaire. Dans la mesure où le professeur Lupin à déjà beaucoup de travaille, j'ai accepté l'aide des autres directeurs. Chaque maison suivra donc ce cours avec les élèves étrangers et leurs professeurs. De cette façon, les Gryffondors suivront les cours avec les élèves de Beauxbatonx et le professeur Delacour. Il sera de même pour les autres maisons, sauf pour Serpentard. Pour eux, j'ai accepté la proposition du professeur Rogue. C'est donc lui qui assurera cette fonction. »  
  
Cela fut accompagné de différentes façons selon les maisons. Les Serpentard semblaient vraiment satisfait d'avoir Rogue comme professeur. Ils allaient déchanter assez vite. Rogue favorisait sa maison, mais là il ne pouvait pas le faire. De plus, le directeur lui avait interdit d'avantagé son champion et de leur apprendre certains sortilèges. Il se doutait de cela, mais bizarrement cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il pouvait aider Drago d'ailleurs il ne s'en était pas privé, mais dans des limites qu'il avait lui-même fixées. Certes il n'aimait pas Potter, mais c'était hors de question pour lui d'apprendre aux élèves de sa maison un certain nombre de sorts, sachant bien qu'ils étaient ou seraient bientôt des futurs mangemorts. Si à cause de cela Drago perdait contre Harry dans ce cas dommage. De plus, au fond de lui et même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il était persuadé que Harry était presque capable de battre n'importe qui à l'école.  
  
«Cela permettra aussi, même si cela est déjà fait depuis 3 mois, l'insertion définitive des écoles étrangères à Poudlard. Les enseignements qui seront échangés durant ces cours, ont pour but une ouverture vers une culture étrangère, et d'augmenter donc ainsi votre expérience. Je suis persuadé que cela sera bénéfique pour tout le monde. »  
  
Le directeur sourit encore plus devant les réactions plus enthousiastes des élèves. Il remarqua que Fleur n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise tout d'un coup, et devina la raison.  
  
« Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais les tourmenter » pensa le directeur en lançant un regard malicieux au professeur Delacour, qui comprit aussitôt en voyant le directeur.  
  
Elle resta impassible, tout en dirigeant son attention vers la table de sa nouvelle classe les Gryffondor. En rencontra le regard de Hermione qui semblait un peu inquiète. Les autres élèves à côté d'elle, semblaient eux assez excité par le nouveau cours. Surtout les garçons, désirant depuis longtemps avoir Fleur comme professeur. Les autres filles étaient moins réceptrices devant cette annonce.  
  
Le directeur instaura le silence une nouvelle fois, en reprenant la parole.  
  
« Dans 3 semaines, les dernières années passeront donc les ASPIC anticipé pour la divination et l'arithmancie. Dès lors, vous aurez à la place votre nouveau cours. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez interroger les professeurs Vector, Trelawney et Lupin. Ils vous répondront sur tous les domaines. Maintenant que cela est fait, je vais vous avertir d'un évènement qui concernera tous les élèves, et je suis certain que beaucoup d'entre vous serons très intéressé. Pour fêter la dernière phase du tournoi, il y aura une réception officielle. Dans ce cadre, un bal aura lieu en avril, ouvert à tous. J'espère seulement que nos 16 champions seront en état d'y participer, car ils l'ouvriront »  
  
Cette annonce provoqua plus de bruit que la première. Les réactions furent aussi vive que 3 ans avant lors du précédent tournoi.  
  
Ron qui avait suivit les paroles du directeur était contrairement à la dernière fois confiant à propos de sa cavalière. D'ailleurs, il profita de la fin du repas pour demander d'une façon plus officielle que la toute première fois. Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda avec le plus de conviction possible.  
  
« Ma belle Hermione, me ferais-tu l'honneur de venir avec moi à ce bal ? »  
  
Sa demande fut soudaine et totalement sincère. Hermione voulait aller avec lui, c'était normal pour elle. Elle accepta donc, ce qui soulagea Ron qui même s'il n'avait rien dit, savait que quelque chose clochait entre eux. L'attitude en retrait de la jeune fille durant les vacances avec lui et ses parents au Terrier ne le rassurait pas. Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il avait eut tendance à la laisser un peu seul trop souvent. Rassuré, il lui posa une question qui la surprit.  
  
« Au fait, sais-tu où est Harry en ce moment ? Car il n'était ni dans le train, et ni ici » termina-t-il plus lentement.  
  
Elle resta quelques secondes à le regarder sans savoir quoi répondre. Heureusement, il prit cela pour de la réflexion.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, nous devrions peut-être demander au professeur McGonagall. Elle doit savoir où il est ? Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? Je croyais que tu l'évitais à présent. »  
  
Le garçon rougit et marmonna. « Tu n'étais pas présente, mais j'ai été obligé d'expliquer pourquoi je ne parlais plus Harry à ma mère, surtout qu'elle lui avait demandé de venir au Terrier à noël, et qu'il a bien sûr refusé. »  
  
Il ne l'a regardait pas, prouvant bien que Molly n'avait pas apprécié la réponse.  
  
« Ce fut pire que le funeste jour de la beuglante » murmura-t-il  
  
Hermione se rappelant ce jour de seconde année ne réussie pas à ne pas rire, ce qui surprit les autres ne connaissant pas l'histoire.  
  
« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant Ron ? » « Ma mère veut que je redevienne ami avec Harry. Alors si toi tu es d'accord, je crois que nous devrions aller lui parler. » finit-il par admettre  
  
« Il en a mis du temps » pensa-t-elle, avant de penser au fait que pour elle, il n'y avait plus de problème avec Harry.  
  
Elle lui promit de réfléchir au problème, alors qu'ils quittaient la grande salle pour retourner dans leur salle commune.  
  
Lorsqu'il arrivèrent, ils eurent la surprise de voir que Harry était là. Enfin ce fut Neville qui les prévint, qu'il était dans son lit vraisemblablement à dormir. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent puis elle lui dit.  
  
« Attendons encore quelques jours avant de lui parler. Le temps de voir ce que nous allons lui dire. »  
  
« Tu dois encore avoir raison comme toujours » répliqua-t-il, convaincu qu'elle avait raison. Sur cela, lui aussi étant fatigué, il prit la direction de son lit, non sans avoir embrasser sa chérie devant les moqueries des premières années. Ce fut donc une Hermione légèrement rouge qui resta planté au centre de la salle commune. Elle avait un problème, et elle voulait en faire par à quelqu'un. Elle réfléchissait depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle quitta précipitamment la salle et s'engouffra dans les sombres couloirs du château.  
  
Loin de là, un sorcier savourait un verre de vin, en trinquant à l'élimination prochaine de son ennemi de toujours. Dans quelques mois pour être plus précis.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany : moi aussi j'aime bien les happy rends. Les relations vont donc s'améliorer tout d'abord avec Hermione puis peu à peu avec Ron.  
  
Mimi : voila la suite, normalement, la suite devrait venir plutôt  
  
Miya Black : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.  
  
Chen : et oui, je suis comme cela, et d'ailleurs Harry est comme cela, il va au fond des choses. Par contre que Hermione quitte Ron, je ne sais pas encore, mais pourquoi pas.  
  
Wynzar : la relation Harry/Fleur sera plus au centre un peu plus tard. Et pour la relation entre Harry et Ron, malheureusement, je crois que cela va s'arranger, mais rien n'est jamais définitif.  
  
Relena : Si tu me dis tous ses objectifs, c'est beaucoup trop selon moi. Mon problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à déterminer si ce que j'écris est bien ou non, et pour moi c'est. comme c'est, difficile à déterminer. Et oui, il s'est marié en cachette, et en plus il n'a prévenu personne, pas même Rémus. Heureusement, il a bien pris la chose.  
  
Lili : Désolé, je sais cela surprend, c'était un peu le but de la man?uvre. Pour sa relation avec ses amis, cela sera un peu çà. Pas éloigné, mais pas encore amis comme avant.  
  
Celine s : Merci, voila la suite.  
  
Big Apple : Je continue.  
  
Fashion Phoenix : merci pour la review. Pour la relation entre Harry et ses deux amis, pour l'instant cela veut s'arranger, mais pas encore tout à fait.  
  
Kathleen : les choses continuent à s'arranger avec Ron et Hermione. Ils redeviendront amis, mais cela prendra du temps.  
  
Lilou :  
  
Comme tu l'as dit, les choses entre Ron, Hermione et Harry s'arrangeront même si pour l'instant, ils y ont des problèmes. Je suis content que le duel contre Drago ta plu, car j'ai essayé pour une fois de le ménager. Comme tu l'avais deviné, la créature sous la tente est bien un détraqueur, créature que Harry peut neutraliser assez facilement. En ce qui concerne le tome5, j'ai vu aussi le reportage dont tu fais référence, et moi aussi j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion., malheureusement. 2 patronus s'est toujours plus impressionnant qu'un seul. De plus, le détraqueur n'en ressort pas vivant, même si pour moi, les détraqueurs ne sont peut-être pas les créatures les plus vivantes. C'est vrai que Ron est assez énervant à se moquer d'Hermione. Cela prouve qu'il n'est pas encore assez mature pour certaine chose. Et oui, il se transforme en tigre blanc. Pour moi, c'est non seulement plus beau qu'un lion, mais bien plus puissant. De plus, une petite rectification, Harry ne vas pas épouser Fleur, car il l'a déjà épousé, et cela durant les vacances d'été. (Je suis mesquin de ne pas l'avoir dit, je sais)  
  
Pour la relation avec Ron, cela finira par s'arranger, mais il faudra du temps, surtout que rien n'est jamais définitif ( surtout avec moi)  
Pour ta dernière question, j'ai lut le tome5 (difficilement mais bon)  
je le trouve bien, mais j'attends la version française afin de me  
forger une opinion complète.  
  
Voila le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il plaira à beaucoup d'entre vous. Il a un peu de retard, mais il arrive tout de même. D'ailleurs, normalement les parutions de cette fic et des autres devraient reprendre normalement ma période de manque de motivation étant maintenant derrière moi.  
  
J'attends vos review avec impatiences pour répondre à vos questions, reproches et idées.  
  
Vous allez penser que je me répète, mais je recherche toujours un re- lecteur ayant lu le tome5 en anglais, pouvant lire ma nouvelle fic, afin de voir si je ne fais pas des erreurs grossières avec le tome5. Normalement non mais étant loin d'être bilingue, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'erreurs. Cela me permettra d'avoir un avis sur cette fic qui me tient beaucoup à c?ur. Si quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'il m'envoie un mail, je lui répondrai.  
  
Sur cela, comme il se fait tard,  
  
By By 


	16. Nouveau professeur

Chapitre 16 : Nouveau professeur.  
  
La nouvelle fut à la fois apprécier et craint lorsque Harry en pris connaissance par l'intermédiaire de Seamus le lendemain matin lors du petit déjeuner. Harry s'était levé tôt, et après une petite balade dans le château de bon matin avait rejoint la grande salle afin de bénéficier d'un petit déjeuner qui se voulait réparateur.  
  
Seamus était déjà présent, et sans même demander où il était passé la veille au soir, lui annonça la bonne nouvelle. Connaissant Harry, il savait qu'il n'appréciait que modérément la divination et surtout la vieille chouette qui l'enseignait. Pendant les explications de Seamus, l'expression du visage de Harry était passé par plusieurs sentiments. Le dernier étant la crainte que les sentiments réciproques entre lui et Fleur éclatent au grand jour. Pour éviter que cela ne se produise, ils se croisaient presque jamais, et si cela était le cas, ils parlaient que de banalité. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre dans la mesure qu'ils avaient tous les deux un passé commun. Certes un passé peu joyeux, mais une amitié tout de même.  
  
En apprenant cela, Harry regarda le directeur qui lui souriait alors que celui-ci pensait  
  
« Le vieux fou a réussi à nous atteindre, cela va compliquer la situation »  
  
Il avait raison, car Fleur étant maintenant l'un des professeurs de Harry, ils devaient faire encore plus attention lorsqu'ils désiraient se rencontrer. Et cela même si Fleur n'allait pas donner des examens comme les autres professeurs ni mettre des points à sa maison. Au moins, elle ne serait jamais accusée de favoritisme à son égard.  
  
Seamus et les autres Gryffondor semblaient assez content de la nouvelle. Une lueur de jalousie illumina son cerveau. La beauté de Fleur Delacour était connue de beaucoup d'élèves, et sûrement que des élèves des autres maisons auraient vivement souhaité être à leur place.  
  
« Si en plus je dois surveiller mes camarades » se dit-il alors qu'il regardait Seamus vraiment emballé par la nouvelle. « Il faudra que je les surveille tous à moins » un détail attira son attention alors que Seamus fixait les yeux grands ouverts une élève de Beauxbaton qui participaient à la compétition « Tout compte fait, je ne crois pas que je vais devoir tous les surveiller individuellement. » un sourire se dessinant sur son visage alors que Seamus changeait de couleur, la jolie brune l'ayant surpris à l'observer intensément.  
  
Harry toujours plongé dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas l'entré de Ron et d'Hermione dans la grande salle. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il fut vraiment étonné de les voir s'installé en face de lui juste à côté de Seamus.  
  
Ils semblaient assez heureux, mais Harry n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. D'ailleurs il était à présent occupé à lancer des regards vers la table des professeurs où Fleur venait de prendre place.  
  
« Alors vous y allez ensemble ? »demanda Seamus  
  
« Oui, Cette année, j'ai pris les devants, et elle m'accompagne au bal » déclara joyeusement Ron non sans donner un coup d'?il dans la direction de Harry. Celui-ci ne réagit pas à cette annonce, malgré le fait qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement.  
  
« Décidément, Dumbledore est vraiment fou. Que veut-il que je fasse avec un bal moi? La dernière fois, je le suis fait jeter comme une vieille chaussette. » La situation pour lui venait vraiment de se désagréger. La seule personne avec qui il désirait danser était justement sa futur nouvelle professeur qui était soit dit en passant sa femme. La situation ne pouvait vraiment pas être pire.  
  
Hermione voyant l'air qu'il arborait comprit vite le pourquoi de ceci. La situation était vraiment délicate pour lui.  
  
Ron désirant obéir à sa mère le plus vite possible, désirait parler à Harry dès maintenant. Il allant le faire, lorsque Hermione le retint en posant sa main sur son bras gauche. Il se retourna vers elle, et ferma la bouche devant le signe de tête négatif qu'elle lui fit.  
  
Ce ne fut que quelques minutes précédentes le premier cours de la journée, alors qu'ils s'y rendaient avec les autres élèves, qu'il lui posa la question.  
  
« Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de lui parler au petit déjeuner ? Plus vite je lui parlerai, et plus vite ma mère arrêtera d'être sur mon dos. »annonça-t- il comme si cela était d'une importance capitale  
  
Hermione le regarda, semblant ne pas avoir entendu la dernière phrase du jeune homme.  
  
« Primo, je ne pense pas que la grande salle soit le lieu idéal pour résoudre tes problèmes avec Harry. Secundo, je ne pense pas que le moment soit judicieux, compte tenu des déclarations de Dumbledore hier soir »  
  
Ron prit un moment de réflexion, puis après avoir vraisemblablement compris, lui déclara.  
  
« Tu sois avoir raison Hermione. Cela doit être difficile pour lui de n'avoir personne avec qui aller au bal, sachant que la dernière fois qu'il a voulu inviter une fille pour y aller il s'est vraiment pris une. »  
  
« Clac » il fut arrêté par une gifle. Alors qu'il se tenait la joue, et devant les regards inquiets des Gryffondor et rieurs des Serpentard qui les accompagnaient, elle fixa Hermione très énervé.  
  
« Pour qui te prends-tu Ronald Weasley ? Pour parler ainsi de lui» cria-t- elle avant de partir rapidement vers la salle de cours, laissant les élèves en plan avec Ron. Celui-ci ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.  
  
La journée parut interminable pour les deux Gryffondor. Ron ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Hermione, Hermione ne supportant pas les dires de Ron au sujet de Harry.  
  
« Si cela continue, ils ne redeviendront pas ami »pensait-elle. Elle avait raison, par son attitude, Ron venait de lui prouver que la situation n'allait pas s'arranger aussi facilement qu'il le croyait.  
  
Harry quant à lui, avait entendu différente version de l'incident, allant de la plus mélodramatique jusqu'à l'agression de Ron par une Hermione survoltée.  
  
Malheureusement, il avait d'autres problèmes à régler avant de se préoccuper des problèmes sentimentaux des deux Gryffondor. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa. Plusieurs jours passèrent, durant les-quels Ron et Hermione s'évitèrent purement et simplement, avant que Ron ne décide sous l'impulsion de sa chère mère Molly qui lui avait à nouveau envoyé une beuglante qui forte heureusement n'avait été aperçu par personne sauf par Ginny. Normal dans la mesure où elle avait avertit sa mère. Elle était devenue depuis plusieurs années, l'une des meilleures voire la meilleure amie de Hermione, et il était inconcevable pour elle de la perdre à cause d'un frère immature.  
  
Ron comprenant son erreur, rajouté au fait de ne plus approché Hermione attristait au plus au point, fit donc le premier pas vers elle, et au bout d'un après midi à discuter dans le parc enneigé, ils renouèrent après presque deux semaines de séparations tacites. Ron avait compris qu'il avait fait une erreur, et s'était excusé.  
  
« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser, mais à Harry. C'est lui que tu as insulté, et non moi. » décréta-t-elle en fin d'après midi laissant le garçon à réfléchir sur le moyen d'agir. Elle avait bien sûr l'idée d'en parler avant à Harry, chose qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de faire durant les deux semaines, l'animosité entre elle et Ron ajouté au révision l'avaient énormément occupé.  
  
Une nouvelle semaine passa, et le jour de l'examen anticipé arriva rapidement. Les étudiants étaient vraiment stressés pour la plupart, excepté les plus doué Hermione et Harry en tête. L'examen de divination se passa divinement bien, à la grande surprise de Harry. Même dans cette matière il avait fait des progrès. Il n'avait toujours pas le don du troisième ?il, mais même sans cela il allait obtenir une bonne note, lui permettant de bien commencer le début des examens.  
  
Et puis, début février, vint enfin pour les Gryffondor, le dernier cour de la semaine, le cour de DCFM en commun avec Beauxbaton. Certains attendaient cela depuis longtemps, dès l'annonce du directeur. Ce fut donc à la fois intrigué et impatient que les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de cours. Celle-ci était presque la réplique de la salle de Lupin. Les trois professeurs étrangers utilisaient une salle pour leurs cours.  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Fleur était déjà présente, et les fit s'asseoir rapidement. Une fois les élèves installés, parchemin et plume sortit, elle fixa ses nouveaux élèves. Son regard passa d'élèves en élèves. La plupart elle les connaissait, enfin de nom par l'intermédiaire de Harry. Harry justement, elle le fixa comme les autres, non sans avoir d'arrières pensés. Heureusement, elle resta impassible, même lorsqu'il lui fit un petit sourire sincère.  
  
« Très bien, tout le monde me connaît, je crois » demanda-t-elle ironiquement. Devant les signes de tête des élèves, elle esquissa un sourire. « Le professeur Lupin m'a fournit des éléments sur vos compétences propres. Cela nous servira pour déterminer les sorts que nous allons approfondir ensemble, ainsi que les nouveaux qui vous permettront de vous défendre encore mieux à la sortie du collège. »  
  
Fleur observa à nouveaux ses élèves, ils réagissaient de la même façon que les autres. Les garçons semblaient subjugué par le professeur et son côté vélane, excepté Harry. Les filles étant suspicieuses par rapport à elle. Non seulement il était difficile pour elles de rivaliser avec sa beauté, mais elles ignoraient ce qu'elle valait. Hermione, réagissait autrement. Elle savait un peu plus de choses sur Fleur et était persuadée qu'elle avait toutes les compétences pour le poste. Les cours suivants allaient lui donner raison.  
  
« Tout d'abord, vous allez mettre par groupe de compétences, afin de ne pas faire perdre de temps pour ceux d'entre vous qui êtes en avance par rapport aux autres. Cela n'est pas dans le but de vous classé en catégorie, mais afin de facilité votre apprentissage » expliqua-t-elle, alors que certains élèves grimaçaient, à l'idée d'être classé de la sorte.  
  
Les 4 champions de Beauxbatons furent placés dans le même groupe tout comme Ron, Hermione et Harry bien sûr. Même si Harry était déjà supérieur aux 6 autres. Les autres élèves furent classés dans 2 groupes distincts composé d'autant de Gryffondor et de Beauxbatons.  
  
Cela fait, Fleur indiqua les sorts qu'ils allaient apprendre à utiliser selon le groupe d'appartenance.  
  
Hermione fut surprise, de Fleur. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle serait si compétente, malgré son jeune age. Elle avait de l'expérience, chose qu'elle savait car elle avait été à son époque la championne de son école. Mais en plus elle utilisait les techniques simples pour faciliter une compréhension rapide et efficace.  
  
Pour ce premier cours, elle ne donna pas de devoirs précis, mais donna des conseils sur les sorts qu'ils devaient étudier plus pour le prochain cours. Aux mines fatiguées et satisfaites des élèves à la sortie de la classe, le professeur Delacour avait fait ses preuves, et les élèves étaient sous le charme du professeur, même les filles. Si le professeur pouvait faire ses sorts complexes, alors toutes les filles pouvaient aussi le faire. Cela ne serait pas aussi simple, mais avait suffit à Parvati et Lavande pour augmenter la certitude qu'elles pouvaient se défendre.  
  
« Elle est vraiment bien comme professeur. »  
  
« Tu as raison, si nous l'avions eut il y a quelques années, nous serions devenus bien meilleurs depuis longtemps. » répliqua Lavande sous l'?il surpris de Hermione. C'était bien la première fois que les deux filles appréciaient autant un cours de DCFM.  
  
« Venez tous les deux, nous n'allons pas rester en plein couloir jusqu'au repas de ce soir » les interpella Dean, accompagné de Ron et de Seaumus.  
  
Hermione regarda l'intérieur de la salle où plusieurs des champions discutaient ensembles ainsi qu'avec le professeur.  
  
La main de Ron placer sur l'épaule de Hermione la fit sursauter et se retourner. Ron la fixait en souriant, content que les choses s'arrangeaient avec elle. Comme Hermione juste avant, il regarda l'intérieur de la salle de classe, et vit Harry en pleine discussion avec Franck et Rémy.  
  
« Tu viens Hermione, il faut trouver un moyen pour communiquer avec Harry. Car pour le moment, la seule communication sont les instructions durant les entraînements de quidditch, et je t'assure qu'il n'est pas tendre » dit-il serrant les dents en y repensant.  
  
Elle acquiesça, puis rejoint le groupe de Gryffondor, discutant du cours pour aller vers le dortoir.  
  
Pendant ce temps, la discussion dans la salle de classe continuaient. Rémy et Franck se posaient de plus en plus de questions sur Harry. Ils voulaient profiter du fait qu'il était en cours avec eux pour essayer de les résoudre. Ils savaient qu'il était fort, très fort même. La démonstration de la première phase de la compétition l'avait montré. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était la découverte qu'il connaissait déjà certains sorts qui étaient presque exclusivement enseigner à Beauxbaton. Le professeur Delacour les avait expliqués aux jeunes Gryffondor, mais Harry les maîtrisaient déjà. Encore un mystère. Malheureusement, ils ne retirèrent rien de la conversation, puis après avoir saluer le professeur, ils quittèrent la pièce sauf Harry que Fleur retint.  
  
Une fois seul dans la pièce, ils discutèrent du cours d'une façon professionnelle, histoire de ne pas intrigué un élève pouvant les entendre. Néanmoins, les regards qu'ils se lançaient étaient vraiment révélateurs. Depuis la rentrée après les vacances, ils n'avaient pas eut trop l'opportunité de se voir, donc ils profitaient de tous les moments de solitudes.  
  
Ils se séparèrent, Harry sachant qu'ils allaient se voir le soir même. Ce fut donc d'un pas heureux, que Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Rémus. Il voulait lui poser une question à propos d'un sort ainsi que sur un conseil. Devait-il enfin recommencer à parler à Ron ? Cette question il se la posait depuis plusieurs jours, et hésitait énormément. Il avait remarqué que Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus en froid pour le meilleur ou le pire.  
  
Il chassa cette idée néfaste de sa tête, car s'il devait à nouveau parler avec Ron, il ne devait pas penser à cela. Ils étaient fait pour aller ensemble, même si cela provoquait un changement chez Hermione.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lunenoire : c'est exactement cela. Merci pour tes deux reviews.  
  
Coccinelle : Pour l'instant, je termine cette fic, ensuite, on verra bien.  
  
Tiffany : Et oui, il passe de bonne vacance ensemble, histoire d'être ensemble. Ron risque de passé un sale quart d'heure, s'il ne fait rien pour arranger les choses.  
  
Chen : Cela n'évolue pas trop dans ce chapitre non plus, mais les choses vont s'accélérer dans le prochain chapitre. La relation entre Fleur et Harry sera révéler par la suite. Celle entre Ron et Hermione, et bien tu verras.  
  
Naseis : Félicitation d'être passé du côté obscur de la force. Comme tu es la seule et unique personne à me le proposer, je te conseille de lire le premier chapitre que j'ai mis sur le site, et s'il t'intéresse, envoie moi un mail. Je te répondrai.  
  
Alors voila le nouveau chapitre, le dernier avant la phase deux du tournoi. Dans le prochain chapitre, l'action aura une part importante.  
  
Pour information, je n'ai pas énormément de reviews pour ce chapitre. Alors cela provient d'un manque de lecteur cause de vacance, je suis rassuré. Mais si cela provient d'autres choses, prévenez-moi.  
  
Donc, si vous avez des idées, des reproches ou autres, vous savez quoi faire.  
  
Sur cela continuez à lire les fic  
  
By By 


	17. Seconde phase

Chapitre 17 : Seconde phase  
  
Les semaines passèrent rapidement pour Harry. La pression au sujet de la seconde phase du tournoi, commençait à augmenter peu à peu, et tous les champions étaient atteints, à différents degrés. Harry était celui le moins atteint. Mais même lui la sentait. D'ailleurs, Hermione avait fait entendre raison à Ron qui voulait lui parler de toutes les manières possibles.  
  
« Ron, il est préférable d'attendre la fin de la seconde phase. Il ne faut pas que nous le dérangions pendant sa préparation. »  
  
« Oui mais mione, plus vite cela »  
  
« Arrête un peu avec sa. Si tu n'avais pas envenimé les choses avec lui, ou si tu avais réparé ton erreur plutôt, ta mère ne serait pas sur ton dos à propos de Harry maintenant. Alors si tu as un problème avec çà, assume le » le coupa-t-elle férocement, faisant sursauter le garçon par son ton.  
  
« Décidément, il y a vraiment de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux » chuchota Parvati à Lavande qui avait assisté à la scène leur table étant derrière celle du jeune couple.  
  
« C'est vrai, depuis quelques temps, l'osmose n'est plus de mise. »  
  
« Déjà qu'ils ne parlent presque plus avec Harry »  
  
« Je me demande bien d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'est passé pour que cela soit ainsi » rajouta Dean, qui avait pris part à la conversation.  
  
« Nous aussi » s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux filles.  
  
Tout le monde dans la tour Gryffondor était au courant du froid entre les trois amis. Personne ne savait comment le trouble entre eux était apparu, mais tous savait que cela avait eut lieu à la suite du premier match de quidditch. Et maintenant, le couple Ron/Hermione qui avait mis tellement longtemps à se faire, était aussi sur le point d'exploser. Comme quoi, rien est immuable.  
  
Au même moment dans une autre pièce du château, Harry était en grande préparation pour les duels. Depuis quelques jours, il passait le plus clair de son temps, à réviser les sorts et contre-sorts utiles pour les duels. Le travail le plus ennuyeux pour lui étant de faire attention de se rappeler en priorité de sorts seulement de magie blanche. Il connaissait beaucoup de sorts intéressants de magie noire pour l'art délicat du duel, mais malheureusement, après discussion avec Dumbledore, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les utiliser. En tout cas pas pour l'instant. Car comme il s'était confié à Fleur, si un adversaire osait utiliser la magie noire, il allait alors sûrement le faire aussi. Il était anxieux à l'idée de se battre en duel. Pas une peur de perdre, car il savait très bien ce qu'il valait. Mais il redoutait une action de Voldemort ou de ses fidèles durant l'un des matchs.  
  
« Je devrai faire attention au match en lui-même, tout comme à toutes les personnes présentes. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je surveillerai tes arrières durant les matchs. Et je crois que je ne serai pas la seule à avoir un ?il sur toi » déclara pour le rassurer Fleur, qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.  
  
« Merci pour cela, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que rien de mal n'arrive, mais »  
  
« Mais au fond de toi, tu sais que cela risque d'être le cas. Et c'est pour cela que tu reste autant silencieux »  
  
Il la regarda intensément, souriant, réalisant ce que cela sous-entendait.  
  
« Tu me connais vraiment bien ma belle » déclara-t-il en continuant à la contempler.  
  
Il la fit rougir ainsi, ce qui la déstabilisait toujours. Elle n'était pas d'un caractère rougissant de la sorte. Son héritage de vélane l'immunisait de cela. C'était elle qui provoquait le rougissement des hommes qui la voyaient, et donc rarement l'inverse. Mais face à Harry, et ses yeux verts, parfois, elle fondait complètement. Au début, troublé, ce sentiment laissait place depuis longtemps à de l'amour pur et sain.  
  
« Fait attention Harry. Comme tu me l'as révélé, les problèmes peuvent débuter lors des premiers matchs. D'ailleurs, je suis contraint à te laisser maintenant, Dumbledore a convoqué les professeurs pour parler à propos justement des mesures de sécurité que nous devons respecter durant la compétition » dit-elle, déçu elle-même de quitter les bras de Harry, dans les-quels elle était depuis plusieurs minutes.  
  
Le regard du Gryffondor trahissait sa déception de la voir partir déjà.  
  
« Je reviens dès que possible. Nous pourrons alors voir pour continuer ce que nous allions faire, meilleur moyen pour te relaxer » cet aveu quelque peu graveleux les fit sourire.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, la compétition allait enfin reprendre. Toute l'école était en effervescence. En quelques jours, les professeurs avaient préparé une salle du premier étage pour les duels. Les sorts d'agrandissements lancés, elle pouvait contenir l'ensemble des étudiants et des professeurs. Des petites tribunes permettaient de s'asseoir et de pouvoir assister au combat aisément. La salle était décorée aux couleurs des 4 écoles, et les emblèmes de celles-ci trônaient sur l'un des 4 murs de l'immense pièce.  
  
Au milieu de celle-ci, se dressait la longue estrade où se déroulerait les duels. Au centre, se dressait deux baguettes s'entrechoquant, désignant le point de départ du duel. Encore une drôle d'idée de Dumbledore.  
  
La pièce était vraiment belle et les allait enchanter l'ensemble des élèves et des autres professeurs.  
  
Le samedi matin, une tension rarement atteinte pesait sur l'école. Les champions eux aussi étaient vraiment sous pression, normal dans la mesure où ils étaient les plus concerné. Ils se préparaient depuis des mois, et dans moins de 48h, la moitié d'entre eux devaient dire adieu à la compétition. Bien sûr plusieurs supportaient mieux ce stress. Harry faisait partit de cette seconde catégorie de champions. Il savait très bien, que les 3 élèves qu'ils allaient affronter étaient vraiment à sa portée. Il y avait de grande chance d'être invaincue, et le savait très bien. D'ailleurs, durant toute la durée du petit-déjeuner, un sourire confiant ne quitta pas le visage de Harry. Et cela sous les regards croisés de beaucoup d'élèves, champions ou non.  
  
« Tu n'as pas peur de trop manger, et d'être ballonné ? » l'interrogea Seamus, surpris de le voir prendre un 4ème toast.  
  
« Non, de plus, je ne commence pas avant au moins deux heures. » en finissant son toast.  
  
« Tu m'a l'air vraiment confiant, on dirait Harry » tout le monde se retourna pour l'auteur de cette phrase Ron  
  
Harry le regarda, fronça un sourcil puis sourit à celui qui était son ami depuis presque 7 ans.  
  
« Tu verras comme tout le monde mon état de forme tout à l'heure Weasley » le ton était calme, sauf le dernier mot qui charriait presque des glaçons.  
  
Ils se regardèrent tous, puis recommencèrent à parler comme si rien n'enétait.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry quittait la grande salle, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Rémus. Il lui avait demandé de venir lui parler après le repas. Harry se demandait pourquoi il souhaitait le voir. La pleine lune avait eut lieu deux nuits avant, et ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis. Lorsqu'il entra, il eut la véritable raison de la visite. Rémus se tenait assis à son bureau en compagnie de Fleur.  
  
« Bonjour, et moi qui me demandait justement où tu te trouvais ? Si tu voulais me voir, il fallait venir me trouver. » la taquina-t-il, tout en lui caressant la main.  
  
« Je voulais te voir en particulier avant le début de la compétition »  
  
« Quel est le motif de cela » dit-il avec douceur  
  
« Ne puis-je donc plus pouvoir rencontrer mon époux lorsque je le désire ? » l'interrogation n'en était pas vraiment une.  
  
« Bien sûr que non ma belle » chuchota-t-il ses lèvres se rapprochant beaucoup des siennes.  
  
« Désolez de vous déranger, mais nous n'avons pas trop de temps »  
  
« C'est vrai Harry nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps » elle semblait déçu par l'intrusion de Rémus. « Tiens, c'est pour toi. J'aimerais que tu la portes, tout comme moi » en lui tendant une petite bourse qu'il reconnut aussitôt. « Je sais que nous devions attendre un peu mais. »  
  
« C'est bon pour moi » dit-il en ouvrant la bourse et en prenant son contenu « Maintenant, personne ne pourra me vaincre »  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Harry pénétrait dans la salle de duel, accompagné des 3 champions de son groupe. Il avait de la chance, enfin d'une certaine façon, car il devait avoir ses 3 matchs dans la même journée. La poule contenant Malfoy, elle ne passerait que le lendemain. Les deux autres poules se partageant les créneaux de matchs entre les deux journées. Cette décision avait été prise dans une idée d'équité, après concertation avec les professeurs et les champions. Ceux-ci ne devaient pas être trop fatigués par trop de matchs dans la même journée. De ce fait, selon les poules, les champions avaient 1,2 ou 3 de ses duels le même jour.  
  
Dès le départ, Harry était d'accord pour la troisième solution, et par chance, ses adversaires aussi. De cette façon, la seconde phase allait passer rapidement.  
  
Il pensait toujours à cela, lorsque son nom fut présenté, et en s'avançant tel un robot sur la zone de duel. Son adversaire, était l'élève de Durmstang, le classé second. Autant dire celui dont Harry se méfiait le plus. Ils s'inclinèrent, respectant ainsi le protocole, puis se dirigèrent vers leur côté, se retournèrent énergiquement, attendant le signal de début.  
  
« Je tiens à vous signaler que les impardonnables sont interdits bien évidemment. Et que ce duel doit respecter les règles et l'honneur. Alors pas de coups bas, ni d'insultes, ni de traîtrises » les paroles de Rogue sonnaient faux dans sa bouche pour Harry. Il sourit tout de même à son professeur adoré qui sembla blanchir devant le regard de glace du garçon et cela malgré le sourire.  
  
« A trois.. Un ...Deux...Trois »  
  
Les deux adversaires lancèrent en même temps un expelliarmus qui se fracassèrent en se rencontrant dans un grand bang.  
  
« De toute évidence, il sait se battre. Cela va être intéressant. »pensa Harry  
  
Il évita un stupéfix, mais pas un maléfice de croc-jambe, qui le fit trébucher et tomber au sol. Son adversaire satisfait ne fit pas attention, et reçu de plein fouet un sortilège de gel qui lui bloqua les deux jambes. Il se délivra grâce au contre-sort efficace aussitôt et lança un nouveau stupéfix, tout en gardant les yeux sur Harry. Lui semblait aussi très coriace.  
  
Le stupéfix allait atteindre Harry lorsqu'il fut neutraliser par un simple protego. La protection fonctionna contre deux autres sorts avant de disparaître. Déjà le duel reprenait de plus bel, et Harry donnait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir attaquer. Beaucoup de personnes le pensèrent, et les élèves de Durmstang et de Serpentard encouragèrent donc encore plus son adversaire. Les slogans anti-Potter du tournoi des 3 sorciers revinrent en force dans les tribunes.  
  
Les Gryffondor et les élèves de Beauxbaton se posaient des questions eux aussi. Voyant que personne ne l'encourageait même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, Hermione à l'étonnement de tous, se leva et cria férocement.  
  
« Bon sang Harry dégomme le, ce bulgare »  
  
Tout, le monde de tut en entendant les paroles de la préfète-en-chef parfaite, très éloigné de la réalité. Certains étaient outrés, rieurs, souriant ou tout simplement impressionné. Se sentant observé comme une bête curieuse, elle rougit fortement et se rassit sous les acclamations des Gryffondor.  
  
L'interlude terminé car les deux duellistes avaient assisté à la scène, le duel reprit vite. Trop vite car Harry peut-être encore trop surpris par les paroles surprenante mais touchante de Hermione, qu'il ne parvint pas à éviter un stupéfix. Le sort le percuta et il tomba à terre, sous les acclamations des Serpentard.  
  
« Je crois que M. Pot. » déclara d'une voix satisfaite Rogue  
  
« Pas encore je le crains »  
  
Rogue et le bulgare se retournèrent pour voir la main droite de Harry contenant sa baguette commencée à trembler, suivit de tout son corps. Avec horreur, tous virent Harry se relever en quelques secondes, son corps combattant le stupéfix, un râle d'un véritable fauve s'échappant de sa bouche.  
  
« Maintenant je termine le duel » prononça-t-il distinctement. « On recommence à trois »  
  
Il cria aussitôt trois, et son pauvre adversaire pris au dépourvu encaissa lourdement un expelliarmus qui le fit percuter le mur rembourré plusieurs mètres derrière lui.  
  
« Je crois que je suis le vainqueur. N'est ce pas professeur » demanda-t-il le plus innocemment à Rogue, avant de lui tendre la baguette de son adversaire.  
  
« Oui Potter »  
  
Cette déclaration du professeur Rogue fut acclamée par les Gryffondor et par beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard. Néanmoins, des questions germaient dans de nombreuses têtes. La principale étant comment avait-il réussi à se défaire d'un stupéfix aussi aisément. La chose était possible sous certaines conditions, mais tout de même, cela était vraiment rare.  
  
La supériorité de Harry dans ce groupe allait être confirmée par les deux autres matchs.  
  
Son second match, contre le représentant de Salem, se passa plus rapidement. Harry pensait qu'il était son adversaire le plus faible de son groupe, et il en eut la confirmation.  
  
Il lui lança plusieurs sorts basiques, qu'il reçut à éviter. Le combat ne dura pas longtemps, et lorsque Harry saisit l'opportunité d'en finir, il le fit. Quelques secondes plus tard, son adversaire était étendu sur le sol, stupéfixer, sa baguette toujours en main.  
  
Harry le ranima dès la fin du duel énoncer par Rémus, et l'aida même à se relever. Ce geste surprit, car le nouveau Harry était beaucoup plus froid qu'avant, et ce genre d'attitude ne lui était plus autant connu qu'avant.  
  
Son troisième duel se passa aussi facilement. Il affrontait l'élève de Beauxbaton, qui semblait si attiré l'attention de Seamus. Elle s'appelait Céline Saintclair, et grâce à sa victoire surprenante et de peu face à l'élève de Durmstang, elle était bien partie pour se qualifier. Cette victoire avait vraiment coupé le souffle à tout le monde, car sur le papier, son adversaire lui était supérieur. Mais il semblerait que le duel précédent face à Harry lui avait vraiment porté un coup au moral. Cette occasion, Céline la saisit sans broncher et gagna, apportant la joie à son école.  
  
Ce fut donc plus sûr d'elle qu'elle monta sur l'air de combat pour affronter Harry. Elle semblait faire attention à lui. Il pensait que Fleur les avait prévenus de ne surtout pas le sous-estimer.  
  
« Je pense qu'après la première phase, ils ont décidé de bien me surveiller. » se dit-il  
  
Il regarda Fleur et Rémus assis dans les tribunes, sourit en faisant un geste de la main, et Rémus lui répondit. Cela aurait fait bizarre si Fleur avait fait de même.  
  
Le match fut réglé encore plus vite que pour les autres. Au lieu de lancer dès le début un sort d'attaque, Harry lança le protégo, et aussitôt un dôme de protection se déploya autour de lui. Les différents sorts que Céline lui lança ne réussirent même pas à l'entamer. Puis soudain, le sort parti comme une flèche, et Céline se retrouva sans sa baguette, sans moyen de se défendre. Elle venait de se faire prendre comme une débutante.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany : Sur le conseil de Rémus, il faut attendre le prochain chapitre. Pour Dumbledore, il a le droit de s'amuser tout de même à propos de Harry.  
  
Lunenoire : c'est surtout difficile pour lui de devoir comme si il ne la connaissait presque pas.  
  
Axos007 : Merci beaucoup, voila la suite.  
  
Naséis : Ils posent beaucoup de questions, mais c'est normal. Pour la réconciliation entre Ron et Harry, elle ne va pas tarder. Merci encore pour le mail.  
  
Lili : Harry aura bien une cavalière, et la logique sera respectée. Pour ta question, il semble qu'un sorcier est majeur à l'age de 17 ans, donc cela fonctionne normalement. De plus, ils sont mariés, alors la question ne se pose pas.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup, et pour ta question, il est fort probable que cela se fasse.  
  
Alex-13_le_mec_de_Mars : Merci nouveau lecteur pour ta review, tout comme pour les autres.  
  
Chen : les problèmes avec Ron finiront bien par se terminer, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que cela sera l'amitié d'avant. Et pour le couple, il faut attendre encore un peu ( j'ai une idée assez précise depuis assez longtemps)  
  
Big Apple : Comme j'écris 5 fics en même temps (je suis u peu fou) les chapitres viennent moins vite qu'au début, mais ils arriveront.  
  
Miya Black : Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'il va te plaire.  
  
Lilou (1) : Albus s'attend à tout de la part de Harry, et donc au pire. Il est aussi content qu'il avance tout seul maintenant, surtout sans crainte. Pour Ron, il commence à se rendre compte que Harry lui manque, surtout que il y a de la tension avec Hermione.  
  
Lilou (2) : C'est vrai que cela parait idiot de perdre une amitié de 6 ans. Mais parfois c'est utile, surtout si il y a de grand changement. Pour l'instant, Ron ne se rend toujours pas compte du changement chez Harry. Ce chapitre est à peut près dans ma tête et va faire beaucoup de bruit.  
  
Mimi : Voila la suite.  
  
Marie-Jo : Tu as raison, Harry ne parlera pas de tout à Ron, et surtout pas d'un coup. D'ailleurs cela commencera dans le prochain chapitre. Il est vrai que dans cette fic, Harry est moins centré sur ses amis, même si cela évolue. Il a grandit plus vite qu'eux.  
  
Plus d'action dans ce chapitre avec comme attendu une victoire franche de Harry.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, dans le prochain, il y aura une avancé de la part de Ron.  
  
Si vous avez un avis, une questions ou tout autre, envoyez une review, cela me fera vraiment très plaisir. Alors vous savez quoi faire.  
  
Passez un bon week-end de lecture  
  
By By 


	18. Ron toujours fidèle à lui même

Chapitre 18 : Ron toujours fidèle à lui même  
  
« Harry Potter gagne son duel » cria l'arbitre, le professeur de DFCM de Durmstang  
  
Annonce suivit par les hurlements des Gryffondor puis des applaudissements plus ou moins modérés des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. Les hués des Serpentard étant étouffés par les cries des autres maisons.  
  
Harry redonna sa baguette à son adversaire, puis fit un signe en direction des professeurs. Rémus lui répondit pour dévier les suspicions possibles.  
  
« Les deux qualifiés de ce groupe sont Saintclair de Beauxbaton et Potter de Poudlard. Demain la fin de matchs et des qualifications des autres groupes. Au nom de tous les professeurs, nous félicitons les champions pour les duels de qualités de la journée, et leur demandons de bien dormir ce soir. Sur ce, bonne soirée et à demain »  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore qui avait donné ainsi les résultats de la journée, sortit de la salle accompagnée par les autres directeurs. Les professeurs eux restant dans la salle afin de superviser la sortie des élèves dans le calme. Le dernier match avait été rapide, et la hiérarchie ayant été respecté, la soirée dans la tour Gryffondor allait être assez mouvementé. Pas trop tout de même, dans la mesure où les 3 autres champions de Beauxbatons devaient encore combattre. D'ailleurs, Rémy était bien partit, après avoir gagner ses deux duels.  
  
Le dimanche passa rapidement pour Harry. Il passa en effet la journée à suivre avec intérêt le reste de la compétition. Il y eut des bons moments et des moins bons, mais dans l'ensemble, les meilleurs se qualifièrent. Frank, champion de Beauxbaton parvint à se qualifier comme Harry avec 3 victoires. Cela provoqua une grande explosion de joie chez le petit groupe de Beauxbatons, satisfait d'avoir un second qualifié. Malheureusement, Rémy qui était bien partit, perdit son match décisif contre une sorcière de Salem qui parvint à le battre. Cela surprit Harry, qui pensait qu'il lui était supérieur. Il espérait voir son ennemi de toujours éliminé, mais malgré une défaite humiliante pour lui contre le champion de Durmstang, il réussi à se qualifier. Les deux autres de Poudlard ne parvenant malheureusement pas à se qualifier pour la phase finale.  
  
« Les meilleurs sont qualifiés. Il va falloir que tu fasses attention Harry. Certains sont surprenants. » commença Seamus  
  
« Personnellement, je ne pensais pas que les sorcières de Salem étaient aussi fortes. Les deux qui ont battu Justin et Rémy étaient assez coriace » continua Dean  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Dean. Je suis certaine que Harry sait exactement de qui vient le danger » lança Hermione avant de sourire à Harry. Elle était la seule dans la salle commune à pouvoir comprendre de quoi Harry était réellement capable.  
  
« Vous devriez aller vous coucher, il commence à se faire tard. Et demain, nous avons des cours. » la remarque fit grimacer les garçons, mais comme elle avait raison comme souvent, ils obéirent vite, et quittèrent les lieux pour les chambres.  
  
Se tournant vers Harry qui lui n'avait pas bougé de son siège, lui dit tout bas, très proche de lui.  
  
« Toi aussi tu devrais y aller, tu as eut un week-end assez chargé »  
  
« Tu as peut-être raison, mais je me pose beaucoup de questions » murmura-t- il  
  
« Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là tu le sais ! »  
  
Harry la regarda et sourit. Elle avait raison et le savait. En quelques petites discussions, Hermione et lui était redevenu ami comme plusieurs années auparavant.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ferai signe si j'en ai besoin. »  
  
Il se leva, et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il était déjà engagé, lorsqu'il se retourna vers Hermione, toujours à sa place.  
  
« Merci d'être là. » dit-il tout simplement avant d'aller vers son dortoir.  
  
Le lendemain, les cours reprirent, la tension de la compétition bien descendue. Les 7ème années entamèrent réellement la dernière ligne droite avant la dernière épreuve à Poudlard, les ASPIC. Selon les résultats, ils pouvaient commencer une carrière soit dans l'une des institutions du monde magique comme le ministère, Gringott et St Mangouste. Soit dans un des nombreux métiers que regorgeait le monde magique.  
  
La seule préoccupation de Harry, n'était pas les ASPIC, car ils savaient que sauf problème style Voldemort qui débarque à l'improviste, il allait mieux réussir que Hermione. Il était vraiment meilleur qu'elle dans les principales matières. Les notes depuis le début de l'année allaient dans ce sens. Sa seule préoccupation était de savoir ce qu'il allait faire après Poudlard. Il avait un temps pensé devenir aurore, mais cela avait un désavantage. En tant qu'aurore, il devait obéir à des ordres, et surtout à des ordres du ministère et donc de Fudge. Hors non seulement il n'aimait vraiment pas le ministre de la magie, mais en plus depuis quelques années, l'allergie de Harry pour toute forme d'autorité augmentait de façon alarmante. Rémus avait appelé cela, l'héritage des maraudeurs. Pour Harry, il y avait de cela, mais aussi autre chose. En prenant de la puissance, il prenait plus de responsabilité. Hors Harry ne voulait pas causer du trouble aux autres. Etant sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un, il pouvait causer des ennuis à cette personne. Et encore plus s'il s'amuse avec lui en utilisant de la magie noire.  
  
Tout cela posait problème. Dumbledore lui-même savait qu'il perdait son influence sur le garçon. C'était pour cette raison qu'il commençait avec Rémus à le considérer comme leur égal. Sans supérieur, il restait contrôlable dans certaine mesure.  
  
Harry conscient de cette marque autant de confiance et de respect se montrait depuis moins problématique pour eux. Il les écoutait donc sans poser trop de problèmes.  
  
La fin de semaine se profilait, lorsque durant le cours de potion avec Rogue, Neville fit à cause des Serpentard exploser son chaudron.  
  
« -10 points à Gryffondor, et vous avez 5 minutes pour nettoyer cela et recommencer votre potion » ria-t-il à travers le cachot.  
  
Neville ne dit rien, et s'affaira à nettoyer le sol avant de pouvoir recommencer sa potion. Les Serpentard ricanaient, mais un seul regard de Harry et ils cessèrent tous. Même si Drago aussi était qualifier, Harry représentait une puissance supérieure. D'ailleurs, Drago bizarrement n'avait pas ricané. Il savait que Harry était dangereux. Vraiment dangereux. Le professeur Rogue qui n'avait rien dit de son comportement face à Harry au fil des années lui avait plus que conseillé de ne plus lui chercher des problèmes. Il écouta Rogue. Le jeune Serpentard, était maintenant conscient qu'il devait obéir à son directeur.  
  
« Alors Harry, près pour la suite de la compétition » demanda innocemment Fleur, lorsqu'il entra dans sa classe avec les autres Gryffondor.  
  
« Professeur, auriez vous peur pour vos élèves ? » questionna-t-il un sourire carnassier sur le visage.  
  
« Peut-être ou peut-être pas » la réponse fit sourire Harry. Ils raffolaient tous les deux de ce genre de joutes verbales. Pour les autres cela paraissait singulier, mais pour eux, cela représentait beaucoup.  
  
« Bon sérieusement, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les différents sorts que les champions ont utilisés durant les duels la semaine dernière. »  
  
L'idée de Fleur était excellente. Les champions avaient utilisé des sorts tous différents, utiles et surtout beaucoup utilisable facilement.  
  
« Cela fera un bon entraînement pour nos 3 qualifié, et un très bon enseignement pour les autres. »  
  
Au vu des signes de tête de toute part d'appréciation, Fleur su réellement qu'elle avait eut une bonne idée. D'ailleurs Harry semblait d'accord avec elle.  
  
A la suite du cours, les élèves retournèrent aux dortoirs. Un parmi eux ayant prit une décision importante.  
  
« C'est ce soir. »  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il ce soir ? » demanda Hermione près de lui.  
  
Le jeune homme regarda à droite et à gauche, puis lui murmura à l'oreille  
  
« Ce soir, nous parlons à Harry. »  
  
« Mais c'est la pleine lune ce soir Ron » dit-elle interloqué. « Tu ne penses tout ne même pas le suivre. »  
  
« Si bien sûr »  
  
La réponse désola la jeune fille, qui porta une main sur son front et secoua la tête.  
  
« C'est une très mauvaise idée. »  
  
« Non justement, il ne pourra pas nous rejeter car il devra faire attention au professeur Lupin »  
  
« Justement, Ron. Le professeur Lupin » cria-t-elle avant de s'arrêter se rendant compte qu'ils étaient encore dans un couloir et que les autres élèves les regardaient bizarrement.  
  
« Vient Ron, allons terminer cette discussion plus loin » avant de saisir le bras du garçon et l'emmener dans un autre couloir moins fréquenter.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité et sa fameuse carte, sortie de la salle commune. Il passa la grosse dame, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Rémus. Ne portant pas attention à la carte après être sortit, il ne remarqua donc pas les deux personnes qui quittèrent aussi la salle après lui.  
  
Arrivant devant le bureau, il l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une clef et ouvrit la porte. Là, dans la pénombre se tenait une forme qu'il connaissait bien. Un loup-garou. Celui-ci en reconnaissant le jeune homme ne réagissa pas. Grâce à la potion de Rogue, Rémus pouvait maîtriser le loup-garou, malgré la transformation. Harry était habitué de le voir ainsi, et cela ne le choquait pas.  
  
Par contre les deux Gryffondor qui pénétrèrent après lui dans le bureau, était loin d'être habitué, même s'ils avaient déjà rencontré la créature quelques années avant.  
  
« Ouah » s'écria Ron alors que Hermione avait sa main devant sa bouche.  
  
Devant lui, se trouvait un spectacle assez surprenant. Harry tenait à bout de bras le loup-garou, qui se débattait quelque peu. Il ne remarqua pas la présence derrière lui avant d'entendre le sort que Ron voulait lancer pour l'aider.  
  
« Ron que es-tu entrain de faire ? Et ta baguette » devant le ton autoritaire, le rouquin abaissa la baguette. Les yeux de Harry à nouveau rouge posé sur lui, il se retourna vers Hermione  
  
« Tu avais peut-être raison »  
  
« Je te l'avais dit Ron. Mais toi et tes stupides idées » déclara-t-elle férocement avant de s'asseoir au bureau du professeur alors que Ron la regardait bizarrement. Elle était moins sous le choc que lui.  
  
« Encore une idée du génial Ronald Weasley » dit ironiquement Harry avant de rajouter alors que Ron le fixait pas vraiment d'accord « Tu as oublié ton balai dit moi »  
  
Ron blanchit et fronça les sourcils en entendant Hermione pouffer de rire. Il se dirigea lui aussi vers le bureau, mais contrairement à Hermione, il resta appuyé contre le mur. Il n'était pas rassuré par l'attitude de Harry.  
  
« Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement Ron en venant ici. A cette heure-ci, tu devrais tout comme Hermione d'ailleurs dormir depuis longtemps. » puis sachant qu'il ferait mouche, rajouta vicieusement «Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que j'écrive à ta mère. Je sais, qu'elle est très surprotectrice. Et je suis certain qu'elle n'apprécierait pas que tu te ballade les soirs de pleines lunes dans les couloirs. De plus que tu débauches aussi Hermione. »  
  
Ron fit encore plus grise mine, alors que Hermione ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.  
  
« Eh bien, je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici ! »  
  
Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Fleur, habillé de façon moldu, chose rare, sourire devant la situation.  
  
« Oui. Il semble que certains Gryffondor ont décidé de se balader »   
  
« Ils ont eut de la chance de te rencontrer Harry, ils pouvaient très bien rencontrer un loup-garou par exemple. » cela les fit sourire tous les deux tout comme Hermione.  
  
Ron suivit la discussion complètement perdue en passant de l'un à l'autre.  
  
« Ne faites pas cette tête M. Weasley. Vous vous attendiez à quoi en venant ici ce soir »  
  
Ron fut surpris par le ton de Fleur. Il était totalement différent qu'en cours. Elle paraissait amusé de le voir ici, mais semblait en même temps froide  
  
« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi le dissuader de venir ici ce soir » déplora Hermione.  
  
« Ce n'est grave Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit Fleur « je suis sûr que Harry est d'accord »  
  
Elle tourna la tête vers Harry et grimaça un peu.  
  
« Il fait la tête, mais cela lui passera. Par contre, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici maintenant »  
  
Ron et Hermione, suivirent donc le professeur hors de la salle, et après un cours passage dans les couloirs de l'école, entrèrent dans le bureau du jeune professeur.  
  
« Asseyez-vous, Harry ne vas pas tarder à arriver. »  
  
Hermione souffla lourdement devant la tournure des évènements.  
  
« Je crois que ce n'est pas comme cela que les choses vont s'arranger avec Harry. » déclara-t-elle attirant sur elle le regard du professeur.  
  
« Oui en effet. Tu sais pourtant très bien qu'il déteste par-dessus tout être espionné de la sorte » gronda-t-elle, faisant rougir la préfète-en- chef.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »demanda brusquement Ron faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. « Je suis maintenant certain, que vous me cachez des choses. Et .. » une voix appartenant à un nouveau venu dans le bureau l'arrêta.  
  
« Pour qui te prends-tu Ronald Weasley pour non seulement m'espionner tel un Serpentard et parler ainsi à mes deux amies » les trois personnes se retournèrent pour faire face à Harry qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu entrer. Son ton à l'image de son visage était froid.  
  
« Que veux-tu dire par-là ? Harry »  
  
« Je crois que cela est pourtant clair. Continue comme cela, et je crois que tu auras de plus en plus de problème avec ta chère mère » dit il pour le taquiner sur le sujet.  
  
Ron lui était sous le choc. Comment Harry pouvait-il savoir pour la lettre de sa mère. La seule personne qui le savait était Hermione et Ginny. Or seule Hermione savait tout sur ce sujet. Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers son amie.  
  
« Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de cela Hermione ? »  
  
« Car contrairement à toi Ron, je fais des efforts pour redevenir ami avec Harry. Chose dont toi semble être vraiment incapable. »  
  
« Quoi ? » dit-il d'une petite voix, trop secoué par la nouvelle. Il regarda Hermione qui hochait la tête, alors que Harry et Fleur, restait toujours de marbre.  
  
« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ? »  
  
« Tout simplement car cela ne te concernait pas. Si tu as un problème avec cela, alors tu le règle avec moi, et non avec Hermione. Tu devrais d'ailleurs la remercier, car sinon, tu peux être certain que je ne te parlerais sûrement pas en ce moment. » puis, se déplaçant vers la porte, s'arrêtant avant de l'ouvrir.  
  
« Fleur, tu peux les escorter jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor s'il te plait. Moi, je préfère retourner voir Rémus. » il ouvrit la porte, et disparu dans l'obscurité du couloir.  
  
« Suivez-moi tous les deux. Et si on nous pose des questions, j'ai eut besoin de votre aide pour une affaire privé »  
  
Ron encore sous le choc, suivit le professeur avec Hermione tout en se posant des questions. Ne résistant plus, il en posa une, juste devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
« Excusez-moi professeur, mais pourquoi vous êtes avec nous ainsi »  
  
Fleur se retourna, puis lui déclara d'une voix froide « Tout simplement car Harry vaut bien la peine que j'essaye d'arranger la situation avec lui. »  
  
Sur cela, la porte se referma, et le professeur retourna dans le bureau de Rémus.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Miya Black : Voila la suite.  
  
Tiffany : C'était prévisible que Harry les batte tous facilement. Par contre, il très peu probable que Harry n'affronte Drago. J'ai autre chose en tête pour lui.  
  
Naséis : Content qu'il te plaise, et merci pour le lequel, car c'est bizarre mais en y repensant, cela faisait vraiment bizarre.  
  
Alex-13_le_mec_de_Marseille : Merci beaucoup voila la suite.  
  
Phénix20 : Merci beaucoup je continue rapidement.  
  
Lili : Bientôt la relation va éclater au grand jour et cela va faire du bruit. C'est tout à fait vrai, Harry fait vraiment humain lorsque son côté sombre s'exprime. Cela casse son image de bon samaritain, comme si il ne se souciait que des autres et non pas de lui. Ce qui est selon moi son problème dans les 4 premiers tomes.  
  
Corwin Ishigami : Content que tu sois revenu. Niveau sadisme, je n'ai pas vraiment changé. Tout d'abord, il faut l'être au bon moment sinon cela énerve plus que autre chose. De plus, comme tu a du t'en rendre compte, j'écrit une nouvelle fic, et j'ai disons transférer tout mon sadisme sous forme de mystère et de bizarrerie sur celle-ci. Mais attention, une chose est sûr elle sera présente avant la fin de cette fic. C'est vrai, les duels étaient rapide, mais c'est normal, car il ne faut pas trop les éblouir au premier tour. Les prochains seront plus sérieux. Pour l'annonce du mariage, cela va faire du bruit, et il est encore possible que je tourmente le pauvre Ron d'une façon ou d'une autre. Question : pourquoi couple contre nature.  
  
Mimi : Dans chaque groupe, il y avait un élève de chaque école. Il ne pouvait donc pas se battre contre l'un des autres champions de Poudlard.  
  
Lunenoire : Il a résisté à ce Stupéfix. Dans cette histoire cela est possible, cela dépend de la puissance du sort et du sorcier. Harry étant très fort, il peu le faire.  
  
Big Apple : Meri, je continue.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci pour le compliment, la suite est là.  
  
Lilou : Et oui, Harry est bon normal d'ailleurs. L'intervention de Hermione est décalé par rapport à son comportement normal, mais possible. Et c'est vrai, cela prouve aussi que l'amitié entre eux deux est vraiment de retour. Il ne vont pas casser, car comme on peut le voir dans ce chapitre, Hermione est toujours lié à Ron. ce qui est normal. C'est vrai aussi, tant que Ron n'aura pas mûri comme eux, il sera toujours à l'écart de Harry. Pour le chapitre sur la révélation du couple Harry/Fleur, il aura bien lieu et oui il fera du bruit. Je sais déjà ce qu'il devrait se passer en gros, il faut juste que je m'y attarde et cela sera bon. Tu peux être sûre, que tout le monde le sera. Il n'y aura pas de duel entre Drago et Harry, car un ce n'est pas amusant de frapper toujours les même, surtout que tout le monde s'y attend. Et deux, j'ai une idée, qui sera encore mieux.  
  
J'espère que j'ai répondu à vos questions, et que ce nouveau chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos espérances.  
  
Si vous avez des questions ou un avis, vous savez quoi faire, je vous répondrai comme toujours.  
  
Sur cela, passez un bon week-end  
  
By By 


	19. Amis de nouveau

Chapitre 19 : Amis de nouveau  
  
Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans pour autant, que la situation ne s'améliore entre les 3 amis. Hermione avait le plus de difficultés. D'un côté, elle était trop attachée à Ron pour vouloir le quitter. Surtout qu'il avait fallut tellement de temps avant qu'ils ne commencent à se fréquenter, qu'elle ne désirait pas abandonner aussi vite. Et de l'autre côté, il y avait Harry. Son second meilleur ami, qui même s'il avait moins besoin d'elle, était toujours son ami, tout comme Fleur depuis quelques mois.  
  
Le second match de quidditch de Gryffondor eut lieu à la fin-mars, et malgré une communication difficile entre les deux amis, ils gagnèrent relativement facilement. Il est vrai que depuis le départ de Roger Davies tout d'abord puis de Cho Chang, l'équipe de Serdaigle était désorganisé. Le nouvel attrapeur était loin de rivaliser avec la belle asiatique, et donc encore plus loin de Harry.  
  
Le match prit fin relativement rapidement, par Harry, lorsqu'il prit possession du vif. .  
  
« Magnifique match Harry » fit Seamus et Dean en donnant des accolades au capitaine de l'équipe.  
  
« Merci beaucoup tout le monde. Plus qu'un match, et on est champion à nouveau » déclara-t-il avec entrain, soulevant une vague d'acclamation de ses camarades de maison.  
  
Ensuite, l'ensemble des Gryffondor quittèrent le stade, pour rejoindre leur salle commune, où comme la tradition l'exige, une fête allait se tenir pour célébrer la victoire.  
  
Harry profita de du charivari des élèves dans les couloirs, pour se diriger vers le bureau de Rémus, où il savait l'attendre Fleur et Rémus. Comme prévu, ils étaient là tous les deux, afin de lui présenter des félicitations toutes très méritées.  
  
Harry entra dans la salle, puis après un simple mouvement de tête vers Rémus, enlaça sa chère et tendre. Sous les yeux rieurs de Rémus.  
  
« Tu n'as pas fait de mauvaise rencontre avec un balai cette fois-ci » le taquina le professeur.  
  
Il reçut un regard noir du jeune homme, qui lui fit penser que Harry n'avait toujours pardonné à Ron. Cela l'ennuyait beaucoup, car il regrettait que l'amitié entre eux deux disparaisse. Il avait perdu ses amis tragiquement, et même s'il comprenait le comportement de Harry suite à l'incident, il se disait que le temps de la réconciliation était enfin revenu.  
  
« Non, j'ai bien fait attention de ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontre dans les couloirs » répondit-il en souriant.  
  
Ils rirent tous les trois de cette réponse, puis après un dernier baiser à sa femme, Harry les quitta pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il devait être présent, sinon les élèves se seraient beaucoup de questions.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva, la fête battait son plein. Seamus et Dean en bon 7ème années, étaient allés chercher des boissons au trois-balais alors que d'autres élèves passaient prendre des provisions dans la cuisine.  
  
La musique emplissait les oreilles de tous les élèves dansant dans la salle commune. Les plus jeunes années profitaient au maximum de la fête, voulant imiter les plus vieux sous les regards amusés des élèves qui ne dansaient pas.  
  
Harry regardait ses condisciples s'amusé, les élèves de Beauxbatons les rejoignant sous l'impulsion de Seamus.  
  
« Décidément, il semble qu'il apprécie de plus en plus cette chère Céline » pensa Harry en les voyant danser au milieu de la salle.  
  
Il remarqua aussi que plusieurs élèves de Beauxbatons n'étaient pas très contents de les voir ensemble de la sorte. Cela fit sourire Harry. Il se déplaça vers le groupe de français, puis leur parla, chose qu'il faisait assez rarement.  
  
« A votre place, je n'insisterais pas. » puis les voyant le regarder pas vraiment impressionné, il continua « Vous savez, elle est avec lui car elle le veut bien. Alors si cela vous pose un problème, prenez-vous en à vous-même pour ne pas avoir fait le premier pas avec elle. Ce n'est pas car elle paraissait inaccessible qu'elle l'était vraiment » puis les laissant à leurs pensées, il retourna vers la place qu'il occupait quelques minutes avant.  
  
« Pourquoi leur as-tu dit cela Harry ? »  
  
Il se retourna pour voir Hermione. Elle avait assisté à la scène, et se posait la question.  
  
« Tu sais, si je m'étais arrêté au fait qu'elle était inaccessible pour tous, nous ne serions pas ensemble » dit-il parlant du début de relation avec Fleur. « Ils ont fait la même erreur avec Céline. Résultat, Seamus a eut les mains libres. »  
  
« Toi aussi tu as eut les mains libres » demanda-t-elle innocemment  
  
Il la regarda, se demandant s'il devait répondre, mais il connaissait depuis longtemps la réponse.  
  
« Oui, moi aussi. Personne n'osait prendre les devants avec elle. Elle était ou plutôt elle est toujours impressionnante. Tu ne trouves pas» répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres  
  
« C'est vrai. Elle est » puis sentant que le moment était le bon, elle demanda « Harry tu peux venir avec moi » le voyant retissant, elle essaya de le convaincre par une boutade « Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron a rangé son balai. »  
  
Comme le pensait Harry, elle désirait qu'il parle avec Ron. Il hésita, se rappelant les paroles de Rémus et de Fleur. Ils souhaitaient qu'il discute avec son ancien ami.  
  
« D'accord je te suis » répondit-il à Hermione qui se détendit dès cette annonce faite. Elle partit ensuite vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons, et entra dans la chambre de Ron et d'Harry. Ron les attendait installé sur son lit. Hermione s'assit à ses côtés, alors que Harry prenait pace sur son lit. A l'autre bout de la chambre. Celui le plus éloigné de Ron.  
  
Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'était une chose de les réunir, mais une autre de les faire se comporter comme avant. Mais elle n'allait pas baisser les bras tout de suite.  
  
« Bon je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir une vraie conversation entre nous trois. » déclara-t-elle  
  
« Je suis d'accord, mais comme la dernière pleine lune nous l'a prouvé, il cherche obstinément à m'espionner. Et cela, Hermione, tu sais très bien que je ne le supporte pas. » dit-il de la voix froide qu'il utilisait à présent de temps en temps.  
  
Ron ne réagit pas aux paroles de Harry. Il le trouvait parfois sinistre. D'autant plus que l'épisode de la pleine lune l'avait marqué.  
  
« Tu as une liaison avec Fleur n'est ce pas ? » réussit-il à articuler  
  
Harry le regarda, puis Hermione. Elle fixait ses chaussures, et ne vit donc pas le regard réprobateur de Harry. Il n'appréciait pas qu'elle lui en avait parlé.  
  
« C'est exact Ron. Et tu pourras remarquer, que cela ne te regarde en rien. »  
  
Ron frissonna à l'expression de Harry. Il ne semblait pas vraiment heureux qu'il soit au courrant.  
  
« Je le garderai pour moi Harry. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit auparavant. Nous pouvions comprendre. »  
  
Visiblement, Ron désirait faire les premiers pas pour retrouver l'amitié de Harry. Hermione devait avoir réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il devait le faire. Si elle avait réussi ce tour de force, lui aussi devait faire des efforts. Il se leva donc, pour s'installer en face de ses deux amis, sur le lit de Neville.  
  
« Bon, je crois que nous allons pouvoir parler normalement » déclara-t-il en souriant réellement pour une fois.  
  
Cela déclencha le sourire de Hermione, comprenant que tout n'était peut- être pas terminer entre eux.  
  
Pendant environ une heure, Harry parla à ses amis, comme il le faisait avant sa fin de leur 4ème année. Cela lui fit d'ailleurs du bien, car même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, une partie de lui était affecté par le fossé qui s'était créé. Ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses, mais pas de tout. Harry savait très bien que Ron serait pour l'instant totalement incapable de comprendre son mode de pensé à l'égard de la magie noire. Il était pour cela trop conditionné dès la naissance pour accepter que l'on puisse l'utiliser sans devenir un mage noir. Malheureusement, les préjugés provoqueront cela durant sûrement beaucoup de temps encore.  
  
Ce fut un véritable choc pour Ron, lorsqu'il lui expliqua la nature de sa relation avec Fleur. Depuis une discussion avec Hermione suite à la pleine lune, il savait qu'il y avait relation, mais était loin d'imaginer cela.  
  
« Tu vas aller avec elle au bal Harry ? » demanda-t-il soudainement intéressé  
  
Hermione intrigué elle aussi par la réponse regarda Harry tout comme Ron. Il ne semblait pas ravi par la question. Après une grimace, il répondit néanmoins.  
  
« Non. A moins de trouver une solution pour nous faire changer d'apparence » le ton de Harry ayant retrouvé de sa froideur habituelle maintenant.  
  
« Oh » firent ses deux amis.  
  
« Mais, tu vas tout de même venir » lui demanda Ron, se rappelant que son ami ne participait pas aux bals des années précédentes.  
  
« Oui, je vais venir. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je ne vais pas garder un ?il sur ma femme. » devant la stupéfaction de ses amis il rajouta « Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, bien au contraire, mais je n'ai pas confiance aux personnes qui pourraient l'inviter à danser »  
  
Ron se mit à rire devant la réaction de Harry, expliqua sa réaction « Je ferais la même chose à ta place. Elle fait partit des personnes qu'il vaut mieux surveiller » puis regardant Hermione qui le fixait assez méchamment, il rajouta rapidement « Moi je suis obligé de le faire tout le temps »  
  
La déclaration de Ron fit sourire Harry et rougir Hermione. Il était parfois totalement irréfléchi et parfois beaucoup moins.  
  
La discussion continua, puis Harry se levant déclara « Pas que votre compagnie me déplaise, mais .. » il hésita, et Ron parla à sa place  
  
« Mais tu as un rendez-vous bien plus plaisant que nous » arrachant par cela un sourire de Harry, qui secoua la tête.  
  
« On peut dire cela en effet. » il se dirigea vers la porte, puis avant de saisir la poignée pour l'ouvrir, se retourna « On se voie au dîner ce soir »  
  
« Bien sûr » répliquèrent ils en ch?ur.  
  
Le reste de la journée et du week-end passa rapidement entre petite discussion entre amis, rendez-vous avec Fleur et entraînement pour la compétition et révision pour les ASPIC qui arrivaient de plus en plus.  
  
Durant les semaines qui suivirent, la tension en prévision des ASPIC augmenta vite, avec les rencontres entre les derniers années et des représentants du ministère. En effet, divers sorciers des différentes grandes institutions de la communauté des sorciers venaient tous les ans plusieurs semaines avant les ASPIC rencontré les futurs diplômé. Ou plus précisément ceux désirant travailler avec eux. De ce fait, une multitude de sorciers étaient présent pendant deux jours à l'école, afin de donner des réponses aux dernières questions, et surtout pour rencontré de visu les possibles futurs recrus.  
  
Les cours étant annulés durant ses deux jours, les élèves avaient tout loisir de pouvoir discuter avec les sorciers. Les contacts se faisaient donc très rapidement, d'autant plus que la grande majorité allaient travailler pour l'un ou l'autre de ces institutions.  
  
Lorsque Harry et Ron pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, il furent vraiment surpris de voir les changements effectués. Les 4 tables étaient poussées sur le côté, et des sortes de stands étaient remplissaient la salle. Dans les stands, diverses affaires étaient présentées aux élèves avides d'en apprendre plus, même s'ils en avaient pas besoin sur leur futur métier dans plusieurs mois.  
  
« Alors Harry où veux-tu aller en premier ? » demanda Ron assez motivé pour une fois.  
  
Cela le surpris de voir son ami ainsi. Lui qui n'avait jamais été vraiment intéressé par les études était près à travailler.  
  
« Je ne sais pas trop, et toi d'ailleurs ? »  
  
« Comme je compte rentré au ministère comme mon père, je pense que le mieux est de commencé par là » répondit le rouquin en montant l'un des stand du ministère se trouvant près d'eux.  
  
Le ministère contenant des services différents, chacun était présent, histoire d'attirer le plus de jeunes sorciers que possible. Cela permettait de garder espoir, même si tout le monde savait que les meilleurs places étaient destinés aux meilleurs élèves. Ou plutôt, les services les plus convoité choisissaient les meilleurs éléments.  
  
Cette pratique ennuyait énormément Ron qui savait très bien qu'il aurait du mal à avoir un poste intéressant comme son frère Percy qui travaillait avec Fudge. La seule satisfaction étant que pour rien au monde il voudrait travailler directement avec le ministre.  
  
Lui et Harry restèrent au premier stand, présentant la section justice du ministère, secteur très apprécier, d'autant plus qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, ils avaient du travaille.  
  
Ils passèrent ensuite d'un stand à l'autre, avant de rejoindre Hermione, s'entretenant avec un médicomage travaillant à St Mangouste. Elle désirait aller dans cette voie depuis quelques années déjà. Les soins de Mme Pomfresh devait avoir marqué la jeune sorcière, plus que n'importe qu'elle carrière qu'elle pouvait espérer. Dans la mesure qu'elle allait être l'une des meilleurs élèves, presque tous les métiers lui étaient accessible.  
  
Ils continuèrent ainsi le reste de la journée, visitant presque tous les stands, et cela même s'ils savaient bien tous les trois qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment intéressé. Ces deux journées, servaient essentiellement, aux étudiants encore hésitant et aux élèves d'origine moldu à rentré en contact direct avec les métiers qui s'ouvraient à eux.  
  
« Et toi Harry, que comptes-tu faire d'ici quelques mois ? » demanda Hermione réalisant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été intéressé par les visiteurs.  
  
Harry la regarda, cherchant ses mots.  
  
« Tu vas devenir aurore comme tu nous l'avais annoncé à la fin de notre 4ème année ? » renchérit Ron  
  
Le visage de Harry redevint tout d'un coup plus dur. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, ne sachant ce qu'il se passait.  
  
« Non Ron je ne vais pas devenir aurore, en tout cas pas ici. Pas si je dois être commandé par cet imbécile de Fudge » cracha-t-il entre ses dents afin que personne ne l'entende sauf ses amis.  
  
« Et pour ta question Hermione, je compte attendre quelques mois pour choisir. » Cela dit, il les quitta pour rejoindre son dortoir, laissant ses deux amis perplexes.  
  
« Que crois-tu qu'il a voulu dire par là ? » demanda Ron à Hermione sachant qu'elle était toujours plus proche de Harry  
  
Elle leva les épaules tout en répondant « Je ne sais pas Ron. Nous n'avons pas discuté de cela auparavant. Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire après Poudlard »  
  
Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de décider de partir eux-aussi pour leur salle commune.  
  
Les sorciers quittèrent ensuite Poudlard, et la grande salle retrouva sa forme d'origine. Les semaines suivantes, une tension certaine commençait à courir dans l'air. Tension annonciatrice de la finale de quidditch entre les deux maisons rivales de Poudlard, qui se disputerait dans les derniers jours d'avril.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Naséis : Content que t'ai aimé le chapitre précédent. J'espère que cela sera le cas pour celui-ci. J'espère que ton travail de retapage se déroule bien. (au faites, tu as aimé la nouveau chapitre de ma dernière fic ?)  
  
Alex-13 : Merci beaucoup, et je te l'assure la suite sera idem.  
  
Tiffany : Pour savoir qui il va rencontrer, il va falloir attendre les finals. Pour Ron, je crois que cela va avec lui. De plus, je n'arrive pas à ne pas le faire comme cela.  
  
Harry Gryffondor : Merci pour les compliments. J'espère que cela continue.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci, toujours fidèle  
  
Lili : En vérité j'ai déjà lu le tome 5, et je suis très content du comportement de Harry. Enfin, il pense plus à lui, enfin il essaye. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur comment Harry se comporte dans les 4 premiers tomes. Heureusement, cela commence à changer dans le 5. Pour Ron, désolé, mais je le vois comme cela. Et cela ne vas pas s'arranger, car je ne peux pas le tuer. Mais sûr, il va se calmer.  
  
Corwin Ishigami : Pour être franc, il y a eut un quiproquo, et je suis donc rassuré. Le couple contre nature étant pour toi Ron/Hermione. Je suis rassuré car je croyais que tu parlais de Harry/Fleur. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, mais le fait que Ron et Hermione sont ensemble est vraiment plausible car ils sont totalement opposés, et donc complémentaire.  
  
Raziel : Pas d'inquiétude, je continue, et la suite va arriver plus vite.  
  
Lunenoire : Je crois que le chapitre répond à ta question, et cela même si ils ne seront plus jamais aussi proche que par le passé.  
  
Big Apple : Non non, le chapitre est aussi long que d'habitude. Tout comme celui-ci. Néanmoins, il arrive que certains chapitres sont eux plus long que d'habitude.  
  
Miya Black : Très content que cela te plaise.  
  
Chen : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimé Harry.  
  
Merci tous les reviewers pour les messages, j'apprécie vraiment.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre de transitions avant la finale de quidditch et surtout le bal. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà écrit ces deux chapitres, et ils viendront peut-être assez rapidement.  
  
Sur ce, si vous avez des questions ou reproches vous savez quoi faire, je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Passer un bon week-end  
  
By By 


	20. Le coups du marteau

Chapitre 20 : Le coup du marteau  
  
Le jour tant attendu de la finale de quidditch arriva plus vite que les deux équipes y attendaient. Gryffondor et Serpentard se tournaient autour comme tous les ans. Et la seule et unique raison qui empêchait les élèves de se battre pour un ou un non, étaient les menaces conjointes des deux directeurs de maisons. Au premier problème, les deux équipes risquaient d'être disqualifié. Devant la menace, même les serpentard se tinrent tranquille. Il contait pouvoir compter sur Rogue pour neutraliser Harry grâce à des retenues, mais cela était purement impossible depuis que le professeur prenait ses distances avec son élève.  
  
Le match était important, car si les Gryffondor gagnait cela serait la 4ème coupes de quidditch d'affilé qu'ils gagneraient. Plus important encore, cela serait la 6ème défaites des Serpentard en 6 coupes contre les lions, et la 5ème fois que Harry battrait Drago Malfoy. Pour tout cela, Harry voulait gagner le match. Il voulait une victoire totale.  
  
Une autre de ses satisfactions, était la certitude d'avoir trouver son remplaçant en la personne d'un jeune seconde année. Tout comme lui, il avait la condition parfaite pour le poste d'attrapeur. Petit, léger et rapide. Il avait aussi un instinct, mais pas aussi développé que celui d'Harry, mais suffisamment présent pour en faire un bon attrapeur  
  
Lors du discours d'avant match, Harry parla pour la dernière en tant que capitaine de l'équipe. Et même si rien dans sa voix ne le montrait, il ressentait quelque chose. Cela, il avait appris à le dissimuler depuis des années maintenant, comme bien d'autres choses. Son discours fut d'ailleurs plus long que d'habitude, et extrêmement convaincant. Lorsque les équipes furent appelées sur le terrain, les 7 joueurs étaient près à en découdre avec les serpentard, et à gagner le match.  
  
Lors de son entré sur le terrain, Harry parcouru les tribunes des yeux. Une majorité des élèves avait choisi de supporter son équipe. Les ruses et coups bas des serpentard, attiraient comme toujours le dénigrement des autres maisons. Plusieurs professeurs avaient aussi une certaine préférence, mais ne pouvaient pas le montrer pour l'équité de la coupe. Le regard que portait Fleur sur lui, représentait le plus grand encouragement à ses yeux. Il lui sourit, sachant qu'elle ne le verrait pas.  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Elle sait à quoi je pense »  
  
La voix de Mme Bibine provoqua le silence dans le stade.  
  
« Joueur à vos balais et que les capitaines viennent me voir »  
  
Les joueurs obtempérèrent, et Harry et Drago furent bientôt côte à côte face au professeur.  
  
« Pas de coups de tordu derrière mon dos. Je sais que vous jouez pour la coupe, mais je ne veux pas de problèmes. Alors à la première incartade, je sévirai. » son regard de faucon fixant l'un après l'autre les deux capitaines, qui acceptèrent de la tête, avant de se séparer et à enfourcher leur balai.  
  
« Et le match commence enfin par la libération des balles » hurla Seamus dans son micro.  
  
Le match commença très rapidement, les Gryffondor prenant la tête dès la première minute.  
  
« Et c'est un premier but pour les lions, premier d'un longue série et »  
  
« Seamus. » cria McGonagall l'arrêtant dans son élan  
  
« Oui oui professeur, je sais, pas de favoritisme mais. Oahhh faute des serpentard, par l'intermédiaire du batteur qui a voulu frapper un de nos poursuiveurs. Et c'est un penalty pour nous. Enfin pour les Gryffondor. » se ressaisit-il rapidement sans de protestations d uprofesseur.  
  
Un second but fut donc marqué, renforçant l'avance des lions. Avance qui diminua peu à peu, avec l'augmentation de l'agressivité des adversaires.  
  
Le match augmenta en intensité au fil des minutes. Les Serpentard utilisaient toutes les ruses, mais rien n'y faisait. Les tactiques mis en place par Harry spécifiques pour ce match fonctionnaient, et ils marquaient de plus en plus de but. Comme de son côté, Ron réussissait à protéger correctement les buts, le score augmentait plus rapidement d'un côté que de l'autre.  
  
Quelque part dans les airs, Harry comme toujours aussi, était poursuivit par Drago. Ils avaient tous les deux le même balai, mais Harry gardait toujours un avantage. Il possédait une aisance que le serpentard n'atteindrait jamais, et cela même avec une vie d'entraînement acharnée. D'ailleurs, Harry souriait d'avance, pensant au coup tordu qu'il avait spécialement mise au point.  
  
Alors qu'il sentait que les Serpentard commençaient réellement à s'énerver, Harry décida que le temps était venu de porter le dernier coup à ses adversaires. Le coup d'éclat qui mettrait un terme à sa carrière de joueur de quidditch à Poudlard. Connaissant son adversaire, il savait comment le man?uvrer pour arriver à ses fins.  
  
Au moment où Drago ne s'y attendait pas, il fit une embardé et fila à l'autre bout du terrain en prenant soin de passé à travers du stade en diagonal. De cette façon, il devait passer en plein milieu des autres joueurs, qui se demandaient bien ce qu'il faisait. Drago ne voulant pas être lâché, le suivit de près. Dans sa précipitation, il ne remarqua même pas l'absence totale du vif dans la direction dans laquelle ils allaient.  
  
La poursuite dura plusieurs minutes, Harry s'amusant avec le serpentard qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Son balai étant aussi rapide et maniable que le gryffondor, il pouvait tenir la distance. Ils effectuèrent des montées et des plongées successivement, Harry feignant de vouloir faire des feintes de Wronski.  
  
« Alors Potter, tu croyais m'avoir avec cette vieille feinte. Si tu penses m'avoir aussi facilement, c'est que tu crois être meilleur que Krum. » se moqua Drago.  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'?il dans sa direction, lui fit un sourire vicieux, et lui lança :  
  
« Cela ne te regarde pas. En tout cas, ce n'est pas avec le balai offert par ton chère mangemort de père, que tu pourras me battre. Au faite, comment il va ?»  
  
Drago déglutit et voulait répliquer, mais Harry avait déjà accéléré et négociait un virage à droite en vrillant et fonçait vers l'autre bout du terrain, vers les buts des serpentard.  
  
« Il semblerait que cette fois, Potter a repéré le vif, et s'élance pied au plancher vers les buts de serpentard » hurla Seamus, attirant une nouvelle fois l'attention de tous sur Harry.  
  
Drago le suivait de vraiment près, avec juste moins de 1 mètre de retard, si bien qu'il ne voyait rien. Il ne vu donc pas la feinte du Gryffondor. Harry accéléra de nouveau, droit sur le centre des buts. Plus précisément vers le poteau du milieu. Il jeta un regard vers Drago et sourit encore plus. Il se tenait sur sa droite.  
  
La suite se passa très vite. Trop vite. Alors que Harry arrivait à moins de 2 mètres du poteau, il fit un virage violent vers la droite et légèrement vers le haut. Il frôla le serpentard, qui ne comprit rien, et ne voyant rien, ne parvint donc pas à éviter le poteau, qu'il percuta de plein fouet à l'épaule.  
  
« Magnifique feinte de Potter qui a complètement neutralisé Malfoy. C'est la première fois que je voie une feinte pareille » cria Seamus.  
  
Les élèves et professeurs avaient les yeux écarquillé par l'action de jeu de Harry. La feinte avait été parfaitement construite, et personne n'imaginait comment elle se terminerait. Drago encore moins que les autres, alors qu'il essayait de se relever de sa dure chute.  
  
Mme Bibine allait demander un temps mort pour faire soigner le serpentard, lorsque Harry pique près d'elle, et saisit le vif qui s'était réfugier derrière l'arbitre. Le professeur n'avait pas bougé en le voyant piquer vers elle, se doutant bien que contenu de la virtuosité de l'attrapeur, elle ne risquait rien. Enfin presque, car elle fut tout de même soulagé en le voyant passé à moins de 1 mètre sur sa gauche, et de remonter en tenant le vif dans les mains.  
  
Les serpentard crièrent de rage sous le motif que le match devait être arrêter le temps des soins de Drago. Mais étant donné que celui-ci était ni inconscient ni blessé gravement, en tout cas de prime abord, l'arbitre avait le droit d'attendre de voir son état avant de choisir de faire un temps mort. De plus, comme Harry s'était déjà élancé à la suite du vif, il avait droit à un peu de temps avant un arrêt. Après donc quelques tractations et explications, les Gryffondor furent sacrés vainqueur du match et par la même occasion, champion du tournoi.  
  
A ce moment précis, les Gryffondor qui n'avaient pas encore fait exploser leur joie, le firent, et ce fut une acclamation générale provenant des tribunes rouge et or, qui ébranla le stade. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, trop content de voir perdre les Serpentard. De plus, le match non seulement s'être intéressant avait connu une magnifique fin avec la feinte utilisés par Harry. Celle-ci avait surpris tout le monde, y compris les autres joueurs de quidditch de l'école.  
  
« Fabuleux Harry, c'était une feinte incroyable » s'écria Ron lorsqu'ils furent tous à terre  
  
« C'est vrai, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais te prendre le poteau » rajouta l'un des batteurs.  
  
« Mais non, vous savez très bien que Harry est trop adroit sur son balai pour ne pas l'éviter »  
  
Harry qui ne parlait pas, profita de cela pour lui répondre  
  
« A ta place Ron, je ne m'avancerais pas trop la-dessus. »et alors que tous les élèves l'entourant le regardaient, il continua « Bien sûr que j'allais l'éviter, je ne suis pas devenu le plus jeune joueur de Poudlard en un siècle pour rien » avant de commencer à rire suivit aussitôt par tout le monde.  
  
« Je n'allais tout de même pas leur dire que j'ai vraiment faillit ne pas réussir à remonter à temps et de me prendre comme Malfoy le poteau » pensa- t-il en jetant un regard sur l'autre côté du terrain où les serpentard entouraient l'attrapeur.  
  
« Non sûrement pas. De plus, si je le disais, c'est certain que j'en entendrais parler avec Fleur » toujours dans sa tête.  
  
« Harry tu viens » la voix de Ron le fit revenir à la réalité  
  
« Oui Ron » dit-il d'une voix non amicale qui surprit tout le monde  
  
« Dumbledore va remettre la coupe. » répondit-il excité.  
  
« Je sais cela Ron. On dirait que tu oublies que ce n'est pas ma première fois que nous gagnions cette coupe »  
  
« Non je ne l'oublie pas, c'est d'ailleurs la quatrième fois de suite »  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils devant le délire quasi mystique que lequel Ron se trouvait.  
  
« Eh bien, s'il est autant excité par cela, je me demande comment il va réagir lorsque cela deviendra vraiment sérieux avec Hermione »  
  
Puis voyant que Ron le regardait fixement, il fit signe à tous de venir.  
  
« Bon, nous allons aller recevoir la coupe, alors pas de bêtises. Pas de commentaires sur notre brillante victoire sur les serpentard » puis regardant autour de lui que personne d'autre que les élèves de sa maison se trouvaient là, rajouta « Gardons cela pour la fête de tout à l'heure » le commentaire fut à nouveau accompagné de hurlement.  
  
Ce fut donc à la tête de son équipe, puis suivit par presque la totalité de sa maison, que Harry marcha vers la tribune des professeurs où les attendaient Dumbledore ainsi que tous les autres professeurs.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueilli par le professeur McGonagall arborant un large sourire comme à chaque victoire en coupe de son équipe. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry la voyait ainsi, mais c'était toujours surprenant. Elle les laissa passer, non sans les avoir tous félicité, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le directeur qui les attendait avec la coupe.  
  
« Je suis honoré de félicité les vainqueurs de ce magnifique match, et de leur remettre la coupe de quidditch pour la 4ème fois consécutive. » déclara solennellement le directeur en tendant la coupe de la victoire à Harry étant le capitaine de l'équipe.  
  
Harry l'a saisit la dernière fois en tant que joueur à Poudlard, avant de la lever bien haut pour que toutes les personnes encore dans le stade puissent la voir. Il embrassa le trophée en le redescendant et avant de le tendre au reste de l'équipe.  
  
Ron le saisit et fit la même chose que Harry avant de le faire passer.  
  
Ils descendirent de la tribune, portant la coupe les uns après les autres, la montrant à tous les autres Gryffondor. Comme toujours, tous voulaient la toucher, comme le symbole de la victoire pour les lions. Symbole de victoire contre les Serpentard principalement, contre qui ils n'avaient pas perdu en 6 rencontres consécutives.  
  
Il va de soit, que la fête qui eut lieu dans la maison Gryffondor fut magnifique. Les jumeaux Weasley étant parvenues à transmettre leur savoir à une nouvelle génération de Gryffondor. La fête dura toute la journée, et Harry fut pressé de questions par ses amis à propos de la feinte qu'il avait utilisé contre Malfoy.  
  
« Je savais que Malfoy ne serait pas suffisamment idiot pour tomber à nouveau dans la feint de Wromski. Alors j'ai essayé d'en trouver une autre. Nos balai étant de la même qualité, j'ai utilisé mon aisance pour le battre. Et ça à marché. » répondit-il à Seamus toujours plein d'énergie après le match.  
  
Le reste de la journée fut mémorable. Harry et ses amis profitèrent pour s'amuser et se détendre. Ils avaient raison dans la mesure qu'ils allaient bientôt terminer leurs études et quitter l'école. Cette fête allait donc peut-être la dernière en tout cas de cette ampleur.  
  
Ce fut avec de l'amertume, que Hermione en bonne préfète-en-chef, sonna le glas de la fête, alors que minuit était passé d'au moins 2 heures. Elle ne voulait pas que McGonagall intervienne, ce qui finirait par arriver, et cela malgré le puissant sort d'insonirisation que Harry avait pour une fois lancer. Néanmoins, elle parvint à faire coucher tout le monde, et ne fut pas surpris lorsque Ron la prévint que Harry manquait à l'appel dans son lit.  
  
« Au moins lui a trouvé le moyen de continuer à s'amuser pour cette nuit » déclara-t-il à une Hermione pensive à ses paroles alors qu'il la quittait pour rentrer dans son dortoir.  
  
Réalisant alors qu'elle se trouvait seule dans la salle commune dans une quasi obscurité, elle monta elle aussi se coucher pour une nuit de sommeil mérité.  
  
Ainsi s'acheva cette merveilleuse journée, permettant à Harry de garder l'espoir sur les objectifs de fin de scolarité.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Celine.s : La suite est arrivé.  
  
Lili : C'est vrai que Ron est vraiment lourd à s'entêter de la sorte. Et bizarrement je le vois assez bien comme cela. Mais comme toute chose doit avoir une fin, il s'est enfin calmé. Néanmoins, il ne sait toujours pas toute la vérité sur le nouveau Harry. Donc il peut avoir des surprise. De plus, je n'ai pas dit que Harry ne verrais pas Fleur au bal.  
  
Tiffany Shin : Et oui, il fallait bien que cela s'arrange. C'est vrai que tous envisage Hermione comme prof, mais je ne voulait pas faire trop cliché dans cette fic.  
  
Phénix20 : C'est très clair. Voila la suite.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci d'autant apprécier ces deux fics comme toutes les autres depuis le début.  
  
Big Apple : Merci beaucoup  
  
Corwin Ishigami : Cela aurait pu être cela, mais j'ai souhaité quelque chose de plus simple. Mais c'est bien trouvé.  
  
Miya Black : Merci, voila la suite.  
  
Lunenoire : C'est vrai, rien ne vos l'éloignement pour faire tout voler en éclat. Pour le duel, maintenant qu'il est marié, cela n'est pas une bonne idée.  
  
Sarah30 : Désolé pour le temps, mais avec 5 fics, cela prend du temps mais cela va changer  
  
Naséis : La réconciliation était inévitable. Pour le métier de Harry, il va falloir attendre un peu, mais c'est assez simple en fin de compte.  
  
Shiva : Merci beaucoup d'apprécier cette histoire. Moi aussi je trouvait marrante cette idée. Cela prouve que Harry a beaucoup mûrit et est près à affronté tous les obstacles sur son chemin.  
  
Merci à tous pour les reviews. Tout d'abord j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle puis une bonne. Tout d'abord la nouvelle, il ne reste plus que 6 chapitres à venir pour cette fic. Je sais cela est dur pour moi aussi. Mais rassurez vous, la bonne nouvelle étant qu'excepté big problème de ma part, le prochain chapitre sortira sur le site la semaine prochaine. Alors envoyez moi des reviews pour le faire venir plus vite, surtout qu'il sera question du bal.  
  
Si vous avez des questions ou autres, vous savez quoi faire, je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Passez un bon week-end,  
  
By By 


	21. Un bal mouvementé

Chapitre 21 : Un bal mouvementé  
  
La dernière semaine d'avril arriva rapidement. La tension entre les deux maisons rivales de Poudlard diminuait à force que le temps depuis la défaite des serpents en final de quidditch passait. Ils comptaient bien en vérité prendre leur revanche sur les Gryffondor pendant le tournoi de duel. Pour eux, Drago battrait Harry. Enfin, ceux de l'entourage de Drago pensaient cela. Car même chez les serpentard, le doute sur les capacités réelles de Potter se posait. Les futurs mangemorts ou sympathisants avaient tendance tout comme leur maître à sous-estimer l'adversaire.  
  
Le bal était prévu le samedi soir à 20h. En ce jour de week-end, l'atmosphère était plus que festive au château. Le bal étant une cérémonie officielle en l'honneur des champions de la compétition, les élèves inférieurs à la quatrième année n'étaient pas conviés à l'évènement. Seuls ceux étant invités par une année supérieure pouvaient y participer. Cela causa des remous, mais fut tout de même accepter  
  
Hermione, tout comme presque l'ensemble des filles de Poudlard, passa l'intégralité de son après-midi à se préparer. Elle fut aidée en cela par Parvati et Lavande avec qui elle s'entendait bien mieux qu'avant. Ginny la s?ur de Ron était aussi avec elle. La journée passa vite pour elles, le risque de n'être pas prête ou pire affreuse augmentant avec l'approche de l'heure fatidique  
  
Dans le dortoir des garçons, l'ambiance était plus décontractée, même si certains ressentaient une petite angoisse.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Seamus, je suis certain que tout se passera bien » dit Neville assis sur son lit en voyant son ami faire les cents pas, s'inquiétant sur sa soirée.  
  
« Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que tu ne lui écrases pas trop les pieds durant les danses » rajouta Dean alors que Neville essayait de masquer son sourire.  
  
Seamus soupira au propos de son ami. « Et dire que tu es sensé être mon meilleur ami Dean. » se lamenta-t-il. Remarque qui fit esquisser l'intéressé d'un plus grand sourire.  
  
« Laissez le tranquille tous les deux »trancha une voix froide qui venait d'un autre lit. Ils portèrent un regard sur Harry qui était allongé depuis le début de l'après midi.  
  
« Tu ne te prépare pas Harry. ? »  
  
« J'ai le temps Dean. Contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas obligé de me faire beau pour ma cavalière dans la mesure que je n'en possède pas. » dit- il très calmement.  
  
Les garçons savaient bien que Harry ne participait plus à ce genre de fête depuis leur 4ème année. Mais comme étant l'un des champions, il était bien obligé d'être présent. Ils n'imaginaient pas que cela était un véritable calvaire pour lui d'y assister. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas la moindre idée.  
  
« Dumbledore me paiera cela. J'espère surtout que tout se passera bien ce soir, et que je ne fasse pas une erreur qui pourrait être révélatrice et fortement fâcheuse pour moi » pensa-t-il  
  
N'entendant plus de discussion autour de lui, il regarda autour de lui, et observa ses amis le regarder.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder de la sorte tous les trois » dit-il plus férocement que prévu, et qui les fit sursauter.  
  
Ce fut dans cette position de dominant dominé, que Ron entra dans la chambre et chercha dans son armoire un de ses vêtements sans les remarquer.  
  
Au bout de quelques secondes de recherches, il se retourna se demandant pourquoi tant de silence. Lorsqu'il observa la scène, il compris que Harry avait encore frappé.  
  
« On se calme. C'est la fête ce soir, et nous y allons tous avec de magnifiques cavalières » déclara-t-il après avoir soupiré. Il espérait détendre l'atmosphère dans le dortoir, car tout le monde en avait besoin. Ce type de festivité était suffisamment rare surtout durant cette période aussi troublé.  
  
« Ron a raison » dit Harry en se levant et allant lui aussi jusqu'à son armoire. Il en sortit sa tenue que personne dans la chambre ne vit. « Dépêchez-vous de finir de vous préparer, la soirée commence dans une heure. »  
  
Sur ce, il prit quelques unes de ses affaires, et sortie de la chambre, devant les regards ahuris de ses amis.  
  
« Ouah !! »  
  
« Tu as raison Dean, il n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui » approuva Neville  
  
« Je me demande bien avec qui il va y aller ? Comme il est un champion, il doit venir pour ouvrir le bal. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ouvre le bal » répondit Ron qui se demandait ce qu'allait faire Harry.  
  
« En tout cas, cela risque d'être assez fâcheux. S'il est seul les Serpentard vont ont profité pour bien le montrer »  
  
Ron fit la mou aux paroles de Seamus. Il l'approuvait mais ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il savait sur Harry. D'ailleurs, même s'il le savait, il avait du mal à l'imaginé.  
  
Lorsque l'heure arriva enfin, tous les élèves se rejoignirent devant les portes de la grande salle encore closes. Ron y arriva, Hermione à son bras, encore plus resplendissante que pour le bal où elle était allée avec Krum. Elle portait une robe crème, qui lui allait comme un gant. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus broussailleux et tombaient dans son dos. Ron était presque tombé en la voyant ainsi.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent et tous purent voir la beauté de la salle. Comme toujours pour les grands évènements, tout était fait pour que cela soit grandiose. La règle était bien sûr respectée. Les 4 tables avaient fait place à des petites tables de toutes les formes et de tous les formats. Elles permettaient à plusieurs couples de pouvoir discuter selon les affinités.  
  
Les champions avaient le choix entre plusieurs tables spécialement réservées pour eux. Lorsque Harry entra, il alla directement s'asseoir à la table la plus éloignée des tables réservées, à la place la moins exposée selon lui.  
  
Malgré sa rapidité, il entendit des moqueries parmi les Serpentard, sur sa fameuse cavalière invisible.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore demanda le silence dans la salle. Tous les élèves portèrent le regard vers lui ainsi que vers les 3 autres directeurs présents pour l'occasion.  
  
« Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là, et surtout bien accompagné » déclara-t-il, provoquant des rires dans la salle.  
  
« Avant que la soirée commence réellement, je souhaite bonne chance aux 8 champions encore en course pour la suite de la compétition. Cette soirée est en leur honneur ainsi que pour les 8 autres qui ont été éliminé. Alors profitez en bien, surtout amusez-vous »  
  
Dès que le directeur eut terminé de parler, des explosions provenant des tables se déclenchèrent, faisant sursauter de surprises les élèves. La fumée se dispersant, les plats apparurent, plus délicieux les uns que les autres.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui pour la première fois de la soirée. Heureusement, il était à la table avec les champions de Beauxbatons, et donc avec des amis. Seamus accompagnait Céline, une des championnes, et semblait bien plus à l'aise à présent. Rémy et Franck étaient aussi très bien accompagnés, et discutaient gaiement.  
  
A une autre table, il vit ses amis de Gryffondor parlant entre eux et buvant une des bières au beurre que Dumbledore avait fait venir spécialement pour la soirée. L'atmosphère était très bonne et tout le monde en profitait convenablement.  
  
Harry resta le plus silencieux que possible. Il répondit aux quelques questions que lui posait Franck, mais l'humeur n'y était pas. Peu à peu que le bal approchait, plus il se rendait compte de la difficulté de rester là sans pouvoir être près de la personne tant désirée. Pour cette seule raison, il ne portait pas le regard vers la table des professeurs, même s'il en mourait littéralement d'envie. Le fait de voir Fleur était un calvaire pour lui, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas la serrer dans ses bras comme la majorité des autres élèves de l'école le ferait avec leur cavalier ou cavalière.  
  
Le dîner passa heureusement vite, et le début du véritable calvaire commença réellement.  
  
Dumbledore se leva, puis d'un geste de la main, fit disparaître les plats et couverts.  
  
« Maintenant que vous avez tout bien mangé, j'invite les champions à venir ouvrir le bal avec leur moitié évidemment »  
  
A ces mots, 15 couples se levèrent et rejoignirent la piste de danse. Harry restant bien assis seule à sa table, sirotant une bière au beurre. Il entendait à nouveau des ricanements provenant essentiellement des tables des serpentard, mais restait toujours calme. Il espérait d'ailleurs pouvoir se contrôler toute la soirée qui allait lui paraître longue.  
  
Les paroles de Dumbledore le fit regarder la table des professeurs.  
  
« Vous ne voulez pas danser M. Potter ? » attirant par la même occasion l'attention de la salle sur le gryffondor.  
  
Harry souffla puis se leva. « Vous savez professeur, je ne suis pas un bon danseur. Et de plus, je préfère ne pas être accompagné que d'être mal accompagné » puis joignant le geste à ses paroles, il regarda vers Malfoy, ou plus précisément à son bras où était agrippé sauvagement Parkinson.  
  
Ceux qui virent de quoi il parlait rire sous cape alors que le directeur lui sourit avant de faire débuter la musique.  
  
La première heure passa assez rapidement, Harry en profitant pour aller discuter avec des élèves qui ne dansaient pas encore. Il savait tout de fois qu'il ne pourrait pas faire cela toute la soirée.  
  
« Tu devrais inviter une des charmantes jeunes filles à danser » lui proposa Ron en lui pointant un groupe de fille qui discutait entre elles.  
  
Hermione en entendant la proposition de son petit ami secoua vivement la tête.  
  
« Tu n'y es pas Ron comme toujours. Ce n'est pas avec elle que Harry veut danser. C'est avec quelqu'un d'autre. » en portant son regard vers la table des professeurs.  
  
« C'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu es » il ne put rien dire de plus, car Hermione venait de lui mettre la main sur la bouche. Le regard noir.  
  
« Décidément il faut vraiment te surveiller » lui chuchota-t-elle  
  
Sentant qu'une potentielle dispute se pointait à l'horizon, Harry parla à ses amis.  
  
« Vous devriez aller danser tous les deux. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour passer une bonne soirée, et de plus, je n'aime pas tenir la chandelle. Donc »  
  
Il les poussa vers la piste danse, histoire de ne pas être jugé responsable d'une de leur dispute. En pensant à eux, il se demandait si c'était courant dans un couple de se disputer autant. Cela c'était nettement amélioré au fil des années, mais le troublait tout de même.  
  
Il pensait toujours à cela, lorsque Rémus arriva à sa hauteur et lui parla.  
  
« Alors tu ne t'en ennuies pas trop ? »  
  
Harry le regarda, le regard noir des mauvais jours. « Je pense que si » continua le maraudeur  
  
« Rappelle-moi de le faire payer à Dumbledore » dit-il entre ses dents si bien que personne hormis Rémus ne l'entendit. Cette demande le fit d'ailleurs sourire en pensant à tous les coups tordus que Harry avait fait à lui et au directeur depuis un an. Pourtant il ne dit rien de plus, sachant que cela devait être dur pour lui.  
  
« Rend moi un service Lunard. Invite-la. Cela pourrait sembler bizarre si une femme comme elle ne se faisait pas inviter au moins une fois »  
  
Rémus le regarda, puis sans répondre, se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dansait avec Fleur sur la piste. Les regards de beaucoup d'élèves et professeurs sur eux.  
  
Suite à cette danse, Rémus fut remplacé par un autre professeur. Harry essaya de garder son calme, mais n'y parvint que temporairement.  
  
Quelques danses plus tard, Harry ne le supportant plus, se dirigea vers le drôle de couple, sous les yeux effrayés de Rémus. Il savait que Harry pouvait avoir des moments plus sauvages que normalement.  
  
Il se pointa juste devant eux, et en le voyant, Fleur eut une mauvaise impression. Elle savait que les deux hommes se détestaient cordialement et cela depuis des années. Elle savait aussi que Harry ne supporterait pas qu'il la touche. Et pour être franche, elle avait repoussé ses avances depuis longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire. Elle redoutait donc la réaction de Harry, même si en elle-même elle l'attendait. Après la soirée, il était fort possible que la vérité à propos d'eux deux éclate au grand jour. Et cela, même si une partie d'elle-même le redoutait, l'autre l'attendait.  
  
« Que voulez-vous Potter ? » demanda le professeur de potion avec dégoût lorsque Harry se planta devant le couple.  
  
« Je crois professeur que vous allez arrêter de danser. »  
  
« Et pourquoi cela » répliqua-t-il, arrêtant de danser et lâchant la main de Fleur  
  
« Tout simplement car il est hors de question que vous contaminiez Fleur avec votre pestilence. »  
  
A ce moment là, déjà plusieurs autres couples les observaient, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Rogue fulminait de rage sous l'insulte. Son visage prenant une drôle de couleur.  
  
« Je commence à en avoir assez de vous Potter. Et soyez respectueux envers moi et Mlle Delacour. »  
  
Harry regarda Fleur dont les lèvres essayait de dissimuler son amusement devant les paroles du professeur. Il fit alors une chose que personne ne s'attendait qu'il fasse. Il se mit à rire.  
  
« Qu'avez-vous à rire Potter. ?Serais ce vos imbéciles de moldus qui vous ont appris vos manières ? »  
  
A l'évocation des Dursley, Harry cessa de rire, et il fixa Rogue tout sourire ayant disparu de son visage.  
  
« Un jour je règlerai mes comptes avec vous professeur. Et à votre place, je prierai tous les saints possibles pour mon indulgence ce jour-là. Car croyez-moi professeur, personne n'y même Dumbledore ne vous sauvera »  
  
Le professeur fut choqué par cette menace implicite de la par de son élève. Il sentait qu'elle était bien réelle. D'ailleurs, les personnes témoins de la scène étaient aussi sous le choc. Comment Potter même si on le sait puissant pourrait battre un sorcier comme Rogue ? Rogue savait que Harry était non seulement sérieux, mais en plus capable de le faire. Néanmoins, il ne voulait se laisser impressionner.  
  
« Comment osez vous me parler sur ce ton Potter. Vous exactement comme votre satané père, arrogant et content de sa suffisance et »  
  
Un puissant CLAC se fit entendre dans la grande salle, bientôt suivit d'un bruit de chute.  
  
Rogue se releva, en lançant un regard colérique envers son agresseur. Il déchanta en voyant que c'était Fleur.  
  
« Comment osez vous lui parler ainsi. Et dire que pendant des mois je me suis demandé s'il n'abusait pas lorsqu'il me parlait de vous et de votre horrible caractère de méchanceté et de jalousie. Il est certain que par rapport à vous Severus, James Potter devait avoir du succès. Néanmoins ce n'est pas la peine de s'acharner comme cela sur son fils. Surtout quant ce fils en question est suffisamment puissant pour vous envoyer directement en enfer rencontrer vos amis mangemorts. »  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard noir, puis rejoignit pour la première fois de la soirée Harry. Elle lui prit la main et lança au professeur de potion une phrase qui allait faire grand bruit à Poudlard et par delà même les frontières de l'école.  
  
« Au fait Severus, ce n'est pas Mlle Delacour. C'est Mme Potter. Alors ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me faire des avances. Même si je pense que je n'ai pas à vous le redire à nouveau. »  
  
Sur ces paroles, le couples se mit à danser comme si de rien ne s'était produit.  
  
Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien pour eux. Les conséquences des paroles de Fleur passant au second plan pour encore quelques heures  
  
Fin de chapitre  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Naséis : C'était un bug, mais j'ai arrangé la situation rapidement. C'est vrai, c'est une grosse que j'ai fait, je me demande d'ailleurs comment.  
  
Harry Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup, je vais essayer.  
  
Al 13 forever : Pour les majuscules, il y a eut un léger bug, car sous Word c'était en minuscule. Je l'ai réparer vite. Merci pour, les adjectifs  
  
Math : Merci beaucoup  
  
Celine. S : Voila la suite.  
  
Aulili : Je crois que ce chapitre va te ravir, car non seulement, ils vont être ensemble, mais ils ont lâcher la mèche. Ce qui au passant était à prévoir. La suite se passera dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Lunenoire : Remonter le temps ?  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Je suis d'ailleurs très content, surtout que sur les 4 fics que tu lis, (je pense que la cinquième attendra décembre) les 4 sont dans tes favoris. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Pimousse fraise : Merci, la suite est là.  
  
Big Apple : Merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'aime bien la feinte, que j'ai essayé de décrire parfaitement.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre. La mauvaise nouvelle, il ne reste que 5 chapitres avant la fin. La bonne étant qu'il y aura un nouveaux chapitres par semaine comme au début de la parution.  
  
Si vous avez un avis sur la fic, vous savez quoi faire, je vous remercie.  
  
Bon week-end  
  
By By 


	22. Préparation et ASPIC

Chapitre 22 : Préparation et aspic  
  
Dès le lendemain du bal, les évènements de la veille étaient sur toutes les lèvres, et relayé dans la Gazette des Sorciers. Le fait que Harry Potter, l'un des symboles de la communauté magique du pays ne soit plus célibataire était un évènement comme il en arrivait que peu dans une année. Grâce à cela, le journal parvint à trouver un autre gros titre que les habituels nouvelles attaques des forces de Voldemort ici ou à l'étranger et au discours pompeux et peu rassurant du ministère ou de son entourage.  
  
Il est vrai que de nombreuses sorcières auraient souhaité activement être à la place de l'heureuse élue, Harry était peut-être le meilleur parti du pays. Déjà, nombreuses haïssaient la française pour avoir enlevé le héros à leurs griffes.  
  
A Poudlard, un autre raisonnement se tenait. Certains professeurs étaient presque indifférents à cela, alors que d'autre étaient choqués. En effet, ils étaient très jeunes tous les deux, surtout Harry, et non seulement il n'avait pas encore terminé ses études, mais en plus, elle lui donnait des cours de défense pour le tournoi. Le fait aussi qu'il participe à la compétition de duel, était fâcheux, car Fleur en tant que professeur participait à la compétition en tant qu'arbitre. Et donc même si elle n'officiait pas à l'un de ses matchs, elle pouvait l'avantager en pénalisant un autre concurrent. A cela pouvait s'ajouter la colère de ses élèves car elle pouvait révéler des informations importantes à Harry concernant ses adversaires français.  
  
Ce fut sur ce dernier point que Mme Maxime s'exprima en premier lors d'une réunion entre les directeurs des écoles et les professeurs.  
  
« Je tiens tout de suite à précisé, que tout d'abord, j'ai une totale confiance dans le jugement de Fleur ici présente pour le fait qu'elle n'avantage pas Harry pour la compétition. Et je tiens aussi à préciser que j'étais au courrant de cela, en référence à sa relation avec M. Potter depuis plusieurs années maintenant. » elle jaugea du regard plusieurs professeurs, avant de lancer un sourire à son professeur, qui se leva et prit la parole.  
  
« Personnellement, je tiens à vous rassurer. Je n'ai jamais et n'avantagerai jamais Harry dans le cadre de la compétition. D'ailleurs, si vous avez bien observez, il n'a besoin de personne pour se battre. Il est suffisamment fort pour se débrouiller tout seul. Et cela vous pouvez en être certain. » puis après un rapide coup d'?il en direction de Dumbledore et de Rémus elle continua « Je suis certaine que le professeur Dumbledore ou Rémus ici présent pourront l'affirmer »  
  
Elle se rassit, sachant bien qu'elle avait marqué les esprits en prenant les deux sorciers en témoins. Les autres personnes présentes se contentèrent d'approuver que c'était la vérité. Harry n'avait besoin d'aucune aide. La première phase et son résultat sur les détraqueurs prouvait d'elle-même de quoi il était capable.  
  
Aucune décision ennuyeuse ne furent prise à la suite de cette réunion, et tous retournèrent à leur classe. Les enseignants de Poudlard restant pour discuter du cas de Harry. Cela faisait en effet plusieurs décennies qu'un élève ne s'était pas marié durant sa scolarité. Cela était très courrant à une époque révolu depuis longtemps. Le fait qu'il soit marié à un membre du corps enseignant même si d'un autre établissement aurait pu poser des problèmes, mais comme allait le remarquer Dumbledore, Fleur ne notait pas Harry. Et si cela aurait été le cas, elle ne l'aurait pas eut comme élève. Néanmoins, Rogue encore outré de la façon dont il avait été éconduit lors du bal protesta.  
  
« Tu devrais être plutôt content que ce soit elle et non Harry qui t'ait éconduit Séverus. Car connaissant Harry et sa grande amitié pour toi, il y aurait beaucoup de dégâts » ironisa Rémus avec un sourire alors que les autres professeurs esquissaient un sourire devant le regard de haine de Rogue.  
  
Les jours suivants le bal et la révélation du mariage de Harry, il reçut un grand nombre de lettres. Certaines étaient joyeuses et lui souhaitaient tout le bonheur du monde avec sa femme. Et d'autres plus destiné à Fleur souhaitaient tout le malheur du monde pour elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut droit à des beuglantes de la part de sorcières peu enclin à abandonner le célèbre Harry Potter à une autre sorcière et surtout pas à une étrangère.  
  
Fort heureusement, le professeur Delacour savait comment neutraliser ses lettres avant qu'elles ne libèrent le message ou n'explosent. Après une semaine de courriers assez intensifs, les envois diminuèrent avant de cesser entièrement.  
  
« Enfin, nous ne recevons plus de courrier depuis plusieurs jours » déclara Fleur avant de rejoindre Harry sur une banquette dans sa chambre.  
  
« Je sais, la dernière que nous avons reçu provient de la mère de Ron » lui dit-il en lui montrant la lettre toujours fermé  
  
« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieuse  
  
« Connaissant sa mère, je préfère ne pas savoir » dit-il doucement  
  
« Le grand Harry Potter a peur d'une lettre » alors qu'elle la lui prenait des mains et lisait déjà le contenu.  
  
Harry se demandait ce qu'elle lui avait écrit et face au sourire de Fleur, compris qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien. Voyant qu'il se posait des questions elle lui en parla.  
  
« Elle souhaite que nous allions lui rendre une petite visite à la fin de l'année en même temps que Hermione »  
  
Elle sourit devant la réaction de Harry qui souffla de soulagement.  
  
« Cela te permettra de lui expliquer pour nous, et surtout du pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit durant tout ce temps. Te considérant un peu comme de la famille compte tenue les lettres qu'elle t'envoie à noël et pour ton anniversaire, c'est la moindre des choses. De plus, j'ai hâte de la rencontrer, elle a l'air à l'air tout à fait charmante. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui inviterait une parfaite inconnue comme moi aussi facilement »  
  
Devant cette parole, Harry pris sa tête entre ses mains et grogna, Fleur toujours aussi souriante. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à la réalité de la situation avec Mme Weasley. Connaissant sa surprotection envers lui depuis le premier jour et ses grosses colères envers ses enfants, il y avait pourtant tout à craindre. Et comme l'avait dit Fleur, Harry Potter, le survivant n'était pas vraiment armé à l'affronter.  
  
Relevant la tête, il croisa le visage de Fleur et sourit.  
  
« Si cela se passe mal, je t'utiliserai comme bouclier humain » déclara-t- il sobrement alors que Fleur le fixait outré, avant d'exploser de rire tous les deux.  
  
La surprise de ce couple passé, les cours reprirent normalement. Les rumeurs sur le mariage de Harry et de Fleur occupèrent les discussions jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et Harry pensait même que l'on en reparlerait alors qu'il ne sera plus à Poudlard. Néanmoins cela le fit sourire. Il allait laisser une empreinte non lié à Voldemort donc beaucoup plus festive en partant.  
  
En partant de festivité, Harry et ses camarades n'en eurent pratiquement plus, les ASPIC se profilant inexorablement de plus en plus de jour en jour. A cela s'ajoutait la compétition de duel qui allait avoir lieu quelques jours après les dernières épreuves.  
  
Pour ces deux évènements, Harry était tout à fait près. Il savait qu'en duel il était supérieur aux autres, même s'il se posait beaucoup de questions sur certains de ses adversaires. Le résultat de la seconde phase ayant été plus surprenant que prévu.  
  
« Je deviens peut-être légèrement parano à force. » pensa-t-il un soir alors qu'il repensait aux autres champions. En vérité, il pensait précisément à deux champions en particulier qui lui faisaient se poser des questions. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas les obtenir. Il attendit donc non sans une légère anxiété plus par un sentiment que par une réel peur ou autre.  
  
Les doutes au fond de lui qui lui avait un peu pourrit la vie n'étaient plus depuis longtemps. Il était presque insensible. Même s'il savait que contrairement à sa première année, il n'avait plus le besoin de faire ses preuves, il devait être le meilleur pour préparer son avenir. Avenir qu'il savait pertinemment lié à celui de Voldemort.  
  
Quelques jours avant le début des ASPIC, Harry eut une conversation sérieuse avec sa femme. Terminant ses études d'ici moins de un mois, Harry allait donc quitter Poudlard, en tant qu'élève en tout cas. Elle savait qu'il était désireux d'avoir une vie des plus normale, et cela même si Voldemort était encore en activité. Le point essentiel étant de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Elle connaissait la vieille envie de Harry pour la carrière d'auror, surtout qu'il possédait vraiment tout pour cela. Malheureusement, son caractère véritablement peu enclin à un règlement strict et l'inimitié réelle avec le ministre Fudge, obscurcissait cette voie pourtant fortement prometteuse.  
  
« Alors, que faisons-nous d'ici moins de un mois ? » demanda-t-elle essayant de garder un ton innocent accompagné d'un large sourire. Elle faisait suffisamment confiance en Harry, jamais il ne prendrait une décision aussi importante pour tous les deux à l'aveuglette.  
  
Il la regarda, semblant totalement comprendre le jeu de son épouse. Il pesa tranquillement le pour et le contre avant de lui révéler un de ses plus beaux sourires.  
  
« Il semble évident que ma biographie assez remplie m'ouvrent les bras pour une carrière d'auror très prometteuse. » énonça-t-il comme déjà fait « Malheureusement, cela se fera sous certaine condition » son sourire se transformant en un petit sourit narquois qui ne signifiait pas bon pour certaines personnes.  
  
« Je pense même que plusieurs sorciers trouvent cela peut-être même déplacé ou inopportun. Mais nous méritons ce que nous semons, et cela même si c'est de la mauvaise graine »  
  
Elle le fixa intensément, et sourit de plus en plus lorsqu'il lui révéla la suite de ses pensés.  
  
« Tu es certain que tu veux le faire ? » se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas. Elle était vraiment surprise sur ses intentions, et cela même, si cette idée lui avait aussi traversé l'esprit.  
  
« Cela va faire du bruit, c'est certain » en réponse au signe de tête positif du Gryffondor.  
  
« C'est la meilleur solution que nous avons. Nous pourrons faire ce que nous désirons tous les deux, et sans désagrément pour l'autre. »  
  
La semaine tant redouté par certains et . tant redouté même par Hermione, commença par un lundi ensoleillé du mois de juin. Les septièmes années commençaient les épreuves d'ASPIC par la meilleur matière selon Harry, la DCFM.  
  
Il vint à bout de l'épreuve théorique avec une rapidité incroyable. La moitié du temps appartit lui servant à peine. Il posa sa plume, repoussa les parchemins sur le coin gauche de la table. Il posa son regard en direction des autres élèves présents, puis fixa le professeur surveillant l'épreuve. Un petit sorcier spécialiste de cette matière, appartenant à la division des examens du ministère.  
  
Attirant le regard du sorcier, il se redressa sur son siège, et croisa les bras.  
  
L'examinateur fut tout d'abord surpris par l'attitude de cette élève. Il ne devait pourtant pas avoir déjà terminé. Il était bien décidé à lui poser une question sur son attitude, lorsqu'il réalisa qui le fixait. Le souvenir d'une discussion datant de deux ans lui revint alors en mémoire.  
  
« J'ai rarement vu cela. Il a littéralement répondu à toutes mes questions. Et il a effectué tous les sorts que je lui avais demandé. Et il l'a fait avec une facilité incroyable. »  
  
Il se souvenait des paroles de l'examinatrice avec qui le garçon avait passé l'épreuve théorique puis pratique de cette matière lors des BUSE.  
  
En voyant l'attitude du garçon, il comprit qu'elle avait raison à son sujet. Ils se fixèrent encore quelques secondes, avant que l'examinateur baisse les armes. Dirigeant son regard vers les autres élèves, il ne vit pas le léger sourire sur le visage de Harry.  
  
Toutes les épreuves se passèrent presque aussi bien que la première. Harry termina aussi en premier, les deux potions qu'ils devaient fabriquer, suivit de près par Hermione. Les élèves n'avaient pas été gâtés, car les potions demandé étaient celles d'invisibilité et passe muraille. La première était relativement facile, alors que la seconde était d'une rare difficulté. En effet, si l'un des ingrédients était mal doser, même de peu, la potion s'avérait floué et mortelle. Le problème étant, que la potion cessait d'agir trop vite, et donc l'utilisateur risquait de rester emprisonner dans le mur qu'il voulait traverser. Pendant longtemps, cette potion était interdite, mais depuis le renforcement des sorts de protections des maisons et bâtiments anti-passe muraille, divulgué par des Gobelins, la potion perdait de son attrait. Néanmoins, elle restait très courtisé, malgré les grands risques. Presque personne en effet ne pouvait réaliser la potion dans les bonnes proportions.  
  
« Mais ils sont malades de nous avoir donné ces deux potions pour l'examen » ronchonna Ron en sortant de la salle.  
  
« Elles sont difficiles mais pas non réalisables » commenta Hermione, sans relever la tête de l'un de ses livres, ce qui énerva plus le Gryffondor.  
  
Harry sentant le ton monté n'intervint pas. L'ancien Harry les aurait arrêté, mais pas le nouveau. Cela le fit même rire, lorsqu'ils en arrivèrent au main, Ron agrippant le livre.  
  
Suite à cet intermède comique, Harry les quitta désirant utilisé les prochaines heures pour la préparation de sa compétition. Ses amis trop occupé à se chamailler ne le remarquèrent pas. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il était déjà loin.  
  
La dernière épreuve des ASPICS fut pour Harry assez ennuyeuse. Il devait réaliser un essai en histoire de la magie. Heureusement, celui-ci était au choix des candidats. Ils n'étaient donc pas question des révolutions gobelines dont Binns les avait gavées pendant presque 7 ans. Son choix se porta sur le dernier sujet, bien différents des autres.  
  
« L'importance de la magie noire dans notre histoire »  
  
« Je me demande bien quel est celui qui a pondu un sujet » pensa-t-il, ses yeux quittant sa feuille et se portant sur l'examinateur qui semblait outré par quelque chose.  
  
« Je ne suis pas le seul à être surpris » se dit-il alors que des petites exclamations troublaient le silence de la salle.  
  
Harry fixa intensément son parchemin, et réalisant qu'il connaissait suffisamment le sujet, profita de cette occasion pour donner sa vision des choses à propos de cet épineux problème qui n'en était pas réellement un.  
  
Il sourit sachant qu'il allait faire encore du bruit, puis saisissant sa plume nota une première phrase.  
  
« La magie noire, contrairement à ce que tout le monde affirme, n'est pas aussi néfaste et dangereuse pour nous sorcier. L'important n'est pas la magie, mais le sorcier qui l'utilise »  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Axos007 : merci, j'espère que celui-ci est dans la continuité  
  
Lisia : merci, la voila.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : merci pour cela, je pense que tu sera surpris pour la dernière, mais tu verras bien. Content que tu as apprécié le dernier chapitre.  
  
Harry Gryffondor : Content que tu apprécies, et je compatis pour ta perte.  
  
Phénix20 : Sa seule faute à Servie, c'est de trop insisté sur la mauvaise personne.  
  
Lunenoire : OK la comprend ta phrase.  
  
Celine.s : Moi aussi j'adore ce passage. D'ailleurs, c'est assez rare que j'apprécie autant un passage. Même si cela se produit de plus en plus, surtout lors de relecture plusieurs semaines plus tard. Il est aussi vrai que j'ai longuement réfléchit à la fin de se chapitre et à la révélation qui est un des points importants selon moi en tout cas de la fic.  
  
Aulili : Tu as ta réponse à cette question, et comme tu l'as remarqué cela va de l'outrage à l'indifférence.  
  
Obal : Merci beaucoup.  
  
Mystikal : C'est vrai Rogue en a reçu un coup là. Cela risque de le refroidir pendant longtemps. Maintenant que tout le monde est au courrant, l'histoire va faire le tour du monde.  
  
Naséis : Et oui, la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Ce qui est marrant dans l'histoire, c'est que tout le monde a une opinion bonne ou mauvaise. Pour Rogue, cela reste dans ma ligne de conduite avec lui. Personnellement je fais partit des personnes qui ne l'aime pas vraiment (il ne sera donc jamais le héros en bien ou en mal dans mes fics) , mais qui considère qu'il fait partit intégrante de la série et donc il doit aussi lui arrivé des bricoles. Et cela, même si je me suis un peu calmé tout comme avec Drago.  
  
Dumbledore : merci la suite viendra vite.  
  
Un nouveau chapitre qui nous rapproche de la conclusion de l'histoire. Dans le prochain numéro, les duels reprennent pour une fin de compétition intéressante, enfin je l'espère.  
  
Si vous avez des questions ou autre, vous savez quoi faire, merci d'avance.  
  
Bon week-end,  
  
By By 


	23. Dernière phase de la compétition

Chapitre 23 : Dernière phase de la compétition  
  
Les quelques jours après la fin des ASPIC passèrent très rapidement pour Harry. La compétition ayant repris le dessus sur tout le reste dès l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie passé.  
  
Harry avait passé les derniers jours plus à méditer et à se reposer qu'à ce préparer physiquement. Ron fidèle toujours à lui-même, ne comprenait pas pleinement cela.  
  
« Harry, tu devrais t'entraîner au lieu de rester là à ne rien faire. »  
  
« Il a raison, les autres s'entraînent à lancer des sorts pour la compétition » renchérit Dean soutenu par les autres garçons du dortoir.  
  
Harry leva les yeux vers ses amis, quittant ainsi la contemplation d'un livre bizarrement d'origine moldu. Il les fixa, avant de se mettre à rire, laissant ses amis dans l'incompréhension.  
  
« Demandez à Hermione, je suis certain qu'elle a compris. » termina-t-il en retournant à son livre alors que tous se tournaient vers la préfète-en- chef.  
  
Elle allait hausser les épaules d'incompréhension elle aussi, lorsque la raison lui sauta aux yeux. Elle faillit même s'en frapper. Devant le désarroi de Ron, de Seamus et des autres elle expliqua rapidement.  
  
« Il agit comme moi. Lorsque les examens approchent trop, il faut arrêter de réviser sinon les informations vont se mélanger. Harry sait très bien que ce n'est pas en s'entraînant plus maintenant, qu'il sera plus fort. Il risque surtout de se fatiguer inutilement, chose qu'il ne doit pas arriver. »  
  
Elle les poussa pour se mettre entre eux et Harry et leur ordonna « Maintenant, laissez le en paix, et ne parlez plus devant lui de la compétition. Il doit se reposer totalement pour les premiers matchs »  
  
Les quatre garçons se regardèrent, puis se mettant d'accords tacitement s'assiérent au côté de Harry silencieusement.  
  
Les deux derniers jours avant la compétition passèrent donc sans problème, et le matin fatidique au petit déjeuner, ce fut donc un Harry relativement serein qui mangea à sa fin.  
  
Le petit déjeuner pris, tous les élèves rejoignirent la salle ou se déroulait les duels tout comme ceux de la seconde phase. La salle avait été une nouvelle fois agrandit, pour pouvoir accueillir l'ensemble des spectateurs.  
  
Au milieu de la salle, trônait l'air de combat, la même estrade que pécédement. Seul changement, elle était un peu plus longue afin de permettre aux duellistes d'utiliser toute la place disponible.  
  
Des deux côtés de l'estrade, des tribunes avaient été rajoutées dans les- quelles les élèves et les champions attendaient l'heure des combats.  
  
Le premier combat était celui concernant Drago. Il était donc le premier des deux représentants de Poudlard à se battre. Il affrontait une sorcière de Salem. Fier de lui comme toujours, ce fut confiant qu'il se présenta sur l'air de combat, similaire aux qualifications.  
  
Sur les ordres du juge arbitre, ils se saluèrent, et le duel commença.  
  
Drago évita facilement un expéliarmus alors que son épidementa s'écrasait sur un bouclier de la sorcière. Il se lancèrent ensuite des sorts de ce style pendant plusieurs minutes, désirant jauger l'adversaire. Un sourire naquit sur le visage du Serpentard, alors qu'il lançait un puissant Feire Mooth. Un sort offensif de feu très puissant, prenant la forme d'une langue. La traîne de ce sort grossissait, obstruant ainsi la zone de combat.  
  
Le sort avançait vers la jeune sorcière, qui ne semblait pas quoi faire. Drago commençait même à jubiler, elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, pas avec un bouclier normal. Malheureusement.  
  
« Protego Feire » hurla-t-elle au moment ou le sort allait l'atteindre  
  
Il eut une intense lumière rouge autour d'elle, alors que le sort l' atteignait.. Le feu sembla grossir dangereusement, et plusieurs professeurs se levèrent, près à protéger les élèves de ce danger. Heureusement, il se stabilisa, avant de disparaître quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
Un bouclier rougeoyant protégeait encore la sorcière, alors qu'elle mettait un genou à terre. Elle avait combiné un sort de feu à son bouclier, qui avait utilisé le sort pour prendre de l'ampleur. D'où l'augmentation de la chaleur et du feu.  
  
Drago encore sous le choc de ce miracle selon lui ne prêta pas attention, et ce ne fut que par pur réflexe qu'il évita vraiment de justesse un stuféfix. En face de lui son adversaire s'était relevée et prête à en découdre.  
  
Le serpentard fut soudain moins confiant, sentiment qui augmenta au fil des minutes, alors que l'échange des sorts augmentait lui aussi, mais en intensité.  
  
Harry observa le duel de la tribune réservé à sa maison, se demandant comment il allait se terminer. La sorcière commençant à l'intriguer.  
  
La suite su duel tourna rapidement à l'avantage de celle-ci qui bientôt envoya voler le serpentard, qui retomba lourdement sur le postérieur à l'autre bout de la zone de combat.  
  
A la tête qu'il faisait, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Il se releva difficilement, et fit face une nouvelle fois à la sorcière, qui maintenant prouvait qu'elle lui était supérieure.  
  
Elle cria alors : « Freez Mooth »  
  
Drago vit alors un sort similaire à celui qu'il avait utilisé venir sur lui. Ce sort étant par contre basé sur la glace et non le feu. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne connaissait pas le moyen d'arrêter ce sort. Risquant le tout pour le tout, il sauta en hauteur pour tacher de l'éviter, ce qu'il parvint à faire.  
  
Malheureusement, son visage se figea en comprenant son erreur. Il vit distinctement la traîne de glace et ne pouvait rien faire que de retomber dessus. Il sentit le froid toucher ses membres et commencer à les étourdir, alors qu'il recevait un sort similaire du stupéfix. Il tomba inerte sur le sol alors que les cris des supporters de la Salem acclamait la sorcière.  
  
« Battu par un simple petrificus totalus » déclara Ron quelques secondes plus tard à Hermione et Harry assis à ses côtés. « Je pense que maintenant, il va se tenir encore plus discret. » rajouta Hermione  
  
« C'est vrai, le grand Drago Malfoy se faisant battre par une fille. » ria Ron, ne voyant pas que Harry semblait préoccupé par quelque chose.  
  
La défaite de Malfoy surpris tout le monde. Presque personne ne pensait que la sorcière de Salem à l'allure assez chétive, vaincrait de la sorte le Serpentard. Mais comme dans un tournoi tout peut arriver, il fallait tout de même s'attendre à tout.  
  
Ce fut bientôt au tour de Harry de combattre. Il devait affronter un sorcier de Durmstang. Autant dire que cela allait être serré. Il savait que les deux bulgares encore en lys pour la dernière phase de la compétition n'avaient rien à envier à Krum. Heureusement, Harry non plus n'avait rien à envier au champion de Quidditch, et accessoirement à l'un des professeurs de Durmstang.  
  
Les deux sorciers se saluèrent, et prirent place sur l'estrade servant de zone de combat.  
  
« A 3 » avertit le juge arbitre, alors que les deux sorciers ne se quittaient pas des yeux.  
  
« 1. 2. 3. » aussitôt deux rayons rouges se percutèrent dans une petite explosion au milieu de la scène.  
  
« Feire lam » cria le bulgare, envoyant un ainsi un rayon de feu sur Harry, qui s'en protégea avec un bouclier. Le sort n'était pas suffisamment puissant pour le percer. Il tint son bouclier pendant plusieurs minutes, son adversaire désirant à tout prix le traverser.  
  
« Peine perdue. Il ne passera pas avec des sorts aussi faible » pensa Harry non sans se méfier de l'ennemi, qui comme l'américaine avec Drago pouvait avoir un atout dans sa manche. Les sorts que Drago et elle avait utilisés étaient de la même famille et étaient assez dangereux et puissant.  
  
Un rayon plus violent faisant presque vaciller son bouclier remit ses pensées en place. Il avait un duel à mener.  
  
Il se força à sourire, voyant que le bulgare reprenait son souffle. Il venait de lancer une bonne dizaine de sorts sans causer le moindre problème au bouclier de Harry. D'ailleurs, se rendant compte de cela, il en avait pris un coup au moral. Il se ressaisit en voyant Harry abaisser son bouclier et lui faire face sans broncher, souriant.  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, et puis soudain les sorts fusèrent de toute part. L'un et l'autre ayant convenu presque par mimétisme d'attaquer et de pas se défendre.  
  
Ils échangèrent ainsi des sorts pendant près de 10 minutes, avant que Harry n'encaisse par mégarde un sort d'immobilisation autour de la taille. Il se retrouva alors les bras encordé à sa taille, et dans l'incapacité de lancé le moindre sort.  
  
« Ce n'est pas vrai. Me faire avoir par cela. » se maudissa-t-il avant de reprendre son calme. Il y avait plusieurs moyens pour se sortir d'une telle situation malheureusement, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Par chance, le bulgare fit alors sa dernière erreur. Il n'acheva pas le duel pour autant. Voulait-il une victoire totale, peut-être. En tout cas, cela permit à Harry de trouver une solution.  
  
Il parvint subtilement à pointer sa baguette sur lui-même, et lança un sort de métamorphose. Plus précisément un sort de semi-métamorphose. Sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs professeurs et élèves, le tronc et les bras Harry commencèrent à grossir dangereusement si bien de déchirer totalement ses habits. Il déchirèrent par la même occasion les pauvres cordes qui même extensible par la magie ne purent résister à la pression, et encore moins lorsque Harry écarta les bras férocement.  
  
Tous comprirent ce qu'il venait de se produire et restait sous le choc.  
  
Son adversaire le dévisageant la tête perdu dans les tréfonds de son esprit, Harry lui lança même s'il trouvait cela pas vraiment juste un stupéfix qui immortalisa pendant plusieurs secondes la posture comique dans laquelle il se trouvait.  
  
« Je crois que M. Potter vient de remporter le duel accède à la demi- final » déclara Dumbledore qui venait de se lever.  
  
« Je pense aussi que vous pouvez vous rechanger à moins que le sort dure dans le temps ? »  
  
« Il dure en effet dans le temps professeur. Je vais aller dans mon dortoir afin d'attendre de retrouver mon aspect d'origine. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser »  
  
Sans attendre la réponse, Harry sortit de la salle, tous les yeux des élèves et professeurs braqués sur lui. Etant sortit, il n'entendit pas les paroles à son sujet.  
  
Il est vrai qu'une transformation semi-humaine durant un duel n'était pas courant. Surtout que durant presque une heure, Harry devait garder le tronc et les bras des grands gorilles.  
  
Les autres matchs furent tout aussi impressionnants. Céline se battait contre la seconde représentante de Salem. Elle ne fit malheureusement pas le poids contre elle, qui parvint à la battre, non sans avoir quelques petites difficultés. Harry qui avait retrouvé son aspect d'origine était revenu à temps pour voir le match. La gagnante étant son prochain adversaire en demi-final.  
  
Il manqua malheureusement le match de Franck contre le second élève de Durmstang. Ce fut vraiment un match très équilibré, comme celui disputé par Harry peu de temps avant.  
  
Franck commença par lui envoyer plusieurs sorts simples, que son adversaire réussi à éviter ou neutraliser par des sorts contraires. Cet échange de sorts dura plusieurs minutes, avant que le duel ne commence enfin réellement.  
  
Franck subit un impedementa.. Il lança alors un sort d'expulsion sur son adversaire qui trop surpris pensant qu'il ne risquait rien se retrouva à l'autre bout de l'estrade. Ce court temps d'accalmie permit à Franck de se débarrasser du sort et reprendre le duel normalement.  
  
Pendant ce temps, ses supporters l'acclamaient pour lui donner du courage et pour se faire entendre. Fleur qui était présente l'encourageait elle aussi. Il était le dernier de Beauxbaton restant dans la compétition, et devait donc résister.  
  
Ce qu'il parvint à faire. Sensiblement de même force que le bulgare, ce fut plus son c?ur et ses encouragements de la part de ses amis français et de gryffondor qui l'aida à prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Peu à peu, le duel tournait à son avantage, et au bout de trente minutes de ce qui s'avéra être l'un des plus beau duel du tournoi, il parvint à désarmer son adversaire. Plus précisément, les deux expelliarmus se percutèrent, et Franck étant à ce moment précis légèrement supérieur, son sort atteint le bulgare, dont la baguette vint échoir au pied du français.  
  
« La victoire de ce magnifique duel revient donc à Franck Lebeau pour Beauxbatons » proclama Dumbledore aussitôt le résultat connu.  
  
« Les demi-finals opposeront donc, Franck Lebeau à Iza Irinov et Harry Potter à Eva McDonald» annonça Dumbledore alors que les élèves acclamaient les 4 champions restant.  
  
« Ces matchs se dérouleront demain matin, la final ayant lieu en fin d'après midi. Je tiens tout de suite à préciser à tous, que ces matchs se dérouleront dans la grande salle où l'air de combat sera légèrement différent pour des duels encore plus spectaculaires que ceux d'aujourd'hui »  
  
La soirée passa rapidement de pour lui. Pour plus de tranquillité, il préférait dormir dans sa véritable chambre durant la compétition. Il n'avait pas ainsi les désagrément de la salle commune ou des dortoirs. Ses condisciples de maisons étant réellement excité par sa prestations et ses chances de victoire.  
  
« A croire qu'ils ne voient que le prestige que j'apporte au Gryffondor. » maugréa-t-il en repensant au frères Crivey qui avaient recommencé à le suivre dans ses déplacements depuis sa victoire quelques heures plutôt.  
  
« Ne les juge pas de cette façon. Ils sont juste très enthousiasmé par tes compétences »  
  
Harry releva les sourcils, en voyant Fleur s'approcher et prendre place à ses côtés sur le divan. Ils restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre pendant près d'une heure avant d'aller se coucher.  
  
« Resteras-tu avec moi ou repartiras-tu dans tes appartements ? » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
« Je crois que je vais rester ici avec toi. Cela fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas dormit tous les deux » répondit-elle, son visage s'illuminant en lui parlant. « Mais ne te trompes pas Harry. Tu as besoin de repos, alors il faudra attendre pour certaines choses »  
  
Pas vraiment déçu car réaliste, Harry approuva cela, et bientôt, on ne pouvait qu'entendre deux respirations dans la pièce.  
  
Harry passa une nuit relativement agité cette nuit là. Il sentait que quelque chose se préparait. Le fait que Voldemort se tenait relativement tranquille depuis plusieurs mois l'inquiétait énormément. Depuis toujours, il avait tenté d'atteindre Harry, aidé en cela par des plans toujours des plus ingénieux.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tiffany Shin : C'est vrai que Fleur qui remet en place Rogue était assez marrant à écrire. Au début je ne savait pas si elle le ferait ou Harry, mais si cela avait été Harry, cela aurait été un peu trop commun non. Et moi avec mon inversion totale pour les clichés, c'était normal que cela se termine ainsi.  
  
Chen : Ne t'inquiète pas, il va tout faire pour arriver à ses fins. Et si pour cela il est obligé d'aller assez loin, il y ira. De plus, maintenant cela ne lui fait plus rien que l'on parle de lui comme cela depuis le temps il est habitué.  
  
Celine.s : En tout cas, les personnes qui liront l'essai de Harry risquent d'avoir une attaque lors de ses explications à propos de la magie noire. Mais c'est le but. Pour information, j'ai passé mon soir d'halloween à mettre la dernière touchée à ce chapitre et au suivant.  
  
Naséis : Non ils ont pas trop mal réagit. Même si nous n'avons eut que les échos des élèves et des professeurs. Mais comme de toute façon la majorité chez les sorciers est à 17 ans et qu'ils avaient tous les deux cet age lors de leur mariage, il n'y a rien à dire. (Et si il y en a qui ne sont pas content, c'est parfait (le fusible refond je te le dit)).  
  
Gandalf le blanc : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre et les prochains vont te plaire.  
  
Phénix20 : On n'arrive dans la dernière ligne droite pour cette fic, ce qui signifie que la suite va arriver rapidement.  
  
Alex-13 : Ce n'est pas grave, le principal est que tu mettre une review pour ce chapitre. Moi aussi j'adore ce chapitre avec la claque. J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, car il était important pour moi qu'il soit comme je le souhaitais dans mon esprit.  
  
Big Apple : merci beaucoup content que la suite te plais.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Pour le projet de Harry, il va falloir attendre le dernier chapitre, mais compte tenu de mon tempérament légèrement surprenant on va dire et non conventionnel, il faut s'attendre à une petite surprise. Donc il ne sera pas ni directeur de Poudlard et ministre de la magie tout de suite.  
  
Aulili : Beaucoup de questions en effet. Tout d'abord, il faut que Harry se débarrasse de Voldemort. Ce qui n'est peut-être pas pour tout de suite. Donc il ne sera pas à la place de Fudge même si je le verrai bien d'ici quelques années. En tout cas une chose en sûre, il sera avec Fleur quoi qu'il y arrive. C'est normal. Je suis content que le sujet du devoir te plais. Je suis certain qu'il y aurait beaucoup à dire sur le sujet.  
  
Lunenoire : Dans cette fic, j'ai plusieurs fois montré que Ron avait peur de sa mère. Cela est aussi un peu le cas pour Harry, qui a déjà vu par le passé les colères de la mère de Ron. Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'énervera contre lui, car elle sait ce qu'il vaut au fond de lui- même.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. La suite de la compétition la semaine prochaine. Pour ceux qui voulait que Harry batte Drago, désolé, mais j'ai opté pour un autre scénario plus amusant. Vous ne trouvez pas que la défaite du grand Drago Malfoy est plus amusante si c'est face à une gentille fille qu'au grand méchant Harry Potter.  
  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je vous en remercie d'avance. Dernière remarque, ne soyez pas triste, mais il ne reste que 3 chapitres avant la fin.  
  
Passez un bon week-end,  
  
By By 


	24. Fin de compétition et révélation

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Chen : Merci pour tes compliments. Pour l'essai d'histoire, il ne va pas en parler, par contre, il va y avoir du remous à cause de la magie noire. Pour les duels, dit moi ce que tu en penses. Ils sont léger mais ce n'est pas cela le principal.  
  
Alex-13 : Il y a de l'idée, mais si cela avait été le cas, Harry aurait ressentit une douleur à sa cicatrice.  
  
Celine.s : Merci beaucoup, voila la suite.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : J'essaie de faire des choses non conventionnelle, mais parfois c'est pas facile, surtout pour les duels et l'idée que je m'en fait.  
  
Lunenoire : Merci beaucoup.  
  
Naséis : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que les duels de ce chapitre te plairont, il y en a moins, mais c'est normal.  
  
Aulili : C'est vrai que Harry ne prendra pas la place de Fudge. Vu ce qu'il va se passer, ce n'est pas certain qu'il le devienne un jour. Par contre, je pense que Fudge est vraiment très proche de la sortie de son poste. LA transformation n'est certes pas très pratique, mais elle fonctionne.  
  
Obal : Pour avoir la fin, il fa falloir attendre 2 chapitres encore. Pour savoir qui gagne la compétition, il y aura un indice à la fin, même si je pense que tout le monde à une idée. Pour savoir s'il va y avoir une suite, il est vrai que je n'y ai pas encore vraiment pensé, même si de toute mes fics qui se termine, c'est celle qui peut avoir une suite logique assez vite. Si cela était le cas, il est fort probable que Harry et Fleur voient la naissance d'un bébé. Mais là, il va falloir attendre le temps que je digère toutes les fins et sue je me mette à y réfléchir. Donc peut-être.  
  
Merci à tous les lecteurs. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre. Vous allez remarquer qu'il y a un peu moins de duel, et qu'ils ne sont pas forcément spectaculaires. Alors ne crier pas de frustration. Pour moi, le spectaculaire est utile, mais pas nécessaire. La mise en scène du duel est aussi important, surtout qu'il ne faut pas non plus oublier que les participants ne sont pas tous des Dumbledore en puissance. Si cela était le cas, cela serait vraiment spectaculaire, mais perdrait en réalisme.  
  
Vous voila prévenue donc pas de scandale merci.  
  
Si vous avez un avis à me donner, faite le, je vous attends.  
  
Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 24 : Fin de compétition et révélation  
  
Les étudiants retardataires ne purent pas manger dans la grande salle ce matin là. En effet, dès 8h30 passé, les professeurs changèrent la disposition de la salle.  
  
Les tables furent retirées dans un premier temps, et deux séries de tribunes furent disposées sur les deux murs de droite et de gauche. Il y avait suffisamment de places pour l'ensemble des étudiants.  
  
La table des professeurs rallongée depuis plusieurs mois, était elle aussi remplacée par une petite tribune pour les 4 directeurs et les professeurs. Le nombre de place était aussi suffisant pour accueillir convenablement les sorciers invités pour l'occasion.  
  
Krum, éléments important dans le nouveau Durmstang était déjà là en discussion avec son directeur. Il regrettait le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de représentant de son école à ce stade de la compétition.  
  
Plusieurs représentant du ministère étaient aussi présent, dont le ministre de la magie que Harry aimait tellement, Fudge.  
  
Lorsque Harry entra dans la pièce, son regard se posa aussitôt sur lui, une colère toujours contenu en lui. Le ministre le remarquant lui sourit, et ressentit un mal l'aise. Le jeune homme lui lançait un regard noir. Ne supportant pas cette vision, il détourna son regard sur l'aspect de la salle. Il ne vit pas alors le soupir de soulagement de ministre toujours de plus en plus crispé, qui n'échappa à plusieurs sorciers.  
  
« Ils ont changé l'aspect de la zone de combat » déclara Harry à Ron qui l'avait rejoint dès son arrivé.  
  
« Oui c'est vrai. » répondit-il en observant lui aussi le cercle au milieu de la pièce.  
  
« A présent, les duels vont devenir vraiment intéressants. Les déplacements seront plus réels comme dans un véritable combat. »  
  
Ron compris alors qu'Harry faisait référence à l'un de ses duels. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec lui. Ron se rendit réellement compte, que même s'ils étaient redevenus amis tous les deux, ils ne se parlaient que rarement, et que surtout Harry ne lui parlait toujours pas des nombreux points obscurs jalonnant sa vie depuis cette funeste nuit de juin en fin de 4ème année.  
  
En effet, pour plus de réalisme dans les duels. Les organisateurs avaient décidé de fabriquer une aire de duel circulaire, permettant toutes les combinaisons de sorts possibles. Un ensemble de barrières magiques entourait ce cercle, protégeant ainsi les spectateurs dans la salle.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry rejoignait les 3 autres champions restant en compétition pour un dernier point de règlement avec les juges de la compétition.  
  
Cela fait, il prit place dans la tribune à côté de Rémus. Les places des champions étant gardé par leur professeur. De là, Harry avait une très bonne position pour observer la première demi-final entre Franck et Iza Irinov. La sorcière qui avait humilié Drago Malfoy. De ce fait, elle intriguait Harry qui avait été surpris par le résultat de ce duel. Sur ce qu'il avait observé durant la seconde phase de la compétition, elle semblait un peu moins forte que Drago ainsi que de Franck. Malgré cela, elle avait réussi à gagner et se battait à présent pour une place en final.  
  
Franck lui aussi était surpris par la prestation de son adversaire dans la match précédent. Pourtant, il restait confiant, ce qui est normal s'il veut gagner. Ce fut donc très concentré qu'il rentra dans la zone de combat circulaire au milieu de la Grande Salle.  
  
La premier demi-final entre Franck et Eva se déroula assez rapidement.  
  
Les deux adversaires se saluèrent, puis au compte de 3, le duel débuta.  
  
L'américaine défendit parfaitement tout comme face à Drago, et attaqua au moment où Franck semblait mener le combat. Il ne comprit pas lorsqu'il reçu un sort que Harry savait faire partit de la même famille du doloris en beaucoup moins dangereux évidement. Néanmoins, ce sort très peu utiliser depuis plusieurs décennies, méritait de faire partir des sorts peut-être pas interdit mais limite de magie noire. C'était en effet en lisant un livre de magie noire que Harry en avait pris connaissance. Le français eut beaucoup de difficulté à la suite de ce sort, et son adversaire plia le duel très rapidement.  
  
« Elle a peut être réaliser la même chose que moi » pensa-t-il, pas vraiment convaincu à la fin du match. Les doutes que la sorcière lui posait augmentèrent d'un cran en plus. Malheureusement, le seul moyen qu'il avait pour savoir si elle utilisait la magie noire était de révéler son aura. Le problème étant qu'en le faisant, il révèlerait les auras de toutes les personnes présentes, y compris la sienne. Et cela, il ne le voulait pas pour le moment.  
  
Lorsque Harry rentra à son tour dans la zone de duel, il ne pensait déjà plus à la défaite de Franck. Même si la surprise était grande. Il se concentra le mieux qu'il le pouvait sur son adversaire, une autre représentante de l'institut de Salem, Eva McDonald. Ils se saluèrent, et le duel commença.  
  
Voulant ne pas jouer avec son adversaire, se doutant qu'il pouvait avoir anguille sous roche avec elle aussi, il décida d'ambler de mettre fin au duel dès le début.  
  
« Obscurcio » cria-t-il, créant de la surprise sur le visage de son adversaire, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse.  
  
Dès le sort lancé, une intense fumée noire sortit de sa baguette, remplissant peu à peu l'ensemble de la zone de combat. Heureusement, elle ne parvint pas à transpercer la barrière anti-sort entourant la zone. De ce fait, la fumée ne se propagea pas dans toute la salle.  
  
La confusion régnait sur et hors de l'enceinte de duel. La sorcière essayant de distinguer Harry dans la fumée, tout en cherchant une échappatoire.  
  
De son côté, Harry avait légèrement modifié sa vision, de sorte qu'il pouvait à présent distingué son adversaire et cela au travers de l'obscurité les entourant.  
  
Elle n'allait jamais comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Tout ce qu'elle entendit fut :  
  
« Stupéfix »  
  
Elle créa aussitôt un bouclier de protection, qui n'arrêta pas un mais 4 sorts successivement, avant de céder devant la force du quatrième et de disparaître totalement, laissant alors le champ libre au cinquième qui percuta violemment la sorcière et la faisant tomber au sol lourdement.  
  
Personne dans la salle ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait, et soudain,  
  
« Finit Incantem » cria une voix appartenant au Gryffondor et qui fit disparaître la fumée en quelques secondes.  
  
Tous virent alors Harry toujours debout, dans la même posture qu'au début du duel, alors que son adversaire était à terre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.  
  
« Je crois que nous avons notre second finaliste » hurla Lee Jordan « Harry Potter, le champion de Gryffondor et de Poudlard » rajouta-t-il rapidement avant que McGonagall n'intervienne comme plusieurs années auparavant.  
  
Les acclamations débutèrent chez les Gryffondor, avant d'atteindre tous les groupes de l'écoles, y compris chez certains Serpentard. Même eux devaient avouer, la virtuosité et la puissance de l'ennemie de toujours. Il en fut d'autant plus surpris en voyant même Malfoy applaudir. Chose que ni lui ni aucun des Gryffondor n'auraient imaginé jusqu'alors. Il enregistra cette vision si incroyable avant que Drago ne cesse de le faire. Il envoya d'ailleurs à celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemie depuis son entré à Poudlard un signe de tête.  
  
« Peut-être que tout n'est pas terminé avec lui » pensa-t-il alors qu'il quittait l'aire de duel toujours sous les acclamations des élèves.  
  
Son regard croisa celui de son futur adversaire. Il était glacé. Elle inclina la tête, il fit de même, et rejoignit Rémus qui voulait le félicité de sa prestation.  
  
A l'image du temps avant les fameuses tâches du sinistre tournois, les quelques heures de repos passèrent rapidement, et déjà le temps de la finale arriva.  
  
Les deux sorciers conscients de leur puissance, entrèrent dans le cercle, s'inclinèrent devant le public des directeurs, professeurs et invités avant de s'incliner face à face.  
  
« A trois » précisa le juge comme si cela ne semblait pas normal.  
  
« Trois » hurla-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
Harry désirant tester son adversaire, commença de la même façon que le duel précédent.  
  
« Obscurcio »  
  
La même fumée se propagea sur l'aire de combat. Comme il le pensait, la réponse vint aussitôt.  
  
« Lumos Maximus » lança-t-elle, Harry ayant un début de réponse.  
  
L'intense lumière générée, transperça facilement la fumée noire, illuminant toute trace d'obscurité sur le terrain. Certes, la fumée obstruait toujours un peu la vision, mais la luminosité permettait de voir l'adversaire.  
  
Plusieurs sorts, se percutèrent alors avec une rapidité surprenante, jamais égalé dans les autres rencontres. Les deux sorciers avaient visiblement dissimulé une partie importante de leurs puissances et compétences.  
  
Alors que plusieurs Stupéfix allaient atteindre la sorcière, elle lança un protégo qui les arrêta. Elle le maintint pendant près d'une minute, cherchant un moyen d'atteindre Harry. Soudain, un sort de couleur jaune qu'elle reconnue comme un similaire du doloris fracassa son bouclier, et l'atteint très faiblement. Son visage se figea de douleur et de surprise.  
  
« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il utilise un tel sort sur moi. » pensa-t- elle troublé par le garçon en face d'elle qui semblait attendre sa réaction.  
  
Elle serra les dents, se relevant entièrement et pointa sa baguette vers lui. Elle changea alors de direction à sa baguette vers elle et murmura.  
  
« Accelero »  
  
Une lumière violette l'entoura avant de disparaître. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite la nature du sort. Lorsqu'un sort le frôla de justesse, il comprit tout de suite la man?uvre de son adversaire.  
  
« Un sort d'accélération. » maugréa-t-il « Fichu arrogance. Je n'y pensais pas »  
  
Ses réflexes résultant du quidditch et de sa forme animagus l'aidèrent à éviter ou à repousser les dizaines de sorts qui allaient pleuvoir sur lui durant les quelques minutes d'actions du sort.  
  
L'un des problèmes de ce sort était que le sorcier l'utilisant se fatiguait plus rapidement. De ce fait, le sort durait en fonction de l'état physique du lanceur. Harry réussi à utiliser ce problème alors que Eva commençait à en connaître les effets.  
  
Il fit un plonger en avant et lui lança un Epidementa.  
  
Le sort la frappa, entravant l'action de l'Accelero. Elle bougeait donc à nouveau normalement. Et eut juste le temps de se protéger à nouveau derrière un protego qui encaissa un nouveau sort.  
  
Elle allait riposter, lorsqu'un ressentit une second problème et pas des moindres. Son sort venant de prendre fin, il ne combattait plus celui de Harry. Ses mouvements étaient alors ralentit. Elle était toujours protéger, mais ses mouvements étaient vraiment limités.  
  
Harry fut prit soudain d'un doute de plus en plus lourd au sujet de son adversaire. Le sort accelero est vraiment à la fois puissant et dangereux à utiliser. Peu de sorciers peuvent l'utiliser de la sorte. Cela lui confirma ses intentions, et il décida de faire ce qu'il répugnait d'effectuer compte tenu des répercussions que cela aurait dans la communauté magique.  
  
Il leva sa baguette vers le plafond, et lança le sort qui all ait révéler beaucoup de choses.  
  
« Aurora Révélatum » prononça-t-il distinctement  
  
Aussitôt, un cercle lumineux couleur or se forma au bout de la baguette, avant de s'agrandir brusquement et comme une onde de choc se répandit dans la Grande Salle, passant outre les protections et affectant tous les sorciers présents.  
  
Des cris de protestations se firent entendre, qui se transformèrent en horreur lorsque les effets du sort se fit sentir, principalement chez certains sorciers. En effet, ce sort révélait la nature de l'aura des sorciers qui en étaient affectés.  
  
Un sorcier n'ayant aucune connaissance en magie noire possédait une aura blanche immaculée. L'intensité de l'aura étant proportionnelle à la puissance du sorcier. De même un sorcier ayant des connaissance en magie noire se caractérisait par des tâche plus sombre dans l'aura. Plus le sorcier utilisait la magie noire, et plus le blancheur disparaissait au profit de la noirceur.  
  
Les cris d'horreur et de stupéfactions étaient le fait de la découverte de cela. En effet, beaucoup de sorciers de la salle, ne possédaient pas une aura immaculée. Loin de là même pour certain. Déjà les élèves comprenant la nature du phénomène, s'éloignaient des élèves concernés. La majorité était des élèves de Serpentard de 6 et 7ème années.  
  
L'une des satisfactions de Harry, était le fait que la majorité des concernés ne devaient pas encore trop pratiquer la magie noire. Ils pouvaient donc être encore sauvé, Drago en faisait partit.  
  
Il regarda vers la tribune des professeurs, et siffla de satisfaction alors qu'un petit sourire naissait sur son visage. L'aura de Rogue trahissait son statut d'ancien mangemort. Ayant non seulement étudié mais aussi appliqué la magie noire, elle était suffisamment noire pour le trahir. Néanmoins, c'était de Dumbledore que le trouble suscité était le plus grand. Il savait bien que son directeur avait lui aussi étudier cette magie mais ne l'avait utilisé qu'en de rare fois. Contrairement à Harry, il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser sans ébranler sa conscience. D'ailleurs, son aura était assez spectaculaire. De tous, elle était la plus immaculé dans sa blancheur, et cela même avec le liseré noir qui l'entourait.  
  
«Professeur Dumbledore » bégaya le ministre Fudge en voyant sa propre aura. Le blanc semblait corrompu par du gris, et bien moins étincellent que pour les autres sorciers.  
  
Dumbledore le regarda, son regard étincelait.  
  
« Vous devriez être content Cornélius, votre aura ne contient aucune trace de magie noire » déclara Dumbledore tout souriant  
  
« Par contre elle montre que vous êtes un sorcier détestable, manipulateur, égoïste, jaloux et totalement incompétent » l'injura Harry au milieu de la salle.  
  
Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui, et il jugea bon de se justifier.  
  
« L'incompétent est de moi c'est vrai, mais contrairement à vous, les auras ne peuvent pas mentir »  
  
Son aura alors qui n'était pas encore découverte, l'enveloppa, et tous eurent un mouvement d'exclamation. Son aura était d'un blanc aussi pur que celui de Dumbledore. Par contre, elle était striée par des bandes noires. Symbole que non seulement il étudiait la magie noire mais qu'il la pratiquait assidûment.  
  
« C'est beau n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il à son public devant lui. « Contrairement aux pratiquants de la magie noire, mon âme et mon esprit l'accepte parfaitement, ce qui explique la blancheur et l'obscurité. Papa Tommy n'est pas tombé sur le bon sorcier avec moi. Le seul pouvant pratiquer les deux magies sans aucunes restrictions » expliqua-t-il en terminant sa phrase en observant la réaction de son adversaire, dont l'aura comme il se doutait depuis plusieurs heures était d'un obscur néant.  
  
« Espérons que papa Tommy soit content de cette découverte » répéta-t-il alors que Iza commençait visiblement à perdre ses moyens. Ses mains premières touchées, tremblaient déjà faiblement. Rien ne se passait comme elle l'espérait.  
  
Elle sentait déjà les regards des sorciers sur elle, et plus précisément sur son aura. Elle était d'un noir sombre. Plus sombre encore que celle de Rogue. Elle trahissait le fait que tout comme Harry, elle étudiait et pratiquait la magie noire, mais contrairement à lui, elle l'utilisait de la pire des façons. De la même façon que son ancêtre et que sa lignée en terminant par son père, en l'utilisant pour détruire et surtout prendre plus de pouvoir.  
  
« Tu ne trouves pas que cela assainit totalement ce duel à présent » l'interrogea Harry, son sourire disparaissant comme revenant maintenant au combat.  
  
« Tout le monde va savoir que nous pratiquons tous les deux la magie noir Potter. Moi cela ne ma dérange pas mais toi comment vont-ils le prendre ? Et ton illustre directeur qui se cache ici depuis des années ? » cracha-t- elle en désignant d'un signe de tête les élèves.  
  
Harry les regarda rapidement avant de répondre.  
  
« Lorsque j'aurai clos le chapitre sur les héritiers de Serpentard, cela passera au second plan. De plus tu as devant toi le Survivant » déclara-t- il d'une voix suave qui la surpris.  
  
« Justement, il t'attend de pied ferme » hurla-t-elle, donnant ainsi le signal à sa s?ur de combat, Eva.  
  
Au même moment et bien trop rapidement, elles lancèrent un puissant sort de magie noire que Harry reconnu tout de suite, se maudissant à nouveau de n'avoir pas état plus prudent. Il savait que le meilleur moyen de contrer ce sort était de transplanner, malheureusement, impossible dans Poudlard.  
  
Il ne pouvait donc rien faire contre le sort de la même lignée que le transplannage, qui permettait de transporter un objet voire une personne. Les deux sorcières, de part et d'autre de Harry, empêchaient toutes interventions de sa part et intrusion de la part d'un tiers. D'ailleurs, la panique résultant de la découverte de mage noir l'interdisait.  
  
Harry eut juste le temps de voir Fleur se débarrasser de deux Serpentard de dernière année tentant de s'interposer entre elle et Eva expédier sans vergogne les deux élèves contre un des murs avant de se sentir disparaître, le sol sous ses pieds n'existant plus. Puis ce fut le trou noir. 


	25. Dans l’antre de l’ennemi

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Chen : Merci pour ta review. Pour être franc, je ne sais pas d'où sa vient. Sûrement dans l'un des recoins de mon cerveau. Tout le monde sait maintenant qu'il pratique la magie noire, tout comme beaucoup, et cela va avoir une incidence sur lui, mais très petite.  
  
Naséis : C'est si gentiment demandé que je te mets la suite dès maintenant. Pour les sorts, cela ne me dérange pas. Ils sont à tout le monde.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : C'est vrai que la fille de Voldemort c'est assez courant, mais généralement elle fait ami-amie avec notre héros. Ici non.  
  
Celine.s : Pour la fin, les deux filles de Salem dont l'une Iza est la fille de Tom ont employé un ancien sort de magie noir, qui est utilisé pour transporter un objet ou une personne dans une autre endroit. Ce sort étant très difficile et demandant beaucoup de puissance, il faut au moins 2 sorciers pour le réaliser. Elles ont entouré de part et d'autre Harry, créant un lien entre eux 2 avec Harry au milieu. Le lien dès le sort commencé empêche le sorcier de s'enfuir. Le seul moyen est de transplanner au travers du lien, mais à Poudlard on ne peut pas transplanner. Voila j'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question.  
  
Gandalf le Blanc : Merci pour le compliment. J'espère qu'elles continueront à te plaire.  
  
Ptit elfe : 27 chapitre d'un coup, il faut vraiment le vouloir. Alors merci beaucoup de cela. La suite est arrivée.  
  
Arathorn : Merci de m'avoir mis dans tes favories, venant d'un aussi bon auteur, cela fait très plaisir. Comme tu l'as remarqué, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, et j'espère qu'il va te plaire.  
  
Phénix20 : Merci, je continue jusqu'au bout. Content que les auras te plaisent.  
  
Lunenoire : Mois aussi j'ai lu l'autre fic. Comme quoi, on retrouve toujours les bonnes idées. Pour le dénouement, la réponse est dans ce chapitre.  
  
Big Apple : Merci, je continue.  
  
corwin ishigami : Merci pour tes 2 reviews. J'avais prévenu que je serais sadique. La fin étant enfin là, je me devais de l'être à nouveau. Comme tu le dis, tu aimes bien quand je le suis. Et je le suis toujours pour de bonnes raisons.  
  
Obal : Ce qu'il va se passer, Harry contre Tom mais cela tu devais l'avoir trouvé.  
  
Merci pour les reviews que vous avez envoyé.  
  
J'espère que vous allez aimé ce nouveau chapitre, l'avant dernier. Contrairement aux 2 chapitres précédents, il y aura bien un duel, mais moins long que les autres. Pour moi, la discussion entre les deux sorciers est aussi important à ce stade. Cela peut donne des réponses sur l'avenir des deux ennemis.  
  
Si vous avez un avis à donner, vous savez quoi faire je vous en remercie.  
  
Passez un bon week-end et bonne lecture  
  
By By  
  
Chapitre 25 : Dans l'antre de l'ennemi.  
  
Une intense lumière jaillit d'un seul coup en face de lui, et Harry habitué à l'obscurité depuis quelques secondes fut obliger de se cacher les yeux à l'aide de ses mains pour pouvoir les ouvrir normalement. Enfin normalement était un grand mot, car une intense lumière illuminait la salle où il se trouvait. Néanmoins, cette lumière ne réussissait pas à enlever les ténèbres encadrant l'un des coins de la pièce, où une sorte de trône reposait, un être encagoulé y était assis et observait haineusement le nouvel arrivant.  
  
Dès que Harry le vit, sa cicatrice lui fit mal comme jamais depuis sa 4ème année, et le jour qui a peut-être changé sa vie. Devant lui se trouvait son ennemi. Celui qui lui avait fait cette cicatrice sur le front et dans le c?ur alors qu'il avait à peine plus de 1 an. Celui qui avait tué ses parents, l'obligeant à rester 14 ans avec ses ânes buttés de Dursley. Celui qui avait essayé de le tuer depuis son arrivé à Poudlard. Le vrai meurtrier de Cédric ce funeste jour, même si c'était l'?uvre de Queuvert.  
  
Ils se retrouvaient enfin l'un en face de l'autre une nouvelle fois.  
  
« Cela faisait longtemps Potter. Désolé de ne pas avoir gardé le contact avec toi, mais j'avais d'autre chat à fouetter. » déclara-t-il alors que des mangemorts se plaçaient aux côtés du maître.  
  
Harry les regarda pas impressionner du tout avant de répliquer.  
  
« Mon pauvre Tom, tu n'arrives pas à tuer un garçonnet de 1 an alors comment pensais tu conquérir une école aussi bien protégé que Durmstang » se moqua Harry en faisant référence à la déroute des mangemorts plus de un an auparavant.  
  
Les mangemorts s'agitèrent alors que Voldemort lançait un nouveau regard emplis de haine à Harry.  
  
« Comment oses-tu petit insolent te moquer de moi le dernier héritier de Serpentard et »  
  
« Stop Tom tu oublies ta fille. » l'interrompit Harry  
  
« C'est vrai, ma progéniture qui a humilié cette imbécile de Malfoy. Il est bien comme son père celui-là. Tout aussi incapable devant le danger et cherchant à se protéger quand le vent tourne. » puis jetant un sourire à Harry « Elle est plus maligne que toi ma fille. Elle est parvenue à te faire arriver jusqu'à moi. » se réjouit-il  
  
« C'est vrai, mais je crains pour cela qu'elle a brisé sa couverture. Et connaissant ma moitié, cela m'étonnerait fort que tu ais encore une fille Tom. En tout cas pas une fille en un seul morceau »  
  
Voldemort le regarda perplexe, se demandant s'il devait le croire. Puis soudain, il éclata de rire, le genre de rire cruel qu'il adorait tant.  
  
« Parfait, ta charmante épouse va faire de moi le seul et unique héritier du plus grand des fondateurs. Tel qu'il devait toujours l'être. » puis regardant Harry à nouveau, lui expliqua sa vérité « Ma fille a rempli son rôle. Mais si tu as réussi à la contrecarrer, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas le prestige de ses ancêtres. » Il partit ensuite dans un autre rire qui fit trembler de rage Harry.  
  
« Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu te soucie aussi peu de ta fille Tom. Mais remarque venant de toi c'est un peu normal et »  
  
« DOLORIS » cria-t-il, le sort percutant aussitôt Harry au milieu de la salle. Il tomba à terre devant la puissance du sort. Il avait beau avoir beaucoup plus de puissance que lors de leur dernière rencontre, cela n'avait aucune mesure avec les doloris que Voldemort lui avait lancé au cimetière.  
  
« Toujours insolent Potter. Pourtant, je sens en toi de grande possibilité. Et c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai jamais essayé de te tuer pour de bon. D'ailleurs, tu as vraiment aimé mon cadeau il y a 2 ans non ? » demanda-t- il alors que Harry parvenait à se relever difficilement  
  
« Cadeau ? » répéta-t-il  
  
« Oui, le rat. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'il était resté comme par hasard le seul mangemort derrière moi suite à l'attaque »  
  
Harry secoua la tête, comprenant le sous-entendu  
  
« Tu l'avais donc bien laissé derrière toi Tom »  
  
« Exact et ne m'appelle plus par CE NOM » cria-t-il en lançant un autre doloris sur Harry qui retomba à terre à nouveau devant les regards des mangemorts rieurs.  
  
« Je voulais voir ce que tu serais capable de lui faire s'il tombait entre tes mains. Je n'ai pas été déçu car sans l'intervention de cette imbécile amoureux des moldus, tu l'aurais tué si facilement. »  
  
« C'est vrai, mais à la place, c'est toi que je vais tuer » l'avertit Harry qui s'était relevé de l'emprise du doloris sur lui, et dont un sourire tout aussi vicieux se dessinait sur le visage.  
  
Alors que Voldemort le fixait bizarrement, il pointa doucement sa baguette vers la direction où se trouvait les deux mangemorts et lança une attaque que Drago avait utilisé face à la fille de Voldmort.  
  
« Feire Mooth »hurla-t-il.  
  
Mais contrairement à Drago, il mit bien plus de puissance, et de ce fait, la langue de feu qui s'abattit aussitôt sur les mangemorts possédait une traîne bien plus importante, si bien que Voldemort lui-même se protégea pour ne pas être atteint.  
  
Alors que les cris d'agonies des deux mangemorts raisonnaient dans la salle, Voldemort à l'abri derrière son bouclier souriait devant le spectacle.  
  
« Tu aurais fait un magnifique héritier de Serpentard Harry. D'ailleurs, je comprends à présent que je t'ai donné bien plus de caractéristiques de Serpentard que je le croyais jusqu'alors. » avoua-t-il alors que ses hommes cessaient de se débattre, le feu ayant eut raison de leur vie.  
  
Harry fut dégoûté de l'attitude de Voldemort. Ni ses hommes, ni sa fille ne semblaient avoir de l'importance pour lui. Lui-même d'ailleurs ne se souciait qu'à moitié d'avoir tué ses deux hommes. Néanmoins, il ressentait tellement d'amour pour Fleur, qu'il serait près à tout pour elle. Son caractère était à la fois proche et éloigné de celui de Voldemort.  
  
« Alors Harry maintenant que nous sommes ici tous les deux, allons nous nous combattre, où me rejoindras-tu dans l'épuration de notre monde. Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir. Je sens très bien que la magie noire faire intégralement partit de toi. Au plus profond de toi, elle coule et te rend plus puissant que n'importe quel autre sorcier. Rejoins moi et nous dominerons cette terre ».  
  
La proposition de Voldemort surpris beaucoup plus Harry qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Après tant de choses entre eux comment il pouvait penser que Harry accepterait de le rejoindre de son côté. Néanmoins, une partit de Harry plus enclin à ce genre de possibilité fut pendant quelques instants friands de cette proposition avant qu'un détail non négligeable lui ramène sur le droit chemin.  
  
« Je crois que la réponse à cette proposition est la négation mon pauvre Tom. Contrairement à toi je ne suis pas possédé par la magie noire. Cela me permet donc de garder mes idées aux calmes et de ne pas me laisser aller à des choses totalement inconsidérées. »  
  
Voldemort le regarda, son sourire sadique ayant reprit un air de dégoût et de haine.  
  
« Je ne peux pas faire cela, car je suis ton ennemi. Je suis celui qui aidera Dumbledore à se débarrasser de toi et de tes fidèles une bonne fois pour toute. »  
  
Le ton employé ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de ces propos.  
  
« Tu viens de faire la dernière erreur de ta vie Potter » cracha le seigneur des ténèbres, comprenant que même si Harry utilisait la magie noire, il ne serait jamais comme lui. .  
  
« Je ne crois pas que mon heure soit déjà venue Tom » lui répondit-il sur le même ton qui fit esquisser un sourire au seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
« Nous sommes pourtant si semblable tous les deux. Nous pourrions faire tant de chose » réalisa Tom  
  
« Peut-être, mais moi j'ai encore des principes. »  
  
Cette remarque révulsa de dégoût Voldemort. Des principes, choses totalement inutiles pour lui. Il pourrait faire tout ce qui est humainement possible pour faire venir Potter de son côté, mais malheureusement, rien ne pourrait lui enlever ces choses qui irritaient tant le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
« Des principes, c'est cela qui te fera tuer contrairement à toi Potter. Reliquats qui te rattachent aux autres, convictions malsaines qui te conduiront à ta perte. Je t'aurai prévenu »  
  
Harry regarda son ennemi, et pour la première fois fut étonné de ses paroles.  
  
« Comment peut-il penser que je choisirais son camp après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir depuis tant et tant d'années » pensa-t-il dans sa tête. « Il doit avoir une raison caché »  
  
Un éclair de compréhension jaillit dans son esprit, comprenant à présent le problème qu'il représentait pour Voldemort.  
  
«Dans la mesure où je ne me joindrai jamais avec toi Tom, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire »  
  
« Toujours insolent, même entre mes mains » jura Voldemort en lançant un nouveau doloris sur le jeune homme qui se traîna de douleur comme précédemment.  
  
Il retira le sort brusquement ce qui permit à Harry de se relever difficilement. Il venait de disputer depuis le début du week-end 3 duels qui l'avaient relativement fatigué, surtout le dernier et savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme face à Voldemort. Il devait trouver une échappatoire rapidement, tant que son adversaire hésitait. Malheureusement, il savait que cela n'allait pas durer très longtemps, comme il allait le constater.  
  
« Je crois qua les amusements sont terminés cette fois. » leurs yeux rentrant en contact l'un de l'autre. « Je vais en finir avec toi une bonne fois pour toute av.. »  
  
« Avant que je ne devienne tellement puissant que toi, tes mangemorts et même Dumbledore de votre côté ne puissent même plus juste appréhendé ma puissance » le coupa-t-il dans un large sourire alors qu'un rictus de haine apparaissait sur le visage de Voldemort.  
  
« Comment oses-tu ? m'in.. » hurla Tom  
  
« T'interrompre, cela doit venir de mon côté Serpentard que tu m'as pourvu il y a de cela des années. D'ailleurs, je crois que je dois t'en remercié car si je suis ce que je suis à présent c'est aussi grâce à toi, et cela même si cela me révulse de l'avouer » le coupa à nouveau Harry sentant que son ennemi devenait de plus en plus instable.  
  
Il jouait à un jeu vraiment dangereux, mais s'il fonctionnait, il avait une chance de pouvoir s'échapper.  
  
Voldemort faillit s'étrangler devant l'affront du jeune homme, mais parvint au prix de gros efforts à garder un semblant de calme. Il connaissait sa mauvaise habitude à perdre ses moyens. Principalement en présence de ce garçon. Il était conscient que cette mauvaise habitude lui avait fait perdre par le passé ses chances de s'en débarrasser. Il devait être donc très prudent, car le garçon semblait lui aussi à présent maîtriser ses armes pour pousser à bout ses adversaires tout comme un Serpentard pouvait le faire. Cela était l'une des choses qui effrayait Voldemort, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.  
  
« Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter »cria-t-il tout en pointant sa baguette vers le jeune homme en criant encore plus fort « Impero »  
  
Harry se sentit tout léger comme les nombreuses fois à présent où il avait été affecté par l'impérius. Il entendit la voix de Voldemort lui dire de s'abaisser mais elle lui semblait être étouffer par un rire. Son rire. Son esprit redevint alors très clair, et il se rendait compte qu'il riait à gorge déployée. Il ne souvenait même pas si ce n'était pas la première fois qui riait de la sorte.  
  
« Et dire que tu as déjà essayé ce sort sur moi juste après que tu sois sortit de ton chaudron » entre deux rires, alors que Tom écumait de rage.  
  
Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait déjà tenter ce sort sur Harry 3 ans plus tôt.  
  
La réaction de Voldemort fut plus brutale que Harry ne l'aurait prévue. Le doloris qui le percuta le fit s'écraser contre le mur se trouvant derrière lui, lui donnant un cuisant mal de crane.  
  
« Alors petit Gryffondor on fait moins le malin maintenant » ria le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
Harry grimaça mais n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il leva sa baguette, et deux éclairs en sortie. Ils se dirigèrent vers Voldemort qui pensait pouvoir les arrêter facilement. Grave erreur car à sa grande surprise, les éclairs noirs traversèrent son bouclier, et le firent crier de douleur en le touchant et en enlaçant tout simplement le mage noir.  
  
« Petit sort de ma création Tom. Tu aimes. Mes éclairs noirs passent au travers des boucliers conventionnels. Mais cela tu l'ignorais ».expliqua Harry alors que Tom se relevait, toute douleur évaporée.  
  
« Je vois que tu as fais des progrès Potter. Tu maîtrise même l'art délicat de la modification des sorts. » dit-il admiratif.  
  
« Serai-je plus précoce que toi ? »  
  
La question agaça Voldemort qui détestait plus que tout être surpassé.  
  
Une lança alors un sort, une lame de glace, qui Harry anéantit par un sort de lame de feu inverse. S'en suivit plusieurs sorts élémentaires contraires qui s'annulèrent les uns après les autres. Néanmoins, Harry n'était pas dupe. Il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas de taille face à Voldemort. Il arrivait à contrer ses sorts, mais savait que cela n'allait pas durer encore très longtemps. Il essayait de gagner du temps afin de pouvoir trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Malheureusement, la pièce où il se trouvait était sans porte ni fenêtre et protéger par un sort anti-transplanation.  
  
Harry essaya donc de trouver une alternative pour s'échapper autre que ces moyens, tout en continuant à combattre Voldemort qui trouvait ce duel de plus en plus amusant. Il savait depuis le début qu'il était le plus fort, et savourait cette vision de Potter à chercher assidûment le moyen de pouvoir s'échapper.  
  
« Tu te fatigue pour rien Potter. J'ai ensorcelé cette pièce moi-même. Rien ni personne hormis moi ne peut sortir d'ici. C'est peine perdue. Un rat ne pourrait pas s'échapper. » cria-t-il satisfait de son effet sur Harry qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
« Il y a un moyen de s'échapper, c'est certain » pensa-t-il tout en parant une nouvelle langue de feu grâce à un bouclier.  
  
Il connaissait à présent qui avait enseigné ces sorts élémentaires à Iza Irinov. Voldemort devait avoir préparé sa fille à la compétition dès que celle-ci avait été annoncée. Comme lors de sa quatrième année, le plan du seigneur des ténèbres était bien ficelé. L'important n'étant pas la durée de celui-ci mais son efficacité.  
  
« Question efficacité c'est une réussite, on s'est tout fait avoir comme des débutants » se dit-il à nouveau, un sort le frôlant. La pièce semblait de plus en plus petite au fil des minutes, ce qui obligea Harry à se tourner les méninges d'autant plus pour partir.  
  
Ce fut alors à ce moment, qu'il vit alors un moyen pour s'échapper. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas accès d'où il se trouvait. Non seulement son adversaire lui bloquait le passage, mais en plus, cette possibilité n'était pas aussi simple que cela.  
  
Il laissa échapper un cri horrible, alors qu'il tombait à terre, terrassé par un doloris. Voldemort tout près de lui riait réellement satisfait.  
  
« Arrête de penser, tu te disperses. Résultat tu es moins bien concentré et voila donc ton châtiment »  
  
Il pointait à nouveau sa baguette vers Harry, toujours au sol. Un sourire sadique illuminait son visage décharné alors qu'il commençait à prononcer un nouveau doloris.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment précis que Harry mis son plan à exécution, le sort encaissé, le temps que Voldemort ne lui parle, lui avait servit à préparer le sort qui allait lui permettre, en tout cas il l'espérait s'enfuir.  
  
Le doloris allait sortir de sa baguette, lorsque Voldemort fut arrêté par une légère lumière entourant Harry. La lumière disparu révélant une chose incroyable qui allait faire rager le mage noir. 


	26. Finit Poudlard

Chapitre 26 : Finit Poudlard.  
  
La lumière disparut, et Voldemort vit alors avec stupéfaction un rat à la place de Harry, presque à ses pieds. Trop surpris, il n'eut pas le temps d'agir avant que Harry ne lui passe entre les jambes, ses pattes de rongeur le dirigeant le plus vite possible vers le trou de souri se trouvant dans l'un des coins de la pièce, encore obstrué quelques secondes plus tôt par Voldemort.  
  
Il s'engouffra dans le trou, les cries de rage de Voldemort lui arrivant dans aux oreilles plus sensibles. Harry n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à courir à travers le mur de la fameuse pièce infaillible du seigneur des ténèbres. Il espérait n'être pas tombé dans un nouveau piège, mais il n'avait pas le choix.  
  
Heureusement, cette funeste idée, se révéla fausse, car il déboucha de l'autre de côté, dans une pièce froide et noire. Sachant que la transformation en rat ne durerait pas très longtemps, il avait préféré refreiner sa puissance, ne désirant pas rester trop longtemps sous cette forme. Réalisant que Voldemort ne tarderait pas à arriver pour le rechercher, il se pressa de trouver une sortie à la place forte dans laquelle il se trouvait et de repartir à Poudlard, là où tout le monde devait se poser des questions.  
  
En pensant à cela, il se demanda si tout allait bien pour Fleur. C'était sa seule préoccupation.  
  
Pendant ce temps à Poudlard  
  
Fleur venait d'expédier deux Serpentard qui lui bloquait le passage se fracasser sur l'un des murs, lorsque à son plus grand effroi, Harry disparaissait suite à l'action des deux sorcières de Salem.  
  
Elle resta interdite quelques secondes, avant de se jeter la tête la première sur Iza Irinov. La sorcière évita de peu Fleur qui hors d'elle n'avait plus suffisamment ses esprits pour être tout à fait capable de se battre. Cela permis à la fille de Voldemort de se préparer à l'assaut, le sort qu'elle avait utilisé pour expédier Harry vers son père l'ayant tout de même vraiment fatigué.  
  
Elle se prépara alors qu'elle voyait la française revenir à l'attaque. Trop surprise par les premiers sorts virulent et violent qu'elle lui lançait, qu'elle se retrouva rapidement sans sa baguette. Elle vit avec horreur Fleur se dirigé vers elle, dans sa main les deux baguettes.  
  
Elle sourit juste quelques secondes lorsque Eva arriva derrière son adversaire, mais déchanta rapidement quand son amie se fit percuter par plusieurs stupéfix qui la figèrent la bouche ouverte prête à l'attaque. Elle vit ensuite les lanceurs arrivés près de Eva. Rémus, Ron et Hermione avaient été les premiers à réagir et avaient arrêté la sorcière.  
  
« Où est-il ? » hurla Fleur qui se trouvait à présent à ses côtés et qui semblait vraiment prête à exploser.  
  
Iza garda son sang froid, et lui lança un regard haineux.  
  
« Tu ne le reverras jamais. Ce n'est pas la peine de crier. Il est trop tard et j'en te dirai rien » répondit-elle souriante. Elle savait que son père allait faire souffrir au mieux Harry, depuis le temps qu'il voulait l'avoir sous la main.  
  
Fleur sentait la pression augmenter alors que son adversaire restait devant elle, toujours souriante. La suite, personne ne le vit venir, et surtout pas Iza.  
  
« Doloris » cria Fleur ce qui fit se tourner vers elle le peu de sorciers encore présent dans la grande salle. En effet, suite au sort de révélation des auras, et à la disparition de Harry, la grande salle s'était vidée, les élèves ne voulant pas rester alors que de nombreux mages noirs en puissance se trouvaient parmi eux.  
  
Elle tomba à terre par la violence du sort, surtout qu'elle ne pensait pas que Fleur lui lancerait ce genre de sort. Elle s'était trompée sur les possibilités de la française. Elle parvint à se relever, ayant déjà subit ce sort de la part de son père, elle pouvait l'encaisser. Elle leva les yeux, et rencontra un regard bleu, visiblement près à en découdre.  
  
« Alors es-tu prête à me répondre cette fois ou faut-il que je recommence ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix haineuse surprenant tout le monde.  
  
« Non je préfère plutôt »  
  
« D'accord » la coupa Fleur avant de lui faire subir un nouveau doloris qui dura bien plus longtemps et bien plus violent que le premier. Le sort prit fin, lorsque Rémus saisit le bras de Fleur, arrêtant le sort par la même occasion. Fleur essaya de dégager son bras, mais Rémus le teint fermement.  
  
« Lâche-moi Rémus. Laisse la moi. Je vais la faire parler » cria-t-elle hystérique.  
  
Les professeurs et les élèves encore présents, des Gryffondor et de Beauxbaton principalement étaient presque choqués par les paroles et l'attitude du professeur. Son comportement était loin de celui dont elle les avait habitués.  
  
« Calme-toi Fleur » lui dit-il en l'entraînant plus loin de la sorcière qui reprenait difficilement son souffle suite à second doloris de Fleur.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore assisté de Rogue et de plusieurs aurors présents, rejoignaient les deux sorcières. Ils défigèrent Eva qui était légèrement blessé par les stupéfix et fut envoyé sous bonne garde à l'infirmerie. Iza elle s'était relevée, le sort l'ayant tout de même atteint énormément. Elle leva la tête, et tomba sur le regard du directeur, toute once de malice ayant été remplacé par un regard froid limite effrayant. Elle déglutit, alors que Dumbledore la fixait dangereusement.  
  
« Alors où se trouve Harry et votre père ? » demanda-t-il. La question étonna les sorciers autour de lui qui n'avait pas conscience du rapport entre elle et Voldemort.  
  
« Je ne vous dirai rien. Je ne dirai rien à un sorcier tout comme vous qui. »  
  
« Silencio » prononça-t-il, interdisant tout son de sortir de la bouche de la sorcière.  
  
Se rendant compte de cela, elle se débattit, vite empêché par deux aurors qui la saisirent, la maintenant captive, attendant les ordres du directeur.  
  
« Enfermez la dans l'un des cachots. Je veux deux aurors en permanence en surveillance. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse s'échapper. » voyant les aurors pas convaincus de la nécessité de tant de précautions, quand il avoua l'identité de la jeune femme.  
  
« A votre place, je me méfierais, car elle est tout de même la fille de Voldemort »  
  
Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe pour tous les sorciers présents, le directeur de Salem étant celui le plus atteint, dans la mesure où elle était l'un de ses élèves depuis maintenant 7 ans.  
  
« Je n'ai rien vu » avoua-t-il à Dumbledore vraiment sous le choc.  
  
« Ce n'est rien. Moi aussi je n'ai rien vu venir » répondit-il au directeur  
  
La suite passa plus calmement. Le directeur parlait avec les professeurs et les membres du ministère encore présent, Fudge ayant pris la fuite à la disparition de Harry.  
  
De leur côté, Ron et Hermione essayaient de réconforter Fleur toujours aussi inquiète pour Harry, tout comme eux et Rémus.  
  
La situation se détendit, lorsque près de 2 heures après sa disparition, Harry ouvrit les portes de la grande salle d'une façon grandiloquente qui fit se retourner tous les sorciers.  
  
Il était exténué, et ses habits portaient les séquelles du combat acharné qu'il avait mené contre Voldemort. Dès son arrivé, tout le monde se figea, comme abasourdi de son retour parmi eux, à croire que l'enterrement du survivant avait déjà eut lieu.  
  
Harry fut surpris de voir les réactions. Son regard chercha en premier la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, et fut anéantit quand il remarqua son attitude éteinte. Sans répondre au regard que lui lançait Dumbledore, il se dirigea en courant vers Fleur toujours entourée par ses amis essayant de la réconforter.  
  
Elle vit Harry lorsqu'il fut à moins de 5 mètres de lui, et faillit défaillir en le voyant aussi proche. Alors qu'elle sentait tomber, il la soutint dans ses bras, l'enlaça peur de la voir s'évaporer. Il venait de retrouver la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. La personne pour laquelle il avait tout fait pour revenir, y compris résisté aux sorts de Voldemort.  
  
« Je suis là ma belle. Je vais bien. Plus rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer de nouveau » tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Cela fonctionna, car il la sentit se détendre dans ses bras, alors que ses amis soupiraient en le voyant en vie. Fatigué certes mais en vie.  
  
Un bruissement attira son attention, Albus Dumbledore se tenait à ses côtés, son regard ayant retrouvé toute sa malice  
  
« Content de te revoir parmi nous Harry »  
  
« Content d'être de retour »  
  
Le lendemain matin, tous les faits s'étant produit cette journée là, étaient relatés dans la gazette des sorciers. Le ministère avait bien tenté de dissimulé certaines informations comme l'épisode des auras, mais cela était peine perdu avec tant de personne comme témoins. Le ministre était parvenu à tout de même limité les dégâts, son aura n'étant pas noir comme certaines personnes présentes à Poudlard.  
  
L'annonce de l'existence de la fille de Voldemort, qui avait livré avec l'aide d'une autre sorcière Harry Potter le survivant à Voldemort fut un véritable électrochoc pour beaucoup de sorcier.  
  
Il était déjà assez difficile de combattre Voldemort, alors ci celui-ci avait un fille à son image, le maigre espoir existant était presque réduit à néant.  
  
Le journal terminait par une note plus optimiste, en précisant que le survivant avait échappé une nouvelle fois au complot visant à le tuer et était revenu sain et sauf à Poudlard.  
  
« Eh bien, il semble que Fudge va avoir bien des problèmes cette fois » déclara Ron en posant le journal avant de prendre une dernière tartine pour son petit déjeuner.  
  
« Tu as raison Ron. Néanmoins, j'ai peur qu'il reste en fonction encore quelque temps » rajouta Hermione, avant de détourner le regard de son petit ami qui s'empiffrait à nouveau  
  
« Après ce que tu lui as fait, j'ai peur qu'il te pose des problèmes quand tu vas vouloir rentrer dans l'académie pour devenir auror » dit-elle, une légère inquiétude dans la voix à Harry.  
  
Celui-ci détourna la tête de la table des professeurs et haussa les épaules à Hermione, comme si cela ne le concernait pas.  
  
« Tu ne réagis pas plus que cela ! » le ton outré de son amie lui fit à nouveau détourner le regard. Depuis la fin des examens et de la compétition, il ne se souciait plus de ne plus quitter des yeux Fleur.  
  
Réalisant que Hermione semblait ne pas comprendre son attitude, ce qui était normal, il lui sourit et répondit.  
  
« Tu sais, Fudge ne pourra pas m'empêcher de devenir auror. Car il n'en a pas le pouvoir » voyant que le préfète-en-chef allait répliquer, il continua après lui signifiant de rien dire de la main.  
  
« Il ne peut rien faire, car ma demande pour intégrer la formation de auror, je ne l'ai pas envoyé au ministère. »  
  
Un bang à côté de lui, lui confirma que Ron sous le choc de la révélation avait laissé tombé son verre de jus d'orange qui s'était renversé sur la table et même dans son assiette. Hermione elle ouvrait de grand yeux d'incompréhension.  
  
« Mais j'étais avec toi, lorsque tu l'a envoyé avec Hedwige »  
  
« Je sais Hermione. Mais laisse moi finir, la lettre je l'ai envoyé au ministère français. Grâce à l'appui de Olympe, j'ai été accepté, et c'est donc là-bas que je ferai ma formation de auror. »termina-t-il fier de son effet, ses amis toujours sous le choc de la révélation.  
  
« P..Pourquoi tu as fait cela ? » questionna Ron  
  
« Tout simplement car il veut être plus proche géographiquement de Fleur » répondit Hermione tout en lançant un regard à Harry à présent de compréhension.  
  
« Il y a tout de même mieux pour des jeunes mariés que d'être séparé par plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. De plus, non seulement l'académie d'auror français est peut-être le meilleur d'Europe, mais en plus il se trouve presque sur le même site que Beauxbaton. » puis lançant un petit regard vers Fleur termina « Cela nous permettra d'être enfin ensemble comme nous le désirons tous les deux »  
  
Les deux amis ne purent rien dire à cela, même si Hermione voyait une déception dans le regard de Ron, qui heureux d'avoir retrouver Harry devait à présent accepter qu'ils ne seraient pas tous les deux ensembles pour devenir auror. Le rouquin ayant décidé au grand désespoir de sa mère à devenir lui aussi auror.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous trouvons bien un moyen de nous voir malgré la distance. De plus, vous allez devoir me non, nous supportez ma chère femme et moi encore 2 semaines, car nous allons venir au Terrier avec vous. »puis lançant un regard inquiétant à Ron, rajouta « Il semblerait que ta mère n'a pas apprécié que tu as mis autant de temps pour arranger la situation »  
  
Le commentaire fit rougir Ron qui fit des grands yeux, réactions qui fit rire les deux autres.  
  
Les quelques jours les séparant du banquet de fin d'année passèrent rapidement, au rythme des cours plus porter sur la détente et sur le côté pratique de la magie dans la vie de tous les jours.  
  
Le soir du banquet, Dumbledore prit la parole pour le dernier discours pour Harry en tant qu'élève.  
  
« Je tiens à tous vous féliciter pour cette année, riche en évènements plus ou moins joyeux » à ces mots, les figures furent attristées. Même si Voldemort n'avait rien tenté de spectaculaire, les attaques de moindre importance continuaient toujours.  
  
« Je veux aussi féliciter la maison Gryffondor pour sa victoire dans la coupe de Quidditch, ainsi que pour sa victoire dans la coupe des 4 maisons pour la 7ème fois consécutive »  
  
A cette annonce, les Gryffondor furent acclamés par tous les élèves, même par quelques Serpentard, comme quoi tout n'était pas perdu.  
  
« Même si ces deux compétitions sont un travail d'équipe, j'aimerais féliciter Harry Potter et Hermione Granger pour les points qu'ils ont fait gagner à leur maison, ainsi que pour la première et la seconde place des résultats pour les ASPIC »  
  
Cette annonce fut encore plus grand bruit, car pour la première fois, la miss je-sais-tout de l'école venait de se faire battre sur l'ensemble des matières. Elle était attristée mais pas vraiment surprise.  
  
« Félicitation Harry. Je suis un peu déçu mais contente que c'est toi qui me batte » lui déclara-t-elle, alors que les autres élèves avaient cessé de fêter ces victoires et commencer à manger.  
  
La journée du lendemain fut assez particulière pour Harry, car il quittait Poudlard. Ayant passé les 3 derniers étés au château, il était encore plus attaché au lieu. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'oubliait rien dans son dortoir tout comme dans sa chambre personnelle, il rejoignit les autres Gryffondor qui étaient rassemblé devant les portes pour dire adieux aux élèves étranger.  
  
Les premiers à partir furent les bulgares, suivit par les américains toujours sous le choc d'avoir eut dans leur rang deux mangemorts dont la fille de Voldemort, qui évidement ne rentraient pas avec eux. Les derniers à partir furent les français. Mme Maxime serra fort Harry lui souhaitant de passer de bonnes vacances et de venir la voir dès son arrivé en France avec Fleur.  
  
Ce ne fut donc pas de guetter de c?ur, que les deux couples, prirent places dans le train. Fleur restant bien sûr avec Harry. Le voyage fut assez monotone, malgré les tentatives de Ron et d'Hermione de détendre l'atmosphère. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Harry était assez triste de partir. Mais il le devait. C'était la seule chose à faire pour pouvoir progresser. Au fond de lui, il ressentait une peur mélangé à de l'appréhension. Lui qui n'avait pas vraiment voyagé quittait le seule endroit où il était vraiment en sécurité. D'un autre côté, il était avec Fleur, et il savait aussi qu'avec elle il était non seulement en sécurité mais aussi à la maison.  
  
Le sourire qu'il arbora en pensant à cela, rassura ses amis, et ce fut alors dans une assez bonne humeur que la fin du voyage se passa.  
  
Arrivé à la gare, il furent attendu par la famille Weasley, qui fit un accueil chaleureux à Harry et à Fleur. Les vacances qui étaient aussi le réel commencement d'une vie à deux débutaient pour le survivant, aube d'une nouvelle vie.  
  
FIN  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lisia : Tu dois avoir eut la réponse à ta question.  
  
Tiken : Ne t'inquiète pas, je le fais vraiment exprès, même si parfois j'ai du mal à le faire car cela énerve. Néanmoins c'est le meilleur moyen de ménager le suspense.  
  
Obal : Je pense que l'attente à été dure, mais la patience est juste.  
  
Corwin Ishigami : Je sais que là j'en fait beaucoup, mais c'est la dernière fois.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup, je fais de mon mieux.  
  
Lunenoire : Cela aurait put être cela, mais comme tu l'as vu, c'est encore plus bizarre.  
  
Arathorn : Tu as eut la réponse à ta question. Personnellement, je trouve que la transformation en rat es des plus inattendu.  
  
Potter-68 : C'est vrai, généralement, je ne le fait pas 2 fois de suite, mais comme c'est la fin, je me lâche.  
  
Chen : Merci pour tout ces compliments. Cela fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a comblé, le suspense prend enfin fin.  
  
DW alias ptite elfe : Il y a de l'idée, se transformer en courant d'air. Je pense que cela me servira pour une autre fic.  
  
Celine.s : Je pense que un Harry qui se transforme en rat, et qui passe entre les jambes de Voldy pour s'échapper par un trou de souri doit vraiment faire rager le créateur de cette pièce.  
  
Petite_mag : Je crois que tu as eut la réponse si tu lis ce chapitre.  
  
Merci à l'ensemble des lecteurs d'avoir suivit ce chapitre et l'ensemble de la fic.  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce dernier chapitre, qui donne des indications sur l'avenir du survivant.  
  
Comme Voldemort est encore en vie, il est tout à fait possible qu'il y ait une suite. Par contre, je ne peux ni vous dire si je vais le faire, et ni si c'est le cas quand je le ferai.  
  
J'espère que vous avez passé du bon temps en lisant cette histoire qui comme souvent avec moi à commencer de façon spontané.  
  
Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et votre avis sur l'ensemble de la fic, cela m'intéresse au plus au point. De plus vous me ferrez vraiment plaisir.  
  
Je vous donne rendez-vous sur les autres fics que je continuent et vous souhaite bonne lecture à partir du 3 décembre (vous me comprenez)  
  
Bon week-end  
  
By By 


End file.
